Harry Potter et la guerre contre les Ténèbres
by Merlin Potter
Summary: Suite d'Harry Potter et la guerre contre Voldemort. Après une fin d'année éprouvante, Harry essaie de continuer à vivre. Son Pégase enlevé par Winsed, Harry fera tout pour éviter une nouvelle perte aidé de Devdar et de son immaturité parfois douteuse.
1. Sobre été

**Disclaimer **: L'idée original de cette histoire sur laquelle mon histoire est basé ne m'appartient absolument pas, tout à appartient à Rowling, seul les nouveaux personnages et l'imagination mis à l'intérieur peut m'être attribué.

**Auteur **: Moi! Le grand, le magnifique, le majesteux, Gilderoy Lokhart, cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par sorcière hebdo, médaille de Merlin troisième classe, et abruti à mes temps perdus! On peut aussi m'appeler...MERLIN POTTER!

**Correctrice **: La belle, la magnifique... ANGIE!

**Note **: Cette histoire est la suite "d'Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre Voldemort", pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire la première partie avant d'entamer celle-ci, la cohérence risque d'être très compliqué. Cette histoire est le deuxième volet d'une trilogie nommée "**Harry Potter et les Guerres**".

**Résumé d'Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre Voldemort** :

Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry se voit offrir un entrainement transmit de génération en génération et l'année écoulé ne fait plus que figure de souvenir et une nouvelle cinquième année débute, avec un Sirius en vie. Harry apprend que non seulement il est l'élu de la prophétie annoncé par Dumbledore mais également de deux autres prophéties nommée : La légende du mal divisé, et l'autre prophétie, tellement ancienne qu'on l'appel aujourd'hui, la légende du Monde. Pendant l'année, Harry a vu apparaitre les quatre mages noirs nommé dans les prophéties et légende. Serpentard, qui est revenu à la vie à travers le corps d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il contrôlait de temps en temps, Voldemort, Ged Lenter, un puissant et jeune Vampire avec lequel Harry s'est allié, et à la fin de l'année, lors de la grande bataille, ils ont découvert la dernière ennemie, Tahery Winsed, Reines des Fées depuis des millénaire, ayant déjà été élue de la légende du mal les deux dernière fois.

On apprend également qu'Eldric Bagdigrys était l'élu de la lumière les deux dernières fois et que Tahery Winsed était sa mère. A la fin de la grande bataille Edric annoncé à Harry les morts de la désastreuse et sanglante attaque, presque toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient tombées. Aujourd'hui, le Dragon blanc, Devdar, confident d'Harry et Kavan, pégase et Familier d'Harry, aidé des d'Harry essaient de lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Tome 2 : Harry Potter et la Guerre Contre les Ténèbres**

* * *

**Chapitre 1****: Sobre été**

Eldric voyait Harry se renfermer de jour en jour, Devdar, Vlad, Burdock, Albus, Elfrod ou même Kavan n'arrivaient pas à le faire sortir de cet état. Il déprimait constamment.

Le jour où les morts furent tous enterrés, il avait été présent, un discours avait été demandé, mais rien, il n'avait pas eu le moral.

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'enterrement qui avait été raté.

Une colonne de marbre blanc, d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, avait été construite dans le cimetière sorcier. Tous leurs noms et prénoms et ainsi que leur « race » étaient marquées dessus. Ce jour là avait été spectaculaire, la révélation de l'existence des Elfes, des Fées, des Nains, et des Orques, avait créé un véritable chahut.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours Harry avait parlé, il avait demandé comment ce faisait-il qu'il y est autant de bruit, alors que quelques années plus tôt leurs existences avaient déjà été dévoilée.

Ce fut Eldric qui lui répondit, les Elfes du monde s'étaient réunis pour appliquer un énorme sortilège d'oubli, des milliers et des milliers d'Elfes avaient dû être monopolisés.

Mais malgré tout ça, les enterrements magnifiques en l'honneur des vaillants combattants, les blagues qu'essayait de faire Devdar, et les hennissements de Kavan, qui faisait rigoler Eldric, n'arrivaient pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire.

Il s'était plongé dans les entrainements et le travail. Il n'arrêtait pas. Sa rune d'invisibilité avait été terminée depuis quelques jours seulement. Il n'avait fait que cela durant ses journées, ensuite il s'était attelé à la tache pour maîtriser parfaitement la Magie Elémentaire. Il s'y attelait encore, il ne faisait que ça d'ailleurs, il ne sortait même plus.

Il n'avait même pas su que suite à la mort d'Alexandre, les Loups-garous, avait pu se contrôler à la dernière pleine lune, lui-même s'étant transformé puis il avait continué à travailler toute la nuit à la Magie Elémentaire.

Eldric avait bien essayé de le lui dire, mais rien à faire, il n'écoutait rien. Une seule chose allait le faire sortir ce jour-là, l'ouverture des testaments de toutes les personnes qui avait demandé sa présence. Il s'était arrangé, usant de son autorité, pour que cela se fasse en un seul jour pour lui, pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler tranquillement ensuite.

Il devait y aller seul, Eldric n'y était pas demandé, et Devdar encore moins, Kavan était un Pégase, et de toute façon il s'amusait trop bien dans la forêt avec les autres animaux derrière le manoir pour qu'Harry lui demande de l'accompagner.

Harry sortit du domaine, puis disparut dans une flamme pour réapparaitre dans la salle où un employé du Ministère allait lire les testaments, succinctement.

Harry ne remarquât même pas l'attention que lui portèrent les personnes présentes, en fait, il ne porta pas attention aux autres personnes, s'asseyant sur un siège et regarda ses pieds, sans faire attention à rien. Il attendit simplement la lecture des testaments.

Un souvenir furtif passa dans son esprit, celui où il était revenu après avoir ramené la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle chez lui. L'après-midi, il était resté avec Hermione et Ron, après s'être débarrassé de l'Epouvantard du meuble du salon, et ils s'étaient amusés à quelques jeux. Mais après une heure et demie, Hermione avait dit qu'il fallait utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose d'utile, elle avait donc émit l'idée de faire chacun leur testament, ils étaient partis prévenir madame Weasley qui était trop énervé pour dire non, puis ils étaient partis au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Département de la Justice Magique, et ils s'étaient arrangé pour le faire.

Ensuite ils avaient dit que tout le monde devait le faire, et chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait trouvé l'idée intéressante, Harry l'avait dit au membre de l'Alliance qui l'avait fait suivre à leur peuple. C'est pour ça qu'Harry redoutait ce moment, car ces testaments allaient raviver la tristesse qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença l'employé dont Harry ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, puisqu'il regardait ses pieds, nous allons commencer par un testament qui nous a été transmit par la banque Gringotts.

Harry entendit le bruit d'un papier qu'on déchire puis le son de la voix de l'homme, assez douce.

- Je m'appelle Calurion Cilmendir, et cette lettre n'est pas un testament, je voulais juste faire passer un message à Harry. Madame, ou Monsieur, veuillez faire passer la lettre à Harry Potter.

Harry entendit le son de pas, puis la personne parler, proche de lui.

- Voici la lettre Seigneur Potter, dit-il.

Harry tendit la main, toujours en regardant le sol, puis quand la lettre fut dans sa main, il la baissa mollement, attendant la suite.

- Continuons avec celui de Sirius Black…

Harry entendit une agitation derrière lui, sûrement des personnes appartenant à la famille de Sirius, convoqué obligatoirement, étant le dernier membre de la famille black.

- … « Moi, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue tout ce qui m'appartient à Remus Lupin, et absolument rien à qui que ce soit, tout et je dis bien absolument tout, doit revenir à Remus Lupin ». Seigneur Potter il y a également une lettre pour vous.

Harry tendit la main et la prit, la rangeant avec celle de Calurion, dans une poche de sa robe blanche, un Phoenix au dos, celle offerte par Eldric à noël.

Harry leva simplement les yeux un instant, et vit des lettres dans la main droite de l'employé du Ministère, Sirius avait dû remettre des lettre à d'autres personnes, mortes aujourd'hui. Harry renifla, sentant venir des larmes, encore.

Pendant ce temps, des personnes étaient sortit alors que d'autres entraient

- Voici le testament de Nymphadora Tonks. « Moi, Nymphadora Elliane Tonks, sainte de corps et d'esprit, lègue ma fortune à Remus Lupin. Tout ce qui est bijoux, vaisselle et ce qui reste dans mon coffre, appartient désormais à Bridget Darling, sauf trois milles Galions que je souhaite offrir à Harry Potter, en remerciement de l'aide qu'il a voulu apporter à mes parents, je l'en remercie, et surtout je ne l'en veux pas ».

Il y eut encore une fois quelques protestations, mais Harry put quand même entendre des pleurs et des reniflements.

Harry revécut encore une fois le souvenir de Tonks, quand il lui avait apprit la mort de ses parents, ainsi que d'autres souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle, des souvenirs inoubliable, qu'il allait garder pour toujours.

- Testament de Remus Lupin, « Moi, Remus John Lupin, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue le peu qui m'appartient à Harry Potter, pour les autres, tout vous est expliqué dans les lettres que l'on va vous remettre ».

Harry sentit l'employé passer à coté de lui pour remettre une lettre, puis il lui en donna une et reparti. Les personnes sortirent mais personne d'autre n'entrât.

- Testament d'Hermione Granger. « Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, sainte de corps et d'esprit, lègue le contenu de mon coffre de Gringotts à la guilde des « Maîtres des Potions Lycanthropes » pour aider à la recherche d'un antidote à cette maladie qui, rappelons-le n'est pas contagieuse. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire, puisse cette guerre prendre fin, et que la population sorcière ouvre son esprit, bonne chance à tout le monde ».

Harry repensa à Hermione, morte parce qu'il n'avait pas révélé sa condition, morte par sa faute. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne changera jamais.

Des personnes entrèrent, Harry sentit une personne s'asseoir à coté de lui, à sa droite, tandis que d'autre s'asseyaient un peu partout.

- Tu tiens le coup Harry ? demanda la personne à coté de lui.

- J'essais Albus, répondit-il.

- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr, mais ne te morfond pas, je connais ce sentiment, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut continuer à vivre, pour eux. Ils se sont battu pour que nous puissions vivre, alors fais leur honneur, ne les oublis pas.

- Je ne pourrais jamais les oublier, ils étaient tout pour moi, ils sont tous partis.

- Tu te reprendras, je te fais confiance, laisse-toi le temps de remonter la pente, mais n'oublis pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoique se soit.

Harry se pencha sur l'épaule d'Albus, il voulait le faire, il savait qu'il était son directeur et aussi un ami, mais à ce point là, non, mais il voulait le faire, il en avait besoin.

Albus passa son bras sur les épaules d'Harry, caressant discrètement son épaule gauche pour le réconforter. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Harry, tandis que l'employé recommença à réciter un testament, comme on lisait une poésie.

- …saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue tout mes animaux et mes créatures à Poudlard, le quart de ma fortune à Linda Arietty, un autre quart à Minerva McGonagall, et la moitié restante à Albus Dumbledore, je sais qu'il saura quoi en faire. Quelques dernières paroles avant de vous quitter définitivement. Harry sache que tu comptais énormément pour moi, désolé de ne rien te léguer, mais je pense que tu comprendras que d'autres personnes sont plus dans le besoin. Albus Dumbledore, sachez que je vous remercie énormément, merci de m'avoir offert une chance, grâce à vous j'ai pu vivre une vie à peu près normale, vous êtes un grand homme, restez comme vous êtes, Adieux ».

- Hagrid avait un grand cœur, dit Albus, Linda Arietty est une élève qui adorait Hagrid, et qui venait le voir souvent pendant des week-ends ou les vacances, Hagrid l'a toujours aidé de partout. Il le cachait à pratiquement tout le monde, elle a perdu ses parents très jeunes, une orpheline qui a trouvé en Hagrid du réconfort, il était très cachotier en ce qui la concernait.

Hagrid, ce simple prénom faisait rappeler à Harry son entrée dans le monde magique, mais aussi Touffu. Touffu tué par un Avada Kedavra de Salazar Serpentard, mais qui avait permis à Poudlard de s'apercevoir de l'entrée des ennemis dans le domaine de Poudlard.

Albus sortit, puis un autre testament fut lu.

- Testament de Molly Weasley. « Moi, Molly Sonia Ignatia Gladis Weasley, sainte de corps et d'esprit, lègue ce qui m'appartient à mon mari Arthur Septimus Weasley ou le cas échéant, à mes sept enfants en parts égales, et à Harry Potter je lui lègue le manoir de ma famille qui lui revient de droit ».

Il y eut encore une fois des protestations, des pleurs, des raclements de chaise, des personnes qui sortirent et d'autres qui entrèrent.

- Testament d'Arthur Weasley. « Moi, Arthur Septimus Weasley, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue ce qui m'appartient à ma femme, Molly Sonia Ignatia Gladis Weasley ou le cas échéant, à mes sept enfants en parts égales, et à Harry Potter je lui lègue le manoir de ma famille qui lui revient de droit ».

Puis d'autres testaments, de la même famille suivirent :

- Testament de William Weasley. « Moi, William Arthur Weasley, lègue mes biens et ma fortune à Fleur Delacour. Je lègue également les lettres qui accompagne mon testament aux personnes correspondantes ».

- Testament de Charlie Weasley. « Moi, Charlie Fabian Weasley, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue ce qui m'appartient à mes parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley ».

- Testament de Perceval Weasley. « Moi, Perceval Ignatius Weasley, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue mes biens et ma fortune à mon père, Arthur Weasley, et ma mère, Molly Weasley, puissiez-vous me pardonner ».

La lecture des testaments continua ainsi, dans la tristesse des souvenirs, et la douleur des pertes, s'il avait pu faire quoique ce soit pour les sauver, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, sa vie s'émiettait peu à peu, et il n'arrivait pas à y faire face. A la fin de la lecture des testaments, il avait dans les poches une lettre de Sirius, Remus, Calurion, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

Il les luts, une fois arrivé chez lui, seul Kavan, allongé par terre était avec lui.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que mon heure est bientôt arrivée, je sais que mon dernier combat sera face à mon frère, il est le meilleur combattant des renégats, et il est meilleur que moi aujourd'hui. Je te fais parvenir cette lettre pour que tu saches que j'ai fait transférer toute la bibliothèque de mon palais dans ton coffre, ainsi que la fortune qui m'appartenait, j'en ai gardé juste assez pour pouvoir vivre un mois, ne t'inquiète pas, pas la peine de rendre tout à mes enfants, on a eu une conversation et ils sont d'accord avec moi, nous savons qu'avec toi tout sera gardé._

_J'ai été fier de t'avoir connu Harry, j'ai cependant une dernière requête pour toi, vis ta vie, et ne te préoccupe pas de celles des autres, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais tu dois le faire, tu ne pourras pas accomplir ta tâche en ne pensant qu'aux autres, même si tu te bats pour la liberté de tous, pense à toi, puis vis ta vie._

_Adieux Harry._

_10 Juin 1996_

_Calurion Cilmendir  
_  
_Harry,_

_Je sais que ma mort doit te faire mal, mais tu ne le dois pas, tu as été pour moi un filleul merveilleux, j'espère que tu parviendras à vivre très longtemps. Ne m'en veux pas pour ne t'avoir rien légué, je sais que tu n'as aucun problème de fortune, je pense que Remus en aura plus besoin, il a vécu dans la misère pratiquement toute sa vie, et sa condition de Loup-garou ne l'a jamais aidé. Prends soin de lui s'il te plait, il a besoin d'aide, même s'il n'ose pas le demander._

_Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dis directement, mais je t'aime, je t'aime énormément._

_Sirius Black.  
_  
_Harry James Potter,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, je suis forcément parti dans un autre monde, meilleur que celui-ci, sans guerre. Tu as été comme un neveu pour moi, et j'ai été fier d'avoir pu t'aider dans la défense contre les forces du Mal, je sais que j'ai participé à ton combat au moins. Je sais que ce qui m'appartiens est maigre, mais j'espère que ça contribueras à la perte de Voldemort et Serpentard._

_Je t'aime énormément Harry, tu as le courage de ton père et l'intelligence de ta mère, ne perd pas ces qualités qui font de toi un être exceptionnel, puisses-tu vivre une vie heureuse avec Ginny._

_Remus Lupin._

Ginny, comment avait-il fait pour l'abandonner à Poudlard, il aurait pu la protéger à ses cotés. Quelle déchéance, il n'avait même pas pu sauver Hermione à ses cotés, comment aurait-il pu le faire avec sa bien-aimée, il était incapable._  
_  
_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu dois te dire que je ne changerais pas, et tu as raison, même si je n'ai pas grand-chose, il est temps que les Lycanthrope puisse guérir de leur maladie, Remus en a le droit. Je sais que tu es un Loup-garou Harry, tes absences durant les pleines lunes, ne m'ont pas échappées, j'espère seulement que tu arrêteras d'avoir honte de ta condition, et qu'au contraire tu l'utilise comme une force pour la lutte contre le racisme de ces être qui n'ont rien demandé, tu dois à présent le savoir._

_Je vais te manquer, je ne me le cache pas et ça ne sert à rien d'être modeste, mais je ne veux sûrement pas que tu pleures pour moi, continue à te battre, et libère les vivants de l'emprise de Voldemort et Serpentard, il ne servirait à rien de te morfondre, alors que combattre et montrer que tu continues à vivre, aidera la population à se remettre sur pied et à t'aider à combattre._

_Ce n'est pas ta guerre, c'est celle du monde magique, fais-toi aider, ne reste pas solitaire dans cette guerre, je t'aime Harry, ne te morfond pas, mais ne m'oublie pas._

_Hermione._

Elle savait, il aurait dû lui montrer comment il était, pour qu'elle ne soit pas si choqué, il était incapable. Morte pour une peur, par sa faute, complètement sa faute.

_Frère de cœur,_

_Tu ne peux même pas savoir comme ça fait bizarre d'écrire un testament alors qu'on n'est pas mort, quoique si, t'es en train de le faire, ce n'est pas comique__? Donc si je suis mort, tu lis cette lettre, qu'est ce que je peux dire. Je ne peux pas dire que tu vas me manquer puisque je serais mort, par contre, moi je vais te manquer, quoi de plus normal._

_Je me rappelle la première fois où je t'ai vu, tu avais demandé à ma mère comment se rendre à la voie neuf trois quart, on a fait le voyage ensemble puis on est devenu amis, d'inséparables amis._

_Notre première année à Poudlard a été mémorable, Fred et George m'avaient dit qu'il fallait combattre un Troll pour être accepté, et tu sais quoi, ça a eu lieu, et j'ai réussi. Tu as pour la première fois battu Tu-sais-qui en lui volant la pierre Phisaphale, c'est ça__?_

_Puis notre deuxième année catastrophique, quelle galère, je me rappelle encore de la honte que j'ai eue quand ma mère m'a envoyé une beuglante, je crois que c'était le pire jour de ma vie, tout ça à cause de Dobby, je ne l'ai jamais remercié, tu crois que j'aurais dû__? En tout cas je te remercie encore d'avoir sauvé ma sœur, vous faites un beau couple en plus, tu as ma bénédiction. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a supporté Lockhart, et Hermione qui disait qu'il était mignon et très compétent, cela a surement été la première fois où elle s'était trompée, mais tu as réussi à empêcher Tu-sais-qui de revenir par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur, une nouvelle année, un nouveau combat, mais je ne pourrais pas te pardonner de m'avoir trainé jusqu'à Aragog__!_

_Notre troisième année n'a pas été très reposante non plus, des Détraqueurs en folie, un prisonnier malade évadé et un Loup-garou déchainé. Et surtout, QUATRE trous à la jambe, Sirius, méchant chien. Mais en plus de ça, un abruti de rat enfui, je hais les rats maintenant._

_La quatrième année à été un revirement de situation mémorable, je m'excuse encore de t'avoir rejeté, et d'avoir été jaloux pour la coupe des trois sorciers, je suis même content de ne pas y avoir participé, bon débarras. Tu as combattu un Dragon et tu en es ressorti vivant et seulement grâce à un balais et à un sort d'attraction, merci Hermione. Tu as combattu les Etres de l'eau, et tu t'en es ressortis vivant, quoi de plus normal de la part du survivant, le grand Harry Potter. Mais le pire, c'est le retour de Tu-sais-qui, le grand Harry Potter ne l'a plus été. Tout ça parce que Fudge était un abruti, mais tu as combattu Tu-sais-qui, et tu t'en es sorti vivant._

_Notre cinquième année, a été horrible, quoi de plus normal après avoir eu Ombrage comme prof, mais l'AD a été créé et tu t'en es sorti comme un chef, même si Sirius est mort à la fin de l'année, tu as été en contact avec Tu-sais-qui, encore une fois, et tu t'en es sorti._

_Puis vint une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle cinquième année, je crois que ça a été la plus difficile, tu es devenu une personne beaucoup plus importante, beaucoup plus riche, tu as fait de ma famille pauvre, une famille riche. Tu as combattu Tu-sais-qui plusieurs fois en le surpassant, Hermione et moi avons découvert des magies magnifiques, ou complètement nulles ou inintéressantes._

_Tu vois Harry, tu n'es pas un élève ou une personne normale, tu es Harry Potter, le survivant, tu as fait des choses que tout le monde croyait impossible. Tu as résisté au sortilège de la mort, tu as survécut une bonne dizaine de fois à Tu-sais-qui, tu as remonté le temps d'une année, tu es à toi tout seul un être puissant et courageux, ne doute jamais de toi Harry, le mot impossible n'existe pas en Magie avec toi, profites-en et innoves._

_Bon courage Harry, même si j'espère que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre._

_Ron Weasley, ton meilleur ami dévoué.  
_  
_Harry,_

_Jusqu'à maintenant je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne sais pas si quand tu liras cette lettre on sera encore ensemble ou si on s'aimera encore, mais pour l'instant je t'aime, j'ai déjà tracé un avenir pour nous deux, des enfants, un mariage, moi en tant que joueuse de Quidditch, et toi en tant qu'Auror célèbre, le meilleur._

_Je sais que ce ne sont que des rêves, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, heureusement que je suis morte sinon je me tuerais moi-même si je savais que tu lisais cette lettre._

_Je t'aime énormément Harry, je t'en pris, ne doute jamais de mon amour._

_Ginny Weasley._

Harry rangea ces lettres dans sa malle, certaine ayant des larmes sur le parchemin, mais il voulait les garder, comme il avait gardé la photo où toute les personnes qu'il aimait étaient représentée, presque toutes étaient mortes maintenant.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et se laissa aller, pour aujourd'hui il laissa son entrainement aux Eléments et à la Magie des Trois, il continuera le lendemain, il était trop épuisé.

L'été continua dans un rythme effrayant pour Eldric, Devdar, Albus, Vlad et Burdock, les seules personnes qui venait le voir, essayant de le consoler, mais n'y arrivant pas.

Harry continuait ses entrainements, parfois il partait avec Kavan se promener dans la forêt, rencontrant les animaux y résidant. Mais même s'il allait un peu mieux, il n'était pas très en forme, la perte d'autant de personne était très lourde. Il avait même essayé de remonter le temps pour éviter ces morts, mais il n'avait pas pu, les conséquences auraient été trop importantes.

Pour ne pas les oublier, Harry avait écrit un livre sur chacune des personnes qu'il connaissait, des petits livres, mais il y avait écrit leur caractère quelques bon moment avec eux, des moments qu'il ne voulait absolument pas oublier, il espérait qu'avec ses livres il pourrait se rappeler d'eux plus facilement, surtout avec les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait lié aux livres.

Il était tout de même content de ses progrès en Magie Elémentaire, il n'était pas un maitre pour la Magie de l'eau, mais il était d'un bon niveau, le Delta. Il avait réussi à se retransformer en Maitre Elémentaire.

Il avait été au courant de ce qui s'était passé pour les Loups-garous, ils pouvaient désormais se contrôler s'ils s'acceptaient, une Magie puissante avait été dégagé lors des batailles qui s'était déroulé, très peu de personne savait que c'était grâce à la mort d'Alexandre. La mort d'Alexandre avait libéré la malédiction qui s'était enfermé en lui, de ce fait, tous les Loups-garous étaient devenu normal lors des pleines lunes, même si la transformation était toujours aussi douloureuse.

La Magie des Trois était très puissante, il avait atteint un niveau très convenable, dans quelques mois, voire moins, il pourrait tout faire.

Les attaques dans le monde Magique étaient présente, elles étaient nombreuses, mais les pays du monde entier, s'étaient entraidés et les attaques étaient soit infructueuse, soit minimes.

Harry était en train de lire un rapport que lui avait écrit un de ses alliés de la Russie, quand un de ses nouveaux Elfe de Maison apparut dans la maison, il avait dû en acheter pour que la maison soit en bon état, Eldric les avait choisit et formé, pour qu'ils sachent s'occuper des protections aussi.

- Maitre Harry, Maitre Eldric vous demande au salon devant la cheminée.

- Merci Frarry, tu peux y aller, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry se leva de son travail, une simple Rune de Transport, puis descendit dans le salon. Eldric était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, Harry s'assit sur l'autre, à coté. Des fauteuils marron clair très confortables qu'Eldric adorait. La cheminée ronflait, dégageant une chaleur douce et relaxante.

- Ta Rune avance ?

- Je fais du mieux que je peux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu sais que demain c'est la rentrée des classes, je serais toujours le professeur de duel, et les cours sont devenu obligatoire à partir de la cinquième année, à chaque fin d'année il y aura des évaluations, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu des cours l'année dernière, ils auront un examen, qui n'aura pas de réel conséquence pour la suite, au début de l'année, je veux que tu es les meilleurs notes, tout le monde sait ce dont tu es capable, ne cache rien.

- D'accord, c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Non, je te remets aussi tes notes de BUSE.

- Tu comptais me les donner quand ?

- Quand tu aurais été mieux, répondit-il avec le même ton indifférent qu'Harry utilisait depuis le début.

Harry survola la lettre, la seule chose qu'il garda en tête fut ses notes : astronomie : O ; soins aux créatures magiques : O ; sortilèges : O ; défense contre les forces du Mal : O ; divination : D ; botanique : O ; histoire de la magie : E ; potions : O ; métamorphose : O ; Arithmancie : O ; Runes Anciennes : O.

En tout il avait dix BUSE sur onze, ce qui est excellent, il pouvait poursuivre n'importe quelle carrière, mais il s'en foutait, comme s'il avait besoin d'une carrière.

- Je suis très fier de toi Harry, j'espère que tes ASPICS seront tout aussi excellents.

- Hum, fit Harry.

- J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, j'aimerais que tu apprennes ces livres, dit Eldric en tendant deux livres qui devaient faire près d'un millier de page chacun.

Harry les prit sans plus de question, il voulait parler le moins que possible, il n'avait pas le goût.

- Quand tu auras fini de les apprendre tu viendras me voir, ils te serviront pour apprendre la Magie d'Invocation, je te l'apprendrais moi-même.

- Tu as encore des choses à m'apprendre ?

- On verra, répondit Eldric.

Harry se leva, puis repartit dans sa chambre, les deux livres sous les bras. Une fois dans sa chambre il survola quelques pages, avant de les refermer et de reprendre son travail sur sa Rune de Transport.

Il avait compris que ces livres étaient divisés entre les animaux ayant des pouvoirs ou des capacités magiques, et entre les animaux n'en n'ayant pas, il y avait marqué leur caractéristique.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer à Poudlard le lendemain, il n'avait pas le choix, mais il était tout de même prêt à y retourner, ne sachant pas qu'il allait rencontrer une vieille connaissance.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre :__ Vieilles connaissance intrigante  
_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 15 Juillet 2010_


	2. Vieille connaissance intrigante

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de ce deuxième volet qui verra l'apparition d'une ancienne connaissance qui, je l'espère vous fera plaisir.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 2 : Vieille connaissance intrigante**

_Précédemment :_

_Il avait compris que ses livres étaient divisés entre les animaux ayant des pouvoirs ou des capacités magiques, et ceux n'en n'ayant pas, il n'y avait pas marqué comment les invoquer, mais seulement leurs caractéristiques._

_Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer à Poudlard le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas le choix, néanmoins il était tout de même prêt pour y retourner, ne sachant pas qu'il allait y rencontrer une vieille connaissance._

_Maintenant :_

Harry était assis sur la banquette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, il était venu un quart d'heure à l'avance pour obtenir un compartiment vide et pouvoir rester tranquille, seul.

Quelques élèves étaient venus lui demander s'ils pouvaient entrer, mais ils s'étaient fait renvoyer immédiatement par Harry.

Il était présentement avec le livre sur les animaux, êtres ou toutes autres choses magiques qui pouvaient être Invoqués : Arbrax, Nillier, Phoenix, Sombral, Lirturyx, Hippogriffe, Dragon…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève de quatrième ou cinquième année.

- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il enjoué.

- Non ! répondit Harry sèchement.

Son visage était caché par le livre qu'il tenait, Harry ne fut donc pas surpris par la réponse de cet élève.

- Ne fais pas l'égoïste, tu es seul ! dit-il en s'asseyant.

- J'ai dit non ! répéta Harry en baissant le livre pour regarder l'élève dans les yeux.

- Ho, heu, d'accord.

Puis il partit sans rien demander d'autre, Harry était peut-être cruel et méchant, et il le savait, mais il voulait être vraiment seul pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas de supporter quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est pour cela que quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit il prit tout de suite ses yeux d'Empereur, baissa le livre et dit à l'élève de déguerpir, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes après le départ du train qu'une autre personne vint demander de rentrer dans le compartiment.

- Salut, je peux entrer ? demanda la fille, sa voix n'était pas murmurée, mais elle y ressemblait, comme si elle était triste.

- Non ! répondit tout de même Harry, en baissant le livre et avec ses yeux d'Empereur.

- Dommage pour toi alors, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de la fenêtre, juste en face d'Harry.

Harry fut surprit au départ, puis énervé. Mais avant de l'envoyer balader il se mit à la regarder.

Brune, ses cheveux lisses et détachés tombaient sur son épaule gauche, ses yeux azur se promenaient sur le paysage qui défilait, son nez grec lui donnait un charme magnifique, son visage était très élégant, une forme un peu longiligne mais pas trop, il dirait plutôt en forme de cœur. Son corps était svelte, pour tout dire elle était sublime, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui.

Harry se reprit bien vite, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, et elle s'incruste !

- Je t'ai dit non, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le non !

- Le « o » du milieu !

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ?

- Non, tu l'es déjà sans moi. Pour qui tu te prends pour me virer comme ça, il n'y a pas marqué ton nom sur la porte du compartiment !

- Je ne veux pas de ta compagnie.

- Moi non plus, pourtant il le faudra bien, je n'ai pas marché jusqu'à la fin du train pour repartir aussi sec, alors tu la fermes et tu me laisses tranquille.

Elle avait de la répartie celle-là, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait sa compagnie, en fait il ne voulait surtout pas de « sa » compagnie, maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui tu pourrais aller ? lui dit-il pour qu'elle parte.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement.

Raté ! Harry put cependant voir un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux azur, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la supporter, ses yeux étaient trop magnifiques. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la consola.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas aller voir tes amis, ou ta petite amie, tu pourrais me laisser tranquille comme ça !

- Non ! répondit-il sèchement, il détestait que quelqu'un parle d'eux, il s'était engueulé avec son grand-père et Devdar plusieurs fois à cause de ça.

- Elle est où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qui ça ?

- Gwenog Jones !

- Morte, répondit Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre.

- Sèrieux ? Gwenog Jones ?

Harry soupira.

- Ginny !

- Non, moi c'est Maya… D'ailleurs, elle est où ta petite amie ?

Harry souffla, pour rester calme, puis répondit en restant très calme.

- Ma petite amie est morte ! répondit-il assez froidement.

- Elle s'appelait Ginny ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis désolée.

Puis Harry se mura dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui revienne.

- Ce n'était pas toi que j'avais vu à la librairie ?

- Enfin tu as fait le rapprochement. Oui c'est moi.

- Tu n'étais pas pareil, fit remarquer Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je change la couleur de mes cheveux et légèrement de mes yeux pour que mon père ne me retrouve pas.

- Pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite après la bataille ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu te bats bien !

- Merci.

- Tu connais Xorok et Taël ?

- Je savais bien que le compliment était pour quelque chose ! Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, maintenant fermes-là et lâches-moi !

Harry était vraiment surpris, il avait voulu être gentil et voila comment on le remerciait, en tout cas cela lui confirma qu'il la détestait.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total, Harry qui lisait, et Maya qui regardait le paysage défiler.

L'arrivée au château permit à Maya et Harry de se séparer dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

La répartition se fit normalement jusqu'à l'appel de Maya, tous les élèves bien que pas très nombreux la regardèrent bizarrement, ce qui était normal vu l'ambiance qui régnait en Angleterre.

- Maya Jensen ! appela un des nouveaux professeurs.

Maya s'approcha du Choixpeau magique avec une démarche élégante et sûre. Harry se reprit en se rappelant qui il regardait, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor, un vœu qui ne fut pas exaucé quand le Choixpeau cria le nom de sa maison.

Elle partit s'assoir à une dizaine de place de lui, entre des élèves de septième année qui la snobèrent.

Le repas se passa normalement, et à la fin Albus commença son dialogue habituel sauf la dernière partie.

- Vous devez tous savoir que la fin de l'année dernière a été catastrophique, autant pour Poudlard que pour le monde Magique. Plusieurs professeurs ont trouvé la mort en défendant vaillamment Poudlard et ses occupants, c'est pourquoi de nouveaux professeurs ont dû être nommés, et j'en profiterais pour nommer tous les professeurs. En commençant par le fond à gauche de la table, je vous présente le professeur Gobe-Planche qui occupera le poste de professeur aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques, puis le professeur Hendle qui assumera les cours de Sortilège et Enchantement ainsi que directeur de la maison des Serdaigle et directeur-adjoint, professeur Bridge pour l'Arithmancie, professeur Sinistra pour l'Astronomie, Professeur Killingt pour la Botanique et directrice de la maison des Poufsouffle, le professeur Burbage pour l'Etude des Moldus, le professeur Gentoy pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Babbling pour l'Etude des Runes, le professeur Bagdigrys pour les cours de Duel et Réaction face à une Situation Périlleuse, Le professeur Midlebright pour la Métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, le professeur Drohente pour les cours de Potion et directrice de Serpentard, et le professeur Bibine pour le Vol.

Harry regarda tous les professeurs, sachant que de toute façon ils les verraient mieux en cours, par contre il ne savait pas que les cours de son grand-père avaient changé de nom.

- Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie n'est malheureusement pas venu diner avec nous, mais les cours sont tout de même assurés par le professeur Binns, le nouveau concierge est désormais Greta Garbo et le nouveau garde chasse et gardien des lieux et des clefs à Poudlard est Harold Lloyd. Je dois également vous dire que les cours de Divination sont supprimé, et que les cours de Duel et Réaction face à une Situation Périlleuse sont dorénavant obligatoire à partir de la cinquième année, ils sont aussi important que n'importe quel cour, mais les concernés doivent être au courant dû à la lettre qui leur a été envoyé. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et bonne année.

Harry ne s'était pas contenté de choisir une carrière, il avait juste choisit les options qu'il voulait et qui pourrait lui servir, c'est pour cela que le lendemain, quand il reçut son emploi du temps, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant toute les matières qui était inscrite.

Il avait choisit Histoire de la magie, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potion, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Duel et Réaction Face à une Situation Périlleuse, Botanique, Arithmancie et Etude des runes.

Au moins il aurait assez d'A.S.P.I.C pour choisir la carrière qu'il voudrait, car il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant.

La semaine commença par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Gentoy.

- Mr Potter, je peux avoir un autographe ? demanda un élève de première année qui passait par là.

- Plus tard ! répondit-il.

Puis l'élève repartit dépiter, mais une personne vit cette réponse du mauvais œil.

- Tu ne pouvais pas lui donner son autographe ! dit Jensen.

- Et toi tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires ?

- Il t'a juste demandé une petite signature et toi tu l'envoi boulé, rétorqua-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras droit. Tu t'enfermes dans la tristesse et tout le monde en fait les frais, tu me fais pitié et tu me dégoutes. Tu crois qu'Hermione et Ron seraient fiers de ce que tu es devenu, et Ginny ou Sirius, moi je ne le pense pas. Je crois savoir que Ron t'a laissé une lettre pour te dire de continuer à vivre et que tu es exceptionnel, personnellement je ne vois pas que tu l'es mais…

Cette fois-ci Harry s'énerva, pour qui se prenait-elle pour parler de ses amis, et comment en savait-elle autant.

- Ne parle plus d'eux Jensen, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci.

Il l'a tenait par le cou, collé contre le mur, il était hors de lui.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Potter, tu crois que Remus serait fier de te voir comme ça ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux, ou je te jure que…

- Ou quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter, maintenant lâches-moi !

- Ne parle plus d'eux ! répéta-t-il sans la lâcher.

Jensen lui donna un coup de pied au tibia, ce qui fit reculer Harry et la lâcher, puis elle lui lança un sort qu'Harry évita d'un pas sur le coté.

- Tu me lances des sorts ?

- Quel perspicacité. Je hais quand on me menace, _Expelliarmus_, dit-elle.

Harry l'évita encore une fois.

Déjà de nombreux élèves se massait autour d'eux, ils n'avaient pas assez vu de combat ces temps-ci ?

- Tu ne te défends pas Potter ? Serais-tu un lâche ?

D'un seul mouvement de la main, Jensen perdit sa baguette et se retrouva collé au mur.

- Eh bien tu vois, tu peux faire autre chose que de te lamenter.

- Va te faire voir Jensen.

- Potter, Jensen ! Rentrez tout de suite, les autres aussi.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Jensen et Harry durent suivre le professeur Gentoy jusqu'à son bureau, pendant que les autres devaient attendre.

- Votre conduite est inadmissible, commença le professeur Gentoy, vous vous êtes comporté comme des gamins, je n'ôterais aucun point et vous n'aurez aucune punition pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Puis ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe et commencèrent le cours par les sorts informulés. Harry les maitrisait depuis un moment et il put remarquer que Jensen savait les faire également. Le professeur Gentoy passait souvent entre lui et Jensen, il avait fait lui-même les couples pour s'entrainer aux sorts informulés.

- Potter, Jensen ! J'ai dit que le sort de Désarmement et le Charme du Bouclier, seriez-vous sourd ?

- Non, répliqua Harry, on s'entrainait seulement avec d'autres sorts.

- Avec des sorts qui pourrait vous envoyer à l'infirmerie ? Vous commencez à m'énerver tous les deux, alors soit vous vous calmez, soit je vais vraiment devoir sévir.

Puis le professeur partit dans l'arrière salle, ses appartements, et en ressortit quelques secondes après.

Harry regarda mieux comment était habillé cet homme et comment il était, chaque détail comptait, un seul détail pouvait signifier quelque chose et révéler le caractère de la personne.

Environ un mètre quatre-vingt, brun, cheveux assez court, pas coiffé, remarqua Harry, une barbe pas rasé de quelques jours, montrant l'indifférence du physique, ou simplement un oubli, moins probable. Un physique carré, des yeux bleu marine, une robe de sorcière parfaite et de première classe, il avait de l'argent. Une chemise blanche en dessous, pantalon noir et délavé, ainsi que des baskets noir, et des gants en peau de Dragon noir.

Il faisait jeune, il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans, les moldus ne le dégoûtait pas, sinon il n'aurait pas des baskets moldus, réagissant au quart de tour, à la façon dont il est tout de suite intervenu entre lui et Jensen, que ce soit pour le couloir ou le petit duel qu'ils avaient commencé, et il avait apparemment quelque chose à cacher aux mains, sinon il ne s'ennuierait pas à porter de gants.

- Tu comptes t'y mettre, ou tu veux continuer de mater le prof ?

- La ferme !

Puis il lança un Expelliarmus puissant en informulé, que Jensen arrêta difficilement, reculant d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Harry lui sourit gentiment, Jensen répliqua avec un Expelliarmus informulé, puissant également, qu'Harry arrêta sans souci, toujours en informulé.

Le cours continua ainsi, avec des Expelliarmus et des Protego puissant, le professeur ne pouvant rien dire car ils faisaient ce qu'il avait demandé.

Le cours suivant fut Histoire de la Magie, Harry, étant habitué, se mit à réfléchir pour être meilleur dans l'élément eau. Comme la Magie élémentaire était sa préférée et surtout sa Magie de prédilection il en connaissait énormément sur le sujet, ce qui lui a permit de monter les niveaux très vite. Alpha, Bêta, Gamma était passé, il était actuellement au niveau Delta, il bloquait pour passer au niveau Epsilon et il ne savait pas où, puis quand il aura passé le niveau Epsilon il sera un Dzêta eau, et enfin il deviendrait un véritable Maitre Elémentaire.

Eldric et Devdar réfléchissaient tous les deux pour savoir comment Harry pourrait reprendre la forme de Maître élémentaire, sous le coup de l'émotion il avait put le devenir, mais depuis il n'y était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- …malheureusement les Gobelins n'ont jamais put arriver à…

Harry reprit ses réflexions et se mit à écrire les idées qui lui venaient pour parvenir à passer le niveau Delta et arriver à l'Epsilon.

Le cours suivant fut Potion, avec le professeur Drohente.

La soixantaine, des dents noirs, marron ou simplement manquante, une haleine très forte, une robe de sorcière noire un peu délavé, brune, mal coiffé, des cheveux « électrique » dirait Harry, obèse, très ridé, un nez assez aplati, des yeux marron banal. En bref elle était d'une mocheté affolante.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Drohente, je ne supporte ni le bavardage, ni les feignant, commença-t-elle avec une voix très aigu assise à son bureau. Je veux de la rigueur, de la discipline et du maintien, aucune moquerie, geste ou parole déplacé ne sera admis.

Le silence était de mise dans la classe, même si elle n'était pas d'une puissance époustouflante, elle avait du charisme et ne devait sûrement pas se laisser faire.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau par la droite, et traversa les rangées de table, passant devant Harry qui se trouvait au troisième rang à gauche, à gauche de la table, personne n'était avec lui.

D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas très nombreux dans leur année, surtout cette année en fait. Quatre Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle, six Serpentard, dont Malfoy qui n'osait pas le regarder depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et deux Gryffondor, lui et Jensen.

- Les questions intelligentes et surtout culturelles sont évidemment admise, et je suis prête à vous prendre en cours particulier si vous avez des soucis, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en est. J'ai regardé vos notes, pour certaines personnes il va falloir s'améliorer, pour d'autre continuer, le programme de votre ancien professeur, étant très bien constitué, je l'ai gardé et remanié pour l'adapter au mien. Nous avons donc beaucoup de travail et nous allons tout de suite commencer avec nos deux heures pour fabriquer, le début d'une potion de Relaxation. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que sont les antidotes de Relaxation ?

Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main, un peu hésitante.

- Miss ?

- Waldon, répondit-elle intimidé.

- On vous écoute. Et parlez plus fort, pour l'amour de Merlin !

- Oui professeur, elle se reprit et parla plus antidotes de Relaxation sont des antidotes qui ne sont pas spécifiques à un poison particulier, leur but est de ralentir la propagation du poison dans le corps, sans forcément en annuler les effets. Ils sont très utiles dans le sens où ils permettent de laisser le patient dans un état stable pendant que l'on choisit l'antidote adapté, qui éliminera le poison.

- Parfait, c'est très bien résumé. Complet et précis, c'est excellent, dix point pour Serdaigle. Aujourd'hui nous allons donc commencer une potion de Relaxation, celle de Xantius. La potion de Relaxation de Xantius, plus communément appelé Faible Relaxation, fait partie des potions de base de la médecine Magique…

La première heure de Potion commença par la théorie, Harry voyait tout le monde prendre des notes sur la potion de Relaxation de Xantius, sauf Jensen, qui dessinait, pourquoi se permettait-elle de dessiner au lieu de prendre des notes ?

De toute façon Harry en avait cure, il avait d'autre chat fouetté. La deuxième heure, ils commencèrent la première étape de la potion.

Le premier cours de l'après midi fut Métamorphose avec la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur Midlebright.

La quarantaine, châtain clair grisonnante lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, yeux vert foncé, perçant, un nez fin et un peu retroussé, un double menton, elle devait peser dans les quatre vingt dix kilos. Sa robe rouge, sûrement pour donner bonne impression, lui donnait une fière allure, elle avait un air strict, mais son sourire démentait un peu et lui donnait un air jovial.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le professeur Midlebright, nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Je ne pourrais certainement pas remplacer notre très estimé professeur McGonagall, mais j'essaierais de m'en rapprocher le plus que possible. Vos remarques sont toutes acceptés, sauf insultes évidemment, et feront l'affaire de débats si le besoin s'en fait sentir, cependant j'aimerais que ça reste porté sur la Métamorphose. Des questions ?

Une main se leva.

- Miss ?

- Jensen. Sur quoi allons-nous travailler cette année ?

- Excellente question, nous allons essentiellement travailler sur les Métamorphoses humaines. Les sorts sont nombreux, et les Métamorphoses risqué, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'être très attentif.

Le cours se passa sans encombre, Jensen s'en sortait très bien, Harry aussi, les autres avaient du mal, mais c'était normal au début.

Le professeur Midlebright était un bon professeur, jovial et sévère à la fois, elle savait faire la différence entre les deux.

Le cours suivant fut celui de Sortilège avec le professeur Marcus Hendle, directeur de la maison des Serdaigle et directeur-adjoint.

- Bonjour, dit-il en sortant de sa classe pour accueillir les élèves, entrez et en silence !

Les élèves entrèrent en silence, le professeur avait fait fort dès le début, Jensen se plaça dans le fond de la classe, Harry aussi mais à l'opposé.

- Tout d'abord, commença le professeur Hendle, je voudrais vous connaitre un peu plus, alors présentez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Chaque élève se présenta, sans qu'Harry ne s'en préoccupe, réfléchissant à ce que Jensen lui avait dit. Comment connaissait-elle Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus. Comment connaissait-elle l'existence de la lettre de Ron ? Même un esprit logique ne pourrait pas le deviner.

- POTTER !

Harry laissa tomber ses pensées, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Je m'appel Harry Potter et j'ai seize ans.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda le professeur Hendle.

- Que voulez-vous de plus ? Le travail de mes parents ? Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, et ils sont morts. Le métier que je voudrais faire plus tard ? A part tuer Voldemort comme tout le monde le pense, je ne vois rien d'autre, et je suis sûr que tout le monde pense que je devrais tuer Serpentard aussi. Les études que je voudrais faire ? Je n'en sais rien ! Le nom de mes amis ? Ils sont morts ! Mes notes au BUSE ? Vous les avez dans mon dossier ! Alors dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ?

- Ce sera suffisant, merci Monsieur Potter, répondit Le professeur Hendle pas du tout ébranlé par le discours d'Harry. Miss Jensen ?

- Je m'appelle Maya Jensen, J'ai seize ans, je viens de l'école de Salem. Mon père est scientifique, comme ma mère. Je veux devenir scientifique moi aussi. J'ai eu neuf BUSE sur dix, et je vais terminer ma scolarité ici, à Poudlard.

Le professeur sembla satisfait de cette présentation et commença le cours avec le sortilège de l'Aguamenti.

Harry continua ses réflexions sur Jensen, avec de nouveaux éléments. Jensen est très intelligente, neuf BUSE sur dix ce n'est pas rien, des parents scientifique ce n'est pas rien. Certes elle est peut être très intelligente, mais pas au point d'en connaitre autant sur lui.

Sauf si elle a fait des recherches, dans ce cas là, c'est qu'elle veut savoir quelque chose de particulier, ou se rapprocher de lui pour une quelconque raison.

Harry allait devoir la surveiller de près et faire attention à ses arrières.

* * *

**Harry est toujours affecté par les nombreuses morts, mais ça lui passera dans quelques temps.**

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Une absence, un autre mystère_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : 29 Juillet 2010_


	3. Une absence, un autre mystère

Désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème de temps aujourd'hui donc je vous le fais passer maintenant à une heure moins dix.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 3 : Une absence, un autre mystère.**

_Précédemment :  
_

_Harry allait devoir la surveiller de près et faire attention à ses arrières.  
_

_Maintenant :  
_

Harry se trouvait devant son grand-père, et le chef de la garde de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Monsieur Miden, membre de l'A.S.I, du grade deux, pour son examen de duel.  
Jensen, après le cours de sortilège, était allé voir son grand-père pour lui dire qu'elle devait parler au professeur Gentoy, professeur de Défense contre le forces du mal, et qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible.

- Harry, le niveau demandé pour pouvoir continuer ce cours est de tenir au minimum dix minutes dans l'arène, Monsieur Miden et moi te noterons et selon ta note tu pourras, ou non, continuer les cours de Duel et de Réaction Face à une Situation Périlleuse.

Cette année, une salle de classe avait été attribuée à ce cours, elle se trouvait à quelque pas de la salle de Métamorphose. Deux salles de classes avaient été fusionnées pour ce cours pour avoir assez de place.

L'entrée était derrière Harry, sur sa gauche s'étendait la salle, enfin, s'il n'y avait pas l'arène à la place. Harry s'avança et entra dans l'arène, derrière lui la grille se ferma et il se trouva enfermé. Autour de lui l'arène s'élevait à une dizaine de mètres, et six grandes grilles étaient disposées un peu partout.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit une perturbation de la magie derrière lui, cette perturbation il la reconnut comme étant un Stupéfix. Il fit un simple pas sur le coté et l'évita. Une grille se leva et un Troll des montagnes entra dans l'arène. Le Troll, armée d'un fléau d'arme, s'avança vers Harry, sans que celui-ci ne bouge.

Le monstre leva le bras avec la chaîne, et l'abattit en direction d'Harry. Malheureusement pour le Troll, Harry n'était pas un simple élève comme il venait de combattre qui se contentait d'un simple sort Assommant qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente

La masse, qui aurait dû écraser Harry, se figea à un mètre de lui, la Magie des Trois Degrés est très utile quand on la maîtrisait bien, certes il ne la maîtrisait pas totalement, mais assez pour arrêter une arme de Troll.

Harry pointa sa baguette en bois de houx et plume de Phoenix sur l'arme, et à une vitesse ahurissante un fil blanc commença à s'enrouler autour de l'arme et remonta la chaîne jusqu'à la main du Troll, sans pour autant la toucher.

Harry fit un mouvement circulaire de sa baguette et le fil commença à rougir, puis il fit un coup sec et le fil explosa, détruisant en même temps la chaîne et le caillou.

Le Troll fut effrayé et recula de quelque centimètre, regardant sa main comme un enfant qui venait de perdre son jouet.

- _Evanouis-toi_, dit Harry.

La créature tomba, évanoui. Harry en quelque seconde venait d'utiliser trois magie différente : la Magie des Trois Degrés, la plus ancienne, la Filimagie, celle des Elfes, et la Magie à Parole, inventé par Harry.

- _Disparitum_ _integra_ _filiesa_, prononça la voix de Miden.

Le Troll disparut et les six grilles s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer dix squelettes par chaque entrée. Harry rechercha du regard son grand-père, mais il ne le trouva pas, il se concentra alors sur les squelettes.

Il tourna ses mains de façon à ce que ses paumes soit vers le haut, et une boule de feu apparurent dans chacune d'elle.

Les squelettes s'approchaient de plus en plus, incapable de résister à la force d'esprit qui les obliger d'attaquer Harry.

Puis il regarda ses boules de feu et des jets en sortirent, carbonisant les os des squelettes qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer Harry.

Les jets devinrent des vagues, et les vagues devinrent des bourrasques, et les bourrasques carbonisèrent tous les squelettes en moins de vingt secondes.

- _Praemitto_ _cineris_, entendit Harry venant d'Eldric.

Toutes les cendres s'élevèrent immédiatement et tournoyèrent comme une tempête de sable autour d'Harry, il se prenait quelques grains dans les yeux qu'il enlevait vite fait, il en recevait dans les cheveux, ses habits changèrent un peu de couleur pour devenir noir.

Petit à petit les cendres formèrent, devant Harry, une énorme épée de cendre qui s'embrasa. Il prépara l'élément eau à sortir, et bien qu'il ne fût pas Dzêta eau, le niveau Delta suffirait amplement à le protéger du feu.

L'épée de cendre se mit à avancer lentement vers Harry, qui créa un mur d'eau devant lui, prêt à le lancer pour se protéger le moment venu.

C'est alors que l'énorme épée d'une dizaine de mètre accéléra la vitesse d'un coup, Harry lança le mur d'eau et attendit. L'obstacle qu'il avait lancé traversa l'épée de cendre qui n'eut aucun effet, car Eldric ou Miden avait Métamorphosé la cendre en métal.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à qui avait pu avoir l'idée de Métamorphoser des cendres en métal, car la seconde de réflexion lui servit pour conjurer l'Arche de Lumière.  
Une Arche de la taille d'un homme apparut devant Harry, une arche blanche, jusqu'au moment où l'épée aurait dû passer dedans, une lumière éblouissante survint de l'arche, illuminant toute l'arène d'une lumière aussi lumineuse que celle du soleil.

Quand l'effet secondaire de l'enchantement de l'Arche de Lumière s'estompa, Harry put admirer la disparition de l'épée, mais aussi l'ouverture de deux grilles qui firent entrer deux personnes : son grand-père et Miden !

- C'est fini ? demanda Harry.

Miden fit un mouvement circulaire du poignet d'où il tenait sa baguette, puis un geste sec vers le bas, et enfin il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

Un rayon bleu d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre en sortit, des chants mélodieux en sortirent, cependant Harry ne se laissa pas berner et utilisa le contre-sort qui eut l'effet de faire disparaître ce rayon plus impressionnant que dangereux et plus assourdissant que puissant.  
Harry se prit quelque chose sur le flanc gauche qui le fit s'envoler pour s'écraser sur la grille qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il se leva rapidement, comme si de rien n'était et conjura le charme du bouclier pour se protéger du sort électrisant qu'avait lancé Miden.

Ensuite il prononça un Diffindo pour couper la branche que son grand-père avait lancé sur lui, la même qui l'avait propulsé contre la grille.

La seconde suivante le cœur de la branche s'embrasa sous la volonté d'Harry qui dû ensuite conjurer le charme du bouclier pour se protéger d'un Stupéfix lancé par Eldric.

- _Aguamenti_, lança Miden.

- _Procellae_, dit Eldric en pointant le torrent qui sortit de la baguette de Miden.

Le jet d'eau se mit à tournoyer puis à monter au plafond, un ciel se créa, et des éclairs se mirent à gronder, un orage se préparait, c'est alors que des éclairs se lancèrent sur Harry.

- _Finite_ _Enchantum_, arrêta Harry au moment ou les éclairs se trouvaient à deux mètres de lui.

C'est alors que Bleidd, le loup protecteur de feu d'Harry, sortit et absorba la flamme qu'avait lancée Miden.

- _Ardoris_ _Umbra_, lança Harry.

Une flamme noire se propagea vers ses adversaires, Miden se la prit de plein fouet tandis qu'Eldric la combattait avec une flamme de feu.

La flamme des Ombres, est un maléfice dangereux mais pas douloureux, privant la victime de sa vue, il se sent faiblir petit à petit sans rien pouvoir y faire. C'est ce qui se passait avec Miden, il avait perdu la vue, ses forces l'abandonnaient, Harry se réjouissait de sentir l'impuissance de Miden, sa faiblesse.

Puis il se reprit et arrêta le maléfice avant qu'il ne dure trop longtemps et ne le tue, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il s'en réjouisse, mais il ne se sentait pas désolé pour autant en fait, c'était comme du soulagement, il en avait eu besoin.

Dans ses pensées, et son soulagement, Harry ne vit pas la flamme de son grand-père gagner du terrain d'un coup face à la Flamme des Ombres, et c'est ainsi que la robe noire de sorcier d'Harry prit feu et qu'il se retrouva au sol de la terre dans ses cheveux.

En se relevant il vit Miden à terre, trop affaiblit pour se relever, puis une sirène retentit, arrêtant ainsi le sortilège qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lancer.

- C'est bon Harry, tu as terminé, mais la prochaine fois que tu utilises la Flamme des Ombres, fais en sorte de ne pas la tenir aussi longtemps.

- Ouais, pourquoi as-tu fais appel au Skelton ? Les autres n'ont pas la puissance pour les battre !

- Harry les épreuves que l'ont fait passer sont personnalisées, on crée les épreuves selon la personne qui les passes, va-t-en maintenant.

Harry sortit de l'arène puis de la salle, en passant il remarqua Jensen adossé au mur, un grand sourire accroché au visage, qu'est elle allait faire avec Gentoy ?

Eldric était troublé, Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, il l'avait vu son sourire quand il affaiblissait Miden, il n'aimait pas ça, Devdar n'était même pas là pour l'aider à passer ce passage difficile. Que faisait-il ? Ca faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il avait disparu, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Lors du repas Harry remarqua que Jensen était absente, il prit sur lui-même pour demander à quelques filles si elles l'avaient vu, mais non.

D'après certaines personnes elle était sortit du château après son test au cours de Duel et de Réaction Face à une Situation Périlleuse, mais personne n'avait pu savoir où elle était allait.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, vide, seul, il vit une lettre et un flacon sur son lit, saisissant la lettre il remarqua vite une écriture nette et soignée.

Entendant des pas étouffés il se retourna en dégainant sa baguette, mais il remarqua que c'était seulement un chat, un chat sacré de Birmanie, regardant le chat avec son don d'Auramagie, il remarqua que ce n'était qu'un simple chat.

Il le fit sortir, puis retourna s'assoir sur son lit et lut la lettre.

_Harry Potter,  
_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi oui, j'en sais beaucoup, et je sais qu'au plus profond de vous, vous aimeriez savoir des choses que je peux vous fournir. Tel que le déroulement de certaine bataille, celle de Poudlard par exemple. Je vous ai fourni un souvenir, ne cherchez pas à savoir à qui il appartient vous ne trouverez pas, je suis une voyante, et grâce à ça, je sais ce qui s'est passé, et une personne y aillant participé m'y a aidé, vous ne saurez pas non plus qui c'est. J'espère que ce souvenir répondra à certaine de vos question et vous permettra de comprendre et de faire votre deuil plus facilement.  
_

_Quelqu'un qui vous veux du bien._

Harry entendit alors des cris venant de dehors, il s'y approcha, et ce qu'il vit provoqua en lui une énorme colère, il ne sut l'expliquer mais ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était inacceptable.

Un homme habillé en smoking noir, combattait une personne qui était entouré d'une sorte de brouillard, il put même apercevoir une robe de combat. Tout ça dans son territoire, et il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Il sentit Kavan, très peu, en colère contre lui pour son raisonnement, mais comme d'habitude depuis près d'une semaine il l'ignora et le repoussa.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sauta et lorsqu'il allait toucher le sol, il s'y engouffra, sans trou, il y était rentré. Il avait traversé la terre.

Lenter combattait contre une personne non identifié, et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais cette personne n'avait rien à y faire.

Harry ressortit de la terre au centre de leur combat, se baissant pour éviter les sorts qui s'entrecroisaient, il traça une rune de protection à ses pieds et les prochains sorts furent arrêtés par un mur qui séparait les deux duellistes.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la personne qui combattait Lenter disparut non pas en Transplanant mais en courant à une vitesse tellement surprenante qu'il en fut troublé, aucun Vampire, aucun Loup-garou ne pouvait aller aussi vite, et pour aller à une vitesse aussi surprenante, aucun sort ne pouvait aider, seul la magie Antique avait pu être utilisé, mais qui la connaissait aujourd'hui ?

- Potter, je dois te parler…

- Avant de dire quoique ce soit allons-nous en d'ici avant qu'on nous voit !

Ils se mirent à courir et entrèrent dans la forêt interdite, Harry s'arrêta brusquement les souvenirs d'Alexandre le hantèrent quelques secondes, celui de son village au fin fond de la forêt se plaça devant ses yeux, malgré tout ses efforts pour passer au-dessus de toutes ses émotions il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Et il sentit, une tristesse, une douleur, une haine, une colère, un mal…Kavan !

Tout lui venait d'un coup, le mal fait à Miden, Kavan avait réussi à briser quelque chose qui avait ouvert les yeux d'Harry sur ses actions. Kavan n'allait pas bien, où était-il ? Il ne le sentait plus !

- Kavan, murmura Harry.

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, avant que la Décimeuse n'arrive, dit Lenter.

- Où est-il ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'affola Harry, laissant totalement la fameuse Décimeuse.

- Il est prisonnier de la mère de ton grand-père !

- Ce n'est plus sa mère Lenter.

- Il a été capturé par une Fée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, elle sait qu'en touchant ton Pégase elle t'affaiblira psychologiquement, voir en changeant ton caractère.

- Comment elle compte faire ça ?

- J'en sais rien Potter, je te dis ce que je sais !

Le vent souffla, frottant les feuilles les unes sur les autres, donnant un bruit de fond un peu frissonnant pour les moins courageux. La nuit, la forêt interdite, les feuilles, un Vampire, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai retrouvé cette Fée il y a deux jours près de Pré-au-Lard, apparemment elle repartait, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y faisait, dit-il avant qu'Harry ne lui pose la question, mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Pendant deux jours je me suis occupé d'elle et j'ai recueilli ses informations.

- Tu as d'autres informations qui seraient susceptible de m'intéresser Lenter ?

- Oui, les Fées savent que tu as engloutis Atlantide et que tu l'as déplacé, mais elles ne savent pas où.

- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

- Je te laisse Potter, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de supporter ta compagnie, j'ai fait passer mon message !

Puis il fut transformé en une fumée noire qui fila en profondeur dans la forêt.

Harry courut jusqu'à Poudlard, se transforma en Lion blanc, son Animagus officiel, et fila en direction des appartements de son grand-père. La situation de Kavan était à régler le plus rapidement que possible.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire Harry. Tu dois utiliser la Magie Sacrée !

- Grand-père, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un spécialiste de cette Magie, ça pourrait prendre des mois !

- Je le sais et j'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule solution, l'endroit où les Fées habitent à toujours était introuvable. Il faut que tu l'utilise et que tu te concentre tous les soirs sur ton lien avec Kavan, il n'est certes pas très puissant, mais il faut faire avec. Il semble qu'elle est trouvé un de tes points faibles.

- Comment fait-elle pour réussir à changer mon caractère comme ça ? Comment va Miden au fait ?

- Il va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Le lien que tu as avec Kavan semble particulier, et j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle fait, elle pourrait faire plusieurs choses avec Kavan car il a en lui ta signature magique, mais certainement pas un changement de caractère, nous allons devoir attendre, et te surveiller. Dommage que Devdar ne soit pas là.

- Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

- Non !

- Je pourrais le localiser étant donner qu'il est mon confident, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a une barrière qui me l'empêche.

- Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? s'étonna Eldric. Il le fait pratiquement tout le temps, il déteste qu'on sache où il est, il dit que c'est à lui de te surveiller et pas le contraire.

- Ridicule !

- Comme tu dis !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortit du bureau de son grand-père plus confiant qu'avant pour Kavan, seulement son père lui avait dit de dormir et de bien se reposer avant d'essayer de localiser Kavan.

Il rangea le flacon dans sa malle puis se coucha.

La journée avait très rude pour une première journée de cours. Le lendemain promettait d'être très intéressant aussi, puisque Harry avait prévu d'aller voir le souvenir du flacon, au bureau du directeur.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Attaque passée_

_Publication : Jeudi 12 Aout 2010_


	4. Attaque passée

**NOTE :** Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse infiniment de ce retard impardonnable. Un énorme problème d'ordinateur m'ait tombé dessus et j'ai perdu ce que j'avais, heureusement j'ai réussi à retrouver ce que j'avais écrit du chapitre 25 grâce à un envoi par mail intentionnel. J'espère que ce chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

**Correctrice : Angie

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Attaque passée**

_Précédemment :_

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortit du bureau de son grand-père plus confiant qu'avant pour Kavan, seulement son grand-père lui avait dit de dormir et de bien se reposer avant d'essayer de localiser Kavan._

_Il rangea le flacon dans sa malle puis se coucha._

_La journée avait très rude pour une première journée de cours. Le lendemain promettait d'être très intéressante aussi, puisqu'Harry avait prévu d'aller voir le souvenir du flacon, au bureau du directeur._

_Maintenant :_

_Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Harry était parti, et les Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés où ils devaient aller, qu'ils entendirent tous un énorme aboiement qui coupa Ron dans son monologue contre l'idiotie d'Hermione et son irresponsabilité._

_- C'était quoi? demanda Madame Weasley sur le qui-vive._

_- Allons-voir, proposa immédiatement Ron en commençant à partir._

_Ses frères et sa sœur commencèrent également à le suivre, bien décidé à en découdre, s'il le fallait, avec les ennemis._

_- HORS DE QUESTIONS ! claqua la voix coléreuse du patriarche des Weasley, comme un coup de fouet sur le dos d'un prisonnier._

_- Il faut aller voir ce que c'est ! répliqua Ron en se retournant._

_- Vous n'irez nulle part, répondit Madame Weasley._

_- Je ne veux pas rester ici, à ne rien faire ! s'écria Ginny._

_- Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! dit Arthur Weasley._

_- Nos enfants ! ajouta leur mère._

_- Nous sommes majeur ! s'écria Fred Weasley énervé._

_- Je ne laisserai aucun de mes enfants courir un seul risque à partir d'aujourd'hui ! cria Arthur Weasley, le visage déformé par la colère._

_Les enfants Weasley semblèrent ne plus avoir le choix, Arthur était vraiment en colère et décidé. _

_Même les ainés, Bill, Percy et Charlie n'osaient pas bouger. C'est alors que Ron fit la chose la plus stupide qui lui fut possible de faire, il courut aussi vite que possible vers le parc, suivi de près par Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny et leurs parents._

_- STOP ! cria Madame Weasley._

_Harry était statufié, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de toucher les Weasley, les larmes aux yeux il continua à regarder la scène sans pouvoir rien y faire, même s'il trouvait totalement stupide la réaction de Ron._

_Les parents suivirent leurs enfants. Malheureusement pour eux, Ronald Weasley était un Animagus._

_Harry vit trouble et sa vision changea, puis il se trouva dans le parc, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'orée de la forêt._

_Il regarda autour de lui et vit un cheval, un magnifique cheval Alezan, courir dans sa direction, quelques secondes plus tard ce fut les frères et sœur de Ron qui arrivèrent, puis les parents._

_Ron se métamorphosa et regarda aux alentours, les Aurors chargé de la protection de Poudlard, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, beaucoup de personnes étaient présente, bien qu'Harry ne les connaissait pas tous, il en connaissait quelques-uns, mort aujourd'hui._

_Il vit Hagrid bouger les mains dans les airs puis, tout à coup, Touffu apparut, grognant au-dessus da la tête d'Hagrid, de ses trois tête, bavant comme si un morceau de viande l'attendait._

_Toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant l'énorme Cerbère, Ron après le sursaut, alla voir Hagrid, tout en restant éloigné de Touffu._

_- Vous allez rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard avant que je m'en charge personnellement, susurra Arthur Weasley entre ses dents, sa colère semblait être à son paroxysme._

_- Je resterais quoique vous disiez, rétorqua Ginny en courant vers Ron._

_Fred et George la suivirent, tandis que Bill, Charlie et Percy restaient auprès de leurs parents._

_- Vous ! désigna Mrs Weasley, rentrez immédiatement !_

_- Je ne rentrerai pas, je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui se cache, tonna Charlie en allant vers ses frères et sœur._

_Bill approuva et le suivit._

_- Et toi Percy, tu as toujours été intelligent et réfléchis, rentre s'il te plait, implora sa mère._

_- Désolé maman, mais je suis d'accord avec eux, nous voulons nous battre pour défendre Poudlard, c'est notre maison à tous, Poudlard à lui tout seul est une histoire, il ne doit pas tomber, et la communauté entière doit s'unir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe._

_Harry regarda Percy partir avec ses frères et sœur vers Hagrid, les yeux ronds._

_- Je vois qu'on nous attendait, s'exclama une voix froide mais enjoué._

_La plupart des défenseurs sursautèrent, frissonnèrent, reculèrent, ou émirent un hoquet de surprise en voyant la personne la plus crainte du Royaume-Unis._

_Lord Voldemort était accompagné d'une personne avec une cape rouge sang, alors que lui-même l'avait noir, Salazar Serpentard regardait Poudlard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Leur protégé n'étaient pas présent, occupé à attaquer un autre lieu, il ne savait le lequel._

_Des Détraqueurs volaient au-dessus d'eux, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir se nourrir d'âmes fraiches, tandis que les Mangemorts, une bonne cinquantaine, étaient attroupés derrière leurs maitres_

_Des Polymorphes, reconnaissable aux brumes violette qui flottaient au-dessus des Mangemorts, étaient excité de pouvoir manger de la chair et avoir une identité propre._

_- Je vous propose une chose, continua Lord Voldemort, vous vous rendez sans résistance et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Ou alors, on engage une bataille qui serait une perte de temps. Je ne veux pas de morts inutile, mais si vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je m'en sentirais obligé._

_Personne ne répondit, ou ne bougea un bout de sa baguette, Lord Voldemort dégageait un charisme et une puissance effrayante, magnifique, mais effroyable._

_Salazar Serpentard de par la légende, était effrayant, le voir en chair et en os, dans sa cape rouge sang, regardant tout le monde de son regard supérieur et impérieux, montrant un charisme et un visage fermé était encore plus effrayant que jamais._

_Les défenseurs, bien qu'ils ne bougent pas d'un pouce, ne lâchèrent pas leur baguette pour autant : Poudlard résisterait !_

_La vision d'Harry se fit à nouveau trouble et il se trouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors._

_Neville était assis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, Seamus et Dean à coté de lui, le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui._

_Voyant cela, Harry jeta un regard complet dans la salle commune. Le silence était complet, tout le monde regardaient Neville. Qu'avait-il fait pour que tout le monde le regarde ainsi ?_

_Lavande, Parvati, Angelina, Alicia, Lee…_

_Tout le monde, le regardait comme un sauveur, comme…lui. Harry sourit, Neville avait réussi par il ne savait quel moyen, à se faire respecter._

_- On doit le faire, on n'a pas le choix ! déclara-t-il enfin en levant la tête, les yeux déterminés._

_La salle commune explosa en cri, en saut, les baguettes se levèrent et Neville se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle, baguette en main, déterminé comme jamais, Dean et Seamus le suivant sur chacun de ses coté, baguette brandit._

_- Attendez ! s'exclama une voix._

_Neville se retourna traversa les élèves qui s'était attroupé, et se plaça face à Towler Kenneth, Harry le reconnut presque instantanément, car c'était le seul Gryffondor qui s'en était pris à Nathalie, même s'il avait changé d'avis, il ne l'aimait pas. _

_- Quoi !_

_- Vous risquez gros, et il y a deux Aurors qui garde l'entrée, votre plan ne marchera pas !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu es un froussard, tu veux rester ici ? Alors reste mais laisse les courageux faire ce qu'ils veulent, laisse faire les vrais Gryffondor !_

_Puis Neville se retourna sans calculer Kenneth qui resta plantée au milieu de la salle sans bouger._

_- Vas-y, Parvati ! dit Neville._

_Parvati s'approcha du cadre, la grosse dame n'y étant pas, et ils espéraient qu'elle n'apparaisse pas soudainement, puis se mit à tambouriner dessus en criant de la voix la plus aigu qu'elle puisse faire._

_- AIDEZ-NOUS ! DES MANGEMORTS ! JE VOUS EN PRIE, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !_

_Angelina leva sa baguette et d'un sort informulé créa le bruit d'une vitre qui se casse. Toute la salle se mit à crier en faisant semblant de s'agiter, et le cadre s'ouvrit entièrement sur Tonks et une autre personne qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, baguettes prêtes à l'emploi, mais à peine virent-ils le subterfuge, qu'ils se prirent un Stupéfix bien placé par Neville et Seamus._

_- C'est à nous, dit Neville._

_Harry vit de nouveau trouble, et il se retrouva dans la cour, tous les combats avaient commencés, la cabane d'Hagrid était en flamme, Touffu était à terre, mort, Hagrid à ses coté, sans vie sans âme, un Détraqueur venait de la lui voler, une brume noir se créa autour de ce Détraqueur, puis elle disparut, une âme en plus dans ses entrailles._

_McGonagall se battait contre une dizaine de Mangemort en même temps, elle semblait en détresse, lançant des sort à tout va, se baissant toute les secondes, se prenant quelques sorts, mais elle réussi à en faire tomber quatre avant que les six autres n'eurent raison d'elle, elle n'avait pu esquiver six Avada Kedavra en même temps._

_Salazar Serpentard marchait tranquillement en direction de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, éliminant toutes personnes se mettant au travers de son chemin, telle que les professeurs Chourave et Vector, qui s'étaient mis devant la porte pour l'empêcher de passer, avaient inévitablement péri sous les assauts expérimenté de Serpentard._

_Harry vit une brume violette passer devant lui, suivant son parcours, il la vit entourer un élève de septième année, semblait-il, qui s'effondra, le Polymorphe sortit du corps et se changea en cet élève, il marcha vers un autre élève, qui apparemment le connaissait car il lui cria de se mettre à l'abri._

_Le Polymorphe courut dans sa direction, et toucha son épaule, il entra dans ce nouveau corps qui s'effondra, et comme pour ses précédente victime, il ressortit et pris son apparence, le laissant à terre, mort._

_Harry regarda un peu plus loin, les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant toujours pas fait son deuil, c'était difficile de voir tous ces morts, surtout ceux qu'il connaissait. Il vit un Patronus, qui ressemblait à un âne, repousser un Détraqueur qui s'en prenait à une femme, surement une Auror au vu de son Patronus chèvre et de sa robe qui représentait le corps d'élite des Aurors._

_Des cris se firent encore plus présent, et la vision d'Harry se troubla une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver dans la grande salle, juste devant lui il y avait Neville Londubat, en train de se faire torturer par une Bellatrix Lestrange, riant aux éclats, comme si elle jouait avec le meilleur cadeau de noël qu'elle n'eut jamais eu._

_Autour d'eux quatre Mangemorts tenait en respect Lavande, Seamus, Lee, Luna, Ernie, Parvati et Dean. Quelques-uns tombèrent pendant que Neville tombait peu à peu dans le noir dans la souffrance la plus absolue, il bougeait dans tous les sens, même pour Harry c'était une torture de le voir ainsi._

_Sans rien pouvoir faire Harry regarda cela, le visage crispé sous la haine, la colère et la douleur, sans même pouvoir tourner les yeux, regardant cette scène cauchemardesque._

_C'est alors qu'Harry vit Voldemort entrer dans la grande salle, calme, sourire aux lèvres, tuant quelques personnes au passage comme une banalité, tandis que Serpentard…_

_Serpentard était en train de se battre face à Remus et Tonks._

_Serpentard était direct et ne s'encombrait pas de paroles inutiles, et c'est pour cela que la tête de Tonks roula sur le sol, détaché de son corps, le moment d'inattention de Remus permit à Serpentard de le tuer de la même façon aussi ignoble._

_Harry remarqua la famille Weasley entrer dans la salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les respecter pour leur lien, à eux seul ils faisaient tomber plus d'un ennemi en une seule fois, Mrs Weasley était d'une combativité remarquable, joignant inventivité et force dans ses sorts, alors qu'Arthur jetait pratiquement que des Stupéfix ou des Expelliarmus._

_Pendant une bataille comme celle-ci on ne se permettait pas de réfléchir longuement pour trouver un sort, on envoyait ce qui nous venait à l'esprit, seul les personnes qui en ont l'habitude ou vif d'esprit arrivait à changer de sort aussi facilement que le faisait Mrs Weasley ou Ron._

_Ron était plus rapide qu'autre chose, il tournait dans tous les sens, Harry voyait qu'il protégeait aussi sa famille, et il devait admettre, que sans lui Ginny, et Bill serait déjà mort à cause d'un Polymorphe ou d'un Détraqueur. Il le voyait souvent jeter des cartes sur des Mangemorts qui disparaissaient pour réapparaitre au sol, ensanglanté, mort, ses cartes étaient vraiment redoutables. Il avait une ceinture où plusieurs cartes de différente couleur étaient rangées. Bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, violet, turquoise, et une seule doré était accroché autour de son cou._

_Fred et George n'étaient pas habitué à ce genre de bataille et ne connaissaient pas assez de sort vraiment efficace face à des Mangemorts expérimenté, mais ils se débrouillaient bien._

_- REDUCTO, s'écria Ginny sur un Mangemorts qui s'envola pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Salazar Serpentard._

_Serpentard se retourna et les fixa, un sourire espiègle ne quittant pas son visage quand il s'approcha d'eux._

_- NON, s'écria Salazar à un Mangemorts qui allait jeter un sort aux Weasley, ils sont à moi !_

_Mrs Weasley et Arthur se mirent au devant de leurs enfants._

_- Stupéfix, lança Arthur, mais Serpentard le dévia d'un geste de la main._

_- Aristare Spengala, lança Mrs Weasley qui fit sortir un liquide vert qui fonça vers Serpentard, en un geste de la baguette il le transforma en eau qui tomba au sol._

_Ron s'avança, d'un geste magistral l'eau se transforma en dragon d'eau splendide qui s'élança sur le mage noir, le Dragon engloba Serpentard sans qu'il n'eut bougé._

_Un rire froid, un rire sinistre empli la salle, Voldemort s'en approcha, Harry le regarda, puis regarda derrière lui, il y avait Rogue et Sirius au sol, mort, malgré que ce soit un souvenir il put voir qu'ils étaient mort avec un Avada, après une séance de torture, la magie laissait d'infime particule._

_- Tu veux m'atteindre avec MON ELEMENT, s'énerva Serpentard._

_- Avada Kedavra, lança Voldemort._

_- NON ! s'écria Serpentard. Ils sont à moi, et particulièrement ce gosse !_

_Ron réussit à éviter le sort vert qui s'écrasa dans le mur derrière lui à quelques mètres._

_Voldemort lança un regard noir à Serpentard puis parti s'occuper des autres résistants restant, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'entrèrent Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, toujours sous métamorphose._

_Ils se mirent tous les trois sur Voldemort, qui réussit à leur tenir tête, pour l'instant._

_Regardant de nouveau le combat qui se passait entre Serpentard et les Weasley, Harry retint un sanglot, il ne restait que Ron debout._

_Il arrivait à tenir grâce à plusieurs cartes qui le protégeait et quelques autres qu'il lançait, mais il n'en restait pas beaucoup, bien qu'il lance beaucoup de sort également. Seule la carte dorée était resté accroché à son coup._

_- Tu croyais pouvoir me tromper ? _

_- J'ai réussi un moment, répondit Ron, Avada Kedavra !_

_Serpentard l'évita puis lança le même sort, plus rapide que Ron. Ce combat était inégal, et pourtant Ron se battait vaillamment, nul n'ayant pas une puissance colossale, ne pourrait tenir tête à Serpentard et en ressortir vivant. Et même si Ron était un Mage, ou en devenir comme il le savait, il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs._

_Harry vit Ron froncer les sourcils, puis la carte dorée se détacha de son cou et se mit au travers du sort mortel et lui. Mais le sort transperça la carte qui créa une mini explosion dorée et Ron tomba au sol, mort, puis il se consuma brulant les habits en même temps, et Harry comprit pourquoi le corps de Ron n'avait jamais était retrouvé._

_- Aaaaaaahhh ! s'écria une voix aiguë en entrant dans la grande salle._

_Il tourna le regard, et vit Ombrage être poursuivit par deux personne avec des yeux violet, des Polymorphes, et un Détraqueurs._

_Un éclair jaune la toucha et elle s'envola à une vitesse vertigineuse au plafond._

_Un cri déchira le chao ambiant alors que la vision d'Harry changea à nouveau, il était dans un couloir, une femme était à genou devant un corps, alors que deux Mangemorts gisaient au sol derrière elle, et un autre corps à sa droite, celui d'une fille._

_Harry s'approcha lentement, le cœur battant comme un marteau tapant dans sa poitrine. Il y vit Veronica et Nathalie, la mère de Veronica était penchée sur sa fille, sa baguette à sa gauche. _

_D'un coup elle se releva, récupérant sa baguette, puis se précipita dans les étages en-dessous, Harry la suivant n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix._

_Elle entra dans la grande salle, après s'être occupé de quelques Mangemorts sur son trajet, son visage ne changea pas, elle était d'une colère et d'une tristesse incommensurable._

_Voldemort était en proie avec quatre sorcier très habile, alors que Serpentard se battait contre les trois autres fondateurs, un cri aigu détourna la tête d'Harry du combat des fondateurs, il vit Victoria crier de douleur face à un Doloris d'un Mangemort, puis mourir sous un Avada Kedavra, après tout que pouvait fait une journaliste dans une bataille ? Malheureusement, pas grand-chose._

_Harry se retrouva dans le parc, après le même phénomène que les précédents, des Aurors contre des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs et des Polymorphes._

_Les forces du mal étaient en train de prendre du terrain et rapidement, les Aurors tombaient trop vite._

_Une énorme explosion eut lieu à l'intérieur de Poudlard, qui fit éclater les vitres de la grande salle d'où furent projeté Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts._

_Des résistants et des Mangemorts sortirent de Poudlard affolé alors qu'une autre explosion retentit, faisant un trou béant sur un mur de la grande salle._

_Une volée de sort survint tout à coup de la forêt interdite, quelques Aurors tombèrent, mais ce fut surtout les Mangemorts qui furent touchés par cet assaut. _

_Des personnes sortirent de la forêt, et Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'élite B de la section des ensorceleurs de Russie._

_De magnifique combattant, étant entrainé spécialement pour des occasions comme celle-ci étant donné le nombre de mage noir qui se développe dans leur pays. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi performants que le groupe d'élite A de la section des ensorceleurs ou du groupe B de la section des enchanteurs, mais ils étaient tout de même très coriaces._

_C'était le seul groupe de soutient qu'il avait envoyé à Poudlard, croyant qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, mais il en aurait fallu plus._

_Mais cette équipe de sept personnes ne remit pas la bataille à son équilibre, loin de là, ils se firent attaquer très rapidement. C'était du un contre trois dans cette bataille._

_C'est alors que des volées de sortilèges s'abattirent sur les Mangemorts combattant, Harry regarda d'où cela provenait et vit que c'était des Elfes de Maisons qui s'étaient posté à plusieurs endroits de plusieurs étages._

_Bien que cette aide fût la bienvenue, elle ne remit pas encore la bataille sur un plan d'équilibre, loin de là._

_Des morts, des blessés, des pleurs, tout se mélangeait dans un mélange assourdissant et de couleurs lugubres. Le parc était jonché, le vert magnifique avait laissé place à la vermeille._

_La tristesse, la peur, le désespoir, le bien-être, la haine, la crainte, la joie, … _

_Tant de sentiment se mélangeait qu'Harry ne pouvait plus faire la distinction en ce moment._

_La tristesse d'une mort, la peur d'un futur gâché, le désespoir d'un avenir heureux, le bien-être des renforts arrivés, la haine pour un criminel, la crainte du futur aux mains d'un mage noir, la joie d'un criminel tombé…_

_Harry devait se battre, jamais un mage noir ne gagnerait tant qu'il serait vivant, il s'en fit la promesse, même s'il devait en périr._

_Il sentit sa joie monter en flèche quand il vit le second de Vlad arriver avec tous les vampires, ce fut un réconfort pour tous les résistants._

_Une explosion retentit une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle sans qu'il n'y eu aucun autre dommage, un flash illuminant Poudlard et ses alentours éblouit tous les combattant, et Serpentard sortit de Poudlard, la joie se voyait sur son visage, puis il disparut en Transplanant à l'orée de la forêt, Voldemort Transplana également au même endroit._

_Les Mangemorts suivirent leurs maîtres et la bataille de Poudlard s'arrêta avec de nombreux morts, de blessés et de disparut.

* * *

_

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Harry influencé  
_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : 26 Aout  
_


	5. Harry influencé

**Chapitre 5 : Harry influencé**

_Précédemment :_

_Les Mangemorts suivirent leurs maîtres et la bataille de Poudlard s'arrêta avec de nombreux morts, de blessés et de disparut._

_Maintenant :_

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il comprenait une chose, le corps de Ron n'avait pas pu être découvert car il avait brûlé à cause de la carte dorée.

Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir l'une des fenêtres du dortoir, celle donnant sur le parc. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des autres, il n'y avait plus d'autres.

Le parc juste en bas était dans le même état que si la bataille ne s'était jamais produite, comme si ces batailles n'étaient que des rêves, calomnies.

Des bruits de feuillage firent tourner la tête d'Harry, il vit à l'orée de la forêt une personne, les sens d'Harry étaient en alerte, cette personne était couverte de sang, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de sauter de la fenêtre, une fenêtre de plus d'une quarantaine de mètres de hauteur.

Quand il atterrit au sol, la personne avait disparut, il essaya avec tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien.

- Mince, se dit-il.

Il regarda l'heure, cinq heures du matin, il décida de rentrer dans le château pour s'entrainer à la Magie des Trois Degrés.

Pendant qu'il marchait tranquillement au deuxième étages, une douleur le fit s'agenouiller, une douleur intérieur, puis elle diminua, sans toutefois disparaitre, Harry était en colère, il n'en savait pas la cause, mais il l'était, cette douleur le forçait à l'être.

Il continua sa marche vers la salle sur demande, plus énervé qu'auparavant.

- Potter !

L'idée de s'entrainer disparut instantanément, tandis que la colère augmenta considérablement.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, dit-il en s'approchant de cette personne, tu crois que tu n'en a pas fait assez ? Tu crois que depuis le début je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ?

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, alors que la personne reculait petit à petit, il ne montrait aucune peur, mais Harry la ressentait, il aimait ressentir cette sensation.

Quand il fut assez proche, Harry l'attrapa par le cou et le colla contre le mur.

- Tu penses qu'il m'a reconnu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps et tu ne le sais pas, cher professeur Gentoy?

- Il ne te connait pas assez bien Rose.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Tu crois qu'il va lui faire du mal cet abrutit ?

- Ce n'est pas un abrutit, il est loin d'être un abruti, il est impulsif.

- Tu ne t'énerve pas à la moindre personne que tu vois toi.

- Il a beaucoup perdu…

- Moins que toi !

- Je me suis défoulé, pas lui. Il intériorise, pas moi. Et heureusement qu'il sait un peu intérioriser, sinon je te dis pas le carnage.

- Tu crois qu'il va le tuer ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.

Harry venait de le plaquer au mur, la colère déjà présente le submergeait de nouveau, il fallait qu'il paye.

- Tu vois Malfoy, depuis le début je sais que tu fais semblant. Tu n'as pas bu une seule goutte de Véritasérum.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Tu devrais Draco, ta vie risque de ne plus être très longue.

- Tu es trop sentimental pour me faire quoi que ce soit Potter.

Harry se retourna, le tenant toujours par le cou, puis le jeta contre le mur d'en face. Un bruit de tapement résonna quelques instants dans le couloir.

- Je t'en pris Harry, chuchota Gentoy, ne m'oblige pas à intervenir.

Harry s'avança vers Malfoy, affalé au sol, et donna un coup de pied à l'estomac faisant recroqueviller Malfoy sur lui-même.

- Mon coté sentimental ne te fait pas trop mal ? cracha Harry.

Il donna un autre coup de pied, puis un autre, et un autre, il lui cassa le nez et quelques côtes. Malfoy criait, Harry s'en réjouissait.

- STOP !

Devdar venait d'apparaitre à coté d'Harry. Harry était en colère, ses yeux immaculés étaient envahit d'une colère destructrice. Elle devait sortir.

Devdar savait que cette fois-ci il n'aurait aucun contrôle verbalement. Il allait devoir utiliser la force.

Un rayon pourpre sortit de sa main et frappa Harry avec une violence inouï qui le fit voler jusqu'au bout du couloir et frapper le mur.

- T'es calmé ? demanda Devdar.

Des oiseaux apparurent et attaquèrent Devdar violemment, il les crama aussitôt. C'était étrange, il sentait une frustration venant d'Harry, mais une colère comme celle-ci, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que lui ne sentait pas.

Harry lança un nouveaux sort, il était aveuglé, il n'avait plus de raison à part faire sortir cette colère.

Il vit Devdar courir à une vitesse hallucinante, il jeta des sorts, mais aucun ne l'atteignit, il essaya d'esquiver sa main, mais il se fit attraper et il disparut.

Sa réapparition se fit seul, sur une Ile vierge, il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la terre, et l'océan, pas d'arbre, rien.

Harry s'énerva encore plus, on l'avait berné ! C'est alors que deux personnes apparurent.

Un vieil homme, maigre, de longs cheveux gris, une barbe assez longue, une robe de sorcier noir, basique, Eldric.

Un Elfe de maison, Devdar.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Eldric à Devdar, assez angoissé.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, je sens une frustration, mais pas une colère aussi forte.

- Une colère ? Ce n'est plus une colère Devdar c'est de la cruauté. Regarde ses yeux, ils sont gris, ils commencent à teinter vers le noir, ce n'est absolument pas bon.

- ATTENTION !

Ils évitèrent tous deux un rayon violet et envoyèrent également des sorts.

Après à peine cinq minutes de combat Eldric se fit envoyer valser et tomba dans les pommes au bord de l'ile.

- Très bien, murmura Devdar en regardant Eldric, si tu veux jouer on va jouer.

Devdar se transforma et devint l'énorme Dragon blanc, la forme où ses pouvoirs étaient les plus complets.

Harry lui jeta un sort orange que Devdar esquiva et répondit par une brume de glace qui toucha Harry.

Mais la glace se fissura et éclata en de dizaine de pics de glace qu'il lança sur Devdar. Devdar se protégea grâce à un bouclier, mais Harry avait pointé sa baguette vers Devdar, toujours sous sa forme puis avait jeté un autre sort de feu_._

Une énorme main enflammé surgit brusquement de dessous Devdar, l'enveloppa et le tira vers le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser Devdar un peu sonné quelques instants.

Tout à coup Harry sentit un coup sur la tête, et s'évanouit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? entendit Harry, en se réveillant.

- Il revient à lui !

- Déjà ? On vient juste de l'emmener, préparez vos baguettes.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ? C'est grand-père, est-ce que tu peux parler ?

- Grand-père ?

- Oui !

- Je suis où ?

- A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? demanda Albus.

- Non !

- De quoi tu te rappel ?

- Je…je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je sais ce que tu as fais, je veux juste que tu me dises de quoi tu te rappelles en dernier.

Harry avait honte, il s'était énervé et avait battu Malfoy, quelle honte d'arriver à ce niveau, il n'arrivait même plus à garder la tête froide.

- J'étais en train de me battre avec Malfoy, quand on m'a projeté contre le mur, puis je me suis évanoui.

- Tu ne t'ais pas évanouis Harry, lui dit Eldric, tu t'es relevé et tu as attaqué Devdar, il t'a emmené sur l'Ile de Geb et il est allé me chercher. Tu étais comme possédé, tu nous attaquais avec une telle violence, tu as même utilisé la _main enflammé_ sur Devdar, heureusement qu'il était sous sa véritable forme.

- Je me rappel, reprit Devdar, que tu étais en colère contre Malfoy, assez pour le taper, mais certainement pas au point d'être aussi violent, donc on pense, nous trois, que cette violence vient de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la seule solution pour que je ne ressente pas la colère dans laquelle tu étais. On a écarté le fait que tu puisses la cacher. Tu ne te protégeais pas mentalement.

- Et vous avez une idée, de qui ça pourrait être ?

- On a une idée, mais elle semble invraisemblable, dit Albus.

- Dites toujours.

- C'est peut-être à cause de ton don d'Empathie, tu as peut-être dû ressentir la colère de quelqu'un.

- Non, je contrôle mon don d'Empathie, et ça ne m'affecterait pas autant.

- Il est peut-être en train d'évoluer, proposa Albus.

- Non, répondit Harry, mes dons sont à leur maximum, je suis un puissant télépathe, mais un faible Empâte, il ne peut pas évoluer plus. Grand-père, tu penses que c'est Kavan ? demanda Harry.

- C'est peut-être une solution, mais j'en ai parlé, et on ne voit absolument pas comment elle peut faire.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Treize heure trente, répondit Albus.

- J'ai loupé botanique et défense contre les forces du mal ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, les professeurs ont été mit au courant, lui dit Albus.

- Je peux sortir ? demanda Harry.

Harry avait eu le droit de sortir, et il allait en cours de sortilège en ce moment même.

- Bonjour tout le monde, cette année nous allons travailler essentiellement sur des sorts élémentaires, il y aura quelques exceptions, mais ce sera le sujet principal de cette année.

La semaine continua ainsi, avec des sorts de base, seul le cours de Duel et de Réaction Face à Une Situation Périlleuse fut plus intéressant que les autres.

- Bonjour tout le monde, vous me connaissez tous donc je ne vais pas refaire les présentations, pour Miss Jensen, je suis le professeur Bagdigrys. Cette année nous allons travailler en parallèle avec les cours de sortilège, pas pour les sort, mais pour le type de sort. Je vais surtout m'atteler à vous apprendre des sorts d'attaque ou de défense grâce aux sorts élémentaires. Oui Nott.

- Il est où l'autre ?

- L'autre s'appel Monsieur Miden, rappelez-vous en, et il est le chef de la garde de Poudlard, il a simplement accepté de m'aider pour vous évaluer, alors respectez-le.

- Par quoi va-t-on commencer ? demanda Jensen

- On va commencer par l'élément du feu, on y restera pendant trois mois, étant un élément dangereux. Nous allons commencer par des sorts faciles aujourd'hui. Mettez vous par deux. Jensen et Potter ensemble, vous êtes deux Gryffondor, et je ne veux pas de mort dans ma classe.

Tout le monde se mit par deux, et en moins de cinq minutes ils commencèrent par le premier sort de l'année dans ce cours, le _souffle du Dragon_, Eldric leur appris également comment s'en protéger.

- _Draconis_ _spiritus_, lança Jensen.

Le _souffle du Dragon_, sortit de la baguette de Jensen, comme s'il sortait de la bouche d'un Dragon assez petit. Mais il était à son maximum, le _souffle du Dragon_ était l'un des sorts les plus faciles et les moins dangereux de cet élément, enfin pour celui-là de _souffle du Dragon, _car il en existe un autre qui a _Spiro Draconis_ comme incantation, plus puissant.

- _Protego_, dit Harry.

Au bout de cinq minutes ils passèrent à un nouveau sort, l'_Etincelle de feu._

_- Chispas luz_, lança Harry.

Des dizaine de petites étincelles se sauvèrent de la baguette d'Harry, et foncèrent sur Jensen, qui lança un _Finite Incantatem_.

Ce fut encore cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils changèrent de sort pour le sort de la _Flamme rouge._

- _Flamma ruber_, lança Jensen.

Une flamme rouge très intense, s'échappa de la baguette de Jensen et s'avança vers Harry à une grande vitesse.

- _Dispereo_, lança Harry pour se protéger.

Cette fois-ci ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'ils changèrent de sort, le temps d'assimiler le sort et le contre-sort.

Ensuite ce fut le sort appelé, _rafale de flamme _qui fut étudié pendant vingt minutes qui a pour incantation, _grido flama_, avec son contre-sort, _Subleo._

Puis pendant trente minutes ils travaillèrent sur le sort _lance-flamme_, avec incantation, _jacto flamma, _et contre sort_ protego._

Puis jusqu'à la fin de l'heure ils travaillèrent tous ces sort en duel, sous la supervision d'Eldric.

Il y eut plusieurs accrochages entre Harry et Jensen, mais rien de grave à part quelques brûlures, mais tout le monde en avait un peu.

Le soir, au repas, Harry mangeait tranquillement sa cuisse de poulet avec ses haricots vert, avec un peu plus loin Jensen, qu'il regardait sans arrêt pour voir ce qu'elle cachait, parce qu'Harry en était sûr, elle cachait quelque chose. Une Serdaigle vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle puis elles commencèrent à parler, rien de vraiment intéressant, à part une histoire de fille.

Quand tout à coup un groupe de Serpentard s'approcha d'Harry, c'était Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Potter tu croyais t'en sortir aussi facilement ? demanda Malfoy. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ce que tu m'as fait ne restera pas sans conséquence.

- Ha oui ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, alors ne me cherche pas, répliqua Harry sans bouger et en continuant de manger.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Malfoy regarda ces amis, puis continua.

- Oui je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. De rien. Tu es un bon à rien !

Cette fois-ci Harry se leva et se mit face à Malfoy. Son rictus, il voulait le lui enlever. Cependant Harry se fit entourer, derrière lui se trouvait Parkinson et sur les cotés Crabbe et Goyle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? dit le professeur Drohente, professeur de Potion et directrice de Serpentard.

- Rien professeur, on venait juste voir comment se portait Potter, répondit Malfoy.

- Comme vous le voyez il va très bien, alors allez vous asseoir.

Harry se rassit regarda la table des professeurs, et vit que le professeur Gentoy le fixait, mais il détourna vite le regard pour parler avec le professeur Midlebright, puis il reprit son repas.

Jensen le regardait intensément également, mais elle reprit elle aussi très vite son repas. Comme tous les autres elle parla de ce qui venait de se passer, en exagérant les choses, et en inventant des paroles.

Il finit son assiette, bu son verre de jus de citrouille puis se leva pour retourner dans sa salle commune, sans attendre le dessert. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis s'arrêta, il sentait des vertiges, un mal de tête épouvantable, il voyait trouble, ses jambes flageolaient. Portant ses mains à la tête, il tomba à la renverse, il fut cependant retenu par une personne qui lui semblait improbable, le professeur Gentoy.

Albus Dumbledore est un vieil homme née en 1881, ayant perdu ses parents durant son enfance, ainsi que sa jeune sœur, et s'étant fâché avec son frère également pendant son enfance lequel il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié.

Cheveux argentés, autrefois auburn, le nez cassé, par les soins de son frère lors des funérailles de leur sœur, grand, mince, une barbe qui lui descend jusqu'à la taille, vêtu le plus souvent d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balaye le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincèlent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez aquilin donne l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois.

Il a été à Poudlard entre les années 1892 et 1899 dans la maison de Gryffondor et réussi à impressionner Griselda Marchebank, une grande examinatrice durant ses épreuves d'A.S.P.I.C de métamorphose et de sortilège.

Albus Dumbledore à des aptitudes exceptionnelles en alchimie, métamorphose, Legilimancie, pouvant lancer des sorts sans baguette, peut se rendre invisible sans cape, pouvant voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, et tout cela grâce à d'excellents professeurs à Poudlard et essentiellement grâce à sa capacité d'être autodidacte.

Il a été professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard à la fin des années 30 jusqu'en 1955 ainsi que directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il est devenu directeur de Poudlard en 1955 et l'est toujours.

Son _patronus _prend la forme d'un Phoenix, son Epouvantard est le cadavre d'Ariana, sa sœur, lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir du Riséd c'était sa famille en vie, complète et heureuse qu'il voyait.

Albus Dumbledore aime le bowling, la musique de chambre et les modèles de tricot. Il est célèbre pour avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945 ainsi que pour avoir découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon.

Son coffre à Gringotts est le numéro 713, dans le niveau de haute sécurité. Ses nourritures préférées sont, le sorbet au citron, les suçacides, les nids de cafards, le chocolat chaud et la confiture de framboise.

Sa baguette est la légendaire Baguette de Sureau depuis l'année 1945, il possède également une Pensine, un Eteignoir, un Retourneur de Temps, et pleins d'autres objets plus farfelue et important les uns que les autres.

Albus Dumbledore a également plusieurs contacts dans le pays, et c'est grâce à ces contacts qu'il a réussi à savoir que les Potter avaient été tués et qu'il avait envoyé Hagrid avec un objet spécifique pour détecter la magie utilisé, pour sauver Harry Potter du Ministère, pour l'empêcher de l'installer chez une famille de sorcier.

Albus Dumbledore se remémorait tout cela, assis à son bureau, essayant de se rassurer sur son incompétence à protéger Harry lorsqu'il fut interrompu, par le chef des Aurors de Poudlard.

- Vous avez trouvé Monsieur Miden ?

- On pense, mais il va falloir interroger l'élève pour en être certains.

- Vous pouvez me l'emmener ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous savez très bien que cette affaire est très grave et que ça concerne les Aurors, je vous respecte professeur, mais…

- S'il vous plait, juste dix minutes, j'aimerais parler à mon élève pour en être absolument sûr, moi-même.

- Très bien, mais seulement dix minutes, pas une de plus.

- Pas une de plus, je vous le promets, fini Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entendit des voix lui parvenir tel que, « non, pas lui, s'il vous plait », et « avance ! ».

- Bonjour Miss Parkinson.

- Pro…Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était accablé, sa potion de relaxation commençait à perde son effet, et pourtant c'était la plus puissante, et le professeur Bagdigrys ne revenait pas. Harry Potter était en train de mourir, en souffrance et lentement.

Eldric était dans le dortoir d'Harry ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était concentré et qu'il essayait de casser les protections de la malle d'Harry.

- T'as besoin de moi ? demanda Devdar en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Oui, casse ces protections s'il te plait.

- Avec plaisir, vieillard.

Il s'approcha de la malle mit sa main au-dessus et la couleur de l'aura d'Harry apparut, puis elle s'évanouit.

Eldric l'ouvrit, et bien qu'ils fussent étonnés de cette malle, ils ouvrirent la section potion, antidote, puis prirent la _potion de libération_, refermèrent la malle, et coururent vers l'infirmerie donner l'antidote à Madame Pomfresh, un antidote qui se prépare en plusieurs heures.

- Professeur, c'est fini ! dit Miden en entrant dans le bureau.

- Bien, bien, allez-y ! Et miss Parkinson, je suis déçu.

- Je m'en fiche, vieux fou ! balança Parkinson.

- Avance ! poussa Miden.


	6. Tuer pour tuer

**Chapitre 6 : Tuer pour tuer **

_Précédemment :_

_Eldric l'ouvrit, et bien qu'ils fussent étonnés par cette malle, ils ouvrirent la section potion, antidote, puis prirent la potion de libération, refermèrent la malle, et coururent vers l'infirmerie donner l'antidote à Madame Pomfresh, un antidote qui se prépare en plusieurs heures._

_- Professeur, c'est fini ! dit Miden en entrant dans le bureau._

_- Bien, bien, allez-y ! Et Miss Parkinson, je suis déçu._

_- Je m'en fiche, vieux fou ! balança Parkinson._

_- Avance ! poussa Miden._

_Maintenant :_

- Comment va-t-il Pompom ?

- Il récupère lentement Albus, mais son état est néanmoins assez grave, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je lui ai administré l'antidote, et son état s'est très peu amélioré, je me demande s'il ne va pas garder des séquelles de son empoisonnement.

Elle regarda Harry tristement, quelque chose lui échappait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, normalement avec l'antidote cela guérissait beaucoup plus vite, pas en une semaine, mais il aurait déjà dû récupérer plus rapidement.

- Que pouvez-vous faire de plus pour l'aider ? demanda Albus.

- Je ne peux malheureusement plus rien faire pour lui. Il faudrait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste Albus, je ne peux plus rien faire.

- Je vais faire venir Helbert Spleen ici pour voir s'il y a vraiment besoin de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, et si tel est le cas, vérifier s'il n'y a aucun danger pour son déplacement.

- Helbert Spleen ? C'est le plus grand chercheur et Médicomage. Ho Merlin, Pomfresh se retourna et regarda son infirmerie, propre et parfaitement rangée. Mon infirmerie ressemble à rien, elle est sale, et…et il y a des plis sur tous les lits, puis…

Albus Dumbledore se retourna et laissa son infirmière ranger ce qui n'en avait nullement besoin, et nettoyer là où il n'y avait rien à nettoyer.

Elle rentrait dans un cachot, d'un geste de la main, où la pénombre régnait, aucune fenêtre, aucune aération à part l'énorme porte, pas pour son envergure mais pour son alliage très résistant. La seule chose qui se voyait dans ce cachot hostile, mélancolique, menaçant, obscur, occulte, sinistre, sombre, triste et ténébreux était un animal d'un blanc immaculé, clair, innocent, laiteux, platiné, pur, propre, net, impeccable, sain, intact et angélique.

Attaché à cette chaine grise à gros maillon, solide comme du roc, un Pégase malheureux, et en colère. Sa couleur était toujours intacte mais son mental devenait de plus en plus préoccupant, chaque jours cette Fée lui faisait voir et revoir la mort de toutes sa meute, essayant de le faire culpabiliser, de le monter contre Harry.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il s'énervait, ho ça oui il s'énervait, pas contre Harry, mais contre cette Fée, cette ignoble créature qui se servait d'un lien aussi fort que celui-là, le lien des familiers. Peu connu, et encore moins de personne connaissent tous ses secrets, mais celle-là, elle en connaissait beaucoup trop, malheureusement.

- Alors oiseau de malheur, peux-tu encore t'énerver aussi fort qu'il y a une semaine ? Tu m'as énormément aidé, il a failli passer du coté des tueurs, peux-tu encore le faire ? Pour moi ?

Le Pégase se leva difficilement, en colère et essaya d'attaquer cette chose, mais la chaine l'arrêta, la chaine n'aurait pas réellement servi à quelque chose car Kavan était autant épuisé physiquement que psychologiquement, peut-être même plus psychologiquement.

Elle rentra une nouvelle fois dans sa tête et essaya de découvrir des souvenirs pas encore vus, de forcer, d'être plus fort que Kavan, mais un Pégase est fort, même quand il est épuisé, et grâce aux deux jours de repos qu'elle lui avait donné, il s'était un peu remis.

Salazar Serpentard se tenait dans un fauteuil bleu en face d'un feu de cheminé, il tenait un verre avec un liquide orange à l'intérieur, puis la porte du grand salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme de taille moyenne, potelé, brun et mal rasé.

- Salazar ?

- Oui Adrianus ?

- Votre disciple veut vous voir.

- Faites-le entrer.

- Très bien, vous voulez que je lui apporte quelque chose ? Ma cuisine est équipée pour…

- Non, merci Adrianus.

Adrianus sortit et quelques instants plus tard le disciple entra, recouvert d'une cape argentée.

- Bonjour Salazar.

- Bonjour Taël, tu as des informations à me communiquer ?

- Oui, David m'a informé que Potter est dans le coma depuis quelques jours et, d'après lui, Dumbledore va le faire transférer à l'hôpital.

- Excellent Taël, tu lui diras qu'il a fait un très bon travail, ça va nous servir, demande lui la date exacte.

- Très bien.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de Salazar, cette fois-ci froide, se leva dans le salon.

- Taël ?

- Oui Salazar ?

- La prochaine fois que tu viens me voir, découvre toi ! Je hais parler à une cape !

- Bien.

Puis il partit.

Un homme grand et squelettique se tenait debout face à une vingtaine de personnes elles aussi debout, vêtu de cape noir et d'un masque argenté. Ses doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle et d'une couleur blanchâtre caressèrent une baguette d'un bois rouge foncé et très dur, sûrement du bois d'if. De son regard aux yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat qui paraissaient encore plus brillantes dans l'obscurité, il regarda ses hommes.

Un calme pesant stagnait au-dessus de leurs têtes, sa baguette était crainte autant que l'homme qui la tenait. Le calme de la salle fut interrompu par une voix froide, sèche et calme.

- Lucius !

Le dénommé s'avança, traversant ses compagnons et s'arrêta devant son maître, tête baissé.

- Maître ?

D'un geste de la main, l'homme squelettique fit évaporer le masque argenté découvrant un visage au teint pâle et nez pointu, des yeux gris et froid ainsi qu'une chevelure longue et blond pâle.

- Lucius, as-tu des informations à me donner sur l'avancement de ta mission ?

- Bien sûr, nous avons réussi à faire éviter à Rosier Azkaban, ça a été difficile, mais vos capacités nous ont été très précieuses pour cette mission, il est de nouveau réintégré au ministère et ses informateurs le sont redevenus.

- Bien, bien, parfait, annonça Lord Voldemort. Tout se met en place, dans quelques mois, le ministère m'appartiendra.

Eldric était assis à coté du lit d'Harry, parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire plus tard, des nouvelles du jour, mais ça ne servait à rien, le Médicomage Spleen lui avait dit qu'il n'entendait rien.

- Il va mieux ? demanda Devdar qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Pas que je sache.

- Pourquoi l'antidote n'a pas marché ?

- Il a marché d'après le Médicomage Spleen, tout le poison a été retiré, heureusement que Harry avait prévu un antidote à la Destruction Mentale, dit-il malheureux.

- Alors pourquoi il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui le retient, qui l'a fait entrer dans ce coma, mais ils n'ont pas d'explication.

- Tu crois que ça à avoir avec Tahery ? demanda Devdar.

- J'en suis certain, le problème c'est que je ne vois pas du tout comment elle peut faire ça. Utiliser le lien de familier pour mettre Harry dans le coma, ça me semble inconcevable. Et moi qui croyais tout connaitre sur les liens.

- Tu ne peux pas tout connaitre, je te rappelle que depuis que Charles est mort tu n'as plus eu aucune connaissance, à partir de ce jour-là.

- Tu suppose que le monde magique a fait des découvertes sur ce lien ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas l'écarter.

- Dans ce cas, il faut aller voir Albus, s'il y a eu des découvertes il doit le savoir et les connaitre, dit Eldric en se levant.

- Il va être transféré quand ? demanda Devdar.

- Demain.

Un homme était entouré d'une dizaine de personne, dans une sombre forêt. Ils lui tournaient autour en rigolant sinistrement. Un autre homme, à l'écart, perché sur un arbre non loin d'eux, les regardait avec intérêt.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de smoking noir, d'une chemise noire, rentrée dans le pantalon, chaussures noires, et un diamant en guise de boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Il avait dans la vingtaine, des cheveux courts, brun, et les yeux marron clair.

Il regardait ceci avec intérêt, comme s'il se réjouissait de la nervosité de ce pauvre homme au centre du cercle, tenant une baguette dans sa main gauche.

- Expelliarmus, s'écria-t-il.

Son sort ce perdit dans un arbre derrière un des hommes qui l'entouraient.

Ils étaient tous vêtus comme l'homme sur l'arbre.

- Allez-y ! ordonna l'homme perché sur l'arbre.

La dizaine d'homme se jeta alors sur le pauvre homme qui essaya tant bien que mal de lancer des sorts, sans résultat.

Ils le mordirent, et sucèrent son sang.

Leur repas fut cependant interrompu quand un de ces vampires se prit une décharge électrique qui le tua instantanément.

Tous les vampires, même celui sur l'arbre, regardèrent à l'Est, ils y virent quelque chose ayant les formes humaines mais c'était flou, bien que l'ont devine que cette personne portait une robe noire.

- Tiens, tiens, la Décimeuse. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? dit l'homme sur l'arbre.

- Je passais dans le coin, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était sèche et féminine, mais déformé par un sort.

- Evidemment, en plein milieu d'une forêt, la nuit.

- Tout à fait.

- Partez, vous ne pouvez rien faire ! dit l'homme à ses hommes.

Les hommes transplanèrent, laissant leur chef seul avec la Décimeuse. L'homme sauta et atterrit avec grâce au sol.

- Encore une fois tu essayes de me tuer, déclara l'homme.

- J'avoue que ce soir je suis tombé sur toi par hasard, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant.

- Tu connais déjà la fin !

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

Eldric entourait Harry avec Albus, Devdar, le professeur Hendle, le Médicomage Spleen, et madame Pomfresh. Devdar et le professeur Hendle tenaient un balai dans leur main gauche et tout le monde tenait leur baguette de la main droite.

Harry lévitait au-dessus du sol, couché sur un matelas, grâce au soin de madame Pomfresh. Quand ils furent à la grille de Poudlard, une calèche les attendait. Tout le monde y monta sauf Devdar et le professeur Hendle qui enfourchèrent leur balai.

La calèche démarra quelques secondes plus tard suivit de Devdar et du professeur Hendle, en hauteur.

La calèche roulait assez vite sans être brusque pour autant, tiré par deux Sombrals musclés.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'une bataille s'engagea. Une dizaine de personne était apparu de tous les cotés, les encerclant.

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement tandis qu'Albus et Eldric descendirent, baguette en main, alors que Devdar et le professeur Hendle restèrent en hauteur, les personnes ne semblèrent pas les avoirs vues.

Le chef de ce groupe s'avança, c'était le protégé de Salazar Serpentard, une cape argentée, une démarche calme, la tête haute mais caché par la capuche, ça ne pouvait être que lui, Taël.

La nuit n'aidait en rien la vue, mais elle aiderait au camouflage, enfin, peut-être...

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que la Décimeuse et l'homme combattait, et aucun des deux n'avait envie d'abandonner.

Harry voyait ce combat comme s'il volait au-dessus d'eux, spectateur de l'action, tout comme les précédentes, il préférait largement voir cela plutôt que ressentir l'immense douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles, et le crispait de tout son corps, cette douleur qu'il partageait communément avec Kavan, seul ces visions lui permettait d'y échapper, mais il ne les voyait pas une à une, chacune son tour. Elles étaient parfois séparées d'un long moment indéfinissable, parfois un court moment, selon lui, mais sa douleur était tellement atroce qu'il ne saurait pas réellement préciser les espacements, pourtant il voulait le savoir.

L'homme n'était autre que Ged Lenter, qui venait justement de se faire avoir par une illusion et d'être touché par un sort par derrière. Puis il disparut.

- Comme d'habitude tu t'enfuis espèce de lâche ! cria-t-elle, couverte de sang.

Puis la douleur insupportable revint et il sentit sa vie s'échappait peu à peu, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de sa perte, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part subir ce châtiment. Il voulait tuer, il ferait tout pour tout arrêter, il se disait que s'il revenait à la surface il tuerait rien que pour arrêter cette douleur. Il entendit une voix dans un souffle, il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle disait. Domination, meurtre, alliance, génocide… rien ne lui faisait peur, rien n'était suffisant pour être utilisé !

Albus se battait contre Taël, il pouvait constater qu'il était fort, tandis que le professeur Hendle jetait des sorts par les airs. Devdar malheureusement ne pouvait pas vraiment aider, sa magie n'avait aucune influence sur d'autres personne que sur les Elus et sur les maîtres des ténèbres, mais il pouvait tout de même charger les ennemis et les déstabiliser.

Eldric était au sol et protégeait la calèche contre toutes sortes de sorts, et les deux Médicomages se protégeaient dans la calèche. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Serpentard puisse s'attaquer directement à Harry, même dans l'état où il était.

Tout à coup, Harry se redressa de son matelas, faisant sursauter Madame Pomfresh. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa tête tourna tellement vite en direction de la sortie de la calèche qu'il aurait pu s'arracher la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se mit à murmurer des paroles. Le Médicomage Spleen s'approcha de sa bouche pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais c'était incompréhensible, il allait trop vite, pourtant celle langue lui rappelait quelque chose, il l'avait étudié en Egypte pendant un bref moment, mais il ne comprenait rien, ca avait l'air beaucoup trop ancien.

A l'extérieur, Albus combattait brillamment Taël, non sans difficulté, lorsqu'une sensation de froideur et une douleur bénigne ne s'incruste dans son corps. Taël cependant disparut lorsque le dernier sort d'Albus, un sort qui l'avait aveuglé non sans douleur, le toucha.

Harry sortit de la calèche, la vision terne, il marchait lentement, mais sûrement, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha du premier homme qu'il vit, un homme portant une cape rouge, il apposa son index droit à la tempe de l'homme puis il utilisa ses connaissance et la magie des trois degrés, puis l'homme s'effondra, mort.

Autour de lui, plus rien ne bougeait tout était figé, il avait arrêté le temps, obsédé à présent par les capes rouges il s'approcha d'un deuxième et le tua avec autant de sang-froid que le premier.

Il ne tuait pas pour sauver des vies, il tuait par envie, c'était ça qui le poussait à commettre ses meurtres horribles.

Soudain, il se prit un sort dans le dos, et le temps repris son court, et les survivants en cape rouge transplanèrent, amputé de plusieurs hommes. Quand Harry retomba au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, il ne se releva pas.

Devdar alla voir s'il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il était juste retombé dans le coma.

- Albus ? appela le ministre de la Magie à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.


	7. Evasion chez les Fées

**Chapitre 7 : ****Evasion chez les Fées**

_Précédemment :_

_Devdar alla voir s'il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il était juste retombé dans le coma._

_- Albus ? appela le ministre de la Magie à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

_Maintenant :_

- Bonjour Rufus, que voulez-vous ? demanda Albus abruptement.

- J'ai besoin de réponses, tout simplement.

- Croyez-vous que c'est le moment ?

- Non évidemment, mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir.

- Très bien, je vous écoute, dit Albus.

Il le mena dans un coin du couloir où personne ne se trouvait.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous des réponses Rufus.

- L'Acte des Potter a disparut, pourquoi ?

- Vous savez que cela ne change rien aux droits qu'Harry possède ?

- Evidemment, il reste tout de même l'Empereur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ?

- Moins fort Rufus ! Harry a été possédé ce soir, et il a fait quelque chose de terrible, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

- Non, s'écria Rufus. J'ai été Auror avant d'être Ministre Albus, je sais ce qui doit être dit et ce qui ne le doit pas, Harry Potter est mon supérieur, quoique vous direz je saurais faire la différence de ce que je dois dire. Je ne suis pas Fudge, cet idiot était un faible, un trouillard, un incapable, je reste un Auror, un agent de la loi respectant mes supérieur, je suis un puissant Auror Albus, vous ne pouvez pas vous le cacher, je veux une raison de cette disparition !

- Rien de tout cela ne doit être dit, personne ne doit être au courant, même les Guérisseurs, la renommée d'Harry en prendrait un sacré coup, et il ne le faut pas, tout repose sur lui, si jamais une seule personne révélait cela, tout le monde se mettrait contre lui, j'ai déjà effacé la mémoire de certaines personnes, je pourrais le refaire, avez-vous comprit Rufus ?

-Absolument Albus, je vous ai toujours fait confiance, et ça continu encore aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

Albus l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le couloir, plus profondément.

- En escortant Harry vers Pré-au-lard, murmura Albus, nous avons été attaqués par des hommes de Salazar, accompagné de son bras droit. Durant cette bataille, Harry s'est réveillé, en un instant il avait tué une partie des hommes qui nous attaquaient, je pense que c'est cela qui a provoqué la disparition de l'Acte.

- Albus, vous m'aviez dit qu'Harry avait déjà tué des personnes, pour faire apparaitre ce…Dragon Rouge.

- Oui, mais il y a la différence entre tuer par nécessité, et tuer pour tuer. L'Acte le dit clairement, vous le connaissez, tuer par envie, engendre la disparition de l'Acte. Heureusement Harry est l'Empereur, ce qui ne change rien à son rôle, et à ses droits. Puis-je compter sur votre silence ?

- Est-il dangereux ? Recommencera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non, répondit Albus.

- Il faut l'enfermer Albus !

- Non ! s'énerva Albus tout bas. Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne direz rien, que vous me faisiez confiance ! Faites-moi encore confiance Rufus. Son rôle dans cette guerre est beaucoup trop important pour le mettre aux oubliettes !

- Vous êtes là, vous aussi êtes puissant, vous pourrez vous en sortir face aux mages noirs.

- Non ! Je ne peux rien faire à part les ralentir, si avant j'avais une chance de les combattre et en ressortir vivant, aujourd'hui je ne peux plus, ils sont beaucoup plus puissants, aussi puissants qu'Harry. Votre idée de le mettre à l'écart est stupide Rufus, il a été possédé ! Il a tué des mages noirs, pas d'innocent, c'est certes regrettable, mais pas condamnable. Il est votre supérieur. Si vous l'enfermez, la guerre est perdue d'avance, seul Harry à une chance face à eux. Je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance Rufus, vous-même vous m'avez dit que vous avez confiance en moi.

- Pourrez-vous le contrôler ? demanda Rufus.

- Non ! Mais lui oui, il saura.

Rufus sembla hésiter, il regardait Albus suspicieusement, puis ses traits se relâchèrent.

- Bien, souffla-t-il, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Loin de toute cette agitation, quatre personnes, de différents endroits, criaient de douleur, une douleur insupportable, telle qu'il leur était impossible de lutter face à elle.

Leurs membres semblait se détacher du tronc, leurs yeux étaient comme transfigurés en d'énormes ballon, leur peau bouillante mouvait telle une mer en agitation, leur corde vocale brulait causant une panique totale dans les rangs de leurs fidèles.

Lord Voldemort, Tahery Winsed, Ged Lenter et Salazar Serpentard étaient quatre personnes puissantes, craintes, adorées, idolâtrées, appréciées, aimées, quelque soit le motif pour lequel ils étaient suivis, ils étaient vénérés.

Lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent en hurlant, leurs fidèles avaient accourut tels des corbeaux sur leur repas. Leur magie était apparut autour d'eux, créant un mouvement de panique dans les rangs, chacun de son coté.

Leur magie crépitait, bleu marine, noir, rouge sang, marron foncé, quelle que soit les couleurs de leur magie, elles étaient puissantes et dévastatrices, décimant et touchant toutes les personnes aux alentours, autant qui entendaient leurs cris.

C'était exactement ce qu'Harry voulait faire en se servant de la connexion qui les unissait, il aurait voulu éviter cela à Lenter, mais il n'était pas parvenu à isoler sa partie en si peu de temps. Si Harry voulait s'en sortir, il devait casser la concentration de Winsed, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire, utiliser son don d'Empathie et faire transférer ses douleurs, pour qu'il n'en ressente plus.

Cependant, il se passa un évènement inattendu, tellement brusque qu'il ne put l'éviter. Winsed s'effondra instantanément, ceci était imprévu, surtout qu'elle semblait la plus résistante à la douleur magique. L'effondrement de Winsed ramena toute sa concentration sur elle, pour se dégager de son esprit, malheureusement il ne put rien faire et s'y retrouva enfermé, contrôlant le corps.

-Eh mince, dans quoi je me suis fourré encore, s'exclama-t-il en se frottant la tête. Mais ça fait un mal de chien !

Il se releva, son regard se porta immédiatement sur les deux yeux jaunes en face de lui, des yeux brillant d'une haine profonde.

- Kavan, calme-toi, c'est moi, Harry, s'écria Harry avant de se prendre un autre coup sur la tête.

C'est quelques mots suffirent pour radoucirent Kavan, leur lien existait toujours, même au-delà d'un corps.

- Il faut te faire sortir de là, dit Harry en s'approchant.

Si Harry possédait le corps de Tahery Winsed, il n'en était pas autant de ses connaissances, par contre il pouvait utiliser sa magie, peut-être sera-t-elle suffisante pour pouvoir sortir de ce foutoir.

- Tu peux marcher, ou voler ? demanda-t-il à Kavan.

Il reçut des images effrayantes de Winsed lui brisant les os des ailes et d'autres lui prouvant qu'il ne pouvait marcher sans tomber.

- Ca ne va pas être de la tarte, annonça Harry. Je vais te détacher pour commencer.

Harry s'occupa des liens de Kavan, puis alla ouvrir la porte, facilement.

- Wow, s'écria Harry en ouvrant la porte. C'est quoi ça ?

Après la porte il n'y avait rien, que du vide. Il y voyait cependant des Fées voler dans cet énorme trou d'au moins cinquante mètres de diamètres. Leur repère était tellement creusé en profondeur qu'il n'y voyait que les ténèbres, le sol était inexistant. Il regarda en hauteur, la même chose, sauf qu'il voyait le ciel bleu, magnifique, dégagé, à plusieurs kilomètres sans doute de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

En regardant en face, il put voir que les habitations avaient été creusés dans les parois du trou béant. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre de la Terre, creuser ceci à une profondeur aussi énorme ne devrait pas être possible, c'était grandiose, malgré le camp dans lequel il était. Il se trouvait en ce moment face à une magie magnifique et spectaculaire.

Son don d'Auramagie le confirmait, les Fée qui volaient de partout, montant, descendant et traversant était stupéfiant, voir la magie en œuvre tel qu'il la voyait était sublime, les couleurs se mélangeaient tel un ballet aérien. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique à regarder.

Un hennissement le fit revenir à la réalité, sa contemplation était déplacée dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Désolé mon ami. Laisses-moi trouver un plan.

Devdar était dans la chambre d'Harry, avec Eldric, Albus étant repartit à Poudlard, ils parlaient de chose et d'autre, quand tout à coup Eldric eut une idée.

- Tu pourrais essayer de rentrer dans sa tête et le faire revenir, dit-il, tu es lié à lui, vous êtes unis, tu arriverais peut-être à le faire revenir ! Le poison n'agit plus, aide le à s'échapper des griffes de cette malade !

- Je ne peux pas, Eldric, répondit Devdar.

- Pourquoi ? Ton lien pourrait t'aider à…

- Il n'est plus présent, dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria Eldric.

Il se leva affolé, sentit le pouls d'Harry, et se tourna vers Devdar.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Son esprit n'est plus ici, il est beaucoup plus loin, protégé. Il n'est pas mort, il ne s'est pas rendu indétectable, mais il l'est.

- Comment ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Devdar.

Eldric s'affala dans son fauteuil, las, ses traits laissaient penser que les larmes étaient sur le point de couler.

- Je suis dépassé par les événements. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Devdar, jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de ma vie, même pour Merlinus, jamais il n'a été aussi près du danger près de Morgane. Mon fils, se retrouve en danger parce que je ne l'ai pas assez bien préparé.

- Merlin te manque, pas vrai ?

Devdar venait de trouver le moyen de faire sortir Harry de la tête d'Eldric pendant un petit moment, lui enlever un peu de détresse, lui faire changer les idées.

- Il a été mon élève, mon ami, on a partagé tellement ensemble.

- Et il a été à la hauteur de tes espérances, il a évolué, il a fait parlé de lui. Mieux que toi, rigola l'Elfe de Maison.

- Ce petit chenapan, a réussit à unir la nature, s'envola Eldric, une chose dont je n'aurais jamais pensé, un vrai petit génie ce gamin. Ah, si seulement il avait évité la bagarre avec ce marchand lors de ses quinze ans il serait arrivé beaucoup plus vite à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

- Je sais, souffla Devdar, le marchand lui a coupé les deux mains dans d'atroces souffrances, et Merlin à erré pendant trois ans, en essayant tant bien que mal à survivre, et il a réussi. Puis il a rencontré Viviane qui lui a rendu ses mains, et lui a appris les rudiments de la magie et tu es arrivé. Je sais, tu me l'as raconté des millions de fois.

- Exactement, quel génie ce gamin, dit-il en se remémorant de nombreux souvenirs.

Harry était sous Kavan, prêt à le jeter dans la cavité, en utilisant la force de Winsed, pour commencer leur évasion.

- Prêt !

Une image d'un Pégase énervé courant à toute allure, s'incrusta alors dans son esprit.

- D'accord, d'accord, on y va. Un… deux… mince, on est repéré ! GO !

Harry jeta Kavan dans le vide, puis sauta à son tour, aidé de la magie il passa entre les Fées qui voulait l'attraper se positionna sous Kavan puis se transforma en Dragon, un Noir des Hébrides, entièrement noir, des écailles rugueuses, une queue en flèche, et surtout des épines le long de l'échine, le plus important. Il n'était pas immense, mais assez pour qu'il puisse tourner assez facilement tout en maintenant Kavan sur son dos.

Il l'attrapa au vol, et avec une simple pensée il attacha Kavan sur son dos entre plusieurs épines, puis il s'envola aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de la sortie, crachant un feu dévastateur, le plus souvent possible.

- Ma Reine ? entendit crier Harry.

Harry continua sa montée, ignorant l'appel, et maudissant son plan foireux.

- Professeur ? appela le professeur Gentoy, assis dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais.

- A quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

- A la façon dont Harry le prendrait s'il savait que c'est vous qui nous a trahis ! s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Albus Dumbledore était debout, sa baguette pointée en direction de David Gentoy, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ses yeux avaient perdus son amusement habituel.

- NON ! Attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer, dit Gentoy en levant les bras, toujours assis, affolé.

- Vous répondrez à toutes mes questions ! ordonna Albus.

- D'accord.

Harry était sortit du trou, difficilement, il volait maintenant au dessus d'un océan, poursuivit par des Fées enragés, dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre en pratique le sort d'invisibilité sur lequel il travaillait depuis un moment.

-_ Vintall_, pensa-t-il.

Aux yeux des Fées son corps de Dragon disparut, Kavan en même temps, puis il fit une descente vertigineuse et continua sa course. Malheureusement, les Fées le poursuivirent tout de même.

Il redevint donc visible, et décida d'en finir une fois pour toute avec ces pantins.

Heureusement qu'il avait mit au point un sort d'invisibilité suite à la rune, sinon il n'aurait pas pu devenir invisible et utiliser sa magie pour rien. Trop nul !

Incompréhensiblement il ne pouvait pas transplaner en présence de ces Fées, c'était la première fois que ça lui arriver, il avait donc dû réfléchir à un plan dans « l'immeuble » des Fées, et maintenant, il devait improviser. Plan A, échouer, place au plan B, s'il ne marchait pas, il devrait improviser.

Il vira à 180 degrés et se retrouva face aux Fées, il fonça et le combat commença réellement.

- _Sincdium_, pensa-t-il.

Le grand dôme apparut autour de lui, protégeant Kavan également.

Des dizaines de sorts se fracassèrent sur le dôme, Harry cracha une immense flamme en forme de champignon, provoquant ainsi soit la mort de certaine Fées, soit l'écartement de la trajectoire, dans tous les cas, Harry se retrouva derrière eux.

Il fut malheureusement entouré, battant des ailes pour rester en vol stationnaire. Il était dans une bulle de Fées, et il y avait deux rangs, mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas.

Tous les sorts n'étaient pas arrêté par le Dôme de protection auratique, il fut donc contraint d'incanter une nouvelle formule pour un autre bouclier plus puissant.

_- Scutum horribilis._

Le bouclier permanant se plaça autour d'eux, transparent, puis il put enfin penser à commencer le plan B : éliminer les adversaires.

_- Veneno ceteri, _pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit en grand la gueule, puis une boule noir s'y forma, agité comme si elle voulait s'enfuir, elle grossit jusqu'à atteindre une vingtaine de centimètres, puis elle explosa.

Une onde noire se propagea à une vitesse étonnante, traversant les Fées. Leur peau se colora en noir, les Fées criaient et tombait comme des mouches, mais il en restait une vingtaine encore en vol, encore en vie.

Il cracha du feu et grâce au battement de ses ailes il utilisa un sort, amplifiant le feu, il était entouré de flamme, il espérait que les Fées qui restaient périraient à leur tour, malheureusement, Harry dût invoquer un bouclier pouvant le protéger lui et surtout Kavan du feu mortel. Il battait toujours des ailes et le sort était toujours actif, quand un sort mauve le transperça, passant au travers de son bouclier et de sa carapace.

Le sort, lui fit perde le contrôle de ses ailes, sa chute se fit rapide, il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses membres-ci, ni de son feu, qui s'amplifia considérablement. Avec une forte concentration, il réussit à utiliser le pouvoir de Winsed, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Petit à petit, sa chute se ralentit pour finalement stagner, le vent puissant invoqué lui permettait de ne pas s'écraser sur la surface de l'eau, mais jamais il avait pensé que ce serait aussi compliqué que d'utiliser la magie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry leva son énorme tête de Dragon vers le haut, et vit que les Fées n'étaient plus là, le soulagement se fit présent dans son esprit, peut-être pourra-t-il sauver Kavan avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle du corps.

Cependant la tâche s'était compliquée, le fait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ses ailes, l'obligerait à utiliser la magie, donc maintenir sa concentration. Le soulagement avait été de courte durée, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le souvenir de la bataille de Poudlard il s'était promis de ne pas faillir, de tout faire, pour sauver ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, alors il donnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir.

Déterminé, il entreprit de continuer son vol, sans ses ailes certes, mais le vent le pousserait.

Kavan était toujours solidement attaché, mais il avait perdu connaissance, il sentait qu'il était toujours en vie, mais il n'avait pu tenir le coup dans cette bataille.

Il fila le plus vite possible en avant, espérant de tout son cœur rencontrer une terre ferme habitée.

Après une dizaine de minute environ de vol, Harry eut un énorme mal de tête, faisant perdre sa concentration sur le vent qui le poussait. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal à la tête que maintenant, sa tête était prête à exploser, il ne voyait rien, les yeux fermé, il avait peur, il avait mal.

La douleur s'évanouit instantanément, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il ouvrit ses yeux, l'eau se rapprochait dangereusement, de toutes ses forces il se concentra, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'eau.

Le vent réussit à l'arrêter à environ cinq mètres de la surface, il avait été proche de perdre la vie, et de finir celle de Kavan, heureusement qu'il avait réussit.

Il remonta très vite très haut dans le ciel, il était hors de question qu'il s'écrase sur l'eau, ce n'était certainement pas la mort qu'il rêvait, et Kavan ne l'apprécierait surement pas non plus.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'arrêta de s'élever que son mal de tête refit son apparition, il lâcha totalement sa concentration, et se tordit de douleur dans les airs, puis, en même temps que la douleur augmenta, il ressentit une horrible sensation comme s'il se prenait un coup sur la tête, rajoutant ainsi une souffrance supplémentaire, et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il ne savait pourquoi, mais toutes ses pensées se portèrent immédiatement sur une seule chose.

- KAVAN ! cria-t-il en se relevant, il était couché, dans une chambre blanche, Eldric et Devdar à ses cotés, ils avaient l'air soulagé, mais lui était inquiet. Où-est-il ? demanda Harry. Je l'avais ! dit-il. Il était désespéré, il avait envie de pleurer.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Eldric.


	8. Dissimulé aux siens

**Chapitre 8 : Dissimulé aux siens**

_Précédemment :_

_- KAVAN ! cria-t-il en se relevant, il était couché, dans une chambre blanche, Eldric et Devdar à ses cotés, ils avaient l'air soulagé, mais lui était inquiet. Où-est-il ? demanda Harry. Je l'avais ! dit-il. Il était désespéré, il avait envie de pleurer._

_- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Eldric._

_Maintenant :_

Il ne comprenait rien ! Cette question refroidit Harry, il se mit à regarder où il était.

Une chambre blanche, un chevet quelque peu délabré avec une radio déposée, deux chaises à droites, occupées par Eldric et Devdar, une vitre laissait passer les rayons lumineux du soleil qui éclairaient la pièce. Il se préoccupait de ces détails, comment pouvait-il rester là? Il devait vite secourir Kavan, il était hors de question de laisser son familier aux mains de cette monstruosité !

- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste Harry, dit Eldric. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que des examens soit faits, et il est improbable que tu te mettes à rechercher Kavan. Toi-même tu avoues ne pas savoir où se trouve les Fées. Ce serait une perte de temps.

- Mais il est hors de questions que je reste là à ne rien faire, tu ne t'imagine même pas dans quoi il était, la douleur qu'il a enduré…

- En effet, le coupa abruptement Eldric, on ne le sait pas, mais ce que nous savons, c'est que si tu t'aventures dans cette épopée tu ne t'en sortiras pas facilement. Tu ne sais pas où chercher, tu n'es même pas en état de sortir d'ici, tu es aveuglé par ton jugement et par les horreurs que tu as vues. Je t'interdis formellement ne serait-ce que de lever le petit orteil de ce lit, j'espère que tu m'as bien compris jeune homme, dit Eldric.

Eldric était déterminé, Harry le ressentait, et Devdar le soutenait, Albus serait certainement d'accord avec eux également, valait mieux qu'il se fasse petit. Il sortirait d'ici, ça il en était certain, fallait trouver le bon moment, et le plus vite possible. Quitte à abandonner les études, qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon à quoi ça pourrait lui servir, à lui, Harry Potter.

- Un Médicomage va venir, reste calme, et ne fait pas d'idiotie, dit Eldric en s'en allant.

Harry regarda Devdar qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, quelque chose clochait, puis il entendit ses pensées, sentit ses émotions, perçu ses peurs, entrevit ses joies.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Il est temps pour moi de véritablement m'occuper de toi Harry, dorénavant je ne te quitterais plus, je me suis fourvoyé jusqu'à maintenant, et je me suis mis à l'écart, à tord.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais jusqu'à aujourd'hui? demanda Harry curieusement.

Pourquoi ce revirement de situation, aujourd'hui, maintenant ? Que pensait Devdar pour qu'il choisisse de rester avec lui ? Il lui avait ouvert son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas y entrer pour y trouver toutes les informations qu'il voulait, Devdar lui répondrait, il avait choisi.

- Je cherchais les Maîtres des Ténèbres, j'essayais pour pouvoir les faire retourner dans l'oubli, mais j'ai appris il y a une semaine environ qu'ils avaient rejoins Winsed. Depuis j'ai essayé, en vain, de rechercher où elle se trouvait.

- Alors tu reviens juste parce que tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? demanda avec amertume Harry.

- Si je te répondais non, ce serais un mensonge…

Il ne comptait donc pas pour lui, Harry aurait cru qu'en tant que protecteur, son confident, il deviendrait un bon ami, sur qui il pouvait compter. Et pas un simple appui de temps en temps dont il pourrait se passer. Il s'était trompé !

- …mais ce n'est pas totalement ma raison.

Y avait-il un espoir ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, tant perdu, il aimerait pouvoir trouver.

- Je remarque aujourd'hui que je me suis comporté avec toi comme le premier des imbéciles. J'avais retrouvé Eldric, j'ai voulu retrouver la relation que nous avions entretenu auparavant, je me suis trompé, je ne dois pas chercher à renouer, mais à nouer, avec toi. Je suis ton confident, ton protecteur, j'ai été choisi pour porter cette responsabilité, alors qu'avant j'avais juste été un compagnon de guerre. J'ai surement pris peur de devoir changer mes habitudes, et m'attacher plus profondément à quelqu'un.

L'Elfe de Maison se leva de la chaise, s'approcha du lit, et prit la main droite d'Harry dans ses deux petites mains. Ses yeux bleu globuleux le regardaient intensément, ses grandes oreilles pointues couchées en arrière.

- S'il te plait Harry, pardonne mes erreurs. J'aimerais commencer avec toi la relation qui aurait dû avoir depuis un moment, j'ai été négligeant envers toi. Je suis avec toi dorénavant. Tu peux réellement compter sur moi.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, c'en était trop, les larmes s'évadèrent. Il n'était plus seul, il n'aimait pas être seul, ses dernières semaines lui avait servies, mais il s'était trop confiné dans son coin.

- Merci, dit Harry après un reniflement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment, séparant ainsi leurs mains. Devdar alla s'asseoir, sourire accroché au visage.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous pouvez faire sortir votre Elfe de Maison s'il vous plait ?

Son Elfe de Maison ? Pas questions que Devdar soit traiter comme ça, il était tout de même son ami….

- Bien sûr monsieur, répondit Devdar, Harry on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Devdar sortit de la chambre, tandis que le Médicomage le regarda étonné. Evidemment, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Elfe de Maison traiter son maitre comme ça.

Après une dizaine de minutes, et de sorts divers, le Médicomage s'arrêta et donna son pronostique.

- Vous avez l'air en bonne santé, dit le Médicomage.

Aussitôt dit, Harry enleva sa couette et se leva de son lit, mais il fut arrêté par le Médicomage.

- Cependant, je préfère vous garder encore un ou deux jours, pour prévenir une rechute possible. Vous avez été gravement blessé par cet empoisonnement pour le moins inhabituel, votre guérison l'est d'autant plus. Une rechute est donc à prévoir.

Harry était dépité, comment passer de la joie à la stupéfaction en deux seconde. S'il croyait qu'il allait perdre son temps ici, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil.

- Je vous prierais donc de vous coucher, et de vous reposer, un repas vous sera servi dans un peu plus d'une heure. D'ici là reposez-vous, et s'il y a le moindre problème faites appel à un guérisseur.

- Très bien Monsieur Spleen, merci.

Il sortit de la chambre laissant la porte ouverte pour faire entrer Devdar, qui prit immédiatement des nouvelles en restant debout à sa droite.

- Je n'ai rien, mais il préfère me garder quelques jours pour voir si je pourrais faire une rechute. S'il croit que je vais rester ici. Il est où grand-père ? demanda Harry, remarquant son absence.

- Il est allé rejoindre Albus à Poudlard, après ce que je viens de lui dire, il préfère aider Albus en cas d'attaque, en cas de vengeance de Winsed, pour faire court.

- Tu lui as dit ce que j'avais fait avec le corps de Winsed ?

- Oui, il a cru bon d'aller surveiller Poudlard.

- Très bien, dans ce cas il n'y a plus personne pour me surveiller, dit-il.

Il approcha sa main droite, et regarda l'anneau que lui avait donné Lenter lors de leur première rencontre, il en aurait bientôt besoin. La Bague à Communication Direct de couleur bleu était enfilée à son index droit, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, il verrait donc si elle marchait encore après toutes ses batailles.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Harry ?

- Partir d'ici, répondit-t-il.

- Harry, souffla Devdar, je te suivrais cette fois-ci, mais réfléchi, tu ne sais pas où se trouve leur cachette, tu sais bien que…

- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire Devdar, mais je ne resterais pas là. Kavan a besoin de moi. J'ai vu où elle l'enfermait, dans quel état elle le mettait. Elle se sert de lui Devdar, s'exclama-t-il, elle lui fait subir des tortures horribles, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle arrive à changer mon propre caractère. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait durant mon transport jusqu'ici, je me rappel de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand tu m'as emmené sur l'Ile de Geb. J'ai failli te tuer, et j'ai tué de sang froid, j'ai tué pour le plaisir, j'en avais envie, je me rappelle de toutes les sensations que j'ai eues lorsque je tuais, c'était horrible. Et c'est une chance immense qu'on a eu que je n'ai attaqué que les hommes de Serpentard. Imagine si ça aurait été Spleen, Pomfresh, Hendle, ou pire, Albus, toi, ou grand-père. Jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. Alors ne m'empêche pas d'essayer à mon tour de retrouver les Fées, on a une chance de trouver leur cache grâce à Kavan, on a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais réussir quoique ce soit.

Devdar le regardait droit dans les yeux et un sourire se forma.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Harry n'y croyait pas, il voulait réellement rester avec lui ? Très bien, sa vie commençait à reprendre des couleurs, il en avait besoin.

- On va sortir d'ici, puis tu vas m'aider à retrouver le repère de Winsed, par tous les moyens possibles. Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard sans Kavan, même si ça doit prendre des semaines. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin.

- D'accord, je suis partant, s'écria Devdar.

Harry regarda Devdar sautiller sur place en tapant des mains, tel un Elfe de Maison, heureux. Cette simple pensée, le décontracta, et un rire se déploya dans la chambre.

- On dirait un vrai Elfe de Maison, dit Harry rigolant.

- Hé ! C'est un affront que tu me fais Lozeni, je suis le grand, le majestueux, le magnifique, l'incroyable…

- Ouai, ouai, c'est ça, t'es un reptile.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça.

- Et pourtant. Bon ce n'est pas tous ça Devi mais on a un Pégase à sauver.

- Où tu comptes aller pour tenter de le trouver ? Atlantis serait trop facile pour te trouver, parce que je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'Albus et Eldric ne te retrouve.

- Tant qu'ils m'empêcheront de sauver Kavan, oui. Mais pour l'endroit j'ai ma petite idée, on verra si c'est réalisable. Accroche-toi à moi, on va au Chemin de Traverse.

- Au Chemin de Traverse ? T'es dingue, on va de suite se faire remarquer !

- Heu, ouai, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Par contre, si je change mon apparence, on n'aura plus aucun problème.

En quelques secondes qu'il ne lui faut pour le dire, il se métamorphosa. Ses cheveux autrefois noir, restèrent en bataille, mais châtain foncé grisonnant, ses yeux auparavant vert devinrent marron, sa taille s'agrandi de quelques centimètres, sa carrure s'épaissit plus, un ventre bidonnant apparut, les traits du visage vieillirent, des crevasses se créèrent, sa bouche s'allongeât, sa peau devint un peu plus pale, dû à la légère vieillesse nouvellement acquise. Il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'année.

- Parfais, s'exclama Devdar, on peut y aller maintenant.

- Allons-y ! s'écria Harry, en les faisant flamber.

Même sa voix avait changé remarqua Harry, il avait voulu une voix plus grave, plus en rapport avec son personnage.

Ils apparurent dans la rue où, encore une fois, seulement deux magasins étaient ouverts, « Potion remplie » et « Artefact de protection », personne dans les parages, il allait pouvoir faire appel à Lenter.

- On ne devait pas être sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Si en plus il faut être précis dans ses paroles, souffla Harry, sourire en coin.

Il regarda la bague bleu à son index et souffla de devoir faire appel à ce meurtrier.

- Lenter, appela-t-il. Lenter ! LENTER !

Il se demandait si cet abruti ne lui avait pas fait une farce en lui donnant cette babiole.

- Saleté de Vampire à la noix, répond-moi ou je te jure que…

_- Ou quoi Potter ?_ entendit-il.

- Laisse tomber, répliqua Harry. T'en as mis du temps !

_- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, alors accouche avant que je ne perde patience. _

Ca lui coutait de devoir demander ça, mais qui à part Lenter pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait ?

- J'ai besoin de toi !

_- Heureusement, sinon on n'aurait pas cette alliance. T'as besoin de quoi ? De Vampires ? D'armes ? De tuer quelqu'un ?_

- De ta protection !

_- Ma quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu cherches ma protection ? Toi ? Tu voudrais mettre tout mon clan en danger en emmenant avec toi tes ennemis ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne cherches pas à te retourner contre moi, en essayant d'atteindre mes Vampires._

- Soit sans crainte Lenter, tes lèche-bottes ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'héberges un moment, il ne faut pas que mon grand-père et Albus me retrouvent.

_- Je me fou de ta vie ! Rejoins-moi au même endroit que notre première rencontre._

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se mit marcher et à remonter l'Allée des Embrumes, direction le Chaudron Baveur.

- Harry, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, ce Vampire est un tueur, et on va devoir se retrouver au milieu de son clan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Devi, Il est peut-être aussi puissant que moi, mais il n'a pas autant de connaissance.

Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement, pensant à toutes les protections qu'il faudrait prendre, et aux solutions pour retrouver Kavan. La soirée commençait, le soleil s'était couché, il espérait donc qu'il n'aurait pas trop à attendre.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le barman lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Tom, s'il se rappelait bien comme Hagrid l'avait appelé la première fois qu'il était venu ici.

Hagrid, un grand homme, un grand cœur…

- Non merci, répondit Devdar.

- Monsieur ? insista Tom.

- Non, c'est bon, merci, on ne va pas rester longtemps.

Tom fit demi-tour et Devdar regarda Harry.

- Non mais tu as vu comment il m'a ignoré ? s'exclama Devi.

- T'es un Elfe de Maison, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tout le monde ne sait pas qui tu es. Déjà que tout le monde nous remarque à cause de tes habits, alors ne fait pas d'esclandre.

Il est vrai qu'un Elfe de maison habillé est déjà impressionnant mais un Elfe de Maison habillé d'une chemise bleue ciel entré dans jean noir tenu par une ceinture blanche, le tout terminé par une paire de tennis noir avec la semelle blanche est d'autant plus stupéfiant.

- Potter ?

Harry regarda l'homme qui l'avait appelé froidement, cheveux blonds courts, mince, grand, des yeux assez sombres, la quarantaine. Pourquoi Lenter n'était pas venu lui-même ? Simple se dit-il, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire. L'Auramagie ne pouvait pas mentir, il pouvait être berné, mais cela serait remarqué. C'était un Vampire.

- C'est moi.

- Mon maître m'envoi vous chercher, suivez-moi !

Harry se leva, suivit de Devdar et le suivit sur le Chemin de Traverse, il les mena sur la zone de Transplanage puis leur demanda de s'agripper à lui, puis ils disparurent.

- Bonjour Potter ! dit Lenter assit au bout de la grande table en face d'eux.

- Lenter, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Je vois que tu as emmené ton lézard !

- Fais attention à tes propos Lenter, répliqua Devdar.

- Bien, s'écria Lenter, asseyez-vous. On doit parler de vos motivations pour lesquelles vous m'avez demandé mon aide, et surtout comment puis-je vous aider.

Harry et Devdar s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la grande table, qui devait faire environ cinq mètres.

La table était faite dans un bois sombre, assez ancienne, elle était installée au centre de la salle, Ils devaient sûrement être dans un château ou un manoir, en tout cas c'est ce que laissait penser les murs froids de pierre. Le peu de bougie éclairant la pièce ne contredisait pas cet état de fait, rien n'était personnalisé dans cette pièce.

- On a besoin de ton toit. Il y a quelques jours t'es venu me voir pour me dire que mon Pégase avait été capturé par Winsed, j'essaie de trouver où se trouve les Fées.

Lenter, affalé au fond de sa chaise jusqu'à maintenant, s'appuya sur la table, les deux bras à plat, croisé. Il était apparemment intéressé.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? J'ai des hommes qui cherchent depuis un mois et ils n'ont même pas un seul indice, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tes hommes n'ont pas l'avantage d'être lié à une créature intelligente qui est à l'intérieur, répliqua Harry.

- Donc ce que tu me demandes c'est que je t'héberge, pour te cacher des tiens, pour que tu puisses retrouver ton oiseau ?

- C'est ça, répondit Devdar.

- Et pourquoi tu dois te cacher d'eux ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! dit Harry.

- Comme tu voudras.

Lenter se rassit au fond de sa chaise, sa main droite caressant une barbe inexistante, en pleine réflexion. Tout ce qu'espérait Harry c'était son approbation. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à un autre endroit.

- J'accepte ! s'écria Lenter soudainement.

Harry souffla, soulagé, il regarda Devdar, qui semblait aussi enthousiaste que lui et qui le regardait en souriant.

- A deux conditions, dit cependant Lenter.

Harry perdit son sourire, que pouvait-il lui demander ? Après les conditions qu'il avait posées lors de leur alliance, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

- Un, vous vous plierez tous les deux aux mêmes règles que tout le monde.

Harry regarda Devdar, pour voir sa réaction.

_- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_ demanda Harry télépathiquement.

_- Ca dépend de ces règles, demandes lui._

Harry se tourna vers Lenter qui les regardait intensément.

- Quelles sont ces règles ?

- Aucun combat à mort, ou à dégât irréversible envers les vampires de ma colonie, répondit-il tout sourire.

- Juste pendant notre séjour, répliqua Devdar.

- Non, tout le long de la guerre.

_- C'est lourd, _dit Harry à Devdar_._

_- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix._

_- Il faut juste prier qu'on ne verra aucun de ses Vampires torturer quelqu'un._

_- On pourra le neutraliser, il a juste dit qu'on ne devait pas tuer et laisser de dégât._

- On accepte. Quelles sont les autres règles ?

- M'écouter en toute circonstance.

- Seulement si ça ne contredit pas mes principes.

Lenter accepta, au moins ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Ce sont les seules règles qui sont exigées dans ma colonie. La deuxième condition est que tu me dises l'endroit de leur cachette…si tu la trouves.

- Aucun souci, et si tu la tues, je ne t'en voudrais pas, accepta Harry.

- Parfait, s'exclama Lenter. Tout est bon.


	9. Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy

**Note : Ceci est un chapitre écrit par Merlin Potter et corrigé par Angie. Je sais que le temps d'attente a été très long mais Merlin Potter, qui est un ami, est en ce moment même couché sur un lit d'hôpital et il n'a pas vraiment le temps de venir s'occuper de mettre à jour les chapitres et encore moins d'avancer son écriture. Je ne vous dit pas plus de détails sur le pourquoi du comment car ça reste sa vie privée, mais il y ait depuis plusieurs semaines et on ne sait toujours pas quand il va sortir, donc si vous pouvez être patient, merci, sinon il ne peut rien faire de mieux. J'espère cependant que je vais pouvoir lui apporter un minimum de lecture avec vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy**

_Précédemment :_

_- Ce sont les seules règles qui sont exigées dans ma colonie. La deuxième condition est que tu me dises l'endroit de leur cachette…si tu la trouves._

_- Aucun souci, et si tu la tue, je ne t'en voudrais pas, accepta Harry._

_- Parfait, s'exclama Lenter. Tout est bon._

_Maintenant :_

Harry et Devdar, après être arrivés dans leur chambre, s'étaient tout de suite mis à la protéger avec toutes les magies qu'ils connaissaient. En fait c'était surtout Harry qui s'en était occupé, Devdar n'utilisant que quelques unes de ses connaissances pour empêcher Lenter de leur faire quoique ce soit pendant qu'ils dormaient.

Harry avait donc commencé par la magie Runique, celle des nains, en apposant sur les quatre murs, le plafond et le sol de la chambre une dizaine de runes sur chacun d'eux, des runes inconnues pour la plupart des sorciers. Il continua ensuite avec la magie du Sang, la magie des Vampires. Grâce à son sang il avait dessiné plusieurs runes sur chacun des murs, des runes Vampirique, apprit grâce aux bons soins de Vlad. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la magie Elémentaire. Il fit apparaitre du feu qui léchait quatre murs et le plafond, le sol n'étant pas inclus pour leur propre sécurité. Il utilisa ensuite la magie Ancienne, et se concentra sur le sentiment qui lui vint en premier, et celui qui lui faisait garder l'espoir d'une victoire, l'amour. Grâce à ce sentiments, il fit en sorte que le feu ne puisse pas modifier la température, ni la couleur de la chambre, comme s'il n'était pas visible.

La magie Nécromancienne, fut la suivante. Il la combina avec la magie à Incantation, une magie des plus universelles dans tout le monde magique. Grâce à cette union il put faire en sorte que si lui ou Devdar n'était pas présent lors de l'ouverture de leur porte, si elle était ouverte, quatre morts sortiraient du sol et mettraient des bâtons dans les roues de celui qui entrerait.

Harry avait découvert, en lisant les deux gros grimoires, que la Magie Démoniaque était une branche de la Magie d'Invocation, cependant il n'avait quand même pas compris comment il devait invoquer autre chose que des Démons. Dans tous les cas il l'unit à celle d'Incantation pour que trois Démons Idioximes apparaissent en même temps que les quatre morts.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Devdar comme à chaque étape.

- J'ai mélangé la magie Universelle et la magie Démoniaque pour faire apparaitre trois Idioximes quand la porte s'ouvrira si on n'est pas là.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne me suis jamais intéressé à votre magie, j'ai la mienne et elle me suffit. Je connais quelques uns de vos sorts mais pas grand-chose.

- Ah ! Les Idioximes sont des Démons inférieur invisible qui infeste l'air qu'on respire, plus on respire l'air qu'ils infestent plus notre mort approche.

- Charmant !

Harry continua en protégeant la chambre grâce à sa magie, il ne savait pas comment ça allait marcher ni si ça allait marcher, après tout, jamais la magie n'avait été manipulée comme lui l'avait fait pour cet effet. Le seul problème était de choisir les mots, interagir avec un objet était facile il suffisait de lui dire quoi faire, mais sans objet aucun, comment faire ? Peut-être parler à la chambre directement.

- Protèges-toi ! dit-il.

Rien ne s'échappa de sa bouche, et rien ne se passa, L'Auramagie d'Harry ne détectait rien.

- Essayes de parler à ta magie, proposa Devdar.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

- Essayes !

Harry ouvrit le canal de sa gorge pour laisser passer sa magie, lui titillant légèrement la trachée, l'œsophage, le larynx puis l'épiglotte, s'arrêtant à celle-ci. Ce sont les vibrations de l'épiglotte qui fait fonctionner cette magie, un peu désagréable, mais très pratique.

- Protèges cette chambre !

Une vapeur mélangeant plusieurs couleurs se mut en sortant de sa bouche, trois rouges différents, blanc, bleu marine et marron foncé. Elle se diffusa dans toute la pièce, et se fixa à toutes les autres protections, ce qu'il vit le sidéra.

Sa magie était agitée, telle une mer sur la plage elle enveloppa les protections, petit à petit elles disparurent, laissant ainsi apercevoir le mur vierge de la chambre, pourtant, la pièce était inondé de sorcellerie, même sans Auramagie, Harry la sentait le caresser, le frôler, si merveilleuse et si puissante. Puis la sensation disparut, toute la magie de la pièce se concentra sur les murs, le plafond et le sol.

- C'était prévue ? demanda Devdar.

- Pas du tout !

- Que s'est-il réellement passer ?

- Ma magie a protégé la chambre.

- Mais pas comme tu le voulais, fit remarquer son confident.

- Quand j'utilise cette Magie, elle fait ce que je demande, à sa façon, elle fait tout pour faire ce que j'ai demandé. Tu sais ce qu'est la magie n'est ce pas, réellement je veux dire ?

- Je sais que la magie est une entité vivante, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais fais en sorte qu'elle fasse un peu comme elle voulait. Je suis étonné Harry, aujourd'hui tout le monde manipule la magie pour qu'elle fasse exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Baguette magique, bâton de pouvoir, bracelet magique, et tout autre catalyseur de magie, mélangé aux gestes, aux incantations et tout le reste, empêche la Magie de « vivre », ce que tu fais ne s'est jamais vu, d'après ce que savent les hommes d'aujourd'hui, et c'est très dangereux.

- Je ne savais pas que ce que j'avais fait été si spectaculaire.

- Je n'ai pas dit spectaculaire, j'ai dit étonnant. La magie des Trois degrés n'est pas la plus ancienne comme on te l'a dit, elle est juste une variante de la toute première et la plus puissante de toutes les magies, et si j'étais toi je n'utiliserais que celle-là! Par contre il va falloir que je t'améliore, la magie que tu utilises dégrade la vraie, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy.

- La quoi ? demanda Harry incompréhensif.

- Fini les protections, on passera à l'histoire plus tard.

L'esprit d'Harry était embrumé, mais l'avant dernière protection fut quand même placé, la Magie des Trois Degrés qu'Harry croyait la plus puissante il y a quelque seconde venait de protéger à son tour la chambre. La dernière protection fut la Filimagie, avec ses doigts, des fils coloré à son image sortirent, pendant près d'une heure Harry noua des nœuds plus difficile les uns que les autres pour les placer sur les murs, le plafond et le sol. Puis il s'assit sur un des lits de la chambre, et attendit l'histoire comme un petit garçon de six ans qui n'attend que sa petite histoire d'un héro imaginaire dans son épique aventure pour s'endormir.

- La magie dont je te parle est l'ancêtre de toutes les autres, elle est l'antique. L'homme a dénaturé la magie elle-même, elle n'est plus que l'esclave de l'homme, une victime dans leurs mains. Elle s'appelle « Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy » ou dans la langue d'aujourd'hui « Entité première ». Il y a des temps immémoriaux, Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy était seule, rien d'autre n'existait, les mages l'utilisait comme bon leur semblait pour vivre, lorsque des personnes eurent la bonne idée de préciser leurs pensées, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient avoir un contrôle totale sur leur aptitude. Petit à petit la magie des Trois Degrés se répandit dans la population et la pratique d'Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy fut oubliée. En créant des branches de la magie les hommes ont séparés, divisé, ce qu'était la magie. Tu as su faire en sorte de lui redonner cette liberté, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totale. Grâce à elle tu sauras dominer, anéantir la noirceur qui habite ces contrés. Nous sommes les seules personnes aujourd'hui qui puissions se vanter d'une telle connaissance extraordinaire.

- Pourquoi sa liberté n'est elle pas totale ? demanda Harry.

Cette magie le fascinait. Il y a des choses qu'il aimerait approfondir, mais ce qu'il en savait le subjugué, l'émerveillait. Ce pourrait-il qu'Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy soit la clef de la paix ?

- Tu n'utilises que ta magie et tu dis trop ce que tu veux, tu précises à qui tu t'adresses.

- Comment ça ? Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie d'une pensine Devdar, dit Harry.

- Si. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ta gorge, les canaux que tu as fait évoluer, si tu savais utiliser Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy tu n'en n'aurais pas besoin. Tu dis quelque chose, elle le fait, mais à sa façon, la meilleur façon pour être à ton avantage, sachant que ta magie serait prioritaire. En donnant un exemple d'une protection, il y aurait plusieurs possibilités de le faire. Si tu dis qu'il faut te protéger, selon ton état et les environs Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy, pourrait faire apparaître des démons, des animaux, ou des dômes, des boucliers, soit en utilisant ta magie ou celle des alentours. Elle choisira ce qui pourrait au mieux te servir et le plus efficace. C'est pour cela que cette magie est la plus puissante elle cherche le plus efficace, alors qu'un sort, si le bouclier n'est pas efficace contre le sort adverse tu te le prends. Toutes les magies qui existent à travers le monde ne sont que des divisions d'Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy.

- Donc si je connais cette magie je suis imbattable !

- Non Harry, tu n'es qu'un homme, personne n'est imbattable même si tu connais cette magie, tu serais juste une personne extrêmement redoutable, plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul réel combat entre deux personnes possédant cette connaissance tu en a la connaissance d'ailleurs. Il y a mon créateur et celui des Dragolettes, seul eux se sont battus avec toute leur puissance et leur conviction sans lâcher. Leur combat a séparé les terres du monde, ce qu'aujourd'hui vous appelez continent.

- Comment faire pour la contrôler si on ne doit pas utiliser de canal ?

- C'est quelque chose d'une horrible difficulté, et si tu veux vraiment la contrôler il va falloir abandonner toutes les magies que tu apprends, elle te prendra tout ton temps, dès que tu as du temps libre tu dois l'améliorer.

- D'accord, mais si ça ne te dérange pas on va d'abord retrouver Kavan.

- Evidemment, comment tu vas t'y prendre ? lui demanda Devdar.

- Je vais utiliser la Sacrée, je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse m'aider.

- Vas-y, encouragea Devdar.

Le lendemain, après avoir essayé une nouvelle fois de repérer Kavan, avec Devdar ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la bâtisse qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visitée.

Ils se promenèrent donc en silence, explorant chaque recoin, sans avoir trouvé une seule sortie pour l'instant. Harry se demandait s'il y en avait, il n'arrêtait pas de monter, descendre, aller à gauche, à droite, entrer dans des salles, ressortir, faire demi-tour, avancer. Un véritable labyrinthe, ça commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais ça lui permettait de connaitre l'endroit où il vivait, en cas d'accident.

Après un temps infiniment long, ils débouchèrent enfin sur un terrain lisse de toutes verdures, rien à part une mer marron cabossé. Il regarda la demeure de la colonie de Lenter et fut surpris de la trouver magnifique, sa noirceur était d'une beauté effrayante.

- Tu as enfin réussi à sortir de cette cabane, fit remarquer Lenter en arrivant face à lui.

Cabane ? Il n'a pas trouvé plus ridicule ? Cabane allait bien pour une petite maison dans un arbre, mais pas à une immense œuvre architecturale dont semblait jouir cette bâtisse.

- Ta…cabane, est impressionnante, avoua Harry.

- Parbleu ! C'est un véritable casse-tête, s'écria plutôt Devdar.

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

Lenter, en continuant de parler, se mit à marcher sur l'immense terrain, dont il ne voyait pas la fin.

- C'est une immense cabane créé en 1930 par Hubert Sadmire construit en rondins de bois, au cœur d'un domaine de 27.000 hectares, sur le versant ouest du massif des Laurentides, en bordure de la rivière Outaouais. Un puissant enchantement repousse-moldu a été mis en place sur cette propriété ainsi que plusieurs protection pour parer à toute éventualité, et ce depuis des années. Ce bâtiment de trois étages en forme d'étoile à quatre longues branches et deux autres plus courtes et plus larges est l'aboutissement d'un rêve, celui du millionnaire américain d'origine suisse, Hubert Sadmire. Inspirés à la fois des constructions scandinaves et des grands hôtels des Alpes suisses, ses 186 chambres et suites furent réservées, pendant les 40 premières années de son existence, à l'usage exclusif des 1 350 membres du très sélect Signory Club auquel adhérait son propriétaire. En 1970 je réussi à le racheter au prix d'énormes effort, et mon clan s'y est installé depuis.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Lenter lui raconté tout ça, mais il ne parlait certainement pas pour faire la causette, et il espérait qu'il allait vite en venir au véritable point où il veut le mener. L'histoire d'une cabane, aussi belle soit-elle, ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir prendre l'air et s'entrainer pendant que Devdar allait récupérer sa malle. Il se retrouvait en train de parler avec un meurtrier, bien qu'il soit un allié puissant dans cette guerre, sur une cabane.

- Malheureusement, depuis une dizaine d'année je n'arrête pas d'essuyer attaque sur attaque. Malgré toutes les protections et les innovations que je n'arrête pas d'installer, ces Fées arrivent à les passer. A chaque fois que mon clan commence à être trop imposant pour réussir à faire un coup d'état, elles me tombent dessus. Ma demeure subi de nombreuse destruction à chacune de leurs arrivée, et maintenant j'ai ce Voldemort qui est derrière moi également. J'en ai plus qu'assez que mes Vampires meurent et que je doive reconstruire mon armée toutes les années, j'en ai plus qu'assez que l'Etoile se détériore. Voilà ce qui me motive à me battre à tes cotés Potter, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre pour que je puisse moi-même te faire confiance.

Voilà où il voulait en venir, la « confiance », mais comment voulait-il qu'il lui fasse confiance ? C'était un meurtrier, mais après tout, c'était un homme de parole, alors pourquoi pas.

- Je ne dis pas que je peux te faire confiance du jour au lendemain, mais on verra ce qui se passera.

- Bien, mais je ne suis pas venu juste te dire ceci, je voulais te prévenir de tes promenades ici. Tu risque d'être pris pour cible, même malgré mes recommandations.

- Dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas parier sur la vie des inconscients.

- Moi si, répliqua Lenter en s'avançant vers lui, le stoppant dans sa marche, tu ne tueras personne tant que tu seras chez moi, ce sont mes règles, tous mes Vampires s'y plient, tu feras de même, sinon tu vas chercher la charité ailleurs.

Lenter se retourna et continua la marche à travers ses terres.

- Cependant je ne te cache pas que certains auraient besoin de se faire remettre à leur place.

Puis il partit, laissant les deux amis sur place, sur le terrain entourant l'Etoile.

- Tu peux y aller Devdar, s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

- Ok, et toi cherche Kavan.

Devdar disparut, sans un bruit ni autre chose de stupéfiant au regard, laissant Harry seul qui s'assit par terre et se concentra, utilisant la Magie Sacrée.

Ses deux protecteurs, son loup de feu, Bleidd, et son corbeau d'air, Bran, se libérèrent de son corps et se couchèrent à ses cotés, en position de protection, prêt à bondir.

Tous ses sens se coupèrent, l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue, le toucher, le gout, tout disparu en quelque seconde, pour laisser la place au ressenti. Il cherchait sans trouver, il poussa plus sa Magie il étala sa recherche, mais rien n'y faisait, tout ce qu'il ressentait ne lui était pas lié, sauf Devdar qui était à Poudlard.

Tout à coup il sentit une douleur atroce, une crampe à l'estomac, un mal de tête, une crampe à la jambe, une tendinite au bras, une inflammation à la gorge, un écrasement ici, un rétrécissement là. Ca ne s'arrêtait plus, il hurla, il sentait sa magie le dévorer, grignoter petit à petit son esprit, la première partie de ses défenses mentale cédèrent, il avait mal, il criait, un troll que l' on vient de priver de nourriture ne ferait pas autant de bouquant que le simple cri d'Harry. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais il continuait, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, la douleur était trop importante.

Puis tout s'arrêta, sa Magie se calma et reprit sa place, ses défense se reconstruisirent, il n'était plus sous l'emprise de la Magie Sacrée.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la clarté du jour les lui fit fermer les yeux. Doucement il les rouvrit, et se réhabitua à la lumière. Devdar était à ses cotés, les sourcils froncé, sa malle à coté de lui, Bleidd et Bran le regardait bizarrement.

- Kavan est en très mauvaise posture, lui dit Devdar, s'il n'avait pas réussi à la repousser ta Magie t'aurais changé, tu serais sous son emprise et Kavan aurait lui aussi changer, sa voix était grave, il était rare de voir Devdar aussi sérieux. Il faut le retrouver et très vite.

- Toi qui connait l'Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy, tu pourrais l'utiliser pour le retrouver, proposa Harry d'une petite voix.

- Quand tu la pratiqueras, tu connaitras ses limites, et celle-ci en est une, je ne suis pas lié à lui, je ne suis lié qu'à toi en tant que confident. Ca s'appelle la liberté. Si j'avais un de ses poils, j'aurais pu, mais nous n'en avons pas.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Devdar, c'est impossible que je le retrouve, leur cachette est tellement protégée, comment veux-tu que je passe au travers de protection qui ont des millénaires d'existence et de renforcement, je n'y arriverais pas…pas tout seul.

Il venait d'avoir une idée, mais ça allait être très dangereux, vraiment dangereux, mais si c'était la seule solution pour y arriver, il le ferait.

- Justement tu n'es pas seul…

- Si Devdar ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Je le suis, magiquement parlant je suis seul, il faudrait fusionner ma puissance avec celle de beaucoup d'autre pour y arriver.

- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, dit Devdar affolé.

- Malheureusement si.

- Dans ce cas il faut choisir avec qui tu veux fusionner. Mais j'espère que tu es conscient que ça va être dur, long et dangereux.

- Je le sais, et je sais aussi qu'il va falloir que je résiste jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Kavan, que je résiste à l'emprise de Winsed.

- Qu l'on résiste, je suis lié à toi, je suis autant en danger que toi.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ca ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'ils étaient ici et leur plan était déjà complètement chamboulé. Harry aurait dû écouter son grand-père, pas pour l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir à l'aveuglette pour rechercher Kavan.

- A qui tu vas demander pour participer à ce projet fou ? demanda Devdar.

- Albus, Grand-père, toi, Lenter, je sais c'est fou mais plus il y a de monde puissant mieux c'est, dit Harry en voyant Devdar qui s'apprêtait à critiquer ce choix. Je pense demander à Dumby aussi, c'est un puissant Elfe de Maison, il pourrait être utile, Vlad, Elfrod et Burdock.

- Ca va être long.

- Je sais, mais si je veux avoir une seule chance de récupérer Kavan, c'est le seul moyen. Je préfère que ce soit long et sûr, plutôt que faire plusieurs plan court et foireux. Winsed ne le tuera pas, elle en a besoin.

- On va devoir retourner à Poudlard.

- Oui, du coup ca n'a servi à rien de récupérer ma malle.

- Et il va falloir que tu t'excuses et que tu reconnaisses ton erreur.

- Je sais, souffla Harry.

Après avoir levé toutes les protections de la chambre, Harry et Devdar s'en allèrent chercher Lenter. Dès qu'ils virent un Vampire, Harry lui demanda s'il savait où était son maître.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, lui répondit-il, une réponse des plus agaçantes.

- Au contraire, il faut absolument que je le vois, et je crois me rappeler qu'il vous a dit à tous de me répondre si je posais cette question.

Le Vampire le regarda froidement, dégouté. Harry sentait qu'il voulait le tuer dans la seconde, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer, alors répond et on sera tous les deux débarrassés de l'autre.

Il adorait être Empâte, ca lui donnait souvent une longueur d'avance.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, répondit finalement le Vampire.

Harry pris le couloir de droite et monta les escaliers sans le remercier, de toute façon la politesse est-ce qu'il la connaissait, lui ?

Harry sentit une perturbation dans la magie aux alentours, et en quelque seconde il découvrit d'où elle provenait, il se baissa.

Le sort passa au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'Harry voyait Devdar sautait sur le coté. Quand il se retourna il vit sept Vampires, baguette en main, dirigé dans leur direction.

- Vous vous opposez aux ordres de votre maître ? dit Harry calmement.

Il y bien une chose qu'il aimerait faire en ce moment, leur faire la tête au carré. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques instant, il ne devait tout simplement pas les tuer, ni leur laisser de dégât trop important.

- Gamin ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin et ils ont tous peur de toi ! C'est pitoyable ! lança le premier Vampire avec hargne, un grand brun.

- Un gamin que votre maître veut garder à ses cotés et pas comme ennemi, répondit Devdar.

- Ne lui parle pas esclave ! rétorqua le deuxième Vampire, grand blond cette fois-ci.

- Esclave ? ESCLAVE ! Sale petit Vampire de pacotille, j'existe depuis plusieurs milliers d'année et tu oses me parler sur ce ton ! s'exclama Devdar augmentant petit à petit les décibels.

_- Calme-toi, je m'en occupe, il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine chez eux._

_- Empathie ?_

_- Et un peu de Légilimancie, _répondit Harry. Cependant mon ami n'a pas tord, si votre maître me veut à ses cotés, ce n'est certainement pas pour mes beaux yeux.

- Lenter est faible pour croire que tu peux lui servir à quelque chose, dit le premier Vampire.

- Alors pourquoi le servir ? demanda Harry.

Ca y est, il y était, son impression allait sûrement se confirmer d'ici quelques secondes, étaient-ils réellement au service de Lenter ou avait-il été trompé ?

- Le servir ? rigola le grand brun.

Tous les autres le suivirent, ainsi donc ils ne le servaient pas. Ils le croyaient complètement bête.

Vous êtes sous les ordres de qui dans ce cas ? Aurait voulu demander Harry, mais ça aurait été trop direct, ils n'auraient certainement pas répondu.

- Alors si ce n'est pas Lenter, votre maître est complètement stupide de s'en prendre à un Vampire aussi puissant.

- Ou alors c'est toi qui es totalement stupide de le traiter ainsi ? s'énerva un troisième Vampire, un petit brun.

- Ha oui ? demanda Harry. Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de votre maître, sûrement un petit Vampire qui cherche un peu de pouvoir.


	10. Début d'une longue réunion

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire, vraiment désolé de l'attente, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même dans son entiéreté le chapitre que j'ai écrit et que ma correctrice, ANGIE, à sûrement eut du mal à corriger.

**Chapitre 10 : Début d'une longue réunion**

_Précédemment :_

_- Ha oui ? demanda Harry. Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de votre maître, sûrement un petit Vampire qui cherche un peu de pouvoir._

_Maintenant :_

Un sort bleu fut lancé dans sa direction que, d'un geste de la baguette, il dévia de sa direction initiale.

- Serais-je tombé juste ? demanda Harry, déçu que ce soit ça.

- Tu es très loin du compte, il n'est pas Vampire et encore moins insignifiant, répondit le grand brun.

Enfin, ils commençaient à en révéler un peu sur leur maître. Encore quelques phrases et il pourrait découvrir l'identité de leur maître.

- Alors il est puissant ? Mais une personne puissante qui ne sait pas se servir de sa puissance ne sert à rien ! Si vous croyez réussir quoique ce soit contre Lenter vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Votre petit maître est inexpérimenté face à Lenter.

- Serpentard n'est pas inexpérimenté, répliqua le grand blond.

- Traitre ! cracha un Vampire qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Il lui coupa la tête d'un geste de la baguette, et la tête du Vampire roula jusqu'au pied d'Harry qui recula, dégouté.

Ainsi donc c'était Serpentard leur maître, Lenter allait sûrement être content de l'apprendre. Il avait réussi, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça dans la manipulation.

Il entendit un sifflement à droite, et vit un objet passer à vive allure, et s'arrêter dans le cœur d'un petit blond. Il tomba raide au sol, un pieu dans le cœur.

Se retournant il vit quatre Vampires baguette en main, les traits du visage durcis par la haine. Devant lui ne restait plus que cinq Vampires, et derrière il y en avait quatre, ça rééquilibrait le compte.

- On l'a eu avant vous, vous n'aurez qu'à être plus rapide la prochaine fois, dit le premier Vampire.

Plus rapide ? Il trouvait qu'ils avaient été assez rapides. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un, les Vampires de Lenter étaient juste venu l'aider, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, ça lui ferait faire moins de chose. Oui, il était un peu fainéant.

Mais ils avaient l'air de savoir que ces Vampires là savaient qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à Lenter. Donc, si eux le savaient Lenter le savait, ce qui n'était pas le cas sinon les sept ne seraient pas en vie. Il en conclut donc que les quatre qui venaient d'arriver n'était pas non plus ceux de Lenter. Mais de qui, alors ? Combien d'espions étaient dans les rangs de Lenter ?

Devdar l'attrapa et le fit reculer dans le couloir de droite, ainsi les deux groupes se retrouvèrent en face d'eux.

- D'autres espions, dit Devdar. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lenter serait aussi ignorant.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre à l'Elfe de Maison. Cependant personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu non plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? murmura Harry.

- Tu les assommes tous et tu les livres à Lenter, il s'en occupera lui-même, répondit Devdar aussi bas.

_- Ils seront neuf contre moi dans ce cas là_, fit remarquer Harry télépathiquement.

Les Vampires se regardaient toujours, ne se préoccupant pas d'Harry pour l'instant, se balançant des paroles plus crues les unes que les autres.

_- Et en plus tu ne pourras pas utiliser la magie._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Les quatre portent tous des Copieurs d'Essence Magique._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Fais moi confiance, s' ils ont l'air de revenir sur ton cas, n'utilise en aucun cas la magie, ce sont des espions de Winsed._

_- Comment tu le sais ? _demanda Harry.

- Fais moi confiance, cria Devdar en sautant sur le coté pour éviter un sort orange.

Harry se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour de lui et dût faire plusieurs acrobaties pour éviter des sorts qui ne cessaient de s'abattre sur lui.

Il sortit Vajra, son épée, et s'élança sur le grand brun qui sortit à son tour une épée, malheureusement pour Harry tous les autres Vampires sortirent à leur tour leur épée. Les sorciers n'avaient peut-être pas d'épée mais son avantage se perdait face au Vampire, surtout des hommes servant des personnes aussi vieilles que Serpentard et Winsed qui étaient toujours engagées dans les anciennes traditions.

Il se baissa pour éviter un coup d'épée venant de derrière et sectionna les jambes du grand brun et celui de derrière en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas utiliser la magie, mais son épée n'en avait pas besoin de plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà, donc aucun flux ne sortait pour être détecté. Une fois les deux Vampires à terre il leur donna un coup à la nuque et ils s'évanouirent.

- Tes saïs ! cria Devdar à ses cotés qui balançait des coups de pieds à tout va.

Harry attrapa ses saïs tout en esquivant de nombreux coup et sorts, et les passa à Devdar.

Il continua ensuite à combattre, esquivant un coup d'épée et un sort en même temps, il tourna sur lui-même et assomma un nouveau Vampire qui tomba à terre avec ses deux amis.

Un autre Vampire tomba à droite assommé par Devdar, puis il fit un grand saut pour se retrouver derrière tous les Vampires et ne plus se retrouver au centre.

Il joua avec son épée, se battant contre trois Vampire. Vajra claqua contre celle du Vampire de droite, il se baissa et arrêta un coup du Vampire du milieu, se releva arrêta un coup du troisième, sauta, esquiva le coup du premier, entailla celui du milieu, stoppa celui de droite, se pencha à droite pour éviter le coup du troisième, lui coupa le bras, évita le coup du milieu, assomma le troisième qui avait le bras sectionné, puis un cri, comme un coup de fouet, arrêta les combats, évitant à Harry de se faire taillader le bras.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! intima Lenter accompagné de deux Vampires à l'air revêche.

Personne ne répondit, jusqu'à ce que Devdar prenne la parole.

- Il semblerait que tu aies des espions dans tes rangs, ils le sont tous ici, et ils voulaient Harry enterré.

- C'EST FAUX ! injecta un espion de Winsed.

- Devdar dit vrai, dit Harry, si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, fais moi confiance. Il y en a déjà qui ont été assommés, tu pourras les interroger.

- IL MENT ! cria le même Vampire.

Harry sentait la peur des quatre Vampires restants, trois de Winsed et un de Serpentard, Lenter l'écouterait-il ? La peur suintait des Vampires, comme un sorcier qui se retrouvait tout à coup face à Lord Voldemort.

- Si je mens, pourquoi vous avez peur ? demanda Harry calmement.

- Tuez-les ! déclara finalement Lenter.

En moins de quelques minutes les Vampires furent tués par Lenter et ses hommes. Harry préférait éviter de tuer, ça le dégoutait, surtout quand ceci n'était pas obligé. La mort n'était certainement pas son amie.

- Emmenez-les, dit Lenter. Potter je te remercie mais je finis.

- Attend Lenter ! arrêta Harry.

Lenter se tourna vers lui, le regard froid, toujours dans son impeccable smoking noir.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je te voie.

- Dans deux heures dans la salle de réunion, dit-il.

Puis avant qu'il puisse lui demander où elle était il partit d'un pas décidé.

- Tu penses que la salle de réunion c'est la même que quand on est arrivés ? demanda Devdar.

- Je ne pense pas Dévi, ça ressemblait plutôt à sa salle à manger personnel.

- Ce n'est pas pour te déprimer Lozeni mais, tu sais où elle est toi cette salle ?

- Euh…ben…c'est-à-dire que…non !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire au lieu de tout ces, euh, ben…

- Et toi tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul au lieu de demander comme un gamin.

- Gamin ! s'outragea Devdar. Entre nous deux c'est toi le gamin !

- Non c'est toi !

- Toi !

- Toi ! répéta Harry.

- On ne ressemble pas à deux gamins là ?

- Si, rigola Harry.

- Bon, on la cherche cette salle ? proposa Devdar.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas dit !

- Ho ça va hein… commença Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur route tout en se disputant sous les regards haineux des Vampires qu'ils croisaient. Comme au début ils tournèrent dans tous les couloirs, sans demander leur chemin, pour l'instant.

- J'en ai marre ! s'écria Devdar. Eh toi ! Elle est où la salle de réunion.

Le Vampire les regarda méchamment, il pourrait être un peu plus gentil, mais ce sont des Vampires de Lenter.

Après leur avoir indiqué la position de la salle de réunion ils s'y précipitèrent et s'y assirent en attendant que Lenter revienne.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Lenter une fois qu'ils furent installé à table.

- Nous allons devoir repartir, dit Devdar.

- Déjà, vous abandonnez rapidement.

- On n'abandonne pas, s'exclama Harry. Ecoute Lenter, tu n'es pas sans savoir que la Reine des Fées est extrêmement puissante, les protections qui entoure son domaine le sont encore plus, et je ne peux pas les passer. C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé un plan, mais j'ai besoin de toi, ainsi que de plusieurs autres personnes.

- Ce plan, il marchera ?

- Absolument certain ! approuva Devdar.

- Alors j'approuve, j'en ferais parti.

- Tu ne connais pas le plan, dit Harry choqué.

- Si tu me dis qu'il marchera, je me fiche de le connaitre, tout ce que je veux c'est la voir morte.

- Bon, très bien. Mais pour que ça marche il va falloir que tu viennes à Poudlard pendant un temps indéterminé.

- Tu me ferais entrer dans une école pleine d'enfants ?

- Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance il va falloir que tu retiennes tes ardeurs meurtrières.

- Je ne suis pas un malade, je sais ne pas tuer quand il le faut.

- Très bien, je te le ferai savoir quand il faudra que tu viennes.

Six semaines plus tard, après les remontrances, et de nombreuses colères de la part de Vlad quant à la venue de Lenter à Poudlard, Harry put enfin faire venir toutes les personnes prévues dans le bureau du directeur pour exposer ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu comptes faire Harry, dit Elfrod qui avait réussi à se libérer de ses responsabilités à la banque.

- Théoriquement, c'est simple, dit Harry en regardant tout le monde.

Tous avaient pu se libérer et étaient présent, Albus, son grand-père, Devdar, Lenter, Vlad, Elfrod, Burdock et Dumby. Ce qui l'arrangeait, il voulait absolument retrouver et libérer Kavan.

- Grâce à un ancien enchantement, qu'il vous faut connaitre, vous allez me transférer votre puissance pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je réussisse à trouver la position de Kavan.

- J'ai compris le fait qu'on va devoir te transférer notre puissance, ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est comment on va faire.

- L'enchantement que vous allez apprendre est extrêmement puissant et va vous prendre un certains temps pour le connaitre, c'est l'une des raisons qui font que ça va être long. Mais il faut aussi que moi-même je vous connaisse suffisamment pour supporter votre magie, pour que je ne la rejette pas inconsciemment ou qu'elle me soit fatale pour cause de surcharge.

- C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir tous rester dans le château pendant un certain temps ?

- Oui, et la raison sera que mon grand-père fera des cours pour que les septième années étudies deux races différentes des humains, on n'a pas réussi à ce que le ministère autorise l'étude des Elfes de maison. C'est comme cela que seront présentés Vlad, Lenter et Elfrod, des Vampires et un Gobelin qui nous feront part de certaines de leurs connaissances et de leur mode de vie.

- Quelle sera la raison de Dumby ? demanda son grand-père.

- Il n'en a pas. Ca me donnera l'occasion d'améliorer une petite chose.

Le lendemain, à la fin de la matinée de cours, Harry, accompagné de Devdar, alla manger, et comme d'habitude ils se retrouvèrent séparé des autres, certaines personnes n'acceptant pas le fait qu'un Elfe de maison mange avec eux, les Elfes de maison les dégoutaient.

- Bonjour, Potter, fit Jensen en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Salut, répondit Harry sans plus faire attention à elle.

Elle l'énervait toujours malgré son absence. Depuis le matin il l'avait derrière son dos, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais qu'est ce qu'elle le gonflait.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, ca me fait plaisir de te parler, dit Devdar amèrement.

- Ah, salut ! dit-elle en le regardant comme si elle regardait de la bouse de Dragon. Dis-moi, Potter, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ?

- Parti acheter des cacahuètes, répondit Devdar.

Harry sourit devant la réponse stupide de Devdar, il comprenait un peu pourquoi Jensen ne l'aimait pas, il était exécrable avec elle, comme avec beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle interdite.

- Tu veux que je te débouche les oreilles en plus ? demanda Devdar comme si de rien n'était.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, détaillant le nez rouge qu'il n'avait pas.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Potter ?

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas m'oublier ?

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir, je veux juste savoir où tu étais, dit-elle en balançant ses long cheveux brun détaché en arrière.

- On n'a pas tous ce qu'on veut dans la vie, répondit Devdar d'un air défaitiste.

- La preuve, fit Jensen, tu ne te tais jamais.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir, je veux juste que tu nous laisses tranquilles.

_- Trop facile_, dit Harry à Devdar.

- Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire je m'en vais…

- Il était temps, marmonna Harry.

- Mais je reviendrais, rajouta-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Malheur ! s'écria Devdar.

Harry la regarda s'en aller un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- Tu l'aime bien, le nargua Devdar.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Non !

- Menteur !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclama Harry se levant et en commençant à marcher pour sortir.

- Je vois comme tu la regardes, dit Devdar.

- Je ne la regarde même pas !

- Menteur !

Harry regarda autour de lui, les élèves mangeaient tout en rigolant ou parlant silencieusement. Seulement des élèves le regardaient, et il en avait marre qu'on le regarde.

- Ils ne se sont toujours pas arrêté de me regarder, dit Harry à Devdar.

- Change pas de sujet, eut pour réponse Devdar.

- Tu m'énerves Devi, si je te dis que je ne la regarde pas, crois-moi.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas possible.

- Essaye juste un peu dans ce…

Quelque chose de gros passa juste devant son nez et s'écrasa au sol, à ses pieds à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Ouah, s'écria Devdar, tu aurais pu me le dire que quand tu es énervé tu fais tombé des Ombrages du ciel.

- Arrête tes bêtises, dit-il en s'agenouillant au coté d'Ombrage.

Pratiquement la moitié des élèves s'affolèrent tandis que l'autre moitié soit ne bougeaient pas, soit étaient tellement curieuse qu'elle s'agglutinait autour d'Ombrage, Harry et Devdar.

- Poussez-vous, s'exclama la voix puissante d'Albus. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à coté d'Harry.

- On vient enfin de retrouver Ombrage, répondit Harry défaitiste.

- Est-elle en vie ? demanda Midden qu'Harry n'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver.

- J'ai bien peur que non, après autant de mois accroché au plafond de la Grande salle, ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle soit toujours en vie, dit Harry.

- Emmenons-là à l'infirmerie, les élèves n'ont pas besoin de voir ça, dit le professeur Hendle.

Le professeur Midlebright fit léviter le corps et, tout en écartant les élèves de son passage, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

- Quant à moi, je vais prévenir le Ministère qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de rechercher Mrs Ombrage, dit Mr Midden.

- Et nous, s'exclama Devdar, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Suivez-moi, dit Albus.

Harry et Devdar le suivirent jusqu'à la salle arrière de la Grande salle et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais des choses sur cet incident, Harry, commença-t-il. Comment savais-tu qu'elle était accrochée au plafond depuis des mois ?

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé d'emprunter votre Pensine ? demanda-t-il. C'est quand j'ai regardé le souvenir que l'on m'avait fait passer que j'ai vu qu'Ombrage avait été accroché au plafond, depuis la bataille de Poudlard l'année dernière, répondit-il une fois qu'Albus eut approuvé.

- Ca fait donc depuis six mois environ que Miss Ombrage était collée au plafond, sans que l'on s'en aperçoive.

- Exactement, répondit Devdar.

- Très bien, merci Harry, merci Devdar, vous pouvez continuer ce que vous faisiez.

Harry commença donc à s'en aller, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'Albus l'en arrêta.

- Harry, l'interpella-t-il, Dumby veut que tu le rejoignes ce soir au même endroit que d'habitude.

- J'y serais, répondit-il.

Cette fois-ci il partit pour de bon, accompagné de Devdar pour la Salle sur Demande, son premier cours de l'après midi débutant à quinze heures, comme tous les mardis.

- Parfait, s'exclama Devdar une fois installé dans la Salle sur Demande qui était à l'identique de celle qu'il utilisait pour l'A.D, nous allons enfin pouvoir débuter ton enseignement à Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy, qui se traduirait aujourd'hui par « Entité Première ».

* * *

La suite plus tard, désolé cette fois-ci je ne peux pas prévoir, mais il n'y aura pas un mois à attendre, faites moi confiance.


	11. Dans la forêt

Et voici le chapitre 11 comme promis, j'ai répondu aux reviews, pas compliqué il n'y en a pas beaucoup, et ANGIE a corrigé le chapitre, donc à vous de faire le reste en prenant plaisir à lire.

**Chapitre 11 : Dans la forêt**

_Précédemment :_

_- Parfait, s'exclama Devdar une fois installé dans la Salle sur Demande qui était à l'identique de celle qu'il utilisait pour l'A.D, nous allons enfin pouvoir débuter ton enseignement à Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy._

_Maintenant :_

- Concentrez-vous, canalisez votre magie, Seigneur Potter, dit Dumby.

Harry était assis au milieu d'une prairie, dans la forêt interdite, essayant de contrôler un peu plus la Magie des Trois Degrés.

Ca faisait près d'un mois maintenant que Lenter, Vlad, Elfrod, Burdock et Dumby étaient arrivés à Poudlard et ils ne contrôlaient pas encore le sort, bien que pour Lenter et Dumby c'était très proche de la réussite.

Dumby avait les yeux fermé face à Harry, c'était comme ça qu'il arrivait à apercevoir la magie des autres et surtout la progression d'Harry, alors qu'Harry avait juste à faire marcher son don d'Auramagie.

- Attends, petit ! intervint alors Devdar.

- Ho Devdar, tu vas te taire un peu, j'essaie de me concentrer, s'énerva Harry.

Ca faisait trois fois que Devdar interrompait sa concentration, et ce n'était que pour se plaindre soit de la température, soit du sol trop dur.

- Arrête de te plaindre, je parlais au chauve, dit Devdar.

- Il se fout de moi, marmonna Harry.

- Hey ! Le ridé !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Dumby qui était pendu à un arbre derrière Harry.

- Si tu coupe ma concentration pour me dire qu'une branche t'a piqué les fesses je t'envoie en enfer !

- Ne soit pas rabat-joie Lozeni. Ce que je vais dire est tout sauf idiot, cette fois-ci…

- Au moins tu le reconnais, dit Harry.

- Dumby, appela Devdar en ignorant Harry, ne serait-il pas mieux d'enlever la baguette d'Harry de sa poche ?

- C'est exact, dit Dumby en se tournant vers Harry, je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu que votre baguette ne devrait pas être sur vous pendant les séances d'entrainement, Seigneur Potter, reprocha-t-il.

- J'ai oublié, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche droite. Dumby tendit sa petite main où Harry déposa sa baguette puis Harry se rassit.

- Oublié, rigola Devdar, laisse-moi rire ! N'y aurait-il pas une certaine brune aux cheveux détaché dans ta tête qui t'y aurait aidé ?

- Devdar, la ferme ! s'écria Harry.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry fit un geste de la main vers Devdar qui eu pour conséquence de faire plier la branche sur laquelle il était assis et le fit tomber avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place.

- Hey ! s'outragea Devdar.

- On peut continuer Dumby ? demanda Harry.

- Je vous attendais, Seigneur.

Harry ferma les yeux, Dumby également, tandis que Devdar fit un saut prodigieux jusqu'à la branche d'où Harry l'avait fait tombé, et se rassit.

- Une branche m'a piqué les fesses, fit remarquer Devdar.

- On s'en fout !

- Concentrez-vous, canalisez votre magie, répéta Dumby à Harry. Renforcez le lien qui vous unit à votre magie, laissez-là se libérer à l'intérieur de votre corps.

Harry se concentra et cassa ce qui bloquait sa magie, depuis déjà quelques temps ils travaillaient cet exercice il savait maintenant qu'il allait réussir. Son noyau allait se libérer et s'étaler dans tout son corps.

- C'est ça, approuva Dumby quand il vit la magie d'Harry enfin libéré, ne vous laissez pas submerger, bloquez-là à l'intérieur de votre corps. Cette magie nécessite le contrôle, la dureté et la souplesse. Soyez ferme, mais doux.

Harry se concentra un peu plus et à force de détermination, bloqua sa magie à l'intérieur de son corps, créant ainsi une barrière de blocage.

- Tu as vu grandes oreilles, s'écria Devdar, Il y est arrivé, il n'est pas si irrécupérable !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Devdar pour, une fois de plus, le faire tomber de sa branche, le faisant ainsi s'écraser au sol.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu es aussi ridé, petit et que tu as aussi de grandes oreilles, le vieux.

- Ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence, ce corps est moche, j'y peux rien. Ma forme de Dragon est beaucoup plus majestueuse. Je suis magnifique, grand, lisse, beau…

- Et pas du tout modeste, coupa Harry.

- Modeste ? C'est quoi ? demanda Devdar en rigolant.

Harry souffla et se retourna vers Dumby qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Je vois que vous avez enfin réussi à maîtriser la magie en vous. Nous nous arrêterons ici ce soir, la prochaine séance sera la dernière, je vous communiquerais la date et l'heure. Puis-je m'en aller ?

- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y, accorda Harry.

- Merci mon Seigneur, dit Dumby en s'inclinant.

Dumby disparut, puis Harry se leva et commença à marcher vers Poudlard, Devdar à ses talons.

- Harry, l'arrêta Devdar.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Devdar qui s'était arrêté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

Devdar ne répondit pas mais on voyait bien à son visage qu'il cherchait à entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Non, rien, répondit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Harry le suivit, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, Devdar était peut-être casse-pied par moment, mais s'il disait quelque chose de sérieux, c'était rarement rien.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de branche qu'on casse se fit entendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour s'en rendre compte, Harry disparut dans une flamme et réapparut à l'endroit même où il avait entendu le bruit.

Mais à peine eut il fini de réapparaitre qu'il se prit un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya contre un arbre.

S'il n'avait pas été moitié Vampire et moitié Loup-garou, il se serait peut-être écroulé de douleur, ou même évanoui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se releva rapidement et regarda ce qui l'avait frappé.

- Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? demanda Harry en voyant ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Harry voyait une forme entouré de brume, mais ses yeux, il les voyait très bien. Des yeux bleues, la brume tournait tout autour de la forme, mais évitait les yeux. Pourtant on voyait bien les cheveux qui se balançaient sur ses épaules.

- Je ne vous suivais pas, répondit la chose.

Sa voix, elle le lui rappela soudainement une personne qu'il avait déjà vu. Dans une vision où Lenter se battait contre elle. Une voix sèche et féminine, mais un sort brouillait en même temps la voix, elle était plus grave, plus tremblante.

- Que fait la Décimeuse à mes trousses, dit-il. Je ne crois pas être un Vampire. _Pas entièrement en tout cas_, pensa-t-il

Devdar arriva derrière lui, et se mit à sa gauche.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit à quelques mètres derrière Harry, et un arbre s'écroula.

Harry vit rapidement quelque chose approcher sur sa gauche.

- Ouah, s'écria Devdar en se retournant, t'es moche toi !

En effet, la chose qui s'approchait sur sa gauche était vraiment très moche. Elle était marron avec des rayures jaunes qui lui passaient partout sur le visage. Des yeux rouges, chauve, une longue robe noire, et il tenait un bâton avec des runes inscrites dessus.

La chose leva son bâton et quelque chose de brillant en sortit. Il sauta sur le coté et la boule lui passa par-dessus la tête et s'écrasa contre un arbre qui cassa sous la force de l'explosion qui survint.

Harry se leva rapidement et regarda la chose qui le transperçait du regard.

- Attention ! s'écria la Décimeuse en le poussant.

La chose leva son bâton et une autre boule en sortit, et détruit un autre arbre.

- Devdar, c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un démon, mais je ne sais pas quel type, répondit-il.

La Décimeuse le poussa une nouvelle fois, mais il ne sut le pourquoi que quelques secondes plus tard quand le démon jeta une autre de ses boules explosives.

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir que le démon allait tirer alors que rien ne le faisait suggérer. Elle était voyante ou quoi ?

C'est alors que le démon fit un bond prodigieux dans sa direction, son bâton prêt à frapper. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Devdar se mit devant lui, l'empêchant de réagir, pourtant il avait déjà sa formule au bout des lèvres.

Cependant ce ne fut pas Devdar qui réussit à arrêter le démon, mais la Décimeuse avec son bras. Un bras constitué de terre et de feu, plus dur que n'importe quoi.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix modifié.

- Harry Potter, dit le démon d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- C'est moi ! s'écria Harry.

Le démon donna un violent revers de sa main gauche et la Décimeuse fit un vol plané contre un arbre.

Harry se leva immédiatement et sortit Vajra, son épée. Il arrêta ainsi le coup du démon qui aurait pu lui trancher la tête, puis il essaya de le couper en deux mais il fut stoppé.

Pendant cinq minutes ils se livrèrent un combat pendant lequel Harry réussit à toucher le démon une dizaine de fois sans que la magie de son épée face effet.

- Devdar, la magie de Vajra ne marche pas.

- Et alors ? Tu veux une médaille pour me l'avoir dit ?

- Idiot ! s'écria-t-il en touchant une nouvelle fois le démon sur le flanc droit, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Tu frappes vraiment comme une mauviette.

Harry se baissa et toucha une nouvelle fois la jambe gauche du démon, sans effet.

- Tu as beau être un démon, tu n'es pas fort, j'en connais des plus coriaces.

Il sauta pour éviter le coup de bâton qui l'aurait fait tomber, et en profita pour lui donner un coup d'épée dans la tête, aucun effet.

- Elle est inconsciente ! s'écria Devdar.

- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant un coup.

- Oui.

- Maintenant, fini de jouer !

Harry se transforma dans sa forme de Vampire et de Loup-garou, toujours son épée dans la main et donna des coups beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus rapide. Et les effets ne se firent pas attendre.

Si en tant qu'Humain sa force et sa vitesse de Vampire et de Loup-garou n'étaient pas suffisant, sous sa forme brute, elles étaient à leur paroxysme.

Le démon s'envola et s'écrasa contre un arbre qui se coupa en deux sous la force employée.

Le démon se releva, pointa son bâton sur Harry et tira sa boule de lumière qui alla s'exploser contre un arbre. Puis le démon disparut dans une brume noire.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Harry à Devdar.

- Oui, elle a juste été sonnée. Elle est peut-être la Décimeuse, mais elle n'a pas ta résistance.

- On ne peut pas enlever cette brume qui l'entoure ? On ne peut pas voir si elle a quelque chose de cassé.

- Non, c'est un sort très puissant que seul celui qui l'a mit en place peut l'enlever.

- Mmh…

- Elle se réveille, dit Harry en reprenant rapidement son apparence normale.

La Décimeuse ouvrit ses yeux bleues et les regarda l'un après l'autre. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda dans tous les sens.

- Le démon, où il est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est parti, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, dit Harry, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, je vais bien.

Puis elle disparut en s'engouffrant dans la terre.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la magie ? demanda Devdar. La magie c'est ta force.

- Je l'ai fait pendant tout le combat, mais il est immunisé. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

- Te tuer ! Tu en as de ces questions, répondit Devdar en reprenant sa marche.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, il a donc dû être invoqué. Les démons ne font pas partie de notre plan d'existence, seule une personne connaissant la magie d'invocation a pu le faire.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que Winsed, Serpentard et Voldemort connaissent l'invocation. Mais ce démon je ne le connais pas et toi non plus. Il faut aller voir Eldric, il en connait plus que nous à ce sujet.

Harry et Devdar marchèrent et commencèrent à rentrer à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi la Décimeuse était à nos trousses ? demanda Harry.

- A tes trousses, tu veux dire, fit remarquer Devdar.

- Si tu veux.

- Elle a dû sentir le Vampire en toi. Elle a peut-être la capacité de ressentir les Vampires.

- Même si c'est le cas, elle n'a pas pu le sentir chez moi. Même Vlad ne le peux pas, il ne ressent ni le Vampire ni le Loup.

- Peut-être a-t-elle des capacités plus avancé en ce qui concerne le repérage de Vampire.

- Elle m'aurait tué, elle tue les Vampires, elle ne les sauve pas.

- Alors elle te trouve à son gout, dit Devdar.

- Arrête tes âneries, s'exclama Harry.

Devdar rigola et ils continuèrent de suivre le chemin en direction de Poudlard.

Pourquoi la Décimeuse le suivait ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir senti le Vampire en lui, peut-être avait-elle senti le danger et elle était venu l'aider. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait rien.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de son grand-père, Harry frappa puis entra suite à sa demande.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Ton entrainement avec Dumby s'est bien passé ?

- C'était parfait, répondit Harry, il ne me reste plus qu'une séance et j'aurai fini d'apprendre la Magie des Trois Degrés.

- Très bien, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

- Je vais très bien, c'est juste qu'en rentrant j'ai eu un léger contretemps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Des Mangemorts ont attaqués ? Des Fées ?

- Un démon, répondit Devdar en rentrant.

- Un démon ? s'étonna Eldric. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Harry en suivant Devdar, mais on ne sait pas quel genre de démon c'était, donc on pense que toi tu le saurais.

- Comment il était, il avait des pouvoirs ou quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Eldric en refermant la porte.

- Il était moche, dit Devdar.

- Merci Devdar, ça m'aide beaucoup, rétorqua Eldric.

- Il était chauve, une peau extrêmement dure, la magie n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il était strié de fil jaune sur sa peau, comme si…

- Comme si la puissance voulait sortir de son corps ? demanda Eldric.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Eldric avait l'air démoralisé, Harry l'avait rarement vu comme ça.

- Eldric, pas besoin de faire cette tête, s'exclama Devdar, noël arrive, tu pourras avoir des cadeaux.

- Devdar, intervint Harry, la ferme !

Harry se retourna vers son grand-père et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quel est ce démon, grand-père ?

Son grand-père le regarda d'un air dur et répondit :

- C'est une abomination, répondit-il.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Mr McTray et l'immortel_

_Publication : 21 Juin 2011_


	12. Mr McTray et l'immortel

**Chapitre 12 : Mr McTray et l'immortel **

_Précédemment :_

_Harry se retourna vers son grand-père et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_- Quel est ce démon, grand-père ?_

_Son grand-père le regarda d'un air dur et répondit :_

_- C'est une abomination, répondit-il._

_Maintenant :_

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- C'est le Solock, déclara Eldric.

- Attends ! stoppa Devdar. Tu veux dire, LE Solock ?

- Oui, le seul et l'unique.

- Euh…Vous savez que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry.

Devdar et son grand-père avaient vraiment l'air catastrophé. Et ça l'inquiétait, le Solock était vraiment aussi horrible que ça ?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas fini de lire les livres d'invocations, fit remarquer Eldric.

- J'ai bientôt fini.

- Le Solock est un Démon supérieur, mais il est également un sorcier, répondit son grand-père.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a très longtemps un Démon s'est accouplé avec un sorcier, et ça a donné le Solock. Quel genre d'arme il avait ?

- Un bâton, mais comment tu sais qu'il avait une arme ?

- Il a toujours une arme selon la mission qu'on lui a confiée. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que le Solock ne tue jamais, il déteste ça.

- Le comble pour un Démon, dit Harry. Dans ce cas pourquoi il me tirait dessus ?

- Surement pas pour jouer à saute mouton, dit Devdar.

- C'est sûr. Quel genre d'arme avait-il exactement ?

- Un bâton, assez grand, répondit Harry, il y avait plein de rune dessus.

- Le bâton de la Division, souffla Eldric.

- Elle remet ça sur le tapis, dit Devdar.

- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer, s'il vous plait ? s'exclama Harry.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien. Le Solock était un Démon croisé avec un sorcier, il avait le bâton de la Division dont il ne savait rien, il était immunisé contre la magie, et il avait une force surhumaine, bref il était fort.

- C'est Winsed qui a invoqué le Solock, dit Devdar, elle l'a déjà fait avant.

- Et tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

- Désolé Eldric, mais j'ai eu un long sommeil depuis ses dix milles dernières années.

- C'est quoi le bâton de la Division ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une arme créé par le Solock lui-même, il permet de séparer deux parties bien distinctes d'une personne. Il avait failli réussir la dernière fois avec moi. Tu dois faire très attention à ce qu'il ne te touche pas, tu dois le tuer avant qu'il ne te touche, ça pourrait être désastreux.

- Ce qu'Eldric veut dire, reprit Devdar, c'est que si le Solock te touche avec son bâton, il n'existera plus un Harry Potter mais deux. Le Harry tout gentil tout mignon qui va à l'école et emmerde tout le monde.

- Merci.

- Puis le Harry, l'élu des prophéties, ayant la puissance et la connaissance qui va avec. Ce qui fait qu'il ne resterait à Winsed plus qu'à tuer le Harry emmerdant pour tuer l'élu. Et je peux te dire que le Harry emmerdant sera sans arme face à Winsed, car la puissance d'Empereur tu ne l'auras plus, tu seras comme les autres, même pas un Chevalier.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que cela n'arrive qu'à moi, se plaignit Harry.

Le soir même Harry décida de prendre sa malle et d'aller sur le toit, sur l'espace emménagé par Rowena Serdaigle. Il voulait être seul et réfléchir, ne rien faire.

Depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an, Harry se battait contre des sorciers noirs d'une puissance extraordinaire. Depuis tout ce temps, Harry ne s'était jamais plaint, n'avait jamais arrêté de garder espoir devant les autres. Ne jamais être défaitiste…mais c'était dur.

Ca faisait maintenant quatre mois que Kavan avait été capturé, quatre mois qu'Harry essayait sans relâche de le secourir. Et tout ses espoirs de le retrouver était dans de tierces personnes, il devait attendre qu'ils soient prêt. Et il avait beau dire qu'il devait attendre, qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps pour maîtriser le rituel, mais en fait il ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent leur temps.

Chaque souffrance que recevait Kavan, il le recevait en moindre. Tous les jours il résistait à des impulsions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, et c'était dur.

Tous les soirs il se couchait avec la sensation de perdre de plus en plus de terrain face aux Ténèbres. Tous les soirs il stressait et se demandait comment ils allaient gagner cette guerre. Chaque soir, il se couchait en pensant à Ginny, en se disant que si elle avait été là, tout serait plus facile.

Mais tout cela, personne ne le savait, et il devait vivre avec, garder espoir devant tout le monde, et faire bonne figure…c'était dur !

Harry ouvrit sa malle et attrapa la photo que leur avaient offerte Hermione et Ron. Il n'aurait pas cru que cette photo serait l'un des seuls souvenirs qui lui resterait de ses amis.

Harry ne se lassait pas de voir cette photo où tous ses amis souriaient.

Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Devdar, son grand-père, Albus, Alastor, Nathalie, Véronica, ses parents, il en était tellement enchanté, Devdar, Vlad, Elfrod, Alexandre, Golgomath, qui était très impressionnant sur cette photo, Burdock, Calurion, Bulbo, Severus et McGonagall. Il y avait également Drago Malefoy et Winsed qu'Harry brûla très vite, ce qui laissa deux trous, mais tant pis.

Voir tous ces visages rayonnant lui empli le cœur de joie, mais aussi de tristesse. Inconsciemment il caressa la gourmette que lui avait offerte Ginny. Se rappelant de se souvenir si agréable. Un de ses cheveux se baladait dans cette gourmette fabuleuse, et Harry regarda deux simples mots qui signifiaient tellement : « Je t'aime ».

Sans s'en apercevoir des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry.

Tout à coup Harry sentit une vague d'indignation, et Harry sourit.

Malgré les puissantes protections et la distance, Kavan savait montrer son mécontentement. Leur lien subsistait, et l'âme de combattant d'Harry revint. Il attrapa un bonbon à la menthe agrémenté de poudre de citron qu'avait confectionné les jumeaux, puis il rangea sa photo, se leva fit disparaitre sa malle puis sauta dans le vide.

Kavan lui avait ouvert les yeux, ce n'était pas en se morfondant que la guerre avancera, et il était temps pour Harry de devenir réellement un Maître élémentaire.

Il se réceptionna souplement sur le sol en fléchissant les jambes et courut vers la forêt. Il reconnut de nombreux animaux qui le regardait passer à coté d'eux ou s'enfuyaient tout simplement, mais Harry n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en finir avec cet élément; l'eau, et il serait véritablement et définitivement un maitre élémentaire. Mais avant cela il allait devoir utiliser l'élément de la terre pour que son gardien élémentaire se révèle.

Il retrouva donc très vite la prairie où il s'entrainait habituellement et à peine fut il arrivé qu'il fit pousser un petit arbuste qui déclencha le processus de révélation, et quelques secondes plus tard un magnifique chien labrador fait de terre sortit de son corps et se présenta devant lui, prêt à lui obéir.

- Je t'appellerais… commença-t-il en réfléchissant… Bakal, oui c'est parfait, tu t'appelleras Bakal. Maintenant tu peux partir, finit-il alors que le labrador tournait la tête sur le coté.

Le labrador courut dans sa direction et retourna dans son corps, Harry s'assit ensuite et se concentra sur l'eau.

A Poudlard, le Ministre de la magie arriva accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vêtu d'une cape très classe, c'était l'heure du repas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Kingsley, Mr McTray, bonjour, salua Albus en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Bonjour Albus, pourrions-nous aller parler dans votre bureau s'il vous plait ?

- Vous avez un peu de temps pour manger ?

- Il n'y a pas de souci pour moi, répondit Mr McTray avec un léger accent américain.

- Pourquoi pas, accepta le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, sans joie.

Albus fit un peu de place pour le ministre de la magie et le chef de la famille McTray et commencèrent une conversation banale.

Après le repas, le ministre demanda au directeur de Poudlard s'ils pouvaient parler en privée avec le Seigneur Potter.

- Mr Potter ? s'écria Albus Dumbledore dans la grande salle.

- Il n'est pas là ! répondit une jeune fille.

- Merci Miss Jensen, remercia le directeur.

- De rien !

- Eldric ? Saurais-tu où est Harry ?

- Pas du tout ! Je ne sais jamais où il peut être, dévoila le professeur de duel et de réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Demande à Devdar ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est non plus.

- Le Seigneur Potter disparait souvent comme cela ? demanda Mr McTray.

- Malheureusement oui, souffla Albus.

Tout à coup un monstre ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et les professeurs sortirent leur baguette ainsi que Mr McTray et le ministre.

Les bras du monstre étaient en feu, le torse développé de la terre, les grandes jambes étaient de l'eau, et la grosse tête était de l'air.

- Eldric, j'ai un problème, je ne sais plus inverser le processus, dit le monstre.

- Tu t'es bien concentré ?

- Oui.

- Tant pis pour toi alors, il faudra qua tu attendes que ça passe.

- Bouse, jura Harry.

Harry avait réussi à devenir un Dzêta élémentaire, ce qui était incroyable, et en étant sous cette forme il avait quelque peu grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres, avait un peu grossi, et était un peu plus effrayant. Les éléments dansaient sur son corps d'une manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles essayaient de se bousculer pour prendre la place de l'autre, sans jamais y arriver.

- Incroyable, murmura Mr McTray.

- Harry, appela Albus, le ministre ainsi que Mr McTray souhaiteraient te parler.

- D'accord, pouvons-nous utiliser votre bureau, professeur ?

- Bien sûr.

- Même mot de passe ?

- C'est exact.

- Très bien, merci. Mr le ministre, Mr McTray, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Harry sortit de la salle, sous l'œil ébahis des nombreux habitants du château, et il mena les deux personnes jusque dans le bureau d'Albus mais, entre temps, Devdar était apparu.

- Salut Harry, s'exclama-t-il en apparaissant soudainement à sa droite. Ouaw ! Mais t'es dingue ! s'écria-t-il. Tu étais vraiment obligé de changer ta garde robe pour ça ?

- Ah ah ! Très drôle. Qu'est ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je viens te prévenir que je risque de ne pas être la pendant quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

Devdar regarda derrière lui et vit que le ministre et Mr McTray étaient plongé dans une conversation qui apparemment les passionnait tous les deux.

- Les maîtres des Ténèbres font du grabuge partout dans le monde.

- Ah, Winsed ne se contente pas de notre pays, remarqua Harry.

- Non, elle a une technique bien à elle pour ce genre de situation.

- Bon, très bien, essaye de revenir entier.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi ! Oh fait, tu as déjà demandé à ta magie de te rendre ta forme ?

- Pourquoi ça sa marcherai et pas quand je me concentre ?

- Parce que tu as essayé Ymgagÿ rynaÿjy, elle sait que tu connais son existence, répondit simplement Devdar. Donc il faut que tu continues avec elle, la magie à une conscience, elle te fera savoir dans des moments comme celui-là que c'est elle qu'il faut utiliser. Tant mieux pour toi, dit-il, ton apprentissage se fera plus facilement et plus rapidement si elle est avec toi.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Harry abasourdi.

Donc s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre sa forme normale c'était à cause de la magie qui avait enfin trouvé une personne qui voulait l'utiliser dans son entièreté et donc lui faisait comprendre de l'utiliser. Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné !

- Aide-moi !

En quelques secondes les éléments disparurent et le véritable Harry, avec sa véritable apparence, réapparu.

- Ah, c'est mieux, s'exclama-t-il en contemplant ses bras. _Réglisse_ !

La statue bougea et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Harry s'assit à la place d'Albus, il avait toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait, tandis que Mr McTray s'asseyait en face, de l'autre coté du bureau.

- J'aimerais parler en privée avec le Seigneur Potter, Mr le Ministre, s'il vous plait, dit Mr McTray.

- Ah très bien, je vous attendrais dans la grande salle.

- Très bien, merci Mr le ministre.

Une fois sortit du bureau, Mr McTray se retourna vers Harry, tandis que celui-ci attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

Harry devait avouer que le Ministre devait être déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester surtout qu'il était venu jusque là alors qu'il aurait très bien pu rester dans la grande salle.

- Tout d'abord, Seigneur Potter, je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir sans avoir pris de rendez-vous.

- Ce n'est rien Mr McTray, en étant les héritiers des deux Grandes Familles, il n'y a pas besoin de tant de formalité entre nous.

- Merci, dit-il comme si ce n'était pas important. J'ai voulu venir vous voir pour des raisons très simple, commença-t-il. En Juin dernier, suite aux batailles qui se sont déroulé dans votre pays, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez perdu énormément de vos alliés.

- Qui vous a dit cela ? demanda Harry craintif.

- Mes propres alliés, répondit Mr McTray. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. J'ai moi aussi des intérêts personnels dans cette guerre. Donc voici le pourquoi de ma venue : je vous propose mon aide.

- Je dois dire qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, accepta Harry. Depuis la dernière bataille j'ai effectivement perdu beaucoup d'allié. La colonie entière du roi des Loup-garou, les derniers Géants, ainsi que les Chef des nains, et Calurion Cilmendir le roi des Elfes.

- Attendez, s'exclama Mr McTray en se redressant sur la chaise, vous avez dit Calurion Cilmendir ?

- Oui, c'est sa, répondit Harry soudainement curieux.

- Et vous avez dit qu'il est mort ?

- C'est exact.

- C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry.

- Vous ne connaissez apparemment pas l'histoire concernant la légende de Calurion Cilmendir.

- Apparemment non, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une.

- Il y en a une qui traverse les âges, toutes les populations non sorcières et reniées par les sorciers sont au courant. Calurion Cilmendir est immortel, dit-il.

- Immortel ? Comme dans impossible de mourir ?

- Exactement, répondit Mr McTray, et la personne qui a cru la tuer ne le savait apparemment pas.

- C'était son frère, révéla Harry.

- Son frère ? Etonnant que son père ne lui ai pas dit, murmura-t-il.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Le père de Calurion Cilmendir était le conseiller de l'ancien roi et un jour il à découvert le secret de l'immortalité et à commencé à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir et d'influence. Sa femme, voyant son mari de plus en plus noir à cherché à savoir pourquoi il faisait cela et quand elle l'a découvert elle a réussi à arracher le secret de l'immortalité à son mari et l'a révélé à son fils qui avait près de mille ans. Le père de Calurion Cilmendir à tuer le roi et a prit sa place pendant quelques jours, mais Calurion Cilmendir l'a défié, voyant que son père n'était plus le même et que rien ne pouvait le faire redevenir comme avant, et il l'a battu. Toute la population a ensuite demandé à ce qu'il soit le nouveau roi et il le fut. Son père et son frère partirent et construisirent leur civilisation qu'on connait aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Elfe noir, et le père est devenu le roi, tandis que son frère est devenu le meilleur guerrier des Elfes noirs. Et à mon avis pour qu'il ne sache pas que son frère est immortel, ça veut dire que son père ne lui à rien dit et ne lui a pas révélé le secret non plus, il doit penser qu'un problème suffit.

- Donc Calurion est vivant ?

- J'en suis certain, répondit Mr McTray.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas venir me voir ? Révéler sa présence ? C'est absurde !

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais je n'étais pas au courant que la famille Potter avait le Roi des Elfes blancs comme allié, un allié aussi puissant vous donne beaucoup de poids.

- Vous avez également vos alliés, rétorqua Harry.

- Aucun aussi puissant. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander les Alliances que vous aviez et celles que vous avez aujourd'hui ?

- Vous pouvez, répondit Harry. Nous sommes à présent allié à notre tour, il est normal que chacun de nous veuille savoir les nouvelles alliances acquises, si vous estimez notre collaboration comme une alliance, bien sûr.

- C'est le cas.

- Dans ce cas.

Harry commença à énumérer toutes ses alliances à Mr McTray qui en fit de même après. Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant près de deux heures sur comment gérer la guerre et bien que Harry est essayé de connaitre la raison personnel qui l'avait emmené à participer à cette guerre fratricide, il était toujours ignorant de la réponse.

Ils continuèrent ensuite sur la politique, mais Harry expliqua bien que de ce coté là c'était soit Eargit, un Gobelin qui s'occupait des affaires familial, soit Albus Dumbledore, qui s'en occupait.


	13. La fin d'une manipulation

**Bonne lecture! et profitez de la correction "ANGIE"  
**

**Chapitre 13 : La fin d'une manipulation**

_Précédemment :_

_Harry commença à énumérer toutes ses alliances à Mr McTray qui en fit de même après. Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant près de deux heures sur comment gérer la guerre et bien qu'Harry ait essayé de connaitre la raison personnel qui l'avait emmené à participer à cette guerre fratricide, il était toujours ignorant de la réponse. _

_Ils continuèrent ensuite sur la politique, mais Harry expliqua bien que de ce coté là c'était soit Eargit, un Gobelin qui s'occupait des affaires familial, soit Albus Dumbledore, qui s'en occupait._

_Maintenant :_

Plus tard, Harry se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, les cours de la journée s'étant terminés à seize heures, et il profitait de l'air frais et de la fragile tranquillité qui subsistait en ce moment dans le pays.

Il passa devant l'emplacement où était anciennement la maison d'Hagrid, il détourna vite le regard et alla s'asseoir face au lac.

- Kavan, murmura-t-il, si seulement tu pouvais être là.

Si Kavan pouvait être là il pourrait s'amuser avec lui, le caresser, sentir la chaleur de son corps, Kavan était pour lui ce que les chiens étaient pour certaines personnes, mais il était plus intelligent…et plus grand.

Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit alors et un petit cri réussi à franchir ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci Kavan n'avait pas fait exprès de lui transmettre cette émotion, il était en train de se faire martyriser, torturer, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Une larme coula long de sa joue, il avait beau essayer de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, les cartes n'étaient pas entres ses mains, mais dans celles de ses amis, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

A plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, dans une cellule particulière un Pégase était très irrité. Cette satané Fée essayait sans arrêt de changer son Familier au travers de leur lien et il venait enfin de réussir à la repousser hors de sa tête.

- On se rebelle ? dit-elle amusée. Je vois que tu as réussi à reprendre des forces, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite les reperdre.

Puis elle s'insinua une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, cherchant encore ce qui pourrait faire changer le caractère de son Familier à travers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher par moment de perdre espoir de pouvoir s'évader de cette prison, mais il n'avait pas le droit de douter de son Familier. Ils étaient uni, et comme lui, il ferait tout pour le libérer, même si pour cela il devait mettre en péril sa propre vie rien que pour lui.

A Poudlard Harry venait de voir quelque chose qui lui remonterait surement le moral, il se leva donc et partit dans la direction où il l'avait vu.

Drago Malefoy était assit avec Blaise Zabini, fier comme un paon, Harry n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il avait fait et Harry ne pouvait se pardonner à lui-même pour l'avoir laissé faire, croyant maitriser la situation.

- Alors Malefoy, on m'évite ? A chaque fois que tu me croises tu pars de l'autre coté, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Je ne t'évite pas, s'écria-t-il en se levant, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et pourtant tu aurais dû m'éviter une nouvelle fois ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le cou.

- Lâche-le ! ordonna Zabini en se levant et en sortant sa baguette.

Malheureusement pour lui ses quatre gardiens élémentaires sortirent de son corps et se mirent face à lui, croc en vu, ou ailes déployées.

Bleidd, un loup aux dents acérées, gardien du feu, Bran, un corbeau menaçant, protecteur de l'air, placé sur le loup, Bakal, un chien fidèle, protecteur de la terre et Bianco, un lion rugissant, gardien de l'eau, s'étaient placés entre Harry qui tenait Malefoy par le cou et Zabini qui ne faisait plus le fier.

- Tu vois Drago, la dernière fois je n'étais pas moi-même. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal, mais cette fois-ci je suis moi-même.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, réussit-il à dire.

- Menteur ! s'exclama Harry en le jetant au sol. PAR TA FAUTE ILS SONT TOUS MORTS ! TU EN ES FIER ? cria-t-il. Tu es content de servir Voldemort ? demanda-t-il en se calmant mais d'un ton polaire. De subir ses sorts ? Tu te crois un homme parce que tu as rejoint le camp des tueurs ? REPONDS ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Arrêtes de t'en prendre à ce bon à rien ! s'exclama une voix tranchante.

Harry se retourna, toujours aussi en colère, il en avait assez de tout garder pour lui, il voulait pouvoir se lâcher, lâcher ce qu'il ressentait et la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné sans oser la relâcher. Vlad était accompagné de Lenter, de Dumby, d'Eldric, de Burdock et d'Albus.

- POURQUOI ? cria-t-il. C'EST DE SA FAUTE, dit-il en montrant Malefoy du doigt.

- C'est celle de Voldemort, Serpentard et de Winsed, Harry, rétorqua Albus. Le jeune Malefoy à fait un choix stupide qui, je l'espère, n'est pas définitif. Il est encore jeune Harry, et il cherche encore ses repères.

- Il a informé Voldemort de nos forces et de nos faiblesses ! A cause de lui Ron et Hermione sont morts !

- C'est la faute de Voldemort, de Serpentard et de Winsed, répéta Albus.

- JE SAIS ! cria Harry.

- _Expelliarmus_, s'exclama Vlad sur Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en déviant le sort d'un simple geste.

- Tu as besoin de te défouler et de t'énerver ? Très bien, alors fais-le sur nous, pas sur cette chose insignifiante ! Ne sois pas lâche !

- JE NE SUIS PAS LACHE !

- PROUVE-LE !

Harry jeta un sort qui fut arrêté par Vlad qui enchaina à son tour par un sort plus puissant qu'arrêta Harry.

Fort de leur nouveau combat, ils ne virent pas Albus, Eldric et Dumby prendre Drago et Zabini pour les faire entrer à Poudlard, puis lorsqu'ils revinrent il voyait bien que Burdock et Vlad avaient du mal à se battre contre Harry alors que Lenter semblait s'amuser de ce combat sur le coté, s'amusant à jeter des sorts de temps en temps sur Harry.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour les aider ? demanda Eldric à Lenter.

- Ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, répondit-il.

- Allez les aider, Harry augmente de plus en plus le niveau et, bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse réellement l'affronter à un grand niveau.

- Vous me flattez, répondit Lenter en s'approchant du combat.

A peine avança-t-il qu'il écarta les bras et toute la magie qui avait été jeté par Harry ou Burdock et Vlad fut comme aspiré par le Vampire au costume sombre.

Harry se retourna alors immédiatement dans sa direction. Devdar apparut alors affolé à coté d'Eldric.

- Harry, s'exclama-t-il en voulant le rejoindre.

- Non, l'arrêta Eldric, il n'est pas en état de régler un seul problème. Qu'est ce qui se passe.

- Le seul problème qu'il y ait Eldric c'est Harry, s'écria Devdar en se dégageant de ses bras.

- Oui, on le sait, regarde comme il est en colère, intervint Vlad en arrivant.

Devdar regarda Harry lancer des sorts d'une puissance extraordinaire, et il ressentait toujours ce sentiment qui lui faisait mal au cœur et le compressait.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'énerva Devdar de sa petite voix d'Elfe de Maison. Il n'est pas en colère, murmura-t-il en regardant Harry entouré de son aura si caractéristique.

La magnifique couleur rouge clair dansait d'un air effréné avec une concordance étonnante avec une couleur blanche, bleue marine, noire, marron foncé, et une autre variante de rouge très sombre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Burdock.

- Il est triste, tellement triste qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver l'envie de se battre contre ses propres ennemis pour une cause juste. La seule motivation qu'il ait à présent c'est de venger ses amis et libérer Kavan. Son cœur devient de plus en plus corrompu par la magie noire de Winsed. Et même s'il se bat de tout son cœur pour ne pas succomber, il y a quelque chose en lui qui veut se venger, et Winsed utilise ceci pour le faire changer.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Albus qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Lui redonner l'envie de vivre, répondit Devdar. Et pour cela nous allons devoir lui montrer la souffrance que provoquent Serpentard et Voldemort à travers leurs attaques. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais Harry s'est complètement détaché du monde hors Poudlard, et il n'est pas au courant des attaques que subit sans cesse le Royaume-Uni.

- Tu veux dire que pour lui notre pays est paisible ? demanda Eldric.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, répondit Devdar en regardant toujours Harry avec tristesse. Je dirais plutôt que Serpentard et Voldemort sont calme pour lui.

- Il n'a en tête que Kavan et Winsed, compris alors Burdock.

Plus haut, plusieurs étages au-dessus de la tête des protagonistes et des deux combattants, pendant que généralement tous les élèves étaient en cours, deux personnes regardaient cet évènement en toute discrétion.

- Ca y est, il se lâche, constata la fille.

- Non, Maya, contredit l'homme. Harry ne se libère pas de ses frustrations en combattants, il lui faut quelqu'un qui l'écouterait. La magie n'est pas son libérateur, seul les paroles et une oreille attentive peut l'aider.

- Seul un ami, peut le faire, dit Maya.

- Oui, ou son confident. Je t'avais demandé de devenir son amie Maya, c'était pour une raison.

- Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé lui et moi. Il a un caractère que je ne supporte pas.

- Il n'est pas comme ça normalement, tu l'apprécierais si tu le connaissais mieux, dit l'homme avec tristesse.

- Tu es son ami Ron, c'est à toi d'aller le voir et de l'aider. Pas à moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas. S'il savait que je m'étais mit au service de Serpentard et Voldemort il ferait tout pour me retirer de leur emprise, et je ne peux pas le lui permettre. Même s'il est puissant il lui faut des espions et avec mes capacités je fais parfaitement ce rôle.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, dit-elle en regardant toujours Harry combattre ce Vampire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? s'écria tout à coup le professeur David Gentoy, plus connu sous son ancienne identité.

En effet, Harry avait profité d'une attaque extrêmement puissante de Lenter pour abaisser ses boucliers pour recevoir l'attaque en espérant qu'il en finirait ainsi avec cette vie trop difficile.

- HARRY ! entendit-il faiblement en se faisant projeter en arrière.

Tout ce qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sourire aux lèvres ce fut Devdar disparaitre dans une lumière blanche et une queue de Dragon blanche le rattraper.

Trop de bruit, ils parlaient trop fort ! Qu'ils se taisent !

- Absolument arrêter Winsed avant qu'elle ne réussisse à tuer Harry ! entendit Harry.

- Grand-père ?

- Harry ! Enfin tu es réveillé, comment vas-tu ?

Harry essaya de se relever mais à peine essaya-t-il qu'un mal de dos atroce se fit ressentir.

- Aïe ! Mon dos !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un nombre assez impressionnant de personne autour de lui.

- Quelque chose de grave ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu as essayé de te suicider, Harry ! Alors, oui ! Il y a quelque chose de grave, s'écria Burdock.

Harry vit clairement la tristesse sur le visage du patron d'une des plus grandes organisations du monde.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, bien sûr il n'allait pas le nier, se serait stupide et inapproprié étant donné qu'il était dans le juste.

Il se sentait tellement mal. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait cela, il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il savait également que jamais il l'aurait fait si Winsed n'avait jamais eu en sa possession son Familier.

- Je… j'ai…

- Tu as été stupide ! s'exclama Devdar.

- Calme-toi Devdar, tenta de calmer Eldric.

Harry regarda les personnes autour de lui, il savait ce qu'ils voulaient : une explication. Comprendre pourquoi il avait essayé de mourir.

Albus, Vlad, Elfrod, Dumby, Burdock, Devdar Eldric et même Lenter étaient là. Toutes les personnes dont il avait besoin pour s'en sortir étaient devant lui à chercher à comprendre les raisons de son empressement à vouloir rejoindre tous ses amis et sa famille.

- Que je me calme ?

- Oui ! s'exclama alors une voix féminine qu'Harry identifia rapidement comme étant celle de Pomfresh. Mr Potter s'est réveiller et je m'en rends compte seulement parce qu'un Elfe de Maison cri dans mon infirmerie.

Pomfresh se fraya un chemin entre les adultes devant lui et sortit sa baguette.

- J'aurais cru que vous m'auriez appelé dès son réveil Mr le Directeur, reprocha-t-elle.

- Vous savez Pompom, quand on est en aussi bonne compagnie tous bons réflexes sont malheureusement oublié, j'ai bien peur que mon grand âge n'en soit la cause. Je m'en excuse, ma chère.

Mme Pomfresh n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais n'y prêta plus attention et commença à jeter plusieurs sortilèges tous plus utiles les uns que les autres pour établir le diagnostique le plus complet que possible sur l'état de son patient.

- Bien, je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. Soyez certains Mr Potter que vous avez eu une chance inouïe de vous en être sorti vivant avec la dose de magie que vous avez reçu et le choc que vous avez encaissé. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous apporter quelques potions. Quant à vous, s'exclama-t-elle en parlant au groupe au-dessus de lui, si vous me le fatiguez de trop vous ne pourrez plus le revoir avant qu'il ne sorte.

Puis sans attendre de réponse elle partit chercher les remèdes utiles au bon rétablissement de son patient.

- Bien, s'exclama Vlad, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé nous voudrions savoir comment Winsed a-t-elle pu influencer tes choix alors que tu nous disais que tout allait bien ?

Harry se sentit très mal, avoir voulu se suicider n'était pas quelque chose dont l'on vantait à tout le monde.

- Le pire dans tout cela c'est que tu ne m'as pas tout dit à moi, Harry, reprocha Devdar. Je suis relié à toi Harry et même si je sais que tes sentiments et tes peurs n'allaient pas à cette extrémité, je les ressentais et c'est grâce à cela que Winsed a pu t'influencer. Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide et te laisser aller à ce point ?

- Devdar, tu vas trop loin.

- Non ! s'écria Davdar énervé.

Harry se rendait enfin compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire à tout son entourage. Il voulait les protéger en restant à l'écart de tout, tout en essayant de rester ouvert aux problèmes que pouvait engendrer Serpentard, Voldemort et Winsed, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était créer plus de problème qu'il n'en résolvait, inquiétait toute les personnes qui lui tenait à cœur, et n'avait réussi à se fixer qu'à ses seuls problèmes. Il avait complètement occulté Serpentard et Voldemort.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi faible ! Comment était-il possible que Winsed, au travers du lien qui l'unissait à Kavan, avait pu le contrôler ainsi ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement. Winsed n'était pas totalement responsable de son état et de son comportement de ses derniers mois. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même après la mort de tous ses amis, il était resté négatif et au lieu d'essayait de les venger, NON ! Pas venger ! Au lieu de faire en sorte que leur mort n'ait pas été vaine, il s'était replié et avait occulté tout problèmes si ce n'est celui de Kavan et s'était ainsi engouffré dans un trou dont il n'avait pas réussi à sortir, mais c'était fini, il allait se reprendre et tout faire pour redevenir celui qu'il était !

- On sait qu'Harry ne se serait jamais suicidé, dit Devdar en regardant tout le monde, on sait que c'est l'œuvre de Winsed ! Mais s'il en ait venu à ça, c'est parce que lui-même il le voulait, et ça je ne l'accepte pas !

- Harry ne penserait jamais à…

- Il a raison Burdock, coupa Harry honteux.

Les regards tout d'abord choqués qui étaient posés sur Devdar, se tournèrent rapidement vers Harry qui avait baissé les yeux, tous étaient étonnés et attristés.

- Mon Seigneur, pourquoi alors que pendant nos entrainements vous sembliez tellement hargneux de réussir ? demanda Dumby.

- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas mais, c'est dur, dit Harry.

Il continuait à regarder les draps atrocement blanc, torturant ses mains en tournant dans tous les sens ses doigts qui commencaient à devenir rouge à force d'être frotté entre eux.

- Comment voulez-vous que je n'y pense pas ou que je ne le veuille pas au moins un minimum avec tout ce qui se passe ? dit-il tristement. Mes amis sont morts, Kavan a été enlevé et se fait torturer, des mages noirs immensément puissant parcourent les rues en détruisant tous sur leur passage et il n'y a que moi qui puisse les combattre et rester en vie. J'ai sur mes épaules le destin du monde tout entier, des gens meurent tous les jours et je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de sauver tout le monde, Harry.

- C'est gentil Albus mais, avez-vous lu la gazette ces derniers temps ? Où est notre Empereur ? A quoi sert-il ? Que fait-il ? Est-il vraiment notre sauveur ? Pourquoi reste-t-il à Poudlard alors que des sorciers meurent tous les jours à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi ne nous sauve-t-il pas ?

Harry leva alors les yeux et vit clairement la tristesse et la compréhension dans les yeux de chacune des personnes présentes.

- Ils ne cherchent même pas à se protéger d'eux-mêmes, ils mettent tout sur mon dos. Je me suis parfois demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux de les laisser tous à leur sort et de leur faire oublier que j'ai existé.

- Se serait la chose la plus stupide à faire, si tu veux mon avis, dit Elfrod.

Harry regarda le Gobelin, et vit un visage fermé. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser, était-il en colère ? Triste ? Il ne savait pas, les gobelins avaient un visage tellement crevassé qu'il était difficile de lire les expressions sur leur visage.

- Je suis au courant, j'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules, Elfrod ! s'écria Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as montré tout à l'heure ! répliqua Elfrod aussi froidement.

- Arrêtons d'essayer de raisonner Harry, intervint son grand-père, il sait ce qu'il a fait et le regrette. Et puis Devdar se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper.

- Compte sur moi, répondit Devdar en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Harry baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'explique.

- Harry, nous ne sommes pas venu spécialement pour te faire subir un interrogatoire, lui dit Eldric, nous sommes venu te donner des nouvelles de la situation critique dans laquelle nous sommes, dit-il gravement.

- Oui, s'exclama Lenter, mais j'en ai marre d'être debout, alors asseyons-nous, dit-il en faisant apparaitre plusieurs chaises tout autour du lit d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

Albus, Eldric, Vlad, Devdar, Elfrod, Burdock, Dumby et Lenter s'assirent autour de lui et avant qu'Eldric puisse reprendre la parole une voix l'en empêcha.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama l'infirmière, tenant trois fioles dans sa main droite.

Elle semblait scandalisé de voir qu'un de ses patients était autant entouré et surtout qui n'était pas en train de se reposer.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle de réunion ici, s'exclama-t-elle en franchissant le rang de chaise pour poser les fioles sur le petit chevet à droite du lit, j'ai un patient à soigner et à remettre sur pied au plus vite, alors veuillez ne pas me le fatiguer ! Buvez-ça ! ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

Harry le prit dans sa main droite, fit tourner le liquide dont il remarqua un aspect très liquide sans aucun morceau quelconque, il la déboucha et sentit l'odeur particulière de la potion de renforcement musculaire : une odeur de forêt humide, relevé d'une très légère odeur de chair brulé. L'odeur est au début agréable mais à la fin c'était répugnant.

Il l'avala en une seule fois pour éviter de recracher en sentant le gout terreux de la potion.

- Vous pourriez faire un effort pour rendre le goût plus agréable, se plaignit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici, je vous soigne rien de plus, buvez celle-ci !

Il attrapa une fiole contenant un liquide transparent qu'il fit tourner également, il remarqua l'aspect sirupeux et élimina tout de suite plusieurs catégories, il enleva le bouchon de la potion et huma l'odeur qui en sortit.

- Par Merlin, s'écria-t-il tout de suite en retirant la fiole de sous son nez, j'ai jamais sentit une potion cicatrisante aussi forte, s'écria-t-il en faisant la grimace.

- Le professeur Drohente est très compétente dans ses préparations.

- Pour qu'elle sente aussi forte je veux bien admettre qu'elle soit concentrée, dit-il avant de la boire en une traite.

- Cessez donc cette comédie, s'exclama l'infirmière en le voyant faire la grimace. Plus qu'une et se sera terminé, dit-elle en lui tendant la dernière.

Harry l'attrapa et fit le même rituel, légère et bleu, magnifique odeur de rose caché par une odeur de menthe.

- C'est bien essayé, Mme Pomfresh mais je sais reconnaitre une potion de sommeil, dit-il en lui rendant la fiole.

- Ce n'est pas une potion de sommeil, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce genre de potion sent la rose pour moi, dit Harry avec un sourire, c'est ce que je sens.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une odeur de menthe, s'écria-t-elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Harry dont le sourire s'élargit. L'odeur de la potion est personnel sauf si c'est intentionnel, ce qui est le cas ici. Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ?

- Potter, vous devez boire cette potion, votre guérison sera plus rapide et plus efficace si vous êtes endormi plutôt qu'éveillé.

- Ils ont des choses à me dire d'une grande importance, rétorqua Harry en montrant de la tête les personnes autour de lui.

- Ca attendra que vous soyez remit sur pieds !

- Non, s'exclama Harry, votre potion de sommeil n'aura de toute façon aucun effet réel sur moi, je resterais éveillé sans l'être totalement ce qui ne servirait à rien.

- Elle est très concentré, dit-elle.

- Ca ne change rien, mais je peux vous assurer que d'ici demain tout sera remit en place. Pouvez-vous nous laisser maintenant, s'il vous plait ?

Mme Pomfresh regarda les personnes autour d'elle d'un air désespéré, cherchant quelqu'un pour l'aider. Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne lui vint en aide, les seuls regards qu'elle reçut furent des regards déterminés et lourds de sens.

- Si c'est comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en partant en colère.

Mme Pomfresh partit d'un pas décidé, rapide et déterminé, disparaissant ainsi rapidement dans son bureau.

-Nous sommes enfin tranquille, s'exclama Lenter.

- Elle essayer juste de me soigner au mieux, expliqua Harry.

- C'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de toutes ces potions de renforcement vu ta con…

- Lenter la ferme ! s'écria Harry l'empêchant ainsi de dévoiler sa condition de Vampire et de Loup-garou aux personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant.

- Pouvons-nous commencer ? demanda Albus.

- Ce sont des informations qui doivent absolument être traitées, ajouta Eldric

Harry vit que Lenter subissait les mêmes regards que lui en ce moment, le consolant du fait qu'ils n'attendaient pas que lui cette fois-ci pour commencer.

- Allons-y, dit-il. Je vous écoute.

* * *

voilà la fin de ce chapitre, jai une petite chose à vous dire. Lhistoire va etre momentanément mise en pause. Etant doné que cest les vacances, meme pour moi qui suis travailleur, je vais partir uelques temps avec des potes, donc pas de nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps, mais promit il y en aura avant le début des rentrées scolaire.


	14. Harry se réveille

Chapitre 14 : Harry se réveille

_Précédemment :_

_- Pouvons-nous commencer ? demanda Albus._

_- Ce sont des informations qui doivent absolument être traité, ajouta Eldric_

_Harry vit que Lenter subissait les mêmes regards que lui en ce moment, le consolant du fait qu'ils n'attendaient pas que lui cette fois-ci pour commencer._

_- Allons-y, dit-il. Je vous écoute._

_Maintenant :_

- Devdar nous a dit ce que tu pensais de la situation de notre pays, et tout ce que tu penses est faux, Harry, expliqua Eldric.

- De quoi faux ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Devdar, est-ce qu'Harry est réellement libre ou il est encore sous l'influence de Winsed ?

- Non, je vais très bien ! s'écria Harry alors que Devdar fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ! commença à s'énerver Harry en regardant tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes.

Personne ne lui répondit, tout le monde était à l'écoute de la réponse de Devdar. Tout le monde voulait savoir s'il était sous le contrôle de Winsed ou pas. Mais il le saurait s'il était sous le contrôle de cette maudite Fée !

Non, il se voilait la face, rien que le fait d'avoir tenter réellement d'en finir avec sa vie montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas conscient de toutes ses actions. Même s'il y avait pensé, jamais il ne l'aurait fait sans les manipulations de Tahery Winsed. JAMAIS !

Il y avait eu trop de pertes pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller et faire en sorte que toutes ses pertes soit inutile. C'était inacceptable. Si Hermione et Ron étaient encore vivants ils lui auraient mit une claque et l'aurait remit sur le droit chemin. Mais comment rester sur le droit chemin quand personne n'était là pour l'aider à rester lui-même.

Certes Devdar était son confident, mais il restait quand même qu'il ne le connaissait pas comme il connaissait Hermione, Ginny ou Ron. Si seulement il lui laissait libre acces à toutes ses pensées, clairement. Car il ne les comprenait pas, et Harry savait que c'était parce que Davdar ne voulait pas le lui montrer, il avait beau dire que c'était un Dragon donc son esprit n'était pas le même, mais dans ce cas comment lui, faisait pour comprendre le sien alors qu'il était plus puissant ? Devdar mettait trop de barrière dans leur relation de confident, et cela bloquait une amitié qui pourrait être renforcé considérablement.

- Il est entier, répondit alors Devdar en ouvrant les yeux, sa mauvaise humeur ne vient que de lui et de sa fichu impulsivité.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir tout te raconter sans que Winsed ne touche à ton jugement, et n'efface quoique ce soit, dit Eldric.

- Dites-moi, s'impatienta Harry. Dans quel état est le pays ? Sur quoi ai-je été aveugle ? demanda-t-il en craignant les révélations.

- Saches, que ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Albus, Winsed est une puissante Fée qui à des milliers d'années d'expérience, de maîtrise et d'expérimentation sur la magie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir fautif de tout ce que nous allons te dire.

- Albus, s'exclama Harry qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne te rappels de rien ? Des bribes de souvenirs, des informations qui aurait été momentanément dans l'ombre à cause de Winsed ? demanda Devdar.

Harry regarda Devdar et se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien parler. S'il avait apprit quelque chose, il l'aurait tout de suite dit à ses amis, ses alliés. Il ne comprenait pas, et Devdar sembla le comprendre.

- Winsed, a pu te manipuler à travers le lien de Kavan, elle a réussi à faire changer ton caractère, petit à petit tu es devenu plus renfermé, plus froid, plus distant, et plus agressif. Tout cela tu l'avais déjà, dû à la bataille de l'année dernière, mais pas au point où tu nous la montré, elle a fait évolué ces traits de caractère pour te faire venir de son coté. Mais elle a également pu toucher à tes souvenirs, tu partages un lien entre Voldemort, Serpentard, Winsed, et Lenter. Lenter nous a fait part de certaines informations qu'il a pu voir grâce à ce lien, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, donc on aimerait savoir, maintenant que tu n'es plus sous on emprise, si tu te rappelles de certaines choses que tu saurais et que tu ne nous a pas dites.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, à rechercher s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur aurait pas dit, mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse être intéressant contre la guerre, en fait il ne voyait rien qui soit en rapport avec la guerre, comme s'il l'avait occulté.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, murmura Harry en baissant la tête, une larme à l'œil, dégoûté de lui-même.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose, Harry ? demanda Vlad doucement voyant une certaine fragilité dans ses actes.

Harry releva la tête et regarda le Vampire, les yeux humides, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser faire cela. Depuis tout ce temps il s'était laissé manipuler, il avait complètement mit de coté la guerre, il ne s'était concentré que sur Kavan, et c'est ce que voulait Winsed. Il était tombé dans ses manipulations comme un amateur. En ne pensant qu'à Kavan, il maintenait le lien entre eux et permettait à cette maudite Fée de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche pour s'accrocher à Kavan ainsi, de peur de le perdre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le perdre, il aurait dû le prévoir, il aurait dû enfermer dans un coin de son esprit son lien avec Kavan pour éviter cette manipulation. Il était un lâche ! Et à cause de sa lâcheté, la guerre se passer sans qu'il ne le remarque, sans qu'il ne puisse éviter quoique ce soit ! Sans qu'il puisse sauver des personnes dans le besoin !

- Harry, appela Vlad, tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, murmura Harry, je ne me rappel de rien, j'avais oublié la guerre, je l'ai mise de coté, comme si elle n'existait pas, dit-il toujours en murmurant, choqué.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, dit Eldric.

Harry regarda son grand-père les larmes aux yeux, honteux d'avoir été aussi égoïste. Son grand-père s'était levé et il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui prendre la main puis, il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-il en serrant ses mains.

Les larmes continuèrent à couler, mais Harry essaya de les refouler. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, il ne niait pas le fait Que c'était Winsed qui l'avait poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. A occulter tout ce qui se passait autour de lui pour ne se concentrer que sur Kavan, à s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie et la tristesse pour se rapprocher de la noirceur.

Malgré cet état de fait Harry savait également que s'il ne s'était pas lui-même mit de coté, s'il n'avait pas cessé de vivre car il avait subi de nombreuse perte au lieu de continuer à vivre et de combattre comme il l'avait fait auparavant, jamais les manipulations de Winsed n'auraient aboutis.

- Tu as subi énormément de perte, s'exclama Devdar qui avait comprit les pensées d'Harry par leur lien, il est tout à fait normal que tu es été affecté à ce point, et si Winsed n'avait pas été là, tu aurais réussi à remonter la pente et l'accepter plus facilement.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers l'Elfe de Maison, Harry avait réussi à arrêter les larmes de couler, son grand-père décida de retourner à sa place quand Devdar avait prit la parole. Harry vit dans le regard de Devdar une totale compréhension de ses pensées, ses énormes yeux n'exprimait ni tristesse, ni pitié, seulement une compréhension, qui passa au regret, puis celui qu'il comprit à ce moment c'était une sensation de reproche.

- Tu as le droit de te reprocher certaines de tes réactions avant l'enlèvement de Kavan, mais pas après. Essaye de te remémorer ce que tu as fait après l'enlèvement de Kavan, et tu verras que jamais tu n'aurais commis certains actes.

- A toi de voir maintenant, dit Burdock, tu préfères ressasser les vieux souvenirs, et te morfondre sur tes choix et tes actions passé, ou comptes-tu aller de l'avant et faire en sortes de stopper toutes cette mascarade ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de dire, il devait admettre qu'il s'était réellement morfondu avant l'enlèvement de Kavan, et il avait été insupportable avec certaines personnes, mais il trouvait cela normal après ce qui s'était passé, même s'il aurait pu être moins agressif et moins associable.

Il se mit ensuite à penser à ce qu'il avait fait après que Winsed ait mit la main sur son Familier. Il avait agi comme un idiot, il s'était attaqué a Malefoy comme un lâche, il se savait beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en prendre à lui comme il l'avait fait. Oh bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait, bien sûr qu'il voulait lui faire mordre la poussière, mais que faire alors qu'il ne faisait que suivre les traces de son père ? Il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi sans l'intervention de Winsed.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'une chose, une action qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir faite. Un acte horrible et complètement contraire à ses principes. Il ne le faisait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- Je me rappelle, dit-il en regardant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes rapidement.

- De quoi ? demanda Lenter las.

- C'était quand vous m'escortiez à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, dit Harry.

Soudainement, Harry vit un voile passer devant les yeux de son grand-père, de Devdar et d'Albus. Et Harry sut de quoi il voulait parler.

- J'ai tué de sang-froid, des hommes de Serpentard, j'ai utilisé mes connaissances, et ma magie pour tuer des hommes sans aucune once d'hésitation. Avec un simple touché, dit-il en faisant le mouvement sur sa tempe.

- Si ce n'est que des hommes de Serpentard, ça nous en fera moins à combattre plus tard, répliqua Lenter.

- Je n'ai pas à décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir, Lenter ! s'écria Harry. Homme de Serpentard ou pas, j'ai tué des hommes parce que j'en avais envie ! Si ça se trouve j'ai fait des veuves ou des orphelins !

- Encore une fois c'est la faute de Winsed, calma Albus.

- Oui, répondit Harry, Winsed.

Harry se replongea donc dans ses pensées, essayant de se remémorer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait sans l'intervention de Winsed, et très rapidement des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs qui n'étaient en aucun cas sous l'influence de Winsed car il n'avait rien fait à part écouter et regarder, son regard se porta immédiatement sur Lenter.

- Tu as affronté la Décimeuse, dans une forêt quand j'étais inconscient à l'hôpital, révéla Harry à l'attention de Lenter.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour me le faire remarquer, répliqua Lenter froidement.

- Qui est la Décimeuse ? demanda son grand-père.

Ce fut Elfrod qui, contre toute attente, répondit à cette question, faisant tourner tous les regards sur sa personne.

- C'est une sorcière, du moins c'est ce que nous pensons car on a eu affaire avec elle, qui a une dent contre les Vampires. Elle les traque, les attaques et les tues. Elle est recherchée par la justice depuis avril de l'année dernière. Plus exactement le vingt avril 1996. D'après ce qu'on dit elle est cachée par une fumée noire, ce qui lui assure un anonymat.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui est intéressant, continua Harry. Je t'ai vu te battre contre la Décimeuse, mais j'ai également eu une vision de chacun des Elus.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu ne t'en rappel que maintenant ? demanda Burdock.

- C'est Winsed qui a utilisé le lien qui unit Harry à Kavan pour lui faire oublié et ainsi qu'il se concentre seulement sur Kavan, répondit Devdar à la place d'Harry.

- Qu'as-tu appris ? demanda Albus.

- Voldemort compte prendre le contrôle du Ministère, et Rosier sera l'un des principaux acteurs de cette prise de pouvoir. Lucius Malefoy a apparemment réussi à lui faire éviter Azkaban, donc il doit être important aux yeux de Voldemort pour le lui faire éviter.

- Je le pense également, je m'étais tout de suite inquiétais quand j'ai vu que Rosier avait évité Azkaban alors qu'il avait été vu en train de torturer des Moldus, dit Albus en intense concentration, sûrement à la recherche de l'implication de Rosier dans cette affaire, quel rôle il aurait à jouer.

- Nous avons déjà pensé à cette hypothèse, reprit son grand-père en lissant sa barbe blanche. Albus nous a fait part à Vlad, Burdock, Devdar, Elfrod, Devdar et moi-même de certaines de ses inquiétudes. Nous avons des soupçons sur quelques personnes qui seraient susceptible d'être sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, et Rosier n'en faisait pas parti, malgré ce que peut dire la justice. Burdok se charge de surveiller quelques-unes de ces personnes. Il est le plus qualifié pour ce genre de mission.

Harry devait bien avouer que Burdock était le choix idéal pour effectuer n'importe quelle mission. Etant le dirigeant de l'Organisation la plus puissante du monde pour assurer la sécurité internationale, il était la personne la plus qualifié, mais il se demandait comment il faisait pour conjuguer sa vie professionnel avec sa vie personnel qu'il utilisait quand même pour la sécurité du monde, sûrement pour ne pas penser à sa femme et sa fille décédé durant l'attaque de l'année dernière.

- Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? demanda Elfrod, tandis qu'Albus était toujours plongé dans ses pensées tout en écoutant la conversation.

Harry s'assit correctement sur le lit, les genoux croisé, il commençait un peu trop à glisser. Seul Albus semblait ailleurs, toujours dans ses pensées. Les autres l'écoutait dévoiler des informations importantes, même Lenter n'avait pas son air supérieur sur le visage.

- Rien sur Voldemort, la vision a été très brève. Celle qui est réellement intéressante est celle sur Serpentard. Nous avons un espion dans nos rangs, avoua Harry. Cette personne a prévenue Serpentard de mon transfert à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons été attaqués.

- Je ne voudrais pas mettre en doute ton jugement, dit Albus, mais cet espion pourrait être n'importe qui. Beaucoup de personne était au courant de ton transfert, autant les professeurs que les Médicomages.

- Et combien de personne s'appel David ? demanda Harry sourire aux lèvres, le regard fixé sur celui d'Albus.

Les regards convergèrent d'Harry à Albus, certains savait de qui voulait parler Harry, d'autres n'en savait rien, et attendait que le directeur de Poudlard parle et émette une supposition.

- David Gentoy, n'est pas du coté de Serpentard, il est véritablement encré dans nos principe, et jamais il ne changera de direction, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu sembles le connaitre, Albus, comprit Eldric. Comment peux-tu être aussi certain de toi ?

- Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit. Ses parents sont de très vieux amis à moi. Et si je suis certain qu'il n'est pas du coté de Serpentard c'est parce que Serpentard est responsable de la mort de sa famille.

- Mais Harry à entendu son prénom ressortir d'une conversation démontrant qu'il espionnait pour Serpentard, dit Elfrod.

- Si je puis me permettre, prit la parole Dumby pour la première fois en se redressant sur son siège.

- Bien sûr Dumby, vas-y, tu n'as pas à demander la permission, accorda Harry.

- Il me semble Seigneur Potter que vous avez hâté vos conclusion. Maître Albus dit lui-même qu'il confierait sa propre vie à ce jeune garçon, et vous faites confiance en son jugement. Il faut à présent rechercher une autre personne qui porterait ce même prénom.

- Je connaissais toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant du transfert d'Harry, dit Eldric, je m'étais renseigné pour la sécurité d'Harry, et personne à part ce professeur ne s'appelait David.

- Faites-moi confiance, s'exclama Albus.

Harry ressentit comme un air de pitié dans ces paroles, comme s'il fallait lui faire confiance, sans qu'on ne cherche pourquoi, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on trouve quelque chose sur ce professeur. Il leur cachait quelque chose, et Harry devait le découvrir, il était certains que le professeur Gentoy était cet espion, mais il avait apparemment réussi à tromper la vigilance d'Albus, à lui de découvrir la vérité.

- Je vous ai toujours fait confiance Albus, dit Harry, et ce sera toujours le cas.

Devdar regarda alors Harry, étonné de ses paroles alors qu'il avait capté ses pensées. Mais à travers celle-ci il lui fit comprendre autre chose. Albus était certains de pouvoir faire confiance en Gentoy, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à le berner, et il fallait qu'il sache lui-même s'il était vraiment un espion pour le compte de Serpentard ou pas.

- Merci Harry.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autres ? demanda Lenter.

- Non, je devrais me rappeler de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Pas nécessairement, répondit Devdar, nous recherchions seulement ce que Winsed avait pu te cacher.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de Winsed, expliqua son grand-père, on voudrait te faire comprendre dans quelle situation est notre pays.

- Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, commença Vlad, tu as déjà comprit ce qu'il fait, il essaye de prendre le Ministère. Il tue, menace, enlève, possède, et place sous Imperium de nombreuse personne, et parfois même des familles entières. Nous avions déjà des soupçons quand à la responsabilité que pouvait avoir Rosier dans ce plan, et tu nous as prouvé qu'il était essentiel à Voldemort, nous devons donc tout faire pour le découvrir, et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Donc Voldemort se concentre essentiellement sur le Ministère, assimila Harry, puis un détail lui revint en mémoire, quelque chose qu'il avait totalement mit de coté. Et Xorok qu'est ce qu'il devient maintenant, à quoi il sert pour Voldemort ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Elfrod, il semblerait qu'il ne fait partie d'aucune attaque, et il n'a été vu nulle part. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut faire et à quoi il passe ses journées.

- C'est problématique, dit Harry.

- En effet, approuva Devdar. Pour ce qui est de Serpentard il prépare lui aussi un grand coup.

- Quel genre ?

- Il veut s'emparer de Poudlard. Il veut récupérer ce qu'il à construit, dit-il.

- Nous savons comment il compte s'y prendre ?

- De ce que nous savons, dit Albus, il recrute en ce moment même des sorciers qui le suivraient, ainsi que des créatures. Il semblerait donc qu'il ne veuille pas récupérer Poudlard sans dommage, et pas en douceur.

- Quel créature ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, ça reste un mystère, répondit Albus. Il sait qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'emparer du château comme fait Voldemort pour le Ministère, il y a beaucoup trop de sorcier compétent ici, dit Albus.

Harry se rappela qu'Albus avait servi de réceptacle à l'âme de Serpentard pendant plusieurs années, qu'il connaissait donc son mode de fonctionnement.

- Il n'a pas de préférence pour certaines créatures, lui demanda Harry.

- Les Détraqueurs, évidement, répondit Albus telle une évidence.

- Comment ça évidemment ? demanda Burdock.

- Ne dites pas que c'est lui qui a créé ces abominations ? demanda Vlad.

- Non, répondit Albus, il les a déjà utilisé auparavant. Maintenant savoir s'ils préféreront suivre Voldemort ou Serpentard nous n'en savons rien.

- Revenons-en à Voldemort, dit Harry, Scrimgeour se rend compte de quelque chose au Ministère ou pas ?

- Il sait évidement ce qu'il se passe dans le pays, mais il ne voit pas que plusieurs personnes au Ministère ne sont plus elles-mêmes, révéla Albus.

- Il dit que le Ministère est très bien protégé et que rien ne peut se passer sans qu'il ne le sache, dit Devdar. Cet idiot à même retirer les Aurors placé sur les zones à risquent, il n'y a plus personnes pour protéger les lieux publics, même Poudlard.

Harry se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait plus vu Miden depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette absence, il ne s'y était jamais arrêté, encore une fois Winsed avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détail.

- Je n'avais pas fais attention qu'il n'y a avait plus personne pour protéger Poudlard.

- On est toujours là, dit Devdar.

Harry tourna la tête vers Burdock, se rappelant un autre détail.

- Miden n'était pas un Auror, pourquoi a-t-il été enlevé de la garde ? demanda Harry en accusant Burdock de se retrait.

Toutes les personnes s'entre-regardèrent, comme s'ils n'osaient pas avouer quelque chose de grave.

- Je n'ai pas enlevé Miden de la garde de Poudlard, répondit Burdock.

- Il a été enlevé par Serpentard, ajouta Elfrod.

Harry reçut le choc assez mal, il se mit immédiatement à craindre le pire. Un agent aussi expérimenté, être enlevé ne pouvait pas être bon. Très peu de personne aurait pu s'occuper de l'enlever. Il ne voyait que Serpentard et…

- C'est Taël qui l'a enlevé, dit Devdar comme s'il avait suivi le cours des pensées d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas remettre quelqu'un ? demanda Harry à Burdock.

- Je n'ai pas une quantité d'homme illimité, Harry. Nous sommes certes puissants et expérimenté, mais il existe plusieurs sections, plusieurs spécialistes dans chacun des domaines. Et toutes les personnes qui pourraient être capable de protéger Poudlard et ses habitants sont occupées à protéger d'autres endroits. Poudlard n'est pas ma priorité pour placer mes hommes à la protection.

- Pas ta priorité ? s'étonna Harry. Il y a des centaines d'enfants à l'intérieur de ces murs incapables de se défendre contre la menace extérieure, s'emporta Harry. Poudlard est certainement l'endroit qui à le droit et même l'obligation d'être le plus protégé.

- Il l'est ! rétorqua Burdock en haussant la voix. Je n'enlèverais aucun de mes hommes de leur poste, pour venir protéger Poudlard qui est l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a, à l'intérieur de ces murs, Albus Dumbledore, un Chevalier très puissant, Eldric qui est également un puissant Chevalier avec des connaissances beaucoup plus élargit, Vlad, qui est le Vampire le plus puissant qui existe, sans compter Ged Lenter un Vampire à la puissance colossale, et toi, l'Empereur de la Grande-Bretagne ! Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes présentes dans ce château qui sont capables de la protéger, dois-je te rappeler le nom et la spécialité de chacun de tes professeurs Harry ? Alors non ! Je ne placerais aucun de mes hommes pour protéger Poudlard alors que mes hommes sont beaucoup plus utiles là où ils sont !

Harry n'avait pas regardé les choses dans cet angle là. Il devait admettre que Burdock avait raison, et qu'il avait, encore une fois était trop rapide dans son raisonnement. Burdock connaissait son travail et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était Empereur qu'il avait le droit de dicter la conduite et la marche à suivre pour gérer son travail au mieux. Surtout que Burdock était sans doute la seule personne habitant au Royaume-Uni qui n'était pas sous son autorité, dû à son poste de patron de l'Agence de Sécurité Internationale.

- Tu as raison, excuse moi. Mais dans ce cas, si Scrimgeour est aussi aveugle il faut lui ouvrir les yeux. Retirer ainsi la protection des lieux publics aux Aurors est stupide. Dire qu'il est un ancien Auror, c'est décevant de sa part de croire que tous ces lieux ne craignent rien.

- J'ai essayé à maintes reprise de lui parler, mais je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à me tenir face à lui, lui dit Albus.

- Nous pensons qu'il peut être sous Imperium, dit Vlad.

- Un Auror aussi expérimenté, pourrait se défendre contre ce maléfice.

- Sauf si la force de persuasion est plus forte que sa volonté, expliqua son grand-père. Voldemort a toujours eut une force de persuasion impressionnante, je t'ai révélé quelques-unes de ses possession quand je t'ai entrainé, il est très fort à ce jeu-là.

- Oui. Je dois lui parler !

- Il refusera de te voir, préféra prévenir Devdar.

- J'ai moi aussi une force de persuasion très élevé, il lui sera impossible de me refuser de le voir.

- Il est sous Imperium, Harry, dit Burdock, Voldemort fera en sorte que tu ne lui parle pas, et surtout que tu ne le vois pas, tu es une menace beaucoup trop importante dans ses plans.

- Il ne peut pas m'empecher de le voir, quoiqu'il fasse je le verrais et si ce n'est pas par les moyens de la parole, se sera par la magie, mais je lui parlerais !

- Harry, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Albus inquiet.

- Rien, qui puisse me nuire, ne soyez pas inquiet. Je suis moi-même loin d'être idiot, mais il faut absolument retirer le Ministre de la Magie de l'emprise de Voldemort.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Devdar, mais avant toute chose tu dois te reposer pendant au moins deux jours. L'infirmière voudrait que tu reste là au moins une semaine, mais comme d'habitude elle exagère, deux jours est le minimum. Tu as reçu une quantité de magie considérable, et si tu n'avais pas eu la magie Vampirique pour te protéger ainsi qu'une condition particulière tu ne serais plus vivant. Alors la seule condition que j'émets c'est que tu reste deux jours à te reposer.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de quelle condition vous parlez ? Lenter y a fait allusion tout à l'heure, et vous faites la même chose, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Elfrod.

Devdar regarda Harry, cherchant ce qu'il voulait faire, s'il voulait le dire ou non. Harry réfléchissait, à quoi lui servait-il de le cacher ? Sa condition et le fait qu'il le cache avait déjà provoqué la mort d'Hermione, voulait-il faire la même erreur ?

Burdock le savait déjà, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu sous sa forme de Loup-garou et de Vampire durant la bataille de l'année dernière, Vlad le savait car il était présent lorsqu'on le lui avait révélé, son grand-père le savait également, il l'avait remarqué par lui-même, Devdar le savait aussi, de par sa condition de confident, Lenter le savait aussi, il l'avait vu à la bataille. En fait il n'y avait qu'Elfrod, Dumby et Albus qui ne le savaient pas.

- Harry est à moitié Loup-garou et Vampire, dévoila Devdar après un signe de tête d'Harry.

La tête que firent les trois ignorants fit rire Harry, il avait accepté depuis longtemps cette condition, il avait après tout de nombreux avantages et très peu d'inconvénients, grâce à Kavan.

- Il se transforme toutes les nuits de pleine lune, et il n'est absolument pas dangereux, développa Devdar. En fait lorsqu'il s'est fait contaminer par un Loup-garou puis par un vampire, c'est Kavan qui l'a soigné, ce qui a permit aux blessures de se refermer mais aussi aux plus grands inconvénients de ses conditions d'être effacé.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Albus, en regardant Harry avec tristesse.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil Albus. J'ai très bien accepté ma condition, et je le vis très bien, ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'on en fasse pas tout un plat et qu'on continu notre conversation comme si rien n'avait été dit.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à te dire, Harry, dit Eldric. Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Notre pays s'enfonce petit à petit dans les ténèbres et nous n'arrivons malheureusement pas à l'en empêcher. Nous gagnons beaucoup de bataille en ce moment, grâce à tes alliés et aux Paladins, mais nous sommes en train de perdre la guerre.

- Maintenant que je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de Winsed je vais reprendre les choses en main et, sans me vanter, je suis sûrement la seule personne qui puisse l'éviter. Lenter à la puissance mais pas autant l'envie que moi d'empêcher ceci, dit-il en regardant Lenter froidement.

En même temps il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui reprocher, il savait ce que voulait Lenter. Il était avant tout un meurtrier avec qui il s'était allié, tout simplement.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois plus sous l'emprise de Winsed ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- C'est lorsque tu as reçu la magie que Lenter t'avait lancé, répondit Devdar. J'ai ressentit quelque chose en toi, c'était Kavan.

- C'était quoi ?

- Il s'est retiré de ton esprit, il s'est caché, il s'est enfoncé dans ton esprit pour que Winsed ne puisse plus t'atteindre aussi facilement.

- Mais, pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? s'écria Harry apeuré. Je ne pourrais plus ressentir sa douleur, il ne pourra plus communiquer comme il le faisait…

- Et Winsed ne pourra plus te manipuler. Un mal pour un bien. Kavan n'est pas stupide Harry, lui dit Devdar, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réussi à se retirer de cette emprise que Winsed renforcait pour te manipuler plus facilement, mais toute cette magie que tu as reçu lui a redonné beaucoup de force et lui a permis de se terrer au fond de ton esprit et ainsi te libérer de Winsed.

- Comment tu sais tout cela ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure se regain de magie a redonné de la force à Kavan, et cela lui a permis aussi de communiquer avec moi, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en temps normal, il est passé par son lien avec toi, pour m'atteindre moi qui suis aussi lié par toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, Kavan n'est pas stupide, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Mais si Kavan ne sert plus Winsed pour me manipuler, elle va le tuer, s'exclama Harry.

- Non, répondit son grand-père, elle sait qu'il est encore possible de t'atteindre, mais ça va lui prendre beaucoup de temps, ce qu'a fait Kavan n'a fait que ralentir Winsed. Un sacré frein, certes, mais seulement un frein.

- Donc il est possible qu'elle réussisse à me manipuler encore, dit Harry qui n'était pas étonné des connaissances de son grand-père sur la Fée, elle avait été sa mère auparavant.

- C'est même certain, répondit Devdar, mais réussira-t-elle avant que nous ayons libéré Kavan ?

- Pour pouvoir le libérer, il faut que vous ayez tous réussi le rituel que je vous ai apprit.

- J'ai presque réussi, mais il me faut encore du temps, répondit Elfrod.

- J'ai moi aussi encore besoin de temps, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous tous et je n'ai pas la compréhension que vous avez de la magie, dit Burdock.

- Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, dit Eldric, il ne faut rien faire de travers, ce rituel peut vous tuer si vous ne le maîtrisait pas totalement.

- Pourquoi ne pas se passer de nous ? demanda Elfrod.

- Parce que toute aide est la bienvenue, répondit Harry, plus la puissance sera importante, plus je réussirais à localiser l'endroit où se terre Winsed.

- Ce n'est pas la puissance ou la force magique que vous n'avez pas, car vous êtes puissant tous les deux, dit Devdar, c'est la compréhension de la magie, et c'est pour cela qu'Eldric vous fait travailler la théorie de ce rituel plutôt que la pratique.

Un claquement de porte se fit alors entendre, arrêtant la discussion. C'était Pomfresh qui revenait, et d'après l'expression de son visage, elle n'était pas contente de voir encore du monde autour de son patient.

- Vous êtes encore là ? s'écria-t-elle. En s'avançant. Il a besoin de repos ! Ouste ! Dehors !

Toute les personnes autour d'Harry se levèrent, acceptant de bonne foi d'être jeté à la porte. Ils firent disparaitre les chaises puis commencèrent à sortir de l'infirmerie, personne n'était sortit encore quand Harry vit que Lenter n'était pas content du tout d'être traité ainsi, Pomfresh commençait déjà à s'affairer autour de son patient pour évaluer l'évolution de la guérison.

Harry le vit mettre sa main dans la poche de sa veste de son costard. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit et ainsi remettre à sa place le Vampire, ce fut Devdar qui prit les choses en main.

De sa petite taille, il prit l'air le plus menaçant qu'il put et attrapa la main du Vampire qui se mit immédiatement à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui sortit de la bouche de Devdar, mais Harry, Lenter et Vlad l'entendirent aussi bien que s'il l'avait crié.

- Si tu fais le moindre geste, tu devras me passer sur le corps. Es-tu certain de vouloir t'attaquer à moi ? murmura l'Elfe de Maison.

Vlad comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et attrapa sa baguette prêt à toute éventualité. Les autres virent ce qu'il se passait, Devdar qui regardait Lenter dans les yeux et lui tenait la main qui était dans sa poche, Vlad qui avait sa baguette à la main. Ils ne firent qu'une seule chose, ils sortirent leur baguette.

Lenter leva le regard et vit que toutes les personnes présente était prêt à se mettre contre lui, si personne ne l'inquiétait en face de lui, le fait qu'il y est l'Elfe de maison de Potter, qu'il savait être le Dragon blanc, et Potter lui-même, l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Et puis n'avait-il pas demandé à Potter de lui faire confiance ?

Harry vit Lenter sortir sa main de sa poche, les autres serrèrent leur baguette prêt à la lever, un sort sur le bout de la langue, mais quand ils virent la main de Lenter hors de sa poche, sans sa baguette ils relâchèrent leur emprise sur la leur.

Harry se mit immédiatement à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, car si lui pouvait se passer de catalyseur, le Vampire aussi. Mais le regard de Devdar suffit à faire sortir Lenter de l'infirmerie sans dégât.

- Repose-toi bien, Harry, dit Burdock en sortant.

Vlad lui fit un grand sourire en sortant, tout comme son grand père, et le reste du groupe.

- Ne force pas sur ta magie, dit Albus en sortant, on a besoin de toi rapidement en pleine forme.

- Je vous promets de rester sage, Albus.

- J'y veillerais, dit Devdar en s'approchant d'Harry qui avait une baguette au-dessus de son torse.

- Il le faut, je ne peux plus le faire moi-même, dit Albus en souriant. Seul toi peut nous aider Harry, je ne suis plus ce que j'étais avant. Il te faut être en pleine forme et dans le meilleur des états. Maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même tu vas devoir mener une guerre plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Harry avait la mauvaise impression qu'Albus lui faisait ses adieux. Comptait-il les quitter trop tôt ?

- Vous serez là pour m'aider, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry la peur au ventre.

- Tant que je serais encore de ce monde, je ferais le nécessaire, dit le directeur. Et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt, rassure-toi. Mais pense à une chose Harry. Cette guerre dépasse tout ce que j'ai connu, je ne suis pas bien placé pour mener à bien cette guerre, tu es le seul qui en soit capable. Repose-toi Harry, tu en as besoin, finit Albus en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda Devdar qui lui fit un doux sourire réconfortant, puis s'assit sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaitre.

- Le directeur à raison, dit alors l'infirmière qui avait entendu la conversation, vous êtes notre seul espoir, tout le monde compte sur vous, nos avons beau nous défendre comme nous pouvons, mais si même le directeur repose ses espoirs sur vous, c'est qu'il ne peut rien faire. Vous devez vous reposer, Seigneur Potter, le monde à besoin de vous.


	15. Que de révélations

**Et voici un chapitre important pour comprendre l'histoire, il est long, et je me suis régalé à l'écrire. Difficile car il fallait y mettre de nombreux éléments, mais pas tout, donc assez difficile. La correction à été faite par ANGIE, comme d'habitude, alors bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 : Que de révélations**

_Précédemment :_

_- Tant que je serai encore de ce monde, je ferai le nécessaire, dit le directeur. Et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt, rassure-toi. Mais pense à une chose Harry. Cette guerre dépasse tout ce que j'ai connu, je ne suis pas bien placé pour mener à bien cette guerre, tu es le seul qui en soit capable. Repose-toi Harry, tu en as besoin, finit Albus en sortant de l'infirmerie._

_Harry regarda Devdar qui lui fit un doux sourire réconfortant, puis s'assit sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaitre._

_- Le directeur à raison, dit alors l'infirmière qui avait entendu la conversation, vous êtes notre seul espoir, tout le monde compte sur vous, nos avons beau nous défendre comme nous pouvons, mais si même le directeur repose ses espoirs sur vous, c'est qu'il ne peut rien faire. Vous devez vous reposer, Seigneur Potter, le monde à besoin de vous._

_Maintenant :_

Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un doigt se poser sur sa tempe, en douceur, il tourna la tête vers Devdar, et le vit lui faire un sourire d'excuse. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un seul mot, ses yeux se fermèrent, et l'inconscience le gagna.

Devdar rattrapa la tête d'Harry qui risquait de retomber un peu trop brusquement à son goût sur le coussin du lit de l'infirmerie et, tel un père, remonta la couverture et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient placé devant ses yeux.

- Je sais que tu veux des explications mon ami, mais avant tu dois te reposer, dit-il.

Il entendit alors la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, il se tourna pensant voir Pomfresh sortir, mais ce fut le professeur David Gentoy, qu'il vit. Le fameux David qu'Harry soupçonnait être l'espion de Serpentard.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! dit-il en se précipitant pour sortir.

- Non ! Je vous en prie, restez, vous êtes son professeur, vous avez le droit de venir voir comment il va.

Si Devdar voulait savoir s'il était véritablement l'espion de Serpentard, il fallait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il vit le professeur revenir, hésitant, puis il prit sa décision et ferma la porte en entrant.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est secoué, il a besoin de repos, mais ça ira mieux assez rapidement, répondit Devdar en regardant le professeur qui se rapprochait lentement vers Harry, les yeux rivé sur son visage.

- J'en suis certains, dit-il doucement.

Devdar vit la main du professeur se rapprocher du visage d'Harry, il était prêt, mais serait-il assez rapide s'il comptait faire quelque chose ? Forcément, il n'était pas un simple sorcier ! Et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait au risque de montrer qu'il avait des soupçons, il ne pouvait qu'espérer et croire en la confiance qu'il portait au jugement d'Albus.

- Il s'en remettra, s'exclama alors Gentoy en touchant le front d'Harry, il s'en remet toujours, murmura-t-il.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un certain trouble dans l'esprit de Devdar. Il regardait le professeur bizarrement, ou plutôt le fixait, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ces mots.

Gentoy leva la main du front d'Harry puis regarda l'Elfe, Devdar sut à l'instant que le professeur voyait une expression qui ne lui plaisait pas sur son visage, quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Lui aussi le fixait, cherchant sûrement quelque chose qui puisse lui faire deviner une quelconque information.

- Je vais partir, s'exclama-t-il en partant immédiatement.

Devdar le regarda partir, sans avoir l'envie de le faire rester. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des mots qu'il avait murmurait. Rien que le fait de l'avoir murmurait voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il l'entende. Et puis ce « _toujours_ » comme s'il le connaissait. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus c'était l'émotion qu'il avait mis dans ces mots, il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre la colère, ou de la tristesse.

Il était perdu ! Il doutait, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire en Albus, ou aux certitudes d'Harry. Il devra mettre les choses au clair avec Harry.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il voyait trouble, il voyait qu'il faisait jour, petit à petit il se mit à cerner le plafond de la salle de l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui, en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté, et ne vit personne. Il leva alors les bras pour les faire sortir de la couette, puis la repoussa pour s'assoir sur le côté avec l'intention de se lever pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il devait régler le problème qu'il avait avec Devdar, le fait qu'il ne le laissait pas libre comme lui le faisait avec ses souvenirs et ses sentiments le gênait. Il devait aussi s'occuper du Ministre de la Magie, le retirer du contrôle de Voldemort, arrêter les Mangemorts qui s'étaient infiltrés dans le Ministère, aider Burdock et Elfrod à réussir le rituel, découvrir si le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est l'espion de Serpentard ou non, délivrer Kavan de Winsed, ainsi que Miden des griffes de Serpentard.

- Levez-vous et je demande au directeur de vous attacher à votre lit ! entendit-il soudainement.

Il releva la tête et vit Pomfresh baguette à la main, s'avancer vers lui, un air déterminé se lisait non seulement sur son visage mais aussi sur sa démarche.

- Je vais très bien, Mme Pomfresh, je me remets rapidement...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'infirmière le repoussa en arrière avec délicatesse pour le forcer à se coucher, puis elle commença à passer sa baguette sur son corps en s'arrêtant sur quelques endroits qui semblait la perturber.

- Vous serez remis seulement quand je vous le direz ! Je suis chargé de votre rétablissement, et vous devez être rétabli au plus vite, il serait donc dans votre intérêt de faire exactement ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas que votre état empire considérablement.

- Je vous assure Mme Pomfresh que je vais très bien, mon corps va bien, ma magie va bien, et mon esprit va bien. Tout va très bien, je suis désolé mais j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de rester couché dans un lit pour recevoir des soins qui me sont totalement inutile, s'exclama-t-il en repoussant gentiment l'infirmière pour s'asseoir une nouvelle fois sur le côté du lit.

A peine eut-il réussit à s'assoir correctement, et après au moins dix secondes de silence, l'infirmière reprit ses esprits et le força une nouvelle fois à se coucher, sans qu'Harry n'essaye de s'en débarrasser. Cette fois-ci elle n'utilisa aucunement sa baguette, ni se releva pour voir l'état de son patient.

Ses deux mains étaient sur les épaules d'Harry, l'obligeant ainsi à rester allongé, son visage à une trentaine de centimètres de celui d'Harry, le front ridé par une certaine colère que Harry arrivait à ressentir de par la proximité qu'il avait avec l'infirmière en ce moment.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Seigneur Potter, ici vous êtes dans MON infirmerie, vous êtes peut-être l'Empereur de ce pays, mais je m'en contre-fiche. Il y a trois jours vous étiez à peine conscient, vous ne pouviez plus marcher et encore moins utiliser une quelconque magie dont vous avez le secret. Alors NON, vous n'allez pas bien, vous n'avez pas à décider si vous êtes en état de vous lever ou de sortir de mon infirmerie. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse nous sauver de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et de Serpentard, et d'après ce que j'ai compris d'un autre être maléfique assez puissant pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Veuillez arrêter de faire l'égoïste et laissez-vous soigner pour que vous puissiez être en pleine possession de vos capacités et ainsi être véritablement en état de mener la guerre dans laquelle des centaines de personnes sont victimes !

Harry regardait l'infirmière les yeux exorbités. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis qu'il était devenu l'Empereur, personne sauf les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Il n'avait jamais vu que derrière l'infirmière il y avait aussi la femme qui avait sûrement de la famille en dehors de ces murs, de la famille qui avait aussi envie que cette guerre se termine. Cette femme qui le soignait en ce moment n'était pas comme les autres personnes qui faisait tout ce qu'il demandait parce qu'il était l'Empereur, elle agissait comme une femme qui voulait aider le plus grand nombre, et sûrement les membres de sa famille. Et même s'il n'aimait pas être traité comme une arme face à tous ses tyrans, il arrivait à comprendre la détresse de Pomfresh.

- Je… Très bien, se résigna-t-il en se plaçant correctement sur le lit, excusez-moi, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas et reprit son manège avec sa baguette, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne.

Harry se mit à sourire, ressentant cette gêne. L'infirmière avait remis à sa place Harry Potter, l'Empereur de la Grande-Bretagne, la seule personne qui puisse arrêter cette guerre, et la seule chose qu'elle arrive à faire c'est de rougir. C'était comique !

Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un petit Elfe de maison, mais cette intrusion n'empêcha pas l'infirmière de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Devdar s'approchait doucement d'Harry essayant de faire le moins de bruit dans ces magnifiques chaussures noires, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche qui se baladait hors du pantalon. Il resta à quelques mètres d'Harry laissant ainsi l'espace libre à Mme Pomfresh pour finir son examen et surement quelques soins.

- Buvez ceci ! dit-elle en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

Harry la regarda suspicieux en attrapant le flacon contenant un magnifique liquide bleuté.

- C'est un antidouleur, expliqua-t-elle. Dans quelques minutes les effets de mes sorts se feront sérieusement ressentir, et sans cet antidouleur vous ne pourrez pas les supporter.

Elle regarda ensuite Devdar et une grimace se marqua sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation vous entretenez avec votre Elfe, Seigneur Potter, mais je souhaiterais qu'il évite de vous fatiguer, vous êtes encore en convalescence.

Harry regarda Devdar et vit clairement les yeux de celui-ci se charger de colère. Il était un magnifique Dragon, le plus ancien et le plus puissant, il devrait être traité comme lui, et même plus. Mais le seul traitement qu'il recevait c'était d'être traité comme un Elfe de Maison, pour simplement cacher son identité et ainsi avoir plus de facilité pour traquer et tuer les Dragolettes. Ils s'attaqueraient à Poudlard s'ils savaient que leur pire ennemi était en ces murs.

- Devdar est devant vous Mme Pomfresh, adressez-vous à lui directement. Il est mon ami au même titre que le directeur, ou que Burdock McDonald, dit-il froidement.

L'infirmière le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui pousser à côté de la première, regarda Devdar de haut en bas, fit une nouvelle grimace, puis s'en alla sans dire un mot.

- Je rêve, murmura Devdar choqué. Dis-moi que je rêve ! s'écria-t-il en regardant Harry une fois que l'infirmière soit partit.

- On ne peut pas changer les mentalités de tout le monde en claquant des doigts, Dévi. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien dit quand il y avait deux Vampires, deux Elfes et un Gobelin dans son infirmerie hier, ne lui en demande pas trop.

- Tant pis, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre.

Il s'approcha d'Harry en faisant apparaitre une chaise à côté du lit, et Harry se mit à sourire. Devdar s'énervait parce que Pomfresh ne l'acceptait pas, puis deux secondes après s'en foutait, et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que c'était vrai.

- Ca fait trois jours que t'es endormi, révéla Devdar en s'installant sur sa chaise.

- Trois jours ? demanda Harry. J'étais mal en point ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne t'énerve pas ?

- Je ne suis apparemment pas en forme pour aider qui que ce soit, autant que je me rétablisse au mieux.

- C'est fou comme tu es devenu un grand garçon, s'exclama Devdar en caressant la tête d'Harry, c'est bien Lozeni !

- Arrêtes, idiot ! s'écria Harry en repoussant Devdar. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Voldemort a de nouveau enlevé une femme au Ministère, elle travaille dans le bureau de la justice. Quand tu te seras remis il faudra absolument remettre le Ministère sur le droit chemin.

- C'est prévu, mais pour l'instant c'est de nous deux que je veux parler.

- Encore, souffla Devdar, je croyais qu'on avait éclairci les choses la dernière fois ?

- J'ai réfléchi ! Et je suis désolé Devdar mais, je pense que tu as mentit en me disant que la raison qui m'empêche de comprendre ton esprit est le fait que tu sois un Dragon. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais véritablement prendre la place de confident, mais tu mets une limite trop grande entre nous. Ta raison est fausse, la seule raison qui m'empêche de te comprendre c'est que tu ne le veux pas !

- Harry…

- Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié ou être mon confident, soit direct et dis-le ! Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi juste parce que c'est une prophétie qui a dit que tu devais aider les élus ! s'exclama Harry tout en gardant les yeux posé sur Devdar.

Le ton d'Harry n'avait rien de chaleureux ou amical, il était froid, distant, et parfois on sentait qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, les tremblements de sa voix le confirmait. Mais Harry était pourtant sûr de ce qu'il disait, Devdar lui cachait son esprit et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, dit calmement Devdar qui commençait à avoir les yeux humides.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Dragon que je ne peux pas comprendre ton esprit, tu comprends le mien, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'ai accès à ce que tu as dans ta tête ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je te confierais ma propre vie s'il le fallait, répondit Devdar.

- Non, désolé, c'est faux ! Tu es une énigme pour moi Devdar, tu me caches tout ce que tu es et ce que tu ressens. Le rôle des confidents n'est pas à sens unique, malheureusement c'est ce que tu fais et ça brise lentement notre amitié et par la même occasion la confiance que je te porte. Et ça me donne l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Je te fais confiance, Harry. Tu es sincèrement un ami, plus que ne l'était Eldric, je te fais confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu montres ! Que tu caches aux autre ce que tu ressens, tes faiblesses, tes doutes, je peux le comprendre. Mais s'il existe le rôle de confident, c'est justement pour pallier à ce genre de problème, j'ai moi aussi besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Je te laisse libre accès à mes pensées, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Harry n'était plus énervé, il était simplement déçu…et triste. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et ça l'agaçait.

- Tu pourrais comprendre bien des choses si tu utilisais tes dons, dit Devdar en baissant les yeux, touché par les paroles d'Harry.

Harry avait l'impression que Devdar lui proposait d'utiliser la magie pour comprendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comme s'il ne voulait pas le dire, comme si la raison pour laquelle il ne se confiait pas était trop compliqué à dire.

Harry comprit que si Devdar ne s'ouvrait pas ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque confiance, mais d'une difficulté à gérer un fait, et s'il voulait que tout se passe bien entre eux, il fallait qu'il arrive à faire dévoiler le lourd secret, la douleur, qui rongeait Devdar à ce point.

- Si j'utilisais la magie à la moindre difficulté, au moindre obstacle, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que les personnes que je combats, répondit-il doucement. Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de Winsed, c'est fini le temps où j'utilisais mes dons ou la magie dès que quelque chose me contrariait. Si j'étais comme ça, Devdar, il me serait impossible d'avoir une conversation avec qui que ce soit, et se serait trahir la confiance que l'on me porte et violer l'intimité des autres. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Devdar ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur de te laisser aller ?

- Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'accorde une confiance absolue. Je n'ai rien contre toi… Tu as raison quand tu dis que ce n'est pas à cause de mon état de Dragon que tu n'arrives pas à cerner mon esprit. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, il vient essentiellement et uniquement de moi. Depuis que j'existe, jamais je n'ai eu de personne qui soit aussi proche que tu l'es, jamais une personne m'a aussi touché que toi, et aucune personne n'a été aussi importante que toi.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de te dévoiler entièrement ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, révéla Devdar les yeux toujours rivé sur le sol.

Cette simple phrase avait été comme un _Doloris_ pour Harry. Comment pouvait-il pensait qu'il perdrait son amitié parce qu'il se dévoilait ? Avait-il fait quelque chose d'horrible ? Quelque chose qui ne puisse pas être pardonné ?

Il semblait improbable à Harry que Devdar ait pu commettre une action le condamnant à vivre tout au long de sa vie comme une personne empli de remords. Harry ne pourrait jamais l'accepté.

Il regardait Devdar, il n'arrivait pas croire qu'une apparence aussi faible, puisse contenir un être aussi fort, puissant et pourtant torturé. Il n'avait pas une immense expérience de la vie, mais Harry avait remarqué que les personne les plus torturés étaient les plus forte, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour aider Devdar, l'encourager à se libéré du poids qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps apparemment.

- Tu ne me perdras pas !

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais si je te révélais tout, tu ne voudras jamais plus me regarder !

- Rien de ce que tu as fait ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur toi ! insista Harry. Tu es mon confident mais avant tout l'ami le plus précieux qu'il me reste. Tu es la personne qui me connait le plus et en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Et tu n'es pas allé révéler quoique ce soit aux forces du mal. Une confiance aussi grande ne peut pas être détruite pas une simple révélation.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Devdar avec force.

Il avait levé la tête, le regardait droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulait. Malgré le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas activé son don d'Empathie, il ne put empêcher de ressentir une vague soudaine de tristesse une vague tellement forte et puissante que des larmes coulèrent également instantanément.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans le passé ! cria Devdar en se levant.

La chaise vola quelques mètres en arrière, Devdar regardait toujours Harry dans les yeux, il semblait en colère mais ce qu'Harry ressentait ne concordait pas à l'état que voulait démontrer Devdar.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les atrocités que j'ai pu commettre !

- Ce que tu as fait dans le passé n'es pas le plus important, Devdar, répondit Harry calmement. Si tes actions antérieures sont si terribles que tu le dit, tu t'es racheté, tu œuvres pour le bien depuis tellement longtemps…

- Rien de ce que j'ai fait ne pourra racheter l'horreur de l'action que j'ai pu faire !

- Dis-moi Devdar, dis-moi ce que tu as fait, explique-moi.

Devdar regardait Harry, les yeux encore humide, comme si une autre goutte pourrait faire déborder le vase. Harry le voyait, il hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire ou s'il devait le garder pour lui et, pour son propre bien, Harry l'encouragea à se dévoiler.

- Je…

- Tu te sentiras bien mieux après me l'avoir dit, je ne compte pas te laisser tomber, tu es et tu resteras mon ami, quoi qu'il puisse arriver tu seras toujours à les côtés. Tu n'es plus le Dragon blanc qui apparait lors de l'affrontement pour disparaitre lorsque c'est fini. Tu es ici en tant que confident, tu es lié à moi, tu ne pourras pas disparaitre après l'affrontement. Je ne sais pas si on va y survivre, mais si on y arrive, on passera encore des années ensemble et je crois que tu me dois la vérité. Pour que la confiance soit totale et réciproque. Pour notre amitié.

Devdar remit la chaise en place et s'assit à côté du lit, il dit à Harry de s'allonger puis prit une grande bouffer d'oxygène.

- Ce que je vais te révéler, personne ne le sait et personne ne doit le savoir.

- Tu as ma promesse, accorda Harry.

- Je te fais confiance pour préserver ma vie privée, quel que soit ta réaction je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi. Et surtout n'intervient pas, se sera assez difficile.

- Vas-y Devi, je t'écoute, dit Harry doucement.

- Pour commencer tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais été créé par Dragof.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Tu as promis, Harry ! s'exclama Devdar.

- Excuse-moi.

- Je n'ai pas été créé, je suis né comme tout le monde. J'ai vécu comme tout le monde. Je ne suis pas réellement un Dragon, je suis sorcier en premier lieu.

- Sorcier ! s'écria Harry étonné. Mais…

Harry s'arrêta net, le regard de reproche de Devdar le dissuada de continuer. Harry n'arrivait tout de même pas à le croire. Il avait toujours cru que la légende du Dragon blanc était celle que tout le monde connaissait. Un sorcier extrêmement puissant – Dragof pour ceux qui savait l'identité du créateur - aurait créé les Dragons et le Dragon blanc était le plus puissant, le premier.

Ses connaissances en la matière venaient de tomber à l'eau. Devdar, le Dragon blanc, l'une des plus grande légende que peu connaisse, n'était pas le fruit d'une création mais seulement le fruit d'une vie comme une autre.

Harry était perturbé et pourtant, l'histoire de Devdar venait à peine de commencer.

- Je suis donc né sorcier, mes parents vivaient dans une grotte confortable, je suis né le jour d'une éclipse de lune, au moment même où l'éclipse s'est produite. Je me suis toujours dit que ce fait a dû faire de moi quelqu'un de particulier, d'exceptionnel, quelqu'un avec un destin extraordinaire. Et le fait que mon frère soit né lors d'une éclipse solaire m'a toujours conforté dans cette hypothèse.

Harry compris tout de suite que Devdar allait commencer par lui apprendre une rivalité fraternelle surement prédite, et que c'était quelque chose d'important dans sa vie.

- Comme tu as sûrement dû le comprendre, mon frère et moi étions totalement opposés. J'étais heureux, il était triste, j'étais optimiste, il était pessimiste, je disais blanc, il disait noir. On n'a jamais pu s'entendre. Lorsque mes parents ont compris que nous n'étions pas normaux ils nous ont abandonné, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, et mon frère devait en avoir six maximum. On ne s'entendait déjà pas beaucoup, mais on est resté ensemble, essayant de survivre comme on le pouvait. On a très vite appris à contrôler un minimum notre magie, mais mon frère l'utilisait pour beaucoup plus que se nourrir, et vivre tranquillement. Il préférait aller se battre avec d'autres sorciers, faire du mal aux gens… C'est aux alentours de mes seize ans qu'on s'est séparé. Il ne supportait plus que je le remette à sa place, et moi je ne le supportais plus du tout.

Devdar fit une pause et Harry préféra ne rien dire, et très franchement il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Pendant des années j'ai erré à travers le monde, aidant du mieux que possible les personnes dans le besoin. Des moldus essentiellement, les sorciers étaient extrêmement rares. J'ai appris à contrôler la magie, à la connaitre. C'est pendant ces nombreuses années d'errance que la magie m'a fait comprendre comment elle fonctionnait réellement. J'ai appris à utiliser Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy, à la connaitre, et à me laisser faire par elle, à me laisser guider. J'ai appris énormément de compétence à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle utilisait pour me défendre j'essayais de le refaire. C'est Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy qui m'a fait ma première démonstration de métamorphose. J'avais demandé son aide quand une troupe d'animaux très dangereux, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom et qui n'existe plus de toute façon, m'avait encerclé. Elle a fait apparaître une licorne qui a cabré et a tapé des pattes, une onde blanche s'est créé tout autour et alla percuter les animaux. Ca les a fait légèrement reculer, mais ils sont revenu immédiatement, la magie a alors transformé la licorne en un Pégase magnifique. Des ailes ont poussées, la corne s'est volatilisé, c'était magnifique Harry, vraiment. Le Pégase à reproduit la même action que la Licorne, mais ce fut le même résultat qui se passa. Puis une nouvelle métamorphose s'est créée devant moi, autant te dire que j'étais déjà stupéfaits et surpris, mais cette dernière métamorphose a failli me faire tomber dans l'inconscience. Le Pégase a totalement changé et est devenu un Phénix qui a tout de suite étendu ses ailes pour y faire déployer un feu immense. Sur le coup je me suis couché et j'ai fermé les yeux, mais tout ce que j'ai ressenti c'est une chaleur réconfortante me toucher, je m'en rappelle encore. Quand je me suis relevé le Phénix avait disparu, ainsi que les animaux, j'ai regardé tout autour mais la forêt n'avait rien de changé. C'est là que j'ai voulu essayé de me transformer en animal aussi. Avec de l'entrainement et de la volonté j'ai rapidement réussi à devenir le Dragon blanc.

Harry comprit ce que voulait faire Devdar, il lui racontait sa vie, les périodes qu'il trouvé intéressante à connaitre. Mais Harry pensait également qu'il essayait de le rendre plus humain, il essayait de montrer à Harry qu'il était humain et que l'action qu'il avait commise et qu'il allait révéler à un moment ou un autre, semblerait à Harry normal, ou plutôt moins grave.

- J'ai passé de nombreuses années, à apprendre et innover, chaque jour était de nouvelles connaissances et de nouvelles expériences. Dis-toi Harry qu'à l'époque il n'existait aucune école, aucune personne qui aidait les sorciers à apprendre et encore moins des livres où l'on pouvait piocher le savoir. Pendant des années je faisais des expériences et c'est comme ça que les Dragons ont commencé à exister, mon premier était le Dragon rouge que tu as fait venir une fois, puis j'ai continué sur des espèces qui n'existent plus.

- Excuse-moi mais… Attends…tu es en train de me dire que tu es le créateur de l'une des espèces les plus extraordinaire du monde magique ?

- Oui, sourit Devdar. De nombreuses années plus tard j'ai rencontré de nouveau mon frère, on n'était plus des adolescents, Harry. J'avais une soixantaine d'année déjà, mais toujours en pleine forme. J'ai essayé de renouer les liens, mais j'ai très vite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. On s'est de nouveau séparé, on ne s'entendait pas du tout, encore moins qu'avant. Je sentais quelque chose en lui de tellement mauvais. Je l'ai suivi, discrètement, sans me faire voir, je l'ai vu commettre des actions terribles, il torturait, tuait, violait… C'était horrible, je l'en empêchais parfois, en me faisant passer pour un autre, parfois je ne pouvais pas. Après quelques mois j'ai découvert la chose que je ressentais en lui. Il avait séparé son âme en sept morceaux.

- Il a fait des Horcruxes, murmura Harry.

- Pas seulement, continua Devdar, il en a été le créateur. A notre époque de nombreuse découverte ont été faite. Cette histoire remonte à tellement longtemps, c'était au début de l'existence de la magie, tout ce qui se passait était une découverte. J'ai recherché comment détruire ce qu'il a fait, je n'ai jamais réellement trouvé, mais j'ai toujours eu des théories. Pendant ce laps de temps où je cherchais comment le détruire il avait compris que j'avais découvert ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que j'étais une menace, il m'a alors envoyé de nombreuses créatures pour me tuer. C'est à partir de cette époque que de nombreuse créature des ténèbres furent créée et que je me suis mis à découvrir des sorts qui puissent les combattre.

- Ce que je comprends pour l'instant de toute cette histoire, dit Harry légèrement choqué, c'est que toi et ton frère avait fait de nombreuse découverte et qu'apparemment ton frère aurait créé des créatures qui peuple peut-être encore notre monde.

- Tu as très bien compris, confirma Devdar en un murmure. Tu aurais dû voir ce qu'étaient les créatures d'aujourd'hui à l'époque. Le virus des Vampires, et des Loup-garou était beaucoup plus dangereux et se répandait très rapidement, les Détraqueurs étaient plus grand, plus impressionnant et immensément plus puissant. J'en passe des pires et des meilleurs. Pour chacune d'entre elles j'ai trouvé comment les combattre, mais la mise en pratique était beaucoup plus compliquée même pour moi qui étais d'une puissance incroyable. J'avais compris que pour enrayer la menace des Loup-garou et des Vampires il fallait que je trouve la première personne à être contaminé, pour faire disparaitre ces virus, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé, même les descendants des premiers ont étaient introuvable. Pendant des années mon frère m'a envoyé toutes sortes de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour m'éliminer, jusqu'au jour où j'en ai eu marre de chercher comment détruire ces Horcruxes. Je suis allé à sa rencontre et nous avons combattu. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous avons combattu mais ça avait duré longtemps. Pendant le combat je ne combattais plus un seul frère, mais sept. Il avait trouvé le moyen de donner un corps aux morceaux d'âmes. Mon frère m'a toujours dépassé dans certains domaines, et j'en avais devant moi la preuve. Pendant notre combat il avait réussi à créer les corps pour ses morceaux d'âmes. Je me sentais acculé, faible, je n'arrivais plus à faire le poids face à eux. Nous avions déjà détruit une partie de tout ce qui nous entourait, les nombreux villages d'à côté avaient été détruit par la puissance que nous dégagions, de nombreux d'innocents avaient été tué par un combat fraternel. Des enfants, des femmes et des hommes qui n'avait rien demandé.

Harry ressentis à ce moment la peine et la tristesse de Devdar, ainsi que de la peur. Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour comprendre que c'était tous ses morts qui rongeaient son ami et lui dévoiler tout ceci devait être dur pour lui, surtout qu'il avait peur de le perdre car il lui révélait ce qu'il n'avait jamais révélé. Seulement Harry ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre, il voulait attendre, il en apprenait tellement.

- Je me suis alors métamorphosé en mon Animagus. Mon frère, enfin les sept, ont pris peur et ont reculé. J'en ai profité pour leur lancer une attaque. Quand la fumée de la glace eut disparu j'ai reculé à mon tour, de peur. Ce que j'avais devant moi était quelque chose de bien pire que mes frères, j'arrivais à le ressentir, c'était quelque chose de totalement inconnu, et ça me faisait peur. Quand j'étais jeune, l'inconnu je l'affrontais les yeux fermés, mais passé les soixante-dix ans, un inconnu tel que je l'avais devant moi se transformait en une peur effroyable. Ce que j'avais devant moi était ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui les Dragolettes ou les Maîtres des Ténèbres.

Devdar imposa une pause en voyant la tête que fit Harry. Il devait bien comprendre qu'apprendre une telle chose ne devait pas être facile à digérer.

- Ce que tu es sans cesse en train de rechercher et de traquer n'est pas de simple Dragon squelettique mais la manifestation de sept morceaux d'âmes de ton frère ?

- Oui, et c'est également pour cela que toutes les créatures des ténèbres ressente sa présence quand il est proche et que leurs instinct primaires prennent le dessus. Il est leur maître, leur créateur. Il est le seul qui connaisse toutes ces créatures dans les moindres détails. Notre combat dura encore longtemps, et créa de nombreuses catastrophes. Je réussi à tuer l'un de mes frères mais tu connais fonctionnement des Horcruxes, tant qu'un des morceaux reste sur terre les autres morceaux ne peuvent mourir. Il a donc réussi à revenir. J'ai donc fui ne sachant pas comment le combattre. Ce fut bien plus tard que nous nous affrontâmes de nouveau. Mais avec ce combat nous avions changé la face du monde, avant que nous nous combattions il n'existait qu'un seul continent, nous l'avions séparé.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que mon véritable prénom est Dragof et celui de mon frère est Squel, c'est exact.

- Je … Je ne comprends pas. Si c'est le fait que tu es séparé un continent en plusieurs morceaux qui te travaille, tu ne…

- Ce n'est pas ça, arrêta Devdar d'une voix désespéré. Même les personnes que nous avons tué lors de notre affrontement m'est passé. Tu n'as pas compris, Harry. Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer.

- Alors explique-moi. Je viens d'en apprendre tellement que j'avoue être légèrement perdu. Je croyais que tu avais été créé par Dragof qui avait créé les Dragons et séparé le continent, alors qu'en fait tu es Dragof, alors que je croyais que tu étais juste le Dragon blanc. Alors comprend-moi, je n'arrive plus très bien à accorder les bons éléments. Surtout que je ne suis pas fait pour réfléchir mais pour agir.

- Ce que j'ai voulu te dire, c'est que la légende du Monde à commencer avec mon frère et moi, et qu'elle ne pourra se terminer qu'avec nous. Tant que nous n'aurons pas achevé la prophétie cette histoire se répétera tous les dix milles ans et tous les dix milles ans une personne comme toi verra tout son monde s'effondrer. Car c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois. Ton grand-père n'avait que sa mère avec lui et elle est devenu son ennemi, toi tu as perdu tous tes proches, et au lieu d'avoir un ennemi tu en as quatre et si notre combat ne s'arrête pas à cette époque, dans dix milles ans une autre personne qui à bon cœur comme toi, devra affronter sept ennemis. Car c'est ainsi que ça se passe, la prophétie traine en longueur, et mon frère prend de plus en plus de pouvoir à chaque réapparition et arrive à donner plus de force aux ténèbres pour nous donner plus d'ennemis.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait pareil ? demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre gentiment.

- Parce que mes convictions ne convergent pas dans le même sens que mon frère. Lui il pense que le nombre d'ennemi fera la différence, moi j'ai préféré miser sur le nombre d'amitié et sur la volonté de combattre.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que Squel, le plus grand mage noirs que cette terre est portée, augmentait ses forces, Devdar ou plutôt Dragof, préférait augmenter les liens d'amitié à la volonté de vivre et de combattre. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire il l'admirait. Quelques soit la situation, son ami réagissait toujours de façon noble. Ce qu'il espérait cependant c'est que cette noblesse ne mettrait pas fin à ce combat par leur mort.

- Ce que je me reproche, Harry, ce n'est pas ce choix, celui-ci je l'assume entièrement et j'en suis fiers, dit-il en évitant toujours le regard d'Harry.

- Qu'est qui te ronge alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Depuis des millénaires tu combats ton frère – ou tes frères – et tu n'as toujours pas abandonné, tu as fait des choix sage et juste, tu as toujours aidé au mieux, que peux-tu te reprocher ?

- Mes défaites, Harry ! s'écria Devdar. Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ! Depuis des millénaires je le combat et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et regardes aujourd'hui, ce combat est beaucoup plus dur que jamais. Tu as contre toi non seulement la seule élue qui ait réussi à me vaincre, mais tu as aussi ton pire ennemi, plus Serpentard qui est un mage noir qui détient des connaissances incroyable et un Vampire qui est passé maitre en Magie Arcanique. Ces quatre-là ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, surtout Winsed. Si je n'étais pas aussi incompétent pour détruire mon frère jamais tu n'aurais eu à subir tout ceci !

- C'est exact, approuva Harry, si tu n'étais pas né je n'aurais pas à subir tout ça, si ton frère n'était pas né je n'aurais pas non plus à subir tout ça, si mon grand-père avait réussi à tuer sa mère je n'aurais pas subir la perte de Kavan, s'il y avait une justice personne n'aurait à subir tout ça. Avec des « si » on pourrait créer un monde sans mal et sans erreurs. Tout n'est pas noirs ou tout blanc, Devdar. Certes je n'ai jamais souhaité perdre tous mes amis, mais tu n'as pas non plus souhaité tout ceci. Tu n'as pas à te sentir fautif pour le mal que provoque ton frère, il est le seul responsable. C'est de sa faute si la légende du Monde et la légende du Mal Divisé existe, pas la tienne. Et c'est sûrement aussi sa faute si Winsed est encore là pour combattre.

- Non ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est autre chose. Je t'expliquerais, dit-il en voyant les yeux interrogateurs d'Harry.

- Tu as le droit d'être triste, mais pas de te sentir coupable pour tout le mal que provoque ton frère. Tu n'es plus seul désormais, pour la première fois tu t'es confié, et pour la première fois il va y avoir deux cerveau à réfléchir à la destruction de ton frère, je te promets de tout faire pour boucler la boucle.

- Tu as déjà ton propre combat à mener contre Voldemort, Winsed, Serpentard et Lenter. Te rajouter le poids de mon combat serait un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

- Nous avons tous les deux une guerre à mener, seul nous n'y arriverons peut-être pas. Comme tu l'as dit c'est la première fois qu'un élu qui pense de la même façon que toi est confronté à autant d'ennemis, je ne pourrais peut-être pas réussir seul, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Toi ça fait des millénaires que tu tentes de tuer ton frère sans y parvenir, peut-être qu'un peu d'aide fera pencher la balance. Nous avons tous les deux le poids d'une guerre à porter, seul on la voit impossible, mais à deux nous avons des chances d'y survivre. Accepte mon aide comme j'ai accepté la tienne.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, sourit Devdar, depuis le temps que j'essaye, il est temps qu'un nouveau cerveau me propose des idées.

Harry sourit à son tour, il avait réussi à faire sourire Devdar et à lui faire accepter que tout ne fût pas de sa faute. Il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais avant toute chose il voulait savoir une chose.

- Dis-moi Devdar, à l'instant tu m'as dit que le fait que Winsed soit encore là n'était pas dû à ton frère. C'est dû à quoi alors ? Parce que la durée d'une Elfe n'ai pas aussi long, et j'ai des doutes quant au fait qu'elle est pu faire des Horcruxes.

- Non, elle n'en a pas fait. Toi qui connais la Magie Temporelle, tu dois savoir qu'il existe une force plus forte que nous qui régit notre monde.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il existe des choses impossibles à faire même pour moi, comme créer ou métamorphoser de la monnaie. Mais tu ne crois quand même pas que ces êtres auraient offert à Winsed l'immortalité ?

- Pas intentionnellement, mais c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais tu te rappel quand ton grand père t'a parlé de la légende du Mal Divisé et de la légende du Monde ? Qu'il t'a dit qu'il y avait une partie qu'il ne pouvait pas te dire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler de cette scène, et réussi à se la remémorer. C'était quand Ron et Hermione avait été enlevé par Albus possédé par Serpentard. Il acquiesça pour approuver.

- Eh bien je ne peux pas te le dire non plus, parce que je n'en sais pas plus. C'est seulement l'idée que je me suis fait depuis tout ce temps, grâce aux informations donné par ces deux prophéties.

- Des informations ? Que disent-elles ?

- Je les ai entendu il y a tellement longtemps, mais elles sont toujours gravé là, dit-il en pointant sa tempe gauche de son long doigt d'Elfe de maison, dans ma tête.

Devdar prit une inspiration puis se lança, d'abord il lui révéla ce que disait la légende du Monde :

_Deux êtres ont compris le véritable sens de la Mère_

_Ils auront été choisis pour développer la Mère_

_Chacun de leur côté ils apprendront et comprendrons_

_Chacun de leur côté ils développeront et approfondirons_

_L'un est né lorsque la vie n'atteindra les ténèbres_

_L'autre est né lorsque les ténèbres empêcheront la vie de se propager_

_Aucun d'eux n'a vécu avec l'autre_

_Leur lien est le plus résistant et le plus fort de leur suite_

_Les premiers ne font que commencer_

_Chaque dix mille an une aide leur sera proposée_

_Ces nouveaux élus subiront milles tourments_

_Leur vie subira la guerre de deux êtres_

_Tout à commencer avec les premiers élus de la Mère_

_Dix milles ans ont passé et les premiers sont revenus_

_Les premiers combattront toujours sans répit_

_Les premiers seront les derniers_

_Deux êtres ont compris le véritable sens de la Mère_

_Aucun d'eux n'a vécu avec l'autre_

_Les premiers ne font que commencer_

_Les premiers seront les derniers_

_La fin du cycle d'un élu lui conférera son cœur_

_La Mère s'est donné_

_La Mère s'est perdue_

_Mais la Mère donne toujours à l'élu son cœur_

Puis enchaina avec celle du Mal Divisé :

_Deux êtres ont compris le véritable sens de la Mère_

_Lassé elle décide de se donner à nouveau_

_Trop longtemps ses enfants ont été déchirés_

_La Mère voudrait y mettre un terme_

_Trois êtres ont compris le véritable sens de la Mère_

_L'autre né lorsque les ténèbres empêcheront la vie de se propager_

_Désigné trois nouveaux élus face au troisième_

_Quatre élus face au troisième premier_

_La Mère a choisi ses élus de ses dix milles ans_

_Né lorsqu'est mort le septième mois_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres de son époque_

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Trois nouveaux élus ont été désignés par le Maître_

_La Fée immortelle combattra une nouvelle fois_

_Le Serpent millénaire combattra une nouvelle fois_

_Le Vampire au passé mystérieux combattra une nouvelle fois_

_Trois choix imprévu par la Mère_

_Elle choisit de se donner de nouveau_

_Un troisième premier fait son apparition_

_Né lorsqu'est mort le septième mois_

_Dernier affrontement d'une guerre millénaire_

_Quatre élus au destin similaire_

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Quatre entités pour deux existences_

Harry était resté légèrement choqué, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il avait beaucoup apprit.

- La légende du Monde explique que mon frère et moi avons compris Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy et explique que nous sommes la clé de la guerre. Si mon frère me tue, la guerre sera terminé, plus d'élu tous les dix milles ans, mais le monde sera plongé dans le chaos pour toujours. Si je tue mon frère, plus d'élu non plus, et le monde n'aura plus à se soucier si les prochains dix milles ans seront chaotiques ou non. C'est la dernière partie de cette prophétie qui n'est pas compréhensible. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Conférer son cœur je ne sais pas ce que ça veut pouvoir dire.

Harry essaya de comprendre ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais il ne trouva pas non plus. Et il ne voyait pas comment il réussirait à comprendre si Devdar après tout ce temps n'avait pas compris.

- Pour la deuxième Prophétie elle te concerne toi directement. Elle explique clairement que nous vivons aujourd'hui le dernier affrontement et que c'est toi qui feras pencher la balance. L'Entité Première s'est ouverte à toi, tu as fait le premier pas, elle a suivi. Elle explique aussi que ce n'est pas la Mère qui a choisi Winsed, Serpentard et Lenter à faire partie de ce combat mais mon frère. Tu m'as dit que c'était peut-être mon frère qui est responsable de ton combat contre Winsed, moi je ne le pense pas.

- Mais la Prophétie le dit, s'exclama Harry.

- Elle dit que mon frère l'a désigné, a forcé son utilité, mais pas comment elle a fait pour être encore vivante alors que même moi je la croyais morte depuis longtemps. Et je pense que c'est la dernière partie de la Prophétie du Monde qui nous dit comment elle a fait. Winsed à gagner contre ton grand-père, elle a fini son cycle, donc la Mère lui a conféré son cœur, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce qu'elle dit surtout c'est que les vrais élus d'aujourd'hui sont mon frère et moi, et Voldemort et toi.

- Donc mon véritable combat est contre Voldemort.

- Oui et non, répondit énigmatiquement Devdar. Voldemort est l'élu noir qu'a choisi Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy pour te combattre, mais mon frère a réussi à en désigner trois autres qui n'avaient pas été prévu. Ils sont donc tes adversaires également. Mais ton plus sérieux rivale est bien Voldemort, ton premier ennemi.

Devdar se leva alors qu'Harry commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Le mieux à faire était de le laisser réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qu'il se repose car Mme Pomfresh avait raison, il en avait besoin.

- Je vais te laisser, dit Devdar en faisant disparaitre la chaise qu'il avait invoquée.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on parle, Harry, et puis tu as besoin de repos et moi d'aller voir ce que fais mon frère.

- Tu as sûrement raison, accepta Harry en s'allongeant correctement. Comment tu fais pour le surveiller ?

- Au fil des millénaires j'ai appris à faire confiance à mon instinct pour le trouver. Mais surtout je le connais très bien.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu poser une nouvelle question, Devdar disparut en fumée blanche en laissant Harry seul pour se reposer.

Il resta ainsi, à se reposer pendant une semaine complète, réfléchissant à ce qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure de Devdar. Il venait souvent pour qu'ils puissent parler, au grand damne de Mme Pomfresh. Même si Devdar avait enfin ouvert son esprit à Harry, ils avaient convenu de s'en servir le moins que possible, car sans cela ils n'auraient aucune conversation.

Ses amis étaient également passés prendre de ses nouvelles, son grand-père, Burdock, Vlad, Elfrod, Albus bien sûr, et étonnamment Dumby avait également voulu venir voir son état.

Ce matin-là Mme Pomfresh l'autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie après son petit-déjeuner. Il se transforma en son Animagus déclaré, le lion blanc, puis couru jusqu'à sa salle commune pour récupérer ses affaires de cours.

De nombreux élèves prirent peur en le voyant, surtout des premières et deuxièmes années, Harry n'y fit pas plus attention, il fallait qu'ils s'y habituent car il comptait le faire souvent.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, s'exclama Mme Midlebright quand il entra en salle de métamorphose toujours en forme animal. Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, cependant je vous préfèrerais plus humain pour suivre le cours.

Harry exauça son souhait et reprit sa forme initiale, tandis que tous les autres sixièmes années le regardait avec mépris, ou indifférence. Il n'y avait dans cette classe que des Serpentard, sauf Jensen, et malheureusement il devrait s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc continuer…

- Ca faisait longtemps, Potter, dit Jensen, c'est important ?

Harry la regarda bizarrement, jusqu'à maintenant il prenait ses inquiétudes pour de la moquerie, mais Harry pensait autrement maintenant, il pouvait réellement se concentrer sur la guerre et tous les soucis lié par celle-ci.

Etant donné que Winsed n'était plus là pour le manipuler, et le rendre dépressif et irritable, il pourrait enfin récupérer son véritable caractère.

- Ça l'est, oui, mais c'est assez personnel si ça ne te dérange pas.

La réponse sembla étonner Jensen, ses yeux bleu azur le fixait comme si Jensen cherchait à trouver quelque chose dans ses propres yeux, surement quelque chose qui expliquerait son changement d'attitude qui, en cas normal où Winsed le contrôlait, la réponse aurait était tout autre.

- Je… Non, je comprends, dit-elle.

- Je voudrais m'excuser, s'exclama-t-il.

- T'excuser ?

- Oui, depuis le début de l'année, avec la mort de mes proches j'avais totalement changé, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, et je ne supportais plus rien. Je t'ai mal traitée et je m'en excuse…

- Mr Potter et Miss Jensen ! s'écria le professeur Midlebright, si vous voulez nous pouvons sortir.

Harry et Jensen se remirent en place pour écouter le professeur et alors qu'Harry fit un sourire d'excuse, Jensen répondit à voix haute.

- Désolé professeur, nous avons terminé.

- Bien ! Donc comme je le disais…

- Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle copine, Potter ? demanda Malefoy à quelques tables derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit que Malefoy se trouvait à deux tables derrière lui, et surtout il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas peur de le contrarier avec ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

- On appelle ça une conversation civilisé entre personne intelligente Malefoy, N'essaye pas de comprendre tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Mr Potter ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Midlebright. A peine revenu que vous ne vous intéressait pas à la leçon, peut-être que la copier une vingtaine de fois vous aiderez ?

- C'est la dernière fois, professeur, désolé.

- Je retire dix point à Gryffondor, veuillez-vous concentrer je vous prie.

_- Devdar, je m'ennuie, tu fais quoi ? demanda Harry par télépathie._

_- Je surveille mon frère qui survole l'Australie sans se faire remarquer, t'es où pour t'ennuyer._

_- En cours de métamorphose. Pourquoi il survole l'Australie ?_

_- Si je le savais je serais soit intervenue soit partie, mais j'en sais rien. _

_- Reviens dès que possible, les cours m'énervent._

_- Je ferais mon possible, je vais te laisser il prend une autre direction._

_- Fais attention à toi, s'inquiéta Harry._

_- Promis !_

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur le cours et s'ennuya au plus haut point, il regarda Jensen et vit la même posture désinvolte que lui, ennuyé par le cours également, elle n'avait rien noté, comme lui.

Elle était une élève désinvolte en cours, qui ne notait pratiquement jamais ce que disait le professeur, mais obtenait les meilleures notes. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Au début cela lui avait valu de nombreuse remontrance, et perte de point, mais les professeurs s'y étaient habitués et au vu de ses notes ils ne pouvaient pas dire grand-chose.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'aucun élève ne lui en voulait des pertes de point à Gryffondor car personne ne savait que c'était elle généralement. C'est l'avantage de n'être plus que deux en sixième année de la maison Gryffondor.

- Tu ne notes rien ? demanda Jensen.

- Tu m'as déjà vu noter quelque chose depuis le début de l'année ?

- Non, mais en même temps je ne t'ai jamais vu répondre à mes questions sans t'énerver.

Harry accepta la réponse de bonne foi. Il était vrai que depuis qu'Harry l'avait rencontré dans le train il ne la supportait pas, mais il s'était rendu compte que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable envers une personne, même quand Crivey n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos de lui.

- Les gens changent, répondit Harry.

- Tu as pris conscience que ça ne servait à rien de te morfondre et qu'il fallait avancer ? demanda Jensen.

- Jensen, c'est pas que…

- Maya, dit-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Appel moi Maya. Si tu restes comme tu es maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Maya, si tu redeviens aussi ignoble qu'avant n'y pense même pas, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria le professeur Midlebright, Miss Jensen, pouvez-vous arrêtez de parler ! Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher de déranger les cours ! Si vous ne parlez pas, vous faites du bruit inutilement, et vous ne marquez jamais ce que l'on dit. Vous avez peut-être des bonnes notes à vos interrogations mais le jour de vos ASPICS vous n'aurez rien pour réviser, et vous les raterez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur, avec Harry on a fait un roulement pour écrire, c'est lui qui écrit pendant le mois qui suit.

- Pardon, s'exclama Harry et le professeur Midlebright en même temps.

- Miss Jensen, Mr Potter, n'écrit jamais non plus, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait besoin, c'est l'Empereur.

- Empereur ou pas, c'est un élève comme les autres professeurs, c'est ce que nous avons décidé, il veut m'aider, et le mois prochain c'est moi qui écris. On est les deux seuls Gryffondor de notre année, on essaie de se serrer les coudes entre nous.

Le professeur regarda Maya suspicieusement, puis Harry qui n'en revenait pas du culot de sa voisine.

- Très bien, soupira le professeur, Mr Potter ne semble pas s'opposer, je vous crois donc. Sachez cependant que cela ne me plait pas, Miss Jensen.

- Quoi, s'écria Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'est rien dit. Professeur…

- Mr Potter, s'écria-t-elle, vous avez convenu avec votre amie une chose, il serait bien que vous respectiez vos engagements. Vous ne copiez rien depuis le début de l'année que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, et s'il n'y a que cette solution pour que vous puissiez réviser vos ASPICS, ainsi soit-il. Maintenant, notez !

Harry regarda Maya d'un œil noir, il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse être le genre de personne à réussir embobiner les gens aussi facilement.

- Note Harry, sourit Maya, un accord est un accord.

- Je n'ai rien décidé ! chuchota-t-il en colère.

- Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas, elle arrive le plus souvent à me faire écrire.

- Tu en aurais besoin, pas moi !

- Fais-le pour notre amitié, dit-elle d'un sourire gêné qui tomber d'un coup la colère d'Harry qui se mit à sourire.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amitié.

- Ce n'est pas croyable, s'écria le professeur Midlebright.

- Je note ! Je note ! s'exclama Harry en levant sa plume en l'air.

- Merci, chuchota Maya.

- N'en prend pas l'habitude !

- Je ne promets rien.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, avec les paroles de Maya qui se faisait engueuler par le professeur Midlebright, les pertes de points qui incombait désormais dû aux nombreuses répétitions, et par les quelques provocations de Malefoy qu'Harry préféra ignorer tout comme Maya, quand parfois cela la concernait.

- Tu viens, Harry, on va en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'écria Maya à la porte de la salle alors qu'Harry trainait du pied.

Lorsqu'il entendit dans quel cours ils allaient, l'allure d'Harry se fit plus pressante, un détail venait de lui sauter à la figure. David Gentoy, était le seul qui pouvait être l'espion de Serpentard, qui pouvait-il bien avoir d'autre ? Même si Albus lui faisait confiance, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains. Lui il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et quoiqu'est pu dire cet homme, il avait réussi à berner Albus, et c'était très mauvais.

Mais d'un autre côté ça ne l'étonnait pas. Depuis que cette guerre avait commencé, depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage l'année précédente, tout ne tournait pas normalement. Cette guerre qui devait avoir lieu tous les dix milles ans, avait fait apparaitre une génération de sorcier très puissant, alors découvrir qu'un homme avait pu berner Albus Dumbledore, un grand sorcier, ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.


	16. Alliance brisée

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédents m'ont fait plaisirs. J'ai bien lu les reviews, malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi le site ne veut pas. Donc dès le chapitre prochain, je répondrais dans les chapitres si ff. net, ne le veut toujours pas.**

**Chapitre 16 : Une alliance brisée  
**  
- Bonjour Mr Potter, s'exclama le professeur Gentoy quand il entra avec Maya, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, Miss Jensen ne s'entrainait pas aussi bien qu'avec vous. Vous vous sentez de tenir le coup ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais toujours très bien, même dans la pire des situations.

- Pardon ? dit le professeur confus.

- C'est rien, professeur, répondit Harry comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Bien, tout le monde avec son binôme à sa place ! s'écria le professeur les mains en l'air.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait encore ses gants, il ne l'avait jamais vu sans gant, peut-être cachait-il une marque de Serpentard quelconque dont personne n'avait la connaissance, il allait falloir qu'il vérifie. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement la Marque des ténèbres.

Un raffut s'éleva dans la salle de classe qui était très grande pour ce cours, Harry se fit emporter par Maya qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener juste à droite de Malefoy qui était en binôme avec Zabini. A sa droite il n'y avait personne, ils étaient en bout de ligne avec le professeur en face d'eux qui faisait apparaitre une boite aussi grande que celle où toutes les balles de Quidditch étaient rangées devant chaque binôme qui étaient séparés d'à peine deux mètres.

- Nous allons donc continuer notre apprentissage du sortilège Patronus, se sera notre dernière leçon dessus, donc veuillez le réussir et ne pas faire de gestes stupides, n'est-ce pas messieurs Crabbe et Goyle ?

Les deux nommés reniflèrent de dédains, puis le professeur parla à nouveau, tandis qu'Harry se disait déjà qu'il allait s'ennuyer dans ce cours également. Mais il serait peut-être marrant de voir comment se débrouilleraient les Serpentard et Maya.

- Ensuite nous verrons les Inféris, je vous demande donc de vous renseigner sur ce sujet et de me rapporter vingt centimètres de parchemin. Préparez-vous à présent !

- Je te laisse la place Maya, céda Harry gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Empereur, que forcément tu es dispensé de travailler Potter ! s'exclama Maya.

Ce changement soudain surprit Harry, qui la voyait depuis une heure environ gentille, même si elle avait réussi à l'avoir en métamorphose, et souriante.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je sais que je le maitrise et que je pense que tu as donc plus besoin que moi de t'entrainer à maîtriser ce sort, même si je ne comprends pas comment une boite réussirait à nous entrainer, dit-il en doutant des capacités du professeur.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir pris des Détraqueurs, trop dangereux, et surtout ils n'entraient pas dans ces boites, et les Epouvantards n'étaient pas envisageable car personne ne pouvait avoir la même peur que tout le monde, la coïncidence serait trop énorme pour être normal, même dans le monde de la magie.

- C'est quoi dans les boites ? demanda Harry à Maya.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, répondit-elle, mais Gentoy a enfermé une illusion assez impressionnante d'un Détraqueurs dans ses boites.

- Comment ça enfermé ? demanda Harry. Le seul moyen d'utiliser un sort quelconque plusieurs fois sans avoir à le relancer c'est d'utiliser les runes.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

- Mettez-vous en place ! ordonna le professeur.

Un élève de chaque binôme s'avança d'un pas vers la boite, ils levèrent leur baguette et attendit que la boite s'ouvre.

- Concentrez-vous sur le souvenir qui a marché la dernière fois, s'exclama le professeur, si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé, faites vite !

Le professeur Gentoy attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit toutes les boites en une seule fois. Tout à coup l'atmosphère de la salle changea radicalement, alors qu'il faisait relativement bon, le froid les envahit, et Harry sentit légèrement son bonheur retrouvé s'envoler. Il utilisa l'Occlumencie pour ne pas être affecté par les pouvoirs de ces créatures, et ainsi garder son bonheur, il ne fit rien cependant pour éviter de ressentir le froid qui le faisait frissonner. Puis de véritables forme de Détraqueurs s'élevèrent des boites, cape noir, encapuchonné, il devait admettre que cette illusion était réussi, mais il y avait des imperfections qu'il voyait et qui avait trahi la nature du sort.

Une cacophonie s'éleva dans la salle, formule crié, dans tous les sens sans véritable résultat. Beaucoup de Serpentard se débrouillait assez bien, et arrivaient à faire reculer le Détraqueur. Maya fut la plus impressionnante, en une seule formule une Hyène se forma et fit repartir le Détraqueur dans sa boite aussi rapidement qu'il en était sorti.

Cette fille l'intriguait réellement, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle faisait, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils travaillaient sur le Patronus, mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait tenter quelque chose elle réussissait. On pourrait croire que c'était Hermione, s'il ne l'avait pas vu se faire…

- Harry à toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant derrière lui.

- Prêt Mr Potter ? demanda Gentoy en attendant son signal pour ouvrir la boite.

- Allez-y ! dit-il tout en surveillant Gentoy dans ses gestes, sait-on jamais.

La boite s'ouvrit et le Détraqueur en sortit, sans qu'il n'y ait d'effet sur Harry à part le froid qui se rajouta à celui des autres.

Il leva sa baguette et pensa à la formule tout en pensant à un souvenir heureux et suffisamment puissant pour que ça marche.

Cependant un imprévu se passa, son Patronus n'avait absolument pas la forme d'un cerf comme d'habitude, c'était une forme indistincte qui semblait avoir des ailes, mais il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ça ressemblait comme animal, un petit oiseau ou un gros, il ne savait même pas comment ça se fait que cela ne soit plus un cerf.

Une fois que l'illusion du Détraqueur fut tout de même remise en boite, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose : Il venait de perdre la seule chose qui le rapprochait de son père, ça faisait mal.

Il resta là, à regarder la boite, en pensant à ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il ne comprenait pas, comment un Patronus pouvait-il changer ? Comment se faisait-il que le seul lien qu'il ait avec son père lui soit enlevé !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter ? entendit Harry.

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, toute la matinée il l'avait provoqué, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- Tu es surprit de ne pas réussir ? Tu tombes de haut n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec son sourire suffisant.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Malefoy, je risquerais de m'énerver, et tu sais ce que ça peut donner, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy perdit légèrement le sourire puis se remit à parler avec Zabini qui n'en menait pas large.

- Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui, Harry, remarqua Maya.

- Non, j'agis normalement, rétorqua Harry en se plaçant derrière Maya pour lui laisser la place pour lancer le sort.

Maya ne se plaça cependant pas face à la boite, mais à lui, elle semblait le sonder, silencieuse, attendant quelque chose.

- Davis ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour réagir ? cria Gentoy en faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves. Un Baiser ?

Harry sursauta également, mais Maya resta aussi raide qu'auparavant, le regardant bizarrement.

- Non, tu n'es pas normal ! insista-t-elle. Si tu agissais normalement, Malefoy se serait déjà retrouvé contre un mur depuis longtemps, tu aurais râlé toute la journée, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te parler, sans m'envoyer balader, tu n'aurais pas accepté mon amitié et encore moins qu'on s'appelle par nos prénom qui est normal aux Etats-Unis mais ici il faut apparemment une petite amitié. Donc excuses-moi d'en douter.

Il était vrai que pour elle qui ne l'avait pas connu avant ça pouvait porter à confusion, pour elle être sous l'influence des ténèbres, même si elle n'était pas au courant, était normal, alors qu'en fait depuis le début de l'année il ne l'était pas. Mais ce n'était pas des choses à dire aux élèves qui font leurs études, aussi studieuse soit-elle. Il ne faudrait pas affoler les habitants sorciers du Royaume-Uni en leur disant que le sorcier le plus puissant qui puisse résister aux forces du mal, ait été sous l'influence des ténèbres depuis des mois. Leur révéler qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête ça avait été une guerre contre les ténèbres ne les rassurerait certainement pas.

- Ecoute, Jensen, tu me …

- C'est Maya, je m'appelle Maya, Harry.

- Je ne te connais pas, comment veux-tu qu'on devienne ami.

- Commençons par nous appeler par nos prénoms se sera déjà un bon départ. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas rester aussi gentil que tu l'es depuis le début de la journée.

- C'est ce que je veux t'expliquer, depuis le début de la journée j'agis normalement. Pour toi ce n'est pas le cas parce que tu me connais que depuis le début de l'année.

Harry s'arrêta là, regardant où était Gentoy pour ne pas se faire voir en train de ne rien faire. Seulement Gentoy le regardait, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux, pour aller s'occuper d'un autre Serpentard stupide qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il reprit donc où il en était, étant donné que Gentoy n'agissait pas.

- Depuis le début de l'année je n'agissais pas normalement, aujourd'hui je reprends mes habitudes.

- C'est à cause des décès de tous tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ça t'a détruit, comprit-elle. Je le savais depuis le début, que c'était pour cela, j'ai voulu te faire réagir, te montrer que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas, mais tu étais sourd.

Un souvenir lui remonta alors tout à coup en mémoire, un évènement qu'il n'avait pas compris, et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Comment tu as pu savoir ce qui était marqué dans le testament de Ron ? Comment est-ce que tu as même pu connaitre son nom et la relation qu'il entretenait avec moi ?

- Pour son nom c'était facile, on entend beaucoup parler de vous dans la salle commune. Pour le reste on a tous nos secrets Harry, dit-elle en souriant accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Elle était magnifique, ses yeux bleus azur accompagné d'une magnifique chevelure brune bien soignée, détachée, même dans cette robe d'étudiante il la trouvait superbe. Oh non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que Devdar le sache, il allait lui rendre la vie infernale s'il le savait.

- Tu veux commencer une amitié avec des secrets ? demanda Harry en espérant en savoir plus.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas, mais tant que tu en auras avec moi, j'en aurai pour toi. C'est donnant donnant.

Harry la regarda, pas vraiment heureux de la réponse, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas raison ?

- Je n'ai de secret pour personne.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Harry. Tu sais que j'ai des secrets, donc tu dois te douter que je sais plus de chose que tu ne le crois, le fait que je sache ce que Ron avait écrit le prouve.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux savoir sur moi que personne ne sache, dit Harry qui commençait à sérieusement douter.

Pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était moitié Loup-garou, moitié Vampire ? Savait-elle qu'il était l'élu de nombreuses prophéties ? Que le monde allait être plongé dans un chaos comme il n'avait jamais connu ? Qu'il avait déjà tué de sang-froid ? Il ne le préférait pas, lui qui détestait devoir donner la mort s'était retrouvé à la donner, il avait honte, il avait des remords, des regrets, et il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

- Je sais parfaitement que la population entière sait « tout » de toi, et je trouve que pour une personne qui a énormément d'ennemi tu en as révélé beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Maya le prit par l'épaule et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle tout en regardant Gentoy.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu es l'Empereur de ce pays et que tout le monde sait que tu es puissant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois montrer au monde tes capacités ! Tu as quatre ennemis très puissants et de moins en moins d'alliés, tu ne peux pas t'offrir le luxe de révéler tout ce que tu sais faire à tes ennemis !

- Comment connais-tu tout cela ? Le monde ne connaît que Voldemort et Serpentard, comment toi une simple étudiante peut en connaître autant ? demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

Gentoy était toujours en train de réprimander les Serpentards il ne craignait donc rien. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'une fille de seize ans puisse en savoir autant ? Elle cachait un secret, peut-être plus grand que les siens.

Elle le regardait sans sourire, sans joie, comme si elle attendait une réaction qui ne venait pas. Harry regarda encore autour de lui, Toujours pas de Gentoy, et tous les élèves étaient toujours en train d'essayer de remettre les illusions de Détraqueurs dans leur boite.

- Ce que tu dois savoir sur moi est simple. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je veux simplement t'aider. Je sais des choses que je ne devrais pas, c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça joue en ta défaveur. Tu sauras qui je suis, mais pas maintenant.

Harry n'était absolument pas convaincu mais comme on dit : « Il faut être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemies. Il ne savait pas quelle partie appliquer avec elle, mais dans les deux cas, il fallait se rapprocher.

- Potter, Jensen ! s'écria alors Gentoy qui arriva baguette en main.

Par pur réflexe de survie, Harry serra sa baguette plus forte, prête à s'en servir.

- Vous attendez quoi pour vous y mettre ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Que vous ouvriez la boîte, professeur, répondit calmement Harry.

- Miss Jensen sait très bien le faire ! Dépêchez-vous de vous y mettre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent meilleurs que tous les précédents. Il enchaînait les cours, la lecture des deux livres que lui avait donné son grand-père sur l'invocation qu'il avait semble-t-il légèrement oublié ses derniers temps, et la lecture de nombreux journaux des mois précédents pour se mettre dans le bain d'une guerre qu'il avait mis de côté trop longtemps.

Il y avait découvert des choses horribles : Enlèvements, meurtres, beaucoup de marques des ténèbres, de décapitations, de corps torturés avant d'être tués. Et pour tous cela, il n'y avait aucune arrestation…pour l'instant.

Il décida donc d'aller voir Albus, mais avant il devait aller au cours de son grand-père où ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé de parler de Gobelin et de Vampire. Il en avait d'ailleurs assez d'entendre parler de ces deux peuples, pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il connaissait déjà tout. Et ça faisait pratiquement une année scolaire qu'il travaillait tous les vendredis sur ces sujets, et à chaque fois les élèves avaient de nouvelles questions à poser, soit à Elfrod, soit à Lenter, soit Vlad.

- Bonjour tout le monde, prenez place, je vous en prie, s'exclama Eldric, son grand-père.

- Harry, dépêche-toi avant que ses foutus troisièmes années de Serdaigles prennent les meilleurs places ! s'écria Maya en le tirant.

Ces derniers jours, Harry et Maya s'étaient légèrement rapprochés, pas au point d'appeler ça une amitié, mais assez pour rester presque tout le temps ensemble. Bien qu'ils se fussent hurlés dessus pratiquement toute l'année, ce fait ne semblait gêner personne et qui pourrait s'en plaindre ? Ils étaient les seuls sixièmes années de Gryffondor de Poudlard, et même si Harry n'avait pas été conscient de tout, il savait que Maya n'avait pas vraiment d'ami.

Harry se fit donc embarquer par Maya tout au fond de la grande salle de Poudlard où ce grand cours était donné à tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis tous les vendredis après-midi. Les professeurs étaient souvent présents d'ailleurs.

Harry s'assit à côté de Maya, à sa droite, sur sa propre droite se trouvaient des élèves de Poufsouffle pas particulièrement intéressés pas ce cours apparemment des quatrième années.

Toutes les tables avaient disparues, seuls les bancs étaient restés en ligne bien face à l'estrade où se tenait debout Eldric, Lenter, Vlad et Elfrod.

Sur cette même estrade se trouvait le professeur Killingt une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'occupait des cours de Botanique, Gentoy, toujours avec ses cheveux brun mal coiffés, une barbe naissante, toujours avec cette même robe de première classe. Ses mêmes gants qu'il n'enlevait jamais en peau de Dragon. Il pensait qu'il y cachait la marque des ténèbres, c'est ce qu'il devait découvrir. Il y avait également le professeur Midlebright, qui s'occupait de la Métamorphose, puis le professeur Drohente qui avait pris la relève de Severus Rogue, et enfin le professeur Hendle, qui semble-t-il avait autant la confiance d'Albus que Gentoy et pourtant rien dans son comportement ne paraissait suspect, il était tout à fait banal, il ne s'occupait pas de lui comme Gentoy. Il était neutre.

Peut-être n'avait-il rien à cacher après tout. C'était peut-être seulement un professeur comme un autre qui connaissait bien Albus. Il devenait sûrement paranoïaque, il voyait le danger partout.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a qui ont encore des questions à poser ? demanda le garçon sur sa droite à son voisin.

- Il y en a toujours pour faire les malins et faire croire qu'ils sont intéressés, répondit son voisin.

Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est en place nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous allons débuter avec les questions que vous avez à poser. Allez-y ! s'écria son grand-père en allant s'asseoir à côté de Midlebright.

Personne n'osa prendre la parole face aux Vampires et au Gobelin, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de Serdaigle de sixième année qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Michael Corner.

- Michael Corner, sixième année de Serdaigle, se présenta-t-il. Mr Vlad, vous nous avez expliqué que vous étiez le Chef du plus puissant clan de Vampire, mais vous nous avez également expliqué que Mr Lenter est un jeune Vampire qui pourrait vous…tuer ? Alors que vous avez plus de 500 ans. Comment ça se fait ? Il est plus rapide ? Plus fort ? Comment un Vampire aussi jeune peut-il vaincre un Vampire aussi âgé ?

Là on commençait à aborder un point important, ou plutôt un point qu'Harry préférait plutôt que de parler de la nourriture et des coutumes des peuples.

- Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, répondit Vlad, les Vampires étaient avant tout des sorciers, les moldus mordu meurent. Notre force, notre vitesse et tout ce qui va avec notre condition de Vampire est proportionnel avec notre puissance magique. Nous ne pouvons pas se servir de baguette magique comme les sorciers car cela nous est interdit, auquel cas nous pourrions utiliser la magie comme un sorcier normal.

Harry trouvait ce cours divertissant, même si tout n'était pas intéressant, entendre les mensonges de Vlad, Lenter et d'Eldric valait le détour. Car Harry savait très bien que toutes les Vampires, comme les Gobelins et d'autres espèces, avaient une interdiction formelle de posséder une baguette magique, ce dont Vlad et Lenter et tout leur clan d'ailleurs se foutaient royalement tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, une tâche très difficile selon Vlad.

Maya leva alors la main, Eldric lui donna la parole. Harry lui trouvait un air extrêmement sérieux, même grave, comme si elle était en colère. Mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une impression ! On était en cours, pas sur un champ de bataille !

- Maya Jensen, Gryffondor, Sixième année, dit-elle. Pour vous qui ne parlez jamais, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Lenter du doigt. Vlad dit que vous êtes puissant et pourtant vous l'écoutez quand il vous dit de vous taire ! Il dit que vous pourriez le tuer, dit-elle sans hésiter choquant de nombreuses personnes.

Harry le premier, car généralement elle ne participait jamais à ce cours tant qu'on ne passait pas à Elfrod. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle avec autant de colère ?

- Seriez-vous un membre de son clan, son meilleur soldat peut-être ? Ou sa secrétaire ? Parce que tout ce que je vois depuis qu'on a commencé ce cours c'est vous qui écoutez, vous ne participez pas. Ce que je crois c'est que Vlad dit que vous êtes puissant pour se protéger, je pense que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire quoique ce soit ! s'écria-t-elle.

- JENSEN ! cria Eldric en colère.

Il marcha jusque devant l'estrade très en colère, se mettant ainsi devant Vlad et Lenter. Les professeurs présents, ne bougeaient pas, sauf Albus qui s'était levé baguette en main. Harry trouva sa réaction exagéré, Maya ne sortirait pas sa baguette face à deux Vampires, qui plus est devant le Directeur de cette dite école. Puis Lenter ne ferait rien non plus, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il était capable de faire s'il ne faisait qu'essayer de faire peur à un élève, il l'avait prévenu avant de le faire entrer à Poudlard.

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR LES RAISONS DE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! JE NE TOLERERAIS PAS QU'UN ELEVE MANQUE DE RESPECT A…

Eldric ne put finir sa phrase car il se fit éjecter par un Lenter en colère qui courrait à sa plus grande vitesse, vers Maya qui, malheureusement pour Lenter, se trouvait juste à côté d'Harry.

Harry n'avait pas vu Lenter partir, regardant son grand-père énervé, il avait simplement vu son grand-père commencer un vol vers le mur de droite. Son cerveau avait réagi au quart de tour il s'était rapidement mis devant Maya qui ne réalisa rien du tout tellement Harry et Lenter étaient rapide.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vu c'était que Maya avait très rapidement attrapé sa baguette et avait commencé à la lever jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Harry se mettre devant elle, mais elle ne voyait pas réellement Lenter approcher, car même si elle voyait mieux que la plupart des élèves, elle n'était pas une créature aussi répugnante que ces Vampires !

Harry voyait Lenter approcher, et il savait que celui-ci le voyait, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors Harry s'était décidé, il allait devoir lui réexpliquer les termes de leur contrat.

Harry donna un énorme coup de poing droit à Lenter une fois qu'il fut assez prêt, le faisant ainsi s'écraser contre le mur droit de la grande salle. Survolant les élèves qui s'étaient baissé après que Lenter soit passé au-dessus d'eux tellement la rapidité d'action avait été impressionnante.

Harry utilisa immédiatement la magie des Trois Degrés pour emprisonner Lenter dans la pierre du château puis il la renforça avec sa propre magie, utilisant la magie Antique, pour éviter qu'il détruise sa prison d'un instant.

- DEHORS ! cria Harry.

Immédiatement tous les élèves de la grande salle se réveillèrent de la catatonie dans laquelle ils avaient sombré puis se mirent à crier et à courir pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la grande salle sous les cris impuissant d'Albus pour leur demander de sortir calmement.

Mais fallait bien avouer que être en présence d'un Vampire en colère, sachant que celui-là même peut tuer le Chef du plus puissant clan de Vampire pouvait réveiller certains instinct de survie.

Harry regarda autour de lui, après quelques minutes où il avait gardé l'œil fixé sur la bosse que faisait sa prison en bas du mur.

Harry vit qu'il ne restait pas grand monde comparé aux nombres de personnes qu'il y avait un instant auparavant.

Il restait Vlad, Elfrod, Eldric, Albus, Midlebright qui étonnamment tenait la main de Gentoy, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas maintenant. Hendle était également resté proche d'Albus, pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce qui était plus étonnant c'était le fait que tout le monde laissait Maya rester. Derrière les adultes, certes, mais présente.

Harry laissa Lenter sortir, cependant, alors qu'il croyait qu'il serait calmé, il était très en colère, ses yeux devenu noir en étaient la preuve, Harry sentit tout le monde derrière lui reculer, alors qu'il resta là, fit apparaître ses yeux blancs, rangea sa baguette en plume de Phoenix, et fit apparaître son bâton de pouvoir entièrement fait d'or et magnifiquement bien sculpté par la magie.

Il fit disparaitre sa robe d'étudiant et se retrouva en jean noir et t-shirt bleu prêt à en découdre.

- Tu savais qu'un élève risquait de critiquer ta condition, tu savais ce que tu risquais si tu réagissais, s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

- Tu veux me tuer ? s'exclama l'homme au costard noir. Tu n'es même pas capable de me faire mal, gamin ! Et tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver ton foutu familier.

- S'il n'y qua ça je me passerais de ton aide ! rétorqua Harry.

Pendant qu'Harry et Lenter s'échangeaient des familiarités, Maya commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle haïssait les Vampires au plus haut point, sa mère avait été tué par un Vampire en Août quatre-vingt-onze. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur Harry Potter, elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir que Lenter était son allié pour retrouver son familier. Elle ne savait même pas que les sorciers avaient encore des familiers.

Elle s'approcha du professeur Gentoy discrètement, qui tenait toujours la main du professeur Midlebright.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était allié avec des Vampire ! reprocha-t-elle doucement au professeur.

Elle lui arrivait à l'épaule, mais elle savait que personne n'avait entendu, trop occupé à écouter la conversation, ou plutôt l'énervement des deux personnes les plus puissantes de cette pièces selon elle. Etant donné qu'ils étaient le plus en arrière tous les trois elle pouvait donc voir si quelqu'un l'écoutait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi les alliés d'Harry peuvent te regarder Maya, répondit-il. Il a une guerre à mener, et en ce moment il ne le fait pas, il a besoin de toute l'aide possible et tu viens de briser sa plus puissante alliance.

Maya vit alors le professeur Midlebright les regarder, puis froncer les sourcils, curieuse.

- Tu connais ma haine pour les Vampire, Ron, c'est ta faute si j'ai brisé cette alliance si importante avec un Vampire, cracha-t-elle en murmurant.

Midlebright et Gentoy, plus connu par l'entourage d'Harry sous le nom de Ron Weasley, la regarda froidement et ce fut Midlebright qui prit la parole.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur Ron, Maya, Harry est notre meilleur ami, ses secrets on les garde pour nous, tout comme ses alliance qui font sa force et peuvent faire la différence dans cette guerre. Si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler ce n'est pas la faute de Ron, assumes tes erreurs pour une fois ! lança-t-elle.

- T'es bien placé pour le dire, Hermione, tu as failli te faire écraser par une massue…

- Maya, ça suffit ! s'exclama Ron. On en a déjà parlé ! C'était volontaire, alors maintenant essaye de faire revenir Harry à la raison avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, ou pire à la magie. Et excuses-toi auprès de Lenter.

- C'est hors de question !

- Ce n'était pas une question Maya ! murmura fortement Ron dans le corps d'un homme de vingt-six ans.

Maya soutint le regard de Ron, mais il savait qu'il gagnait toujours avec elle, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué.

Il vit Maya s'avancer, personne pour l'arrêter quand elle passa à côté d'Eldric, d'Albus, d'Hendle, d'Elfrod ou de Vlad, tous la connaissait, ou plutôt savait qui elle était réellement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher ou appeler Harry ou dire un quelconque mot. Un sort brumeux aussi noire que les ténèbres sortit de la main de Lenter qui ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette car elle pouvait être détecté, il ne l'avait donc pas sur lui.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair Vlad attrapa Maya et l'emmena contre le mur gauche de la grande salle. Ils furent suivis par les autres qui préféraient se dégager du combat qui commençait.

- C'est comme ça que tu veux qua ça se finisse ! s'écria Harry faisant disparaitre le sort sans lever le bras ou même prononcer une parole. Magie des Trois Degrés, merci.

Harry fit un geste de la main et Vlad se retrouva envoyé contre les vitres de la grande salle qu'il explosa et tomba en bas, dans le parc. Harry marcha tranquillement vers les vitres cassées pour rejoindre le Vampire. Il sauta pour passer en bas, malheureusement Lenter avait fait la même chose et il envoya Harry valsé sur toute la longueur de la grande salle. Harry s'écrasa contre les portes fermées qui s'ouvrirent en tombant à terre, sur Harry.

- HARRY ! cria Eldric en courant pour l'aider.

- ELDRIC NON ! cria Albus pour l'arrêter. Rappel-toi ce qu'il est !

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Eldric qui s'arrêta à l'instant, regardant Albus, puis les portes de la grande salle qui couvraient Harry, il regarda un instant Lenter qui s'approchait tranquillement vers Harry sans les calculer, sans aucune égratignure.

Il attrapa sa baguette, il vit Albus du coin de l'œil faire pareil, puis Vlad, Gentoy, Hendle, Midlebright, Elfrod, et Maya se préparer également à leur façon. Baguette ou simplement en s'avançant.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le troisième pas ou lancer le premier sortilège les portes lévitèrent tranquillement pour se poser contre les murs avec délicatesse, tandis qu'Harry était debout, sans aucune égratignure non plus, aucun sourire et changé.

Il avait pris sa forme de Maitre Elémentaire, contrôlé ou non, c'était impressionnant d'autant plus qu'il avait son Bâton de pouvoir en main.

Ses yeux blancs étaient toujours présents, jambes d'eau, torse en terre, bras de feu, tête d'air. Eldric espérait seulement qu'Harry ne sourirait pas, car il savait pertinemment que la jeune Maya haïssait au plus haut point les Vampires. Mais Eldric doutait fortement qu'Harry ait l'envie de sourire. Car même si ses canines se voyait sans sourire, une personne non avertie ne le remarquait pas et prenait les canines pour du simple vent mal formé.

Ron était subjugué, il n'avait qu'une brève description d'Harry dans un état pareil, faite par Hermione. Il l'avait déjà vu sous cette forme quand il était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la grande salle en demandant à Eldric comment faire pour reprendre son apparence, mais là c'était autre chose.

Il ressentait la puissance, même s'il n'y avait pas l'aura qui danser autour de lui comme le lui avait raconté Hermione, il ressentait un charisme comme jamais, il se sentait compressé, écrasé, lourd, comme s'il voulait se laisser tomber. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la puissance d'Harry. Une puissance incroyable et infiniment intimidante.

Harry tapa son Bâton de pouvoir sur le sol et une colonne de pierre s'éleva sous les pieds de Lenter qui sauta pour ne pas se faire écraser contre la voûte. Harry enchaina en lançant un mur de feu, qui s'évanouit sous le souffle de Lenter qui avait dû s'aider de la magie.

Une tornade se créa entre les deux duellistes et une myriade de pointes de flammes en sortit pour se lancer sur Lenter qui ne bougea pas et absorba simplement les pointes puis la tornade fonça vers lui qu'il absorba également.

Harry leva en l'air son Bâton et un craquement sonore se fit entendre, la seconde d'après une poutre de la grande salle tomba sur Lenter qui réussit à l'éviter en sautant sur la gauche, il lança en même temps un sortilège de couleur rouge qui s'écrasa sur un bouclier qu'Harry avait invoqué.

Le duel s'intensifia de plus en plus, dégradant la salle de plus en plus, sans que le groupe qui assistait à ce duel ne fût en danger une seule fois. Des poutres tombèrent encore, des pierres s'éjectèrent des murs pour se lancer soit sur Harry soit sur Lenter, le sol devint rapidement un terrain dangereux ou crevasse et bosse se côtoyer à quelques mètres d'intervalles.

Ron ne ratait pas une seule miette de ce combat. Il était si impressionnant qu'il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux.

Tout à coup un éclair blanc illumina la salle, aveuglant tout le monde, puis un cri s'éleva dans ce blanc aveuglant.

- STOP ! entendirent-ils tous.

Le blanc disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, faisant ainsi apparaitre un Elfe de Maison que tout le monde reconnut comme étant Devdar.

* * *

La suite dès que possible...


	17. La fin d'un Démon

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, grâce à la rapidité de correction d'ANGIE, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre plus rapidement, mais l'absence de chapitre était de ma faute, et je m'en excuse. **

**Dans ce chapitre un peu d'action, mais rien de très intéressant mes chers lecteurs, le chapitre prochain vous sera plus intéressant pour vous, car Harry va récupérer le Ministère qui est aux mains de VOLDEMORT!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La fin d'un Démon**

- Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être ! s'écria-t-il. Sauf si bien sûr tu veux annuler notre alliance et te trouver avec Harry et moi aux fesses pour te tuer ! dit-il en regardant Lenter.

- Je me fiche de l'alliance désormais, on m'en a trop demandé, les mots de cette fille ont été de trop, je perds mon temps dans une école alors que j'ai un clan à reformer, s'écria-t-il en colère.

Un sort bleu sortit de sa main, que Devdar attrapa dans sa main pour y former une boule. Il serra le point puis la boule disparut. Devdar claqua des mains puis trois mots sortirent de sa bouche.

**- Fais-le sortir !  
**  
Tout à coup des fils blanc sortirent du sol et foncèrent sur Lenter qui jeta de nombreux sorts pour essayer de s'en dépêtrer. Puis il s'arrêta de bouger et ferma les yeux, les fils blancs entrèrent immédiatement dans son corps, absorbés.

- Mauvaise idée, commenta Devdar en souriant.

Tout le monde regarda le phénomène qui se passait devant eux. Ils avaient tous vu Lenter absorber la magie comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Ils avaient tous l'habitude, ou presque, que le Vampire utilise cette magie si particulière. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais vu de contrecoup à cette utilisation.

Les fils blancs qui étaient sortis du sol et que Lenter avait absorbés ne restèrent apparemment pas dans son corps et ne lui faisaient pas non plus le plus grand bien.

Lenter était agité, il bougeait dans tous les sens, criant de terreur et de douleur. Jamais Harry n'avait vu un tel sort, mais il avait bien compris que Devdar avait dit à "Ymgagÿ Rynaÿjy" de s'en occuper.

Les fils voulaient rester dans le corps de Lenter mais ils étaient éjectés à chaque fois, pour revenir, créant un ballet qui aurait pu être magnifique si l'enjeu et des vies n'étaient pas en danger.

Puis tout à coup les fils blancs sortirent du corps de Lenter, qui se mit à souffler, épuisé. Les fils formèrent une boule blanche qui fonça sur Lenter à grande vitesse. Lorsque la boule heurta le Vampire, ce dernier se retrouva éjecté de Poudlard avec une force violente. Harry vit Lenter tomber loin dans la forêt interdite grâce à une puissante magie.

- Bien, s'écria Devdar, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne de sitôt. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir une chose, comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Harry était toujours sous sa forme de Maitre Elémentaire, Bâton de pouvoir en main il se tourna donc vers Maya. Tout le monde put ressentir une certaine gêne, mais c'est Maya qui ressentait le regard insistant d'un Maitre Elémentaire, d'un Empereur, de la personne la plus puissante au monde.

C'est en regardant Maya qu'Harry reprit sa forme humaine, puis tapa le Bâton sur le sol et il disparut.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de t'en prendre à ce Vampire ? demanda-t-il froidement. Je me fiche royalement que tu ne supportes pas les Vampires, mais nous étions en cours et la moindre des choses était de te taire !

- Harry, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il partait pour sortir de la grande salle. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que…

- Justement Maya ! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne savais pas ! Tu crois tout savoir de moi, mais tu ne connais pas tout ! Par TA faute je viens de perdre une alliance qui pouvait assurer mes arrières comme personne ! Ce que tu viens de faire va coûter la vie à des milliers d'innocents tant que je ne l'aurai pas arrêté !

- Harry, essaya de tempérer Devdar.

- NON ! Pas d'Harry qui tienne, Devdar. Lenter était la personne la plus puissante de mon entourage, il était la personne qui aurait pu m'aider dans cette guerre que je vois déjà perdu d'avance ! Il était la personne sur qui je fondais tous mes espoirs pour retrouver Kavan.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela Harry, rétorqua son grand-père Eldric.

- Je suis désolé grand-père, mais même si vous êtes tous très compétents et puissants, aucun d'entre vous ne l'est plus que Lenter, et vous le savez tous, dit-il défaitiste.

- Certes, mais nous pourrons quand même réussir sans lui, dit Vlad.

- Tous tes espoirs n'ont pas à être mit en Lenter, il avait peut-être une puissance immense, mais nous pourrons réussir, plus difficilement, mais nous y arriverons, continua Devdar.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerva Harry. Cette discussion ne doit de toute manière pas se faire ici alors que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Les professeurs Midlebright et Gentoy, ont ma confiance, et en ce qui concerne Miss Jensen je connais très bien son père, dit Albus.

- Mais moi je ne les connais pas ! trancha Harry.

Harry regarda ensuite la salle, dans quel état il l'avait mise. Des morceaux de bois énorme trainaient sur le sol, des pierres, ou plutôt des petits rochers étaient éparpillés ici et là, Harry remarqua cependant que seule une partie de la salle avait été épargné, là où se trouvaient ses amis. Il ne manqua cependant pas les immenses portes de la grande salle qu'il avait soulevée sans les remettre en place, qui étaient appuyé négligemment contre le mur d'à côté. Et il ne put manquer, ni oublier, l'énorme vitre magnifique qu'il avait détruit avec Lenter, ce traitre !

- Miss Jensen, suivez-moi je vous prie, dit soudainement le professeur Gentoy.

- Professeur, j'aimerais tout d'abord…

- Me suivre ? Ca tombe bien c'est exactement ce que je viens de vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais y aller immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Tout de suite ! coupa Gentoy sèchement.

Maya et Gentoy partirent, le professeur Midlebright décida également qu'elle devrait s'en aller.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je dois faire maintenant, pour reprendre les choses en mains, dit Harry.

- Harry, attends s'il te plait, s'écria son grand-père.

Mais Devdar l'arrêta, lui expliquant qu'Harry devrait réellement réfléchir seul pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Harry sortit de la salle, sans penser une seule seconde à la réparer. Une fois dans le couloir, il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et se jeta le sortilège d'invisibilité qu'il avait inventé. Ayant vu Gentoy et Maya partir sur la droite au fond du couloir, il fit en sorte que ses pas ne fassent aucun bruit et se mit à courir pour les rattraper en espérant pouvoir en apprendre plus sur eux.

Gentoy était une véritable énigme, il ne savait absolument pas dans quel groupe il devait le mettre. Albus n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais malgré la confiance qu'Harry éprouvait pour le directeur, il n'en restait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se fier à son jugement en ce qui concernait le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le fait qu'il porte constamment des gants n'aidait en rien, ils pouvaient très certainement cacher la Marque des Ténèbres, ou un signe distinctif quelconque de Serpentard, ou encore un bracelet de Dzêta élémentaire pour les Fées. Qui qu'il soit, Gentoy était un mystère qu'il devait résoudre au plus vite.

Pendant qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées, il n'en restait pas moins concentré sur sa filature présente. Il avait réussi à rattraper Gentoy et Maya, tous deux marchant en silence, Maya légèrement en retrait. Harry pouvait facilement penser qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau du professeur. Il continua donc sa filature avec la plus grande discrétion, tout en continuant à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Maya était également un problème pour Harry. Un mystère encore plus grand que Gentoy. Elle savait des choses, des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir, des choses que personne ne savait. Comment elle avait su ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le testament de son meilleur ami restait une énigme pour le jeune Empereur. Et encore une fois, malgré le fait qu'Albus lui faisait elle aussi confiance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Après tout, la population lui faisait confiance à lui pour maintenir la paix dans le pays, et peut-être même dans le monde magique puisque Serpentard et Voldemort avaient commencé à sévir dans les autres pays.

Il avait non seulement une épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de sa tête, mais également le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et pour mener à bien cette guerre, il avait besoin d'avoir le plus de carte en main que possible. Si Albus ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi ils leur faisaient confiance, alors il allait se débrouiller seul.

Tout à coup une autre pensée vint perturber Harry, Midlebright semblait bien connaitre Gentoy. Peut-être devrait-il elle aussi la surveiller ? Harry préféra mettre cela de côté, ses priorités étaient pour l'instant Gentoy et Maya.

La filature se passait à merveille pour l'instant, les couloirs étaient vides, il semblerait que tous les élèves aient été réunis dans leur salle commune. Gentoy et Maya ouvrirent une porte, puis entrèrent en la refermant immédiatement après, si bien qu'Harry ne put passer. Il jeta donc plusieurs sortilèges pour essayer d'entendre la conversation. Il fut surpris cependant des protections mise en place sur cette salle. Elles étaient différentes de la plupart des protections qu'il connaissait. Les protections semblaient être intégré dans les fondations même, comme si les protections avaient été mise en place exactement au même moment que la construction du château. Seulement c'était impossible. Avec Rowena ils avaient eu une très longue conversation sur la construction du château, elle ce genre de protection particulier n'en faisaient pas partie.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, et malgré sa grande puissance, Harry réussi à percé légèrement la protection sans réussir à l'anéantir entièrement.

- …pas besoin de me gueuler dessus comme ça ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Tu aurais bien besoin qu'il te parle ! répliqua froidement Gentoy.

- Il a d'autre chose beaucoup plus importante à faire pour le moment, qui sont bien plus urgente.

- Dans ce cas arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, et agis en tant qu'adulte ! Tu n'es pas idiote, tu n'as pas à agir en tant que telle.

- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler ainsi ! s'exclama Maya. Tu es à peine plus âgé d'un an que moi ! Alors tes leçons de morale tu peux te les garder !

- Et à qui crois-tu parler ! dit calmement Gentoy.

- A un homme arrogant et prétentieux, qui se croit plus grand que ce qu'il n'est ! Retourne lécher les robes de Voldemort et laisse-moi faire ce que je suis venu faire !

Des bruits de bois cassé se firent entendre, des exclamations de douleurs également puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Maya claudicante.

- Voldemort serait fiers de toi ! dit-elle en pleurant.

- DEGAGE !

Un sort fusa et s'écrasa sur le mur du couloir, dévié étonnamment d'un geste de la main – sans baguette – par Maya.

Puis elle partit, toujours en pleurs. Tandis qu'Harry alla regarder ce que faisait Gentoy, qui apparemment était un Mangemort. Le Mangemort était debout, le visage fermé, baguette dans la main droite. Regardant dans sa direction sans vraiment le voir, à l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry décida de partir, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, et surtout entendu exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Gentoy était un Mangemort qui avait exactement le même âge que lui, officieusement. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Albus lui faisait confiance. Il avait tellement confiance dans les jeunes pour prendre les bonnes décisions qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que certains étaient irrécupérables.

Cependant comment se faisait-il que Maya soit au courant ? Que cachait-elle à son tour ? Etait-elle aussi sous les ordres d'un des deux Empereurs noirs ?

Harry disparut alors discrètement, grâce à la magie des trois degré pour ensuite réapparaitre sur le toit créé par Rowena dans ses moments de solitudes.

- Devdar ? Si t'es libre, il faudrait que je te parle de Gentoy et Maya.

- J'arrive, mon frère ne fait que tourner au-dessus de l'eau, il doit préparer un mauvais coup, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Harry se mit à regarder le ciel, en attendant Devdar qui arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre. Il faisait beau, ciel dégagé, grand soleil. Si seulement la communauté magique pouvait être aussi paisible…

Devdar apparut soudainement à côté de lui, dans un flash blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda immédiatement Devdar.

- Je croyais que tu serais resté dans le château après avoir fait partir Lenter.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, répondit-t-il en s'asseyant. Alors ?

- J'ai réussi à entendre une conversation entre Maya et Gentoy. Il semblerait que Gentoy soit un Mangemort et Maya le sait. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais à un moment donné Gentoy a dit à Maya qu'elle aurait besoin que son père lui parle, en fait c'était plus une dispute, qu'une discussion, corrigea Harry. Quand il a dit ça, Maya lui a répondu que son père avait des choses beaucoup plus importante que de s'occuper d'elle.

- C'est sûrement un Mangemort à qui Voldemort fait assez confiance pour lui donner des missions importantes, essaya de comprendre Devdar.

- Je le pense également. D'après leur…dispute, Gentoy aurait dix-sept ans.

- Impossible, répliqua immédiatement Devdar. Il ne boit aucune potion, et aucun sort ne dissimule son apparence, j'ai vérifié dès que tu as dit qu'un certain David était un traitre.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il puisse changer son apparence grâce à une magie que nous ne connaissons pas, avec toutes les personnes puissantes qui apparaissent.

- Nous sommes en guerre, et pas n'importe laquelle, dans cette guerre comme dans celles d'avant, la génération était très puissante, expliqua Devdar. Tu verras surement apparaitre des Chevaliers et des Mages durant la guerre. Il est donc probable que Gentoy soit puissant et qu'il connaisse une magie qui nous soit inconnu. Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre ?

- Non, seulement que quand ils se sont séparé c'était une grosse dispute, Gentoy à même jeter un sort à Maya tellement il était en colère par ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Qui est ?

- « Voldemort serait fiers de toi », dit-il mot pour mot.

- Ce n'est pas logique, cette remarque aurait dû lui faire plaisir.

- Juste avant elle lui avait dit que c'était un arrogant et un prétentieux.

- Il a donc dû être sourd pour la dernière phrase.

- C'est possible, admit Harry. Le sort qu'il a lancé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le reconnaitre, mais Maya a réussi à le faire dévier de sa trajectoire sans baguette.

- Elle cache elle aussi son jeu. Tu dois les surveiller, ils doivent absolument être surveillés, s'ils sont assez puissant pour dissimuler leur identité, et utiliser la magie sans baguette, ils sont dangereux pour Poudlard. Et Poudlard ne doit pas tomber !

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, mais rappel toi que je dois aussi m'occuper d'aller voir le Ministre, délivrer Miden, et sauver Kavan.

- Laisses tombé pour Kavan pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire, tant que Burdock et Elfrod n'auront pas compris entièrement le rituel il est inutile de te prendre la tête avec cela. Pour ce qui est du problème au Ministère et de Miden, tu me tiens au courant quand tu y vas, je m'occuperais de la surveillance de Maya et Gentoy. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes magies pour affronter ces deux problèmes.

- Très bien. A ton avis il faisait quoi Squel ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en devenant plus sombre.

Harry avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de son frère, Devdar devenait soucieux. Mais Harry pouvait très bien le comprendre, lui-même le devenait quand il parlait de Serpentard, Voldemort ou Winsed. Le poids du monde était sur leurs épaules, et ce n'était pas une métaphore malheureusement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de chose, il prépare quelque chose, mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi. Il est de plus en plus…

Tout à coup une explosion se fit juste en-dessous de leur pied et des pierres se firent éjecter dans leur direction.

Harry sursauta brusquement, surpris, ce n'était pas une coïncidence si cette explosion se produisait juste en-dessous d'eux, Devdar ou lui était visé.

Il se leva, réagissant au quart de tour, s'approcha du bord et vit immédiatement d'où venait cette explosion, le Solock, moitié Démon, moitié sorcier se tenait dans le parc, son bâton à la main le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Devdar, va chercher grand-père, je dois savoir comment il l'a vaincu auparavant, et fais en sorte que personne ne sorte !

Après avoir donné les consignes à Devdar, Harry sauta du toit secret fait par Rowena Serdaigle. Après une chute vertigineuse d'une trentaine de mètre, Harry se réceptionna facilement. Le Solock se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Ignorant le fait qu'il était insensible à la magie, Harry lui envoya un puissant sort d'explosion. Le sort fusa rapidement pour finalement être stoppé par le corps de la créature, sans qu'un seul dommage ne soit fait.

Harry attrapa ses saïs qui, contrairement à son épée, Vajra, ne contenaient aucune magie, puis s'élança avec toute la vitesse qui lui était disponible sur le Solock. Attaquant avec toute la force qui lui était possible de donner et toute la technique que lui avait apprises son grand-père, Harry ne toucha pas une seule fois le démon.

Se battant avec pour seul intention de tuer ce Démon ,Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait, il mit toute sa force de Vampire et de Loup-Garou, toutes les technique qu'il connaissait, toute sa vitesse, il donnait tout, mais le démon semblait ne rien sentir, il parait toutes ses attaques sans attaquer.

Tout à coup le Solock changeant de technique et commença à attaquer, Harry se retrouva rapidement en position de défense, il ne menait plus ce combat. Il était peut-être le plus puissant magiquement parlant dans le monde, mais pour ce qui était du combat au corps-à-corps il n'était pas le meilleur, il se fit très rapidement dépasser par la créature.

Tout à coup il se prit un violent coup de bâton dans les côtes du côté droit, lui en cassant surement quelques-unes au passage. Il se heurta durement au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin, sa tête tomba lourdement sur une pierre au sol, provoquant une énorme douleur.

Lentement et douloureusement il se releva, extrêmement affaibli par cette attaque. Il vit alors une boule bleue se diriger rapidement vers lui. Ne pouvant pas se déplacer assez rapidement pour l'éviter, il utilisa la magie des trois degrés pour disparaitre et réapparaitre quelques mètres sur le côté.

Il tomba à terre, les blessures ouvertes avaient empirées. Il savait que les modes de transport magique étaient absolument à éviter quand la personne était dans ce genre d'état, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Seulement il ne pourrait pas le faire une seconde fois, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, il fallait qu'il soit très prudent.

Une nouvelle boule bleue se dirigea dans sa direction, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de l'éviter et grâce à Merlin il y arriva. Si seulement cette créature n'était pas insensible à la magie, il aurait pu le vaincre depuis le début.

Harry recula, avec pour seule intention, de se mettre à l'abri dans le château, il n'était absolument plus en forme pour le vaincre. Côtes cassés, mal de tête comme jamais, il n'était absolument pas nécessaire de faire un combat perdu d'avance, il espérait seulement qu'Albus arriverait à temps pour placer les protections du château pour repousser la créature.

Malheureusement la créature semblait ne pas être encline à abandonner aussi facilement. Une nouvelle boule bleue fut donc envoyée dans sa direction qu'il put facilement éviter en se baissant.

Une explosion retentit derrière lui, sûrement là où la boule avait touché. Mais des cris suivirent cette explosion qui avait retentit à l'intérieur du château.

Harry se retourna, ce qu'il vit l'effraya, du sang se trouvait au sol, une élève semblait morte pour avoir heurté le mur trop brusquement. Mais grâce à l'empathie, Harry sentit qu'elle était vivante. Il ordonna à tous les élèves de partir du hall où Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se réfugier.

Une boule bleue vint de nouveau vers lui, tandis que le Solock marchait dans sa direction dans le plus grand calme. Comme si la chasse était beaucoup trop facile pour se donner plus de mal.

Tout à coup Devdar apparut, attrapa Harry puis ils disparurent dans un flash blanc pour réapparaitre près du lac, là où le Solock ne pouvait les voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Harry. Il va tuer tout le monde ! dit-il en s'apprêtant à y retourner.

- N'y retourne pas, dit calmement Devdar. Il va venir de lui-même à toi.

Puis, comme Devdar venait de le dire, le Solock apparut dans une lumière rouge, son bâton de la Division toujours bien fermement tenu dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Harry, va demander à Eldric comment il a fait la dernière fois.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul face à lui dans l'état où tu es.

- Ta magie est de toute façon inefficace contre lui.

- Mais pas contre toi, je peux te faire disparaitre pour t'éviter de te faire toucher.

- Je ne vais pas fuir constamment ! Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher Eldric, il approche !

Devdar disparut puis Harry sans jamais lâcher des yeux le Solock commença une incantation. Il savait que la magie ne lui faisait absolument rien, mais peut-être qu'avec une explosion suffisamment puissante il serait touché.

Harry réussit à concentrer une boule jaune de la taille d'un souaffle entre ses mains puis la jeta sur le Démon.

La boule de destruction partit en direction du Solock qui s'arrêta, tapa son bâton sur le sol et une de ses boules bleue sortit de son bâton et fonça elle aussi vers Harry.

Les deux boules de puissantes magies s'entrechoquèrent, mais tout ne se passa pas comme Harry l'avait prévu.

La boule bleue absorba la boule jaune, devint plus grosse et légèrement verte, heureusement pour lui cependant elle perdit de la vitesse. Trop absorbé à regarder il ne prit pas la peine de l'éviter, sachant pertinemment que la boule ne la toucherait pas.

Un imprévu cependant se produisit. Si la boule ne le toucha pas, elle s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres devant lui, créant une immense explosion, l'envoyant des dizaines de mètres en arrière, le faisant tomber dans le lac où le Calmar vivait auparavant tranquillement.

Harry fut choqué de la froideur du lac, c'était le mois de Mai et l'eau était aussi froide que s'ils étaient en Décembre. Il sentit cependant une chaleur l'envahir à des endroits bien ciblés. Sa tête, ses côtes, une de ses jambes… partout où il avait mal, une chaleur l'envahissait. On ne lui avait jamais dit que l'eau lui était bénéfique quand il était blessé.

Une nouvelle boule bleue fonça de nouveau sur lui, si bien qu'il dût plonger pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il s'éleva dans les airs, n'ayant plus aucun problème pour utiliser la magie, ayant été guéri pas l'eau, et se mit à la recherche du Calmar géant tout en évitant des boules bleues facilement.

La grosse bête fut rapidement trouvée, intrigué par les perturbations extérieures elle était remontée à la surface. Il visa le Calmar de sa main et d'une seule et complexe incantation il prit le contrôle de l'animal.

Il évita de nouveau une boule bleue pendant qu'il faisait avancer l'animal jusque vers le bord. La bête, grâce à ses énormes tentacules sortit de l'eau, mais le Solock ne se laissa pas impressionner et tapa son bâton sur le sol, envoyant ainsi une onde qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'animal.

Harry se servi de l'animal et d'une pensée le Calmar leva une de ses nombreuses tentacules et frappa le Solock qui fut envoyer jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où il s'écrasa contre un arbre qui se déracina.

Harry comprit alors une nouvelle chose, si la magie n'avait aucun effet sur ce Démon, ce qu'il y avait autour n'était cependant pas sans conséquence.

Il ne laissa donc pas le temps au Solock de se remettre du choc qu'il abandonna le contrôle du Calmar et se concentra sur des arbres autour du Démon qui se mirent à le frapper violemment.

Utiliser la magie pour Harry était beaucoup plus facile, il arriva donc beaucoup plus facilement à contrôler le Démon. Après une demi-heure de résistance valeureuse le Démon rendit son dernier souffle lorsqu'une branche le transperça de part en part.

Eldric arriva à ce moment-là, dans l'habituel nuage blanc significatif de la magie des trois degrés, accompagné de Devdar.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouiller, félicita Eldric.

- Merci.

- Aller on va à l'infirmerie, s'exclama son grand-père.

- Non ! s'écria tout à coup Harry qui haïssait d'être enfermé dans cette pièce. Je n'ai rien, quand je suis tombé dans l'eau tout s'est soigné.

- L'eau t'a soigné ? demanda Eldric étonné.

- Oui, ce n'est pas normal ?

- Si, mais normalement ce genre de capacité n'apparait que quelques années après avoir entièrement maitrisé l'élément, pas seulement après quelques mois.

- Il a la bénédiction de la Magie, peut-être que ça aide, dit Devdar.

- C'est en effet une possibilité.

Harry commença à marcher vers le château avec Devdar, pendant qu'Eldric allait vérifier l'état du Démon. Pour Harry ça lui faisait un problème de moins à régler. Prochain problème : le Ministère.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda tout à coup Albus qui apparut dans le hall.

- Oui, très bien, le démon est mort. Comment va la fille qui a été blessé ?

- Elle a reçu un choc très violent, répondit Albus en marchant.

Harry se mit à le suivre, de toute façon où qu'il aille, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, même si normalement il devrait être en cours avec les autres.

- Mais rien que ne puisse soigner Pompom. La plupart des élèves n'ont pu s'empêcher de te regarder le combattre, et certains cours n'ont pas pu être assumés.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, cependant cette attaque prouve que les protections de Poudlard ne sont aujourd'hui plus assez puissantes et qu'il faut y remédier au plus vite avant qu'une véritable attaque visant toute l'école ne soit lancée.

- Oui, dit Devdar, mais d'abord Harry doit se hâter à régler les affaires du Ministère.

- En effet, le Ministère doit être remis sur pieds, accorda Albus.


	18. Rendezvous au Ministère

******Chapitre 18 : Rendez-vous au Ministère**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, bien sûr il savait que le pays était sous les feux incessants de Serpentard et Voldemort, que Kavan était toujours aux prises de Winsed et que Lenter était une menace plus que jamais aujourd'hui, mais il avait mis fin à une tentative de Winsed et Eldric s'était assuré que le Démon retournerait bien dans sa dimension.

Ce matin-là il descendit donc heureux, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement pour ensuite aller s'occuper de remédier au problème du Ministère qui était plus corrompu que jamais.

- Salut Harry, l'apostropha Maya en s'asseyant à côté de lui. T'es prêt pour notre double cours de sortilèges et enchantement ?

Harry n'avait certainement pas oublié qu'elle était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, affilié au Mangemort. Mais il devait rester « ami » pour pouvoir mieux la surveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gentoy qui les regardait puis se concentra sur Maya.

- Je ne viens pas, répondit-il, il faut que je m'occupe d'une affaire très importante qui concerne mes finances.

- Oh, barbant.

- Comme tu dis, répondit Harry.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il devait se rendre au Ministère pour tenter de supprimer la mainmise de Voldemort, elle risquerait de l'en avertir et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il se rendrait personnellement au Ministère. Même s'il était puissant, Voldemort avait des connaissances et une expérience qu'il n'avait pas. Et même s'il pouvait le battre, il en était de même pour lui, et il fallait qu'il se prépare plus pour être un peu plus certains de le vaincre à leur prochain affrontement.

- Je vais m'ennuyer, je m'étais habitué à toi, maintenant.

- Hum, accorda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Maya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, je vais très bien, répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant que possible.

Il n'était pas un Serpentard, faire la comédie et faire semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup faim.

Quel menteur ! Bien sûr qu'il avait faim, mais être à côté d'une personne qui faisait semblant de l'apprécier pour connaitre certains secrets pour ensuite les répéter à Voldemort, n'était pas une de ses passions. Il fallait trop faire attention à ce que l'on disait et faisait, et il n'était pas le style de personne à réfléchir à chacune de ses actions.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- A plus !

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers Albus pour lui signaler son départ, auquel il acquiesça déjà au courant de ce qu'il avait prévu, puis il sortit de la grande salle pour se retrouver sur le toit de Serdaigle.

A partir de là tout commençait !

- Devdar, tu peux venir ? Je vais au Ministère !

- J'arrive, mon chou.

Dans la seconde qui suivit Devdar apparut, toujours sous sa forme d'Elfe de Maison, habillé avec des habits très chics.

- Surtout ne les quitte pas des yeux, dit Harry, s'ils font quoique ce soit qui confirme le fait qu'ils soient des Mangemorts, va tout de suite voir grand-père pour qu'il s'en charge.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, allez bouges ton cul de ce fichu toit, tu vas tout faire effondrer !

Harry sourit puis se prépara à partir. Il utilisa son don de Métamorphomage et devint un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec de long cheveux brun, ainsi il pouvait cacher sa cicatrice. Il devint invisible grâce à la rune qu'il avait inventé qui serait plus facile à maintenir qu'un sortilège. Puis il pensa à sa destination, Londres, proche de la cabine téléphonique. Entrer directement dans le ministère alerterait Voldemort de par les protections surement mis en place, et autant éviter de l'avoir dans les pattes.

- Lozeni, appela Devdar.

Harry se retourna s'attendant à une autre pitrerie immature de son confident, mais il vit le visage inquiet de son ami, et de par leur lien il sentit son angoisse.

- Tout se passera bien, dit-il, et puis si notre ami apparait tu le sauras et viendra m'aider à lui botter les fesses.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Devdar, puis Harry disparut laissant Devdar à son angoisse. Il réapparut dans la ruelle, à côté de la cabine téléphonique où il se rendit immédiatement après avoir désactiver sa rune d'invisibilité.

La voix féminine résonna alors dans la cabine juste après avoir composé les numéros six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Sachant que le badge ne servait strictement à rien, à part au vigil pour vérifier ce qu'allaient faire les visiteurs, Harry ne chercha pas de mensonge, aucun registre n'était tenu.

- Harry Potter, je suis venu virer les fesses d'un mage noir d'un fauteuil où il n'a pas sa place. !

- Merci. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Un badge glissa dans le réceptacle normalement prévu pour rendre la monnaie, qu'Harry récupéra.

- C'est ça, tu ne veux pas que je lève une pancarte aussi ?

Harry grilla le badge dans sa main et d'un geste nonchalant de la main donna l'impression à la magie de l'ascenseur qu'il l'avait accroché.

- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, rétorqua Harry ironiquement. Je demanderais aussi à Voldemort de venir boire le thé un de ses quatre !

Le plancher de la cabine se mit alors à vibrer et la cabine débuta enfin la descente, qui semblait pour Harry interminable.

Mais il en avait profité pour se lancer un enchantement de discrétion de troisième zone. Ainsi il pourrait errer dans le Ministère sans que les sorciers autour de lui ne fassent attention à lui. C'était comme s'il était invisible, sauf qu'il pouvait se faire bousculer et les sorciers s'excuserais en le regardant puis repartiraient en l'oubliant quelques secondes après. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de savoir utiliser cet enchantement, lui-même ne le connaissait pas jusqu'à ce que l'agent Miden lui apprenne.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée.

- T'es sûr que t'as compris qui j'étais, rigola Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry sortit d'un pas de conquérant et avança dans l'atrium avec un merveilleux pressentiment pour cette matinée. Sa bonne humeur ne s'était pas envolée.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment se rendre dans le bureau du Ministre sans y apparaitre directement. Encore un défaut d'une utilisation trop fréquente de sa magie. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'arrête de ne compter que sur celle-ci.

Il pensa alors à la seule personne qu'il connait et dont il était certains qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il entra dans son esprit, effleurant à peine ses protections indestructible, même pour lui.

- Désolé de vous déranger Albus, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis dans l'atrium, mais dans mon plan je n'ai absolument pas pensé que je ne savais pas comment me rendre au bureau du Ministre par voie…normal, dit-il en rigolant.

Un rire accompagna le sien, au moins il avait fait rire Albus, cependant un autre rejoignit le leur. Un rire qui lui donna envi d'étrangler cette même personne.

- DEVDAR ! Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que d'espionner mes conversations par mon propre esprit ?

- Tu vas rire mais…non. Jensen est en cours et Gentoy donne son cours, je m'occupe donc en profitant de tes exploits au combien incroyable.

Puis Devdar repartit dans un grand rire, mais cette fois-ci seul lui riait.

- Harry, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, dit Albus déçu.

- Je… c'est le cas Albus, je vous confierais ma vie mais, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Gentoy et maintenant en Jensen. J'ai surpris une de leur conversation, qui m'a poussé à les croire Mangemorts. Gentoy serait apparemment au service de Voldemort et le père de Jensen également, Gentoy aurait également mon âge officieux. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous lui faites confiance.

- Je ne le pense pas, et je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes sur leur compte.

- Les faits prouvent le contraire Albus.

- David et Maya ne sont en aucun cas des Mangemorts, je les connais, crois-moi, nous pouvons leur faire entièrement confiance.

- Désolé Albus, mais quand j'ai entendu Jensen dire à Gentoy que Voldemort serait fier de lui, ou quand j'ai vu Jensen balayer d'un geste de la main un sortilège de Gentoy, la confiance que j'avais en eux au travers de vous s'est brisée et j'ai dû prendre les choses en mains.

- Je souhaiterais tellement que tu me fasses assez confiance pour ne pas continuer.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai été absent trop longtemps dans cette guerre, il est temps pour moi d'y rentrer sérieusement et de l'arrêter au plus vite. Poudlard ne doit absolument pas tomber, et si des Mangemorts s'y trouvent, je dois les empêcher de nuire. Notez cependant Albus, que je n'ai toujours pas agit. Par respect pour vous j'attends de voir la suite de notre espionnage, si les faits continu d'évoluer dans la mauvaise pente, je serais obligé d'intervenir, pour la sécurité de Poudlard et de ses habitants.

- Je vois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, mais je t'en conjure Harry, avant d'agir vient me voir, par respect envers moi.

- Bien. Je viendrais vous voir quand ce jour arrivera. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin à suivre ? Mon enchantement risque de devenir inefficace si je reste trop longtemps à la même position.

- Bien sûr, tu vas commencer par te rendre aux ascenseurs qui se trouvent au fond à gauche de l'atrium…

Ainsi, ensemble ils mirent en place un plan pour accéder au bureau du Ministre sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit ou quelconques sortilèges.

- Merci Albus.

- Je t'en prie, je suis là si tu as encore besoin d'aide.

Harry sortit de l'esprit d'Albus puis commença sa progression vers les ascenseurs, évitant de se faire bousculer par le monde qui voulaient passer.

- Non mais franchement, tu prévois ton plan, mais rien pour arriver devant Scrimgeour, tu es épatant. Quand on m'a dit que tu étais plus le style « je fonce dans le mur », plutôt que, « on réfléchit, et on avance », je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi proche de la réalité.

- Tais-toi, idiot ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Il a fallu que tu fasses le pitre alors que je parlais avec Albus !

- L'erreur est humaine Harry, ne me reproche pas d'être celui que je suis ! J'ai fait une erreur, je m'en excuse, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'était forcément quelque chose de mal.

- Bien sûr que si Devdar. Albus n'aurait pas dû être au courant, il va tout faire pour m'empêcher de le surveiller.

- S'il t'empêche de les surveiller cela veut dire qu'il est possédé, ce qui est impossible, en revanche le fait que tu lui aies dit ce que tu avais entendu à peut-être fissuré la confiance qu'il avait en Gentoy et Jensen.

- J'en doute il est persuadé de faire le bon choix, dit Harry en entrant dans l'agenceur.

Harry manipula l'esprit des personnes présentes pour faire en sorte que personne ne le remarque appuyer sur le bouton numéro 1, puis se remit à sa place, attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

- Peut-être a-t-il raison et nous tort, n'oublie pas que c'est quand même Albus Dumbledore, c'est un sorcier puissant et extrêmement brillant, il a surement des raisons pour leur faire confiance.

- Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas dans ce cas ?

- Il ne peut pas tout te dire.

- Oui mais c'est seulement dans l'optique que c'est lui qui a raison, dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait, je te laisse les choses sérieuses commence.

Harry coupa sa connexion et se concentra sur sa mission. Une fois la porte entièrement ouverte Harry se concentra sur la dizaine de personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir à assurer la sécurité du Ministre, grâce à la magie de l'esprit, il les manipula pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à lui quand il passera devant eux, en plus de l'enchantement de discrétion.

Il remarqua cependant qu'aucun sorcier de ce couloir n'était sous Imperium, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Albus, seul les personnes haut placé étaient manipulés, donc cela ne le choqua pas.

Il passa le couloir, sans que quiconque ne le remarque, passa devant plusieurs portes, puis à la fin du couloir il arriva enfin devant la porte du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Il tapa à la porte, pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort, et attendit une réponse qui vint assez rapidement.

- Bonjour Mr le Minsitre, salua Harry en entrant.

Le Ministre était apparemment occupé sur quelque chose de très important pour qu'il ne lève pas encore les yeux sur lui, il profita donc de ce répit pour vérifier s'il était sous Imperium subtilement. En effet il l'était, Voldemort préférait sûrement le garder constamment sous sortilège pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de bêtise lorsqu'il n'était pas sous son emprise. Etant un ancien Auror, il n'avait surement pas peur des représailles s'il dévoilait ce qu'il se passait au sein du Ministère à toute la population.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de l'attente je devais répondre, dit-il en faisant un geste négligeant de sa baguette.

Le papier se plia puis partit par la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer la note.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, je ne pense pas avoir de rendez-vous, Mr ?

- Davis, John Davis, et nous avions rendez-vous.

- Je ne m'en rappel pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, Elizabeth me l'aurait dit si j'avais un rendez-vous.

- Je suis confus Mr le Ministre, j'ai pourtant pris ce rendez-vous il y a deux mois environ.

Le visage de Rufus Scrimgeour sembla changer, de l'intense réflexion, une angoisse sembla prendre le dessus pour immédiatement reprendre son visage précédent.

- Oh, très bien, ce n'est rien, Elizabeth a dû oublier de me prévenir, c'est son jour de repos vous savez, dit-il précipitamment en se levant pour se mettre face à un tableau.

Le tableau représentait un sorcier assis, le dos droit, de longs cheveux bruns, un visage fermé à toutes émotions, nez en l'air. Ce sorcier lui faisait immédiatement penser un sorcier de sang-pur qui avait côtoyé auparavant la haute aristocratie, surement un ancien Ministre.

Pendant que Scrimgeour contemplait le tableau, Harry entra dans sa tête et tenta de remonter la source de l'intrusion. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était le tableau lui-même qui fournissait le lien entre le jeteur le receveur.

Il utilisa alors son don d'Auramagie et sa vision changea pour découvrir un ensemble de fil de couleur variante. La densité la plus incroyable de Magie dans la pièce provenait évidemment de Rufus Scrimgeour qui était un être magique. Un jaune clair, qu'un mince film noir entourait.

Harry jura, cette couleur auratique, de cette teinte-là, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, Voldemort lui-même manipulait le Ministre. Ceci expliquait pourquoi plus personne ne le voyait personnellement, et que ses attaques avaient diminué, sans pour autant être inexistante.

Rapidement il scruta le tableau et le détailla le plus rapidement que possible. De nombreuses Runes étaient ancrées, à l'intérieur même du bois du tableau.

Etant un passionné de Runes, et possédant des connaissances absolument incroyable dans le domaine, Harry découvrit rapidement que le tableau n'était pas un passage vers une pièce derrière, mais bien une sorte de portail qui transportait un sortilège et le maintenait en place plus facilement. Une sorte de renforcement, pratique et ne demandant que peu de magie au jeteur du sort. Certaine Runes puisait dans la Magie même de la structure du bâtiment.

Harry vérifia que le Ministre manipulé ne s'intéressait toujours pas à lui, sûrement était-il en train de combattre la manipulation. Harry espéra que Rufus Scrimgeour arriverait à s'en défaire, mais il en doutait fortement.

Harry profita donc encore du moment qui lui était accordé pour trouver le meilleur plan possible pour éviter le plus de catastrophe.

Après une intense réflexion et quelques minutes passées sous silence, Harry vit le Ministre se retourner et lui parler comme si aucun silence ne s'était installé.

- Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry s'assit, en récupérant sa vision normale, prêt à continuer son plan. Il l'avait déjà commencé lorsque le silence était encore présent, il avait ajouté une puissante protection parmi celles déjà en place du Ministère pour éviter que Voldemort y mette les pieds, et lorsqu'il aurait détruit le tableau, il ne pourrait plus contrôler le Ministre. Heureusement qu'il avait un peu de magie de Voldemort en lui, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu interdire l'accès à Voldemort.

Il savait cependant que ce n'était que temporaire, mais au moins le Ministère ne sera plus sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

- Strictement rien ! répondit Harry en souriant.

- Excusez-moi ? demanda le Ministre étonné.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, je souhaiterais seulement vous voir mort !

- Qu'est-ce que ce cirque ! cria Scrimgeour en se levant brusquement. GARDE !

- Il ne sert à rien de les appeler, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, dit Harry calmement.

Lentement Harry reprit ses traits, il perdit ainsi son apparence d'adulte, pour reprendre celui d'un adolescent de seize ans.

- Potter ! cracha alors Scrimgeour en reculant.

- En effet, dit Harry froidement en se levant à son tour. Croyais-tu réellement réussir à avoir le Ministère sous ta coupe ? Le jour où ce sera le cas, je serais mort !

Harry sentit alors une puissance attaquer les protections du Ministère, mais elles tinrent bon. Pendant ce temps Rufus Scrimgeour avait repris le contrôle de son corps, Voldemort étant occupé à tenter d'entrer dans le Ministère et l'empêcher de lui retirer son emprise sur le Ministre.

- Dissolutio ! s'exclama Rufus Scrimgeour en se tournant vers le tableau baguette en l'air.

Le sort de destruction atteint le tableau mais rien ne se produisit.

- Fornato, s'écria cette fois-ci l'ancien Auror.

Un jet de feu sortit de sa baguette, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta considérablement pendant que Scrimgeour tint le sortilège. Le sortilège de la Fournaise est un sortilège très puissant, mais le tableau n'eut pas une seule égratignure lorsqu'il retira son sort.

- Seigneur Potter, dit alors Scrimgeour en se tournant vers lui, je vous en conjure, détruisez ce tableau, c'est grâce à ça qu'il peut me manipuler.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai encore une chose à dire à Voldemort !

- Non, s'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas me contrôler une fois de plus, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Harry sentait sa peur, une réelle peur, il était terrorisé.

- Je vous en supplie, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui, ne le laissez pas me contrôler une fois de plus, s'il vous plait, Harry voyait les larmes apparaitre dans le regard du Ministre.

Voir cela lui brisa le cœur, un homme si fort, si courageux, prêt à mettre de côté sa fierté pour s'agenouiller face à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était réellement terrorisé, jamais Harry n'avait ressenti cela. Ce sentiment était tellement intense chez Scrimgeour, que même Harry, qui n'avait pas activé son don d'Empathie n'avait pu passer à côté.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr.

Harry s'approcha du tableau, utilisa son don d'Auramagie, et regarda toutes les Runes, intégré au tableau, puis il utilisa son aura, lié à la Filimagie pour désactivé rapidement les runes qu'il devait faire une par une. Il n'était pas un maître en Filimagie mais assez pour annuler des Runes, et pour augmenter ses chances de réussir, il préférait utiliser sa magie pure, son aura, pour plus d'efficacité.

Il comprit alors que désactiver les Runes ne serait pas une mince affaire. Voldemort avait réussi à lier chacune des Runes aux protections du Ministère de la Magie. Désactiver les Runes sans désactiver les protections du château lui était donc impossible. Le Ministère deviendrait alors beaucoup trop vulnérable à Voldemort, ainsi qu'au Moldu qui, avec leurs appareils technologiques localiseraient rapidement la structure du Ministère sous la terre. De nombreux inconvénients se rajouterait, mais Harry ne connaissait pas toutes les défenses du Ministère mais il était certains qu'elles étaient nombreuse et puissante.

Il allait donc devoir annuler les défenses du Ministère, en recréer des nouvelles très rapidement, ainsi les Runes n'aurait plus de magie à leurs dispositions pour servir de lien avec le Ministère et deviendraient donc inintéressante, il lui resterait plus qu'à désactiver chaque Rune une par une, car même si elle n'avait plus la magie du Ministère pour les alimenter, chaque Runes étaient lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à son créateur, et une petite parcelle de magie y résiderait, protégeant toujours un minimum le tableau. Après avoir désactivé chaque Rune, le tableau deviendrait donc un simple tableau qu'il pourrait brûler facilement.

- Vous vous en sortez, Seigneur Potter ? demanda alors Rufus Scrimgeour d'une voix où l'on sentait le stress.

- Je ne fais qu'analyser, Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry sans se retourner, analysant toujours la magie mis en œuvre.

- Vous n'avez encore rien fait ? s'écria le Ministre de plus en plus nerveux.

- Non, répondit Harry en se retournant.

Harry regarda le Ministre, la peur pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. Il avait été contrôlé par Voldemort depuis tout ce temps, il lui avait sûrement fait faire des choses horribles, ou cacher des actes d'autres sorciers.

- Je peux enlever le lien reliant le tableau à vous, mais cela va prendre du temps, et pendant ce temps Voldemort, Harry remarqua que le Ministre se mit à trembler, alors qu'auparavant il ne se gênait pas pour le dire, il pourrait de nouveau vous manipuler. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'aller au plus vite au risque de faire des erreurs qui pourrait causer la destruction du Ministère tout entier. Mon esprit sera entièrement tourné vers le problème et si Voldemort reprend le contrôle et qu'il vous oblige à m'attaquer…

- Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher ! s'exclama le Ministre, la peur augmentant d'un cran.

- Je sais, et je ne vous en veux pas, ce que je veux dire c'est que pour assurer que mon plan puisse se réaliser, je devrais être concentré au maximum sur le tableau et je ne pourrais pas me défendre si vous m'attaquiez.

- Vous ne détruirez donc pas le tableau ? demanda le Ministre en murmurant, choqué.

- Si, je ferais tout pour vous délivrez de son emprise, je vais seulement devoir…

Harry tomba alors à genoux, Voldemort venait d'infliger à sa protection un coup extrêmement puissant, normalement la protection se serait juste annulé, mais Harry l'avait relié à sa magie pour justement éviter qu'elle ne tombe trop facilement. Et cette attaque l'avait énormément éprouvé, Voldemort allait bientôt réussir à faire voler sa protection, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se mette au travail.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer plus longtemps, je dois m'y mettre au plus vite ! dit-il en se relevant.

Harry se relia à l'esprit d'Albus pour lui demander de l'aide pour s'occuper du Ministre pendant qu'il s'occupait du tableau, mais une autre attaque le fit retomber au sol avec plus de force, ses jambes ne le tenait plus.

Harry sentit alors quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit, c'était Voldemort, il mit tout en œuvre pour le repousser, avec toute sa volonté, il essaya. Voldemort lui avait déjà porté un coup fatal en attaquant sa protection, son Occlumencie était donc plus faible qu'auparavant.

Voldemort lui n'avait reçu aucune attaque et était donc en forme, et c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à percer ses défenses. Harry aurait cru qu'il se mettrait à le posséder, maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, mais ce qu'il fit n'étonna pas non plus Harry.

Voldemort brisa la connexion entre Harry et sa protection, puis la présence de Voldemort disparut sans plus de procès.

- Tout va bien, Seigneur Potter ? demanda le Ministre en l'aidant à se relever.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, affaiblit par l'attaque mentale et sur sa protection.

- Non, répondit-il, Voldemort va arriver d'un moment à l'autre si je n'arrive pas à replacer une protection efficace.

- Mais…mais vous pouvez le battre, s'exclama le Ministre en s'écartant soudainement d'Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, excusez-moi Mr le Ministre, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler ! trancha Harry.

Harry se concentra donc à nouveau sur les protections du Ministère, marmonna de nouvelles incantations, piocha dans la magie de Voldemort qu'il avait en lui, et essaya de replacer une autre protection contre Voldemort en espérant qu'il réussisse avant, que la première soit détruite.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit un brusque changement dans les protections du Ministère et Harry arrêta immédiatement de tenter de créer une nouvelle protection.

Voldemort apparut alors devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, Dans sa robe de sorcier noir, toujours dans le même corps qu'il avait obtenu grâce à son sang à la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

A peine apparut dans le bureau du Ministre, que Voldemort éjecta Scrimgeour sur le mur à droite d'Harry, qui était de dos au tableau, en face de l'entrée, Scrimgeour tomba au sol, vivant mais inconscient.

- Harry, dit alors Voldemort d'un ton calme et qui promettait la pire des tortures, tu tentes de récupérer un bien qui m'appartient déjà. Le Ministère pénalise le vol.

- Le Ministère pénalise aussi toute tentative de dictature et de prise de pouvoir

Voldemort claqua sa langue contre son palais comme si ce que venait de dire Harry était absurde.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, dit-il. Les sorciers ont besoin de quelqu'un qui sache les mener, les guider vers la grandeur et la puissance. Des sorciers tel que lui, dit-il en désignant Scrimgeour d'un mouvement lent de la main, ne peuvent pas mener une population vers ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Et pour cela tuer est la meilleur des solutions, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Harry.

Harry commençait à être nerveux, parler civilement avec Voldemort le rendait nerveux. Lui qui aimait énerver ses ennemis pendant un duel, se retrouvait nerveux face à son plus grand ennemi pour une discussion. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait mieux lorsqu'ils se jetaient sort sur sort, et un ou deux maléfices par-ci et par-là ne le dérangerait pas non plus.

- Non, en effet, admit Voldemort en surprenant Harry, je ne souhaite pas l'extermination des sorciers Harry, révéla-t-il en commençant à marcher autour de la pièce en regardant tableau, babiole, pile de papiers et autre futilité, je ne souhaite qu'élever le monde sorcier vers de plus grandes hauteurs.

- S'en prendre aux né-moldus et aux sang-mêlés est indispensable ?

- Ce ne sont pas de véritables sorciers, dit Voldemort.

Harry voyait de plus en plus Voldemort se rapprocher de lui, en longeant le mur par sa gauche. Harry voulait éviter à tout prix de se retrouver en état de faiblesse face à lui, il l'était déjà assez. Il se mit donc lui aussi à longer les murs du bureau du Ministre dans le même sens que Voldemort, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Les sang-de-bourbes ne peuvent avoir des pouvoirs sans les voler aux véritables sorciers. C'est à cause de ces sang-de-bourbes qu'apparaissent les cracmols. Les sang-mêlés quant à eux, sont les enfants des plus grand voleurs du monde de la sorcellerie.

Harry savait bien évidemment que tout cela était entièrement faux. Grâce à son héritage il avait appris de nombreuse chose, et son grand-père avait tenu à lui apprendre ce genre de chose.

Un de ses ancêtres avait fait des recherches et des expériences pas vraiment légales, mais la conclusion avait été réelle. Les née-moldus acquéraient leur pouvoir car ils avaient au moins un ancêtre sorcier, et que le don avait seulement était endormi. Les cracmols n'existaient que depuis six siècles, c'était des descendants de familles sorcières où la consanguinité, malheureusement trop présente dans la plupart des familles au sang-pur, créé une anomalie dans le sang de la personne et lui empêchait d'atteindre son pouvoir magique.

Harry n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre comment un sorcier tel que Voldemort, avec une intelligence pareil, pouvait croire à de tels inepties !

- En suivant ton raisonnement j'aurais donc plus de raison que toi de vivre, s'exclama Harry.

Voldemort décrocha alors son regard des babioles qui trainaient pour atteindre le regard d'Harry, sûrement en quête d'explication.

- Je suis un sang-mêlé, mais au moins mes deux parents sont sorciers et l'un d'eux était un sang-pur, qui plus est un Potter, la plus ancienne famille sorcière du monde magique. Quant à toi, s'exclama Harry en le pointant du doigt, tu es certes le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, qui soit dit en passant ne t'accepte pas comme héritier, mais tu es également le fils illégitime d'un moldu ! En tant que tel, tu devrais être traité comme un né-moldu selon ton opinion !

Etonnant Harry, Voldemort se mit à sourire tout en continuant à longer le mur jusqu'à arriver au tableau qu'il avait créé, puis il s'arrêta.

Harry se mit à se maudire, il avait complètement oublié ce tableau, il avait laissé Voldemort faire. Depuis le début il se faisait manipuler par Voldemort ! Quel idiot !

- Ta logique est absolument incroyable, Harry, dit Voldemort en le regardant dans les yeux, dos au tableau, tandis que lui était dos à la porte. En effet selon ce raisonnement stupide je devrais me tuer, dit-il en mettant sa baguette sur sa tempe droite.

- Ca me soulagerait d'un poids, dit Harry en faisant sourire encore plus Voldemort.

- Mais je ne suis pas stupide pour croire ses idées de sang-purs qui cherchent plus de pouvoir dans ce monde qui évolue. Je dois avouer que les sang-mêlés ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde, mais les sang-de-bourbes me dérange.

- Tu ne cherches qu'à acquérir le pouvoir, et tu te sers des idées des sang-purs qui ont plus de relation dans le monde magique que les autres pour atteindre ton but, comprit alors Harry, bien que cela ne changeait rien à la guerre de connaître ce genre de chose.

- C'est exact, approuva Voldemort qui avait baissé sa baguette, ils peuvent être d'une telle naïveté, mais ils sont…serviables. Sans mes amis je ne serais pas arrivé ici aujourd'hui. Bien sûr je pourrais tenter de prendre le pouvoir par la force, mais tenter de reconstruire un pays dans le chao est plutôt compliqué, et bien évidemment tu serais là pour m'en empêcher avec plus de facilité. Y aller en douceur est beaucoup plus sûr sur le long terme, et je suis de nature patient dans ce genre de situation.

Harry commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi aucun de ses quatre ennemis ne voulait récupérer le pouvoir par la force, la situation pour l'après leur compliquerait la tâche.

- Le fait que cette maudite Fée t'ait mis hors service durant l'année a été plutôt bénéfique pour mes plans, je dois l'admettre, dit Voldemort toujours avec cette voix calme et froide. Il est cependant malheureux qu'elle n'ait pu te tenir éloigner de mes plans plus longtemps. J'avais prévu de te tuer une fois le Ministère en ma possession et ainsi montrer à toute la population qu'aucune résistance ne peut exister, mais je crois que je vais devoir avancer la date de ton enterrement.

Harry eut un frisson d'effroi en entendant que Voldemort avait absolument tout prévu. Jusqu'à sa date de mort. Il était vraiment cinglé.

C'est alors que Voldemort tendit ses deux mains dans sa direction et une brume noire s'élança sur lui, Harry essaya tant bien que mal à s'en protéger mais il n'eut le temps que de créer une mince protection provoquant ainsi son éjection du bureau du Ministre par la porte qui se vit exploser sous l'impact d'Harry. Le vol d'Harry s'arrêta sur le mur du couloir.

Tous les sorciers présents dans le couloir s'approchèrent rapidement d'Harry baguette en main, tandis que quelques-uns allèrent voir ce qui avait provoqué ceci.

- Seigneur Potter, s'exclama l'un des gardes surpris.

- Fuyez ! s'exclama Harry en essayant de se relever.

- ATTENTION ! cria un garde qui était à l'entrée du bureau.

Harry releva soudainement la tête pour voir le corps d'un garde voler dans sa direction. Il leva sa main droite pour stopper en douceur le vol de ce garde.

- Accio, dit-il en pensant aux deux autres gardes qui étaient en train de subi un puissant Doloris de Voldemort dans le bureau.

Les deux corps furent aux pieds d'Harry la seconde d'après. D'une seule pensée Harry recréa une porte puis créa une protection autour du bureau pour empêcher Voldemort de sortir et ainsi s'en prendre à nouveau à eux.

- FUYEZ ! cria alors Harry pour les faire réagir.

La dizaine de garde commencèrent alors à partir en apportant avec eux les trois gardes inconscients. Avant que les gardes aient pu atteindre la porte du couloir pour partir, la porte explosa sous les assauts de Voldemort.

Harry s'était relever et sachant que Voldemort allait sortir par le trou où la porte aurait dû se trouver, il se mit entre les gardes qui s'étaient arrêté et Voldemort, pour les protéger.

- Tu cherches à te défiler, Harry ? Dumbledore ne serait pas fier que tu ne me montre pas ton courage. N'est-ce pas la « qualité » prépondérante de tout Gryffondor qui se respect ?

- Vous attendez quoi pour filer d'ici ? s'écria Harry sans quitter Voldemort des yeux.

- Quelle impolitesse !

Un brasier se créa alors derrière Voldemort qu'il élança. Harry sourit, peut-être allait-il réussir à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il écarta les bras et le feu fondit en lui pour disparaitre, faisant froncer les sourcils, s'il en a de Voldemort.

- A moi, dit Harry.

Bleidd, le loup de feu, sortit alors du corps d'Harry, plus brûlant que jamais, plus lumineux, plus dangereux, et plus puissant que jamais. Harry lui ordonna de se lancer sur Voldemort. Bleidd ne chercha pas à courir, il fit simplement un saut qui lui ferait atteindre Voldemort, une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. C'était comme s'il volait.

Voldemort lança de nombreux sort d'eau qui ne firent que s'évaporer, même un mur de terre et plusieurs boucliers ne tinrent pas.

Il tenta alors des enchantements de feu, mais Bleidd s'en servait pour augmenter sa puissance. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et même en l'évitant, Voldemort se retrouva avec un feu brûlant comme jamais autour de lui, léchant chaque parcelle de peau.

Harry entendait son cri de douleur, il n'aimait pas entendre les gens souffrir, mais ils étaient en guerre, et s'il arrivait à tuer Voldemort aujourd'hui elle n'en serait que plus facile.

Soudainement le corps d'un squelette apparut qui d'un claquement de doigt, fit disparaitre le feu, comme si ce n'était qu'une simple flammèche.

- C'est moi qui décide quand votre dernière bataille aura lieu ! dit calmement le squelette qui glaçait d'effroi Harry.

Sa voix lui faisait froid dans le dos, forte, grave, il avait l'impression d'entendre des claquements d'os. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. Le squelette se tourna alors vers Voldemort qui était brûlé à un tel degré qu'il n'était plus beaucoup reconnaissable.

D'un seul regard la peau de Voldemort redevint intacte, mais Voldemort resta inconscient.

- Tu as échoué ! dit calmement le squelette.

D'un autre claquement de doigt, Voldemort disparut dans une fumée noire. Puis le squelette se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche…plutôt la mâchoire, mais avant qu'un mot ne sorte de sa… mâchoire, Devdar apparut sur sa gauche dans une fumée blanche, puis se mit à avancer en l'ignorant avec un sérieux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Squel ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout cela ! s'exclama Devdar en s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètre Squell.

C'est ça son frère ? Harry n'en revenait pas, il était vrai qu'Harry ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la véritable apparence de Devdar mais de là à ressembler à ça !

- Que pensais-tu Dragof ? Je ne suis jamais inactif ! Tout ce que font mes Elus c'est parce que je l'ai voulu !

- Evidemment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de contrôler tout le monde.

- Ceci est MA guerre, je décide donc où et quand attaquer.

- Te connaissant, tu as donné l'ordre à Voldemort de conquérir le Ministère avant la fin de l'année. Mais étant donné que Winsed n'a pas réussi sa propre mission, c'est-à-dire empêcher Harry de se concentrer sur la guerre et ainsi être hors course, Harry à mit les pieds dans le plat et menaçait les projets de Voldemort qui a voulu en finir avec Harry aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as toujours impressionné, mon frère, s'exclama le squelette en faisant une révérence. Ta manie de connaitre mes plans et les comprendre m'a toujours impressionné.

Squell regarda alors son poignet gauche, comme si une montre s'y trouvait puis regarda à nouveau Devdar puis Harry.

- L'heure tourne, veuillez m'excusez mes amis, mais je dois m'en aller, du travail m'attends. Harry, j'ai étais enchanté de te rencontrer, Dragof, au plaisir de te revoir.

Puis sur une autre révérence, Squell disparut dans sa fumée noire.

- C'était ton frère, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation, choqué par l'apparence qu'il avait.

Devdar s'approcha d'Harry, et lui expliqua en parlant doucement pour éviter que les gardes au fond de la salle n'entendent de trop.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, il est allé aussi loin que possible dans la magie noire, il est le plus grand maitre de toute l'histoire dans ce domaine. Et le fait qu'il ait réussi à choisir trois autres Elus indique clairement qu'il a égalisé voir surpasser la Mère dans ce domaine.

- Seigneur Potter, appela un garde au bout de la salle.

- Oui ? répondit Harry en se retournant.

- Devons-nous appeler des Aurors ?

C'est maintenant qu'ils y pensaient ? Les gardes ne sont pas compétents !

- Non messieurs, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, répondit calmement Harry. Ce n'était qu'une attaque de Voldemort pour tenter de s'approprier le Ministère, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, répéta Harry. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Je crois qu'il faudrait les emmener à Sainte Mangouste, répondit le garde. Comment va le Ministre ? Je l'ai vu à terre tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il est…mort ?

- Occupez-vous de vos blessés, je vais m'occuper du Ministre, il n'est pas mort, juste inconscients.

- Très bien Seigneur Potter, dit le garde en se retournant vers ses camarades.

Harry se retourna ensuite vers Devdar et lui indiqua de le suivre au bureau du Ministre, ce qu'il fit. Juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce un des gardes qui était resté pour continuer à garder, et qui donc ne devait rien avoir l'appela.

- Seigneur Potter, Harry se retourna, merci, lui dit le garde, merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

Harry ne s'y attendait absolument pas, jamais personne ne l'avait remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, ils étaient généralement bien trop content pour y penser. L'entendre pour la première fois, fit plaisir à Harry et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Bien qu'il ne cherche pas de reconnaissance, ce geste le touchait.

- C'est normal, Monsieur, c'était avec plaisir.

- Mes enfants entendront parler de vous, Seigneur Potter. Pour avoir été celui qui a sauvé leur père et le Ministère en une seule journée. Ils entendront parler de vous, je vous le promets.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur ?

- Scott.

- Je vous remercier Mr Scott, mais ce n'est pas la peine, racontez leur plutôt comment leur père agit chaque jour pour empêcher les ténèbres de régner, vous serez ainsi le héros de vos enfants.

Puis Harry se retourna et entra dans la pièce, mais avant qu'il n'ait réparé la pièce d'un claquement de doigt, il entendit le garde murmurait grâce à sa condition :

- Mes enfants entendront parler de vous, Seigneur Potter, répéta le garde d'une voix emplit d'émotion.

Harry était vraiment touché par ce garde. Recevoir des remerciements ne lui était jamais arrivé, jamais pour ce genre de chose, c'était pour lui normal d'agir ainsi. Etre remercié ainsi rappela à Harry que des sorciers et des sorcières avait peur chaque jour qui leur été donné, ils espéraient tous que cette guerre se termine, ils portaient tous leurs espoirs sur Harry.

Harry se fit la promesse que jamais il ne faillirait à leurs espoirs, pour ce Mr Scott et sa famille ainsi que tous les sorciers et sorcières qui peuplait cette terre.

- Harry, appela Devdar, ça va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, je vais très bien.

Harry claqua des doigts puis toute la pièce se reconstruisit petit à petit, morceaux par morceaux sous les yeux attentifs d'Harry et de Devdar.

- Ton frère est franchement affreux, s'exclama soudainement Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un rire suivit cette constatation, Devdar ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'Harry sorte une telle chose. Généralement c'était Devdar qui sortait ce genre de phrase aussi absurde et inutile.

- Il y a toujours un pot-pourri dans une famille, rétorqua Devdar tout en continuant à regarder la pièce se réparer. J'ai suis l'ainé j'ai donc hérité des meilleurs choses : intelligence, beauté, humour…

- Regarde Devdar, s'exclama Harry extrêmement sérieux en pointant du doigt le sol au niveau de Devdar.

Devdar regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose d'inhabituel mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer cette soudaine intervention d'Harry dans ses éloges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'avais l'impression que tes chevilles étaient en train d'enfler, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Devdar regarda Harry dans les yeux, les yeux exorbités, si Harry lui rajoutait la bouche ouverte il aurait clairement pu dire qu'il avait une expression de stupéfaction inscrit sur le visage.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit alors Devdar, tu l'as fait ! Tu as fait de l'humour ! Tu as mangé Voldemort ?

Harry rigola brièvement puis alla voir le Ministre toujours allongé au sol, inconscients. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et regarda son état.

- Emmènes-le à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Devdar, puis va te reposer, je te sens fatigué moralement, physiquement et magiquement.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, je dois encore détruire ce tableau avant que Voldemort reprenne ses esprits. Quant au Ministre il n'a pas besoin de Sainte Mangouste, juste bon coup de jus pour le réveiller ainsi qu'un sortilège pour sa tête et tout ira bien, dit-il en regardant derrière la tête.

Tout en restant accroupi Harry pensa à un simple enervate, puis le Ministre papillonna des yeux, pour soudainement se mettre à regarder dans tous les sens en commençant à s'affoler.

- Tout va bien Mr le Ministre, Voldemort n'est plus là, essaya de rassurer Harry.

Mais apparemment le fait d'avoir prononcé le nom de son ennemi n'avait pas été la meilleure des solutions. Le Ministre se mit à s'affoler et à essayer de se soustraire à Harry, il sentait sa panique. Alors qu'avant prononcer son nom ne lui faisait rien, aujourd'hui il en était effrayé comme la plupart de la population sorcière voire toutes.

- Vous ne craignez rien, répéta Harry, il n'est plus là. Il ne vous manipulera plus, je vous le promets.

- Il est en état de choc, Harry, dit Devdar.

- Merci Devdar j'ai vu ! s'exclama Harry impulsivement.

Devdar leva les mains en signe de paix, puis Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le Ministre essayant de le calmer au mieux, qui s'était mis dos au mur en regardant Harry avec une peur évidente dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'était pas fou, il venait seulement de se réveiller après une attaque de Voldemort qui l'avait sous son contrôle depuis plusieurs mois. Il était normal qu'il soit si apeuré. Mais Harry était confiant, Rufus Scrimgeour est un ancien Auror, l'un des meilleurs. Il fallait simplement qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

- C'est moi, Mr le Ministre, Harry Potter. Vous ne craignez plus rien, je vous le promets, répéta Harry en restant accroupit sans bouger.

- Tableau…le tableau…toujours…là ! parvint-il à dire en regardant le tableau comme un enfant qui regardait un Détraqueur approcher.

- Je vais m'en occuper, je vais le détruire, souffla-t-il.

Harry se leva et se mit face à Devdar, tournant le dos au Ministre qui regardait toujours le tableau avec la plus grande peur dans le regard, préférant éviter qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation.

- Il faut que je détruise ce tableau mais…

- Harry tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de te reposer ! s'exclama Devdar. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as délivré le Ministère de Voldemort et tu l'as battu en combat singulier.

- Par surprise, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Parce que tu sais te battre Harry, rétorqua Devdar d'un ton qui n'émettait aucune réplique.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas laisser ce tableau. Scrimgeour à une peur horrible de ce tableau maintenant, et à juste raison, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui pour qu'il se calme et du tableau en même temps,ce qui va me prendre du temps. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de Scrimgeour non plus parce qu'il ne te connait pas et qu'il besoin de quelqu'un qu'il connaisse et en qui il fasse confiance.

- Je peux aller demander à Albus de venir.

- Sa m'arrangerait, avoua Harry.

- J'y vais.

Devdar disparut dans cette habituelle fumée blanche puis Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Scrimgeour, toujours terrorisé. Harry comprenait cet homme, il avait tellement enduré ces derniers mois. Qui sain d'esprit n'aurait pas peur de ce maudit tableau après ça !

- Je vais m'occuper du tableau Mr le Ministre, bientôt vous n'aurez plus à vous en soucier.

Scrimgeour tourna son regard sur lui, toujours avec cette même terreur dans son regard, Harry ne put le supporter et préféra regarder ailleurs, et ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur l'objet de terreur.

Voldemort avait vraiment vraiment fait un travail incroyable. C'était un monstre, un psychopathe et un sociopathe, mais par Merlin, c'était un véritable génie. Il avait créé un objet qui avait la capacité de transporter la magie d'un point à un autre, c'était absolument incroyable. Si Harry réussissait à couper le lien entre Voldemort et ce tableau pour en faire un tableau inoffensif, ce serait un formidable objet d'étude pour les prochains mois.

Une fumée blanche apparut soudainement, faisant apparaitre son grand-père, sans Devdar, ni Albus.  
Cette soudaine apparition fit crier Scrimgeour de surprise.

Que faisait-il là ? Il ne connaissait pas Scrimgeour ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Ministre paniqué en plus.

- Grand-père, pourquoi Albus n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Il a préféré rester au château pour la sécurité, il est le seul qui soit relié à toutes les protections en cas d'attaques, répondit-il doucement en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas bien, toi ?

- Oui, juste un peu fatigué mais rien de grave.

- Très bien, accepta son grand-père en le fixant étrangement.

C'est fou comme son grand-père lui faisait penser à Albus. Etait-ce une habitude de vieux sorciers de vous transpercer du regard ?

- Devdar m'a rapidement expliqué la situation, occupes-toi du tableau, je m'occupe de Rufus.

- Tu sembles le connaitre, comprit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas resté inactif depuis que je suis revenu à la vie, expliqua-t-il en regardant Scrimgeour avec un air de pitié. Ma puissance et mes connaissances ont beaucoup aidé Albus dans certains cas, grâce à cela je me suis fait quelques relations intéressantes. Occupes-toi du tableau !

Harry se tourna vers l'objet de terreur, puis s'avança en activant son don pour voir la magie. Avant qu'il ne concentre toute son attention sur sa tâche il put entendre un début de phrase de réconfort que prodiguait son grand-père à Scrimgeour.

- C'est fini Rufus, Harry est en train de s'occuper du problème, et vous savez qu'il est la personne la plus apte à…

Harry était désormais entièrement concentré sur son but.

La tâche n'allait pas du tout être facile, Voldemort avait fait de ce tableau une véritable œuvre magique unique. Chaque Runes était reliée à toutes les protections du Ministère de la Magie. Il lui était donc absolument impossible de désactiver les Runes relié à Voldemort sans avoir au préalable annulé les enchantements protégeant le Ministère. Même avec toutes ses connaissances et sa puissance Harry ne pourrait le faire de force sans provoquer des dégâts trop importants, voire aucun effet du tout à part son affaiblissement inutile.

Harry n'avait donc qu'une seule solution pour réussir, il devait recréer chacune des protections en évitant que les enchantements fusionnent et se renforcent, pour ensuite détruire les enchantements de base évitant ainsi aux Runes d'être indestructible, pour à la fin désactivé les Runes qui reliait le tableau à Voldemort. Toute une opération extrêmement complexe et fatigante.

Rufus s'était enfin calmé, voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mieux qu'Harry et entendre une voix beaucoup plus familière avait fait diminuer sa peur. Savoir que l'Empereur lui-même s'occupé de la chose qui lui faisait en ce moment même le plus peur, l'avait rassuré, surtout dit de la voix d'une personne familière.

- Vous allez mieux, Rufus ? demanda gentiment Eldric la main sur l'épaule, accroupit en face de lui.

- Oui, je… excusez-moi Eldric, je…

- Vous n'avez pas le moindre besoin de vous excusez mon ami. Vous avez vécu une expérience des plus traumatisantes. Si cela n'avait pas été une personne de votre compétence, elle ne s'en serait pas sorti avant d'être passé par Sainte Mangouste. Vous avez été fort et courageux pour avoir vaincu cette terreur.

- J'ai toujours… peur, avoua Rufus honteux.

- Si vous n'aviez pas peur je vous prendrez pour un fou, Rufus. Allons, venez-vous asseoir, attendons que mon petit-fils ait terminé.

Eldric se leva et tendit sa main au Ministre qui l'attrapa avec joie. Scrimgeour eut du mal à rester debout tant ses jambes étaient engourdies, Eldric s'empressa cependant de le maintenir debout.

- C'est bon Eldric, dit Rufus gardant tout de même une petite fierté, merci.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir, Rufus récupéra sa place à son bureau, derrière lui se trouvait Harry face au tableau bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens et psalmodiant des incantations. Pour Rufus ce n'était que des paroles incompréhensibles et des mouvements qui lui faisait penser à un fou qui essayait de chasser une mouche. Pour Eldric les paroles étaient des plus compréhensibles étant l'instructeur même de l'Empereur, et étant la seule personne avec Devdar à connaitre son don d'Auramagie, il savait qu'il était en train de « toucher » la magie.

- Votre petit-fils a de nouveau sauvé la communauté, Eldric, commença Rufus.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Rufus.

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bientôt avoir fini, déclara Scrimgeour.

- Je ne parlais malheureusement pas du tableau, assura Eldric avec un petit sourire rieur.

- Oh, oui effet, rigola Scrimgeour. Non il est certain que ce n'est pas terminé. La guerre est loin d'être terminé. En parlant de cela…

- Nous ne parlons d'autre chose généralement, Rufus, fit remarquer Eldric.

Scrimgeour s'arrêta de parler, interrompu. Eldric avait le don pour le déstabilisé à des moments où l'on s'y attend pas.

- En effet, accorda Scrimgeour. Vos espions donnent-ils des informations intéressantes ?

- Oui. Grâce à leur courage et leur dévotion nous gagnons des informations qui nous permettent de stopper les attaques de Vol…Vous-savez-qui, préféra dire Eldric jusqu'à ce que Rufus aillent vraiment mieux, de Serpentard, et de Winsed.

- En effet, ils risquent beaucoup, mais si je suis encore de ce monde à la fin de la Guerre ils y gagneront énormément. Faites en sortes qu'ils restent en vie, il ne faudrait pas que leur véritable loyauté soit découverte et leur faire perdre la vie.

- C'est gentil de vous en préoccuper mon ami, dit Eldric, mais ils savent ce qu'ils font. Deux d'entre eux sont officiellement mort, et le troisième fait partit d'une famille des Ténèbres, ils ne risquent rien tant qu'ils font attention, ils ne risquent pas d'être découvert.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dévoiler leurs identités.

- Exact, leur sécurité est très importante et leur place dans cette guerre nous est des plus nécessaire. Nous devons assurer leur propre sécurité par le péril de notre vie s'il le faut. Sans eux il est possible que cette guerre ne puisse jamais voir la fin que nous espérons.

- Je comprends, accepta Scrimgeour. En revenant sur votre fils, peut-être aurait-il besoin de réel remerciement pour une fois pour tous ses efforts.

- Harry ne cherche pas de reconnaissance, il le fait car il pense que c'est son devoir. Sans penser à sa propre vie, mais je dois admettre que sa bonté, sa loyauté et son courage pourrait en effet être récompensé, ne serait-ce que pour l'encourager de continuer à savoir que le monde a besoin de lui. Même si je n'aime dire cela, sans Harry nous sommes condamné, il est notre seul atout et il est ainsi obligé d'être mêlé à cette guerre.

- Je fais ce que je peux Eldric mais, je n'arrive pas à voir le bout de cette guerre.

- Comme la plupart des sorciers, Rufus, il ne faut pas désespérer, on y arrivera, tous ensemble.

Scrimgeour sembla sceptique, mais ne dis rien, préférant le silence.

Harry était toujours concentré sur sa tâche, toutes son énergie était concentré pour délier les Runes des défenses de base. Et plus il avançait plus il découvrait des nouveautés. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire comment un Ministère pouvait être doté d'aussi puissante protection et que celles-ci aient été oubliée jusqu'à être inutile ? Dans le cas de Voldemort, il ne les avait pas oubliées. Chaque Runes était réellement liée avec absolument toutes les protections du Ministère, les plus puissantes aux plus insignifiantes presque oublié.

Trois heures passèrent ainsi sans qu'Harry ne prenne de pause. Eldric et Scrimgeour bavardaient toujours assis à la même place, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant au mieux le déroulement de la guerre, mais cela semblait inévitable, à chaque tournure de phrase la conversation déviait forcément sur la guerre.

Eldric était de plus en plus nerveux et inquiet par rapport à Harry. Cela faisait près de quatre heure qu'il travaillait sur le tableau après, d'après ce que lui avait dit son confident, une attaque mentale puissante relié à la magie, puis il avait réellement été éprouvé moralement lors de son entretien avec Voldemort auquel il avait dû faire travailler ses méninges comme jamais, et après avoir réussi à battre Voldemort grâce à sa puissante attaque élémentaire, Eldric ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Harry s'en sorte en pleine forme.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry sortit de son état d'intense concentration, Eldric le regarda intensément coupant court à la conversation, tandis que Scrimgeour se retourna pour voir Harry reculer d'un pas, puis le tableau se mit à brûler. Harry se retourna finalement vers eux, le visage marqué par la fatigue, il vit sur le visage de son grand-père de l'inquiétude qu'il essaya d'alléger avec un petit sourire rassurant, sur le visage de Scrimgeour un soulagement indéfinissable aurait pu se voir même dans le noir.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Pour une fois grand-père, je veux bien admettre que je suis réellement épuisé, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise que son père avait fait apparaître à ses côtés. Vous allez mieux, Mr le Ministre ?

- Oui, Seigneur Potter, je vous remercie.

- Très bien…très bien, répéta Harry fatigué, comme vous avez pu le remarquer le tableau est détruit vous ne craignez donc plus rien. Toutes les défenses du Ministère ont également été renouvelées, sans me vanter elles sont plus puissantes que jamais, certaines ne servaient plus à grand-chose auparavant. Je suis tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir pu récupérer ce tableau. C'était une création absolument fascinante qui aurait pu nous être utile un de ces jours malheureusement, Vous-savez-qui, préféra dire Harry pour éviter que Scrimgeour fasse une panique, ce dont Scrimgeour le remercia d'un petit sourire, il avait tout prévu du début à la fin en prévoyant tout scénario possible. Mais vous ne craignez plus rien de ce tableau, et le Ministère est très bien protégé. De puissants enchantements et de Runes protèges désormais le bâtiment tout entier.

Scrimgeour sembla soulagé, il s'était affalé sur sa chaise le visage plus détendu, plus calme, il en avait terminé avec cette histoire. Eldric semblait plus préoccupé par l'état de son petit fils, il le voyait il était réellement épuisé dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il préférait en finir avec le Ministre pour s'occuper de son petit fils.

Harry voyait bien que le Ministre allait parler, il préfèrerait sincèrement qu'il le laisse partir pour se reposer. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné, son Occlumencie était au plus bas, ses réserves magiques l'étaient également, ce qui était presque impossible, mais détruire et reconstruire des défenses aussi nombreuses et puissante demandait beaucoup d'énergie en maintenant son Auramagie aussi longtemps ainsi qu'utiliser la magie continuellement était comme laisser un robinet ouvert. Physiquement il n'avait rien, mais la fatigue était tellement présente qu'il avait mal de partout. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait avoir la force dans l'après-midi pour faire son deuxième projet, il l'espérait car il voulait profiter du fait que Voldemort soit affaibli également, mais il verrait bien son état au moment venu.

- Encore une fois, Seigneur Potter vous avez sauvé des milliers de vies.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir d'Empereur de ce pays, réfuta Harry humblement.

- Votre devoir n'est pas de risquer votre vie, mais de gérer le pays. Risquer votre vie dans cette guerre est seulement dû à votre courage et vous devriez recevoir plus de remerciement que ce que vous recevez.

- Un garde m'a remercié tout à l'heure, je dois admettre que ça fait plaisirs de voir que ce que l'on fait est un minimum vu.

- Evidemment, dit le Ministre. C'est pourquoi au nom de tous les sorciers de ce pays, le Ministre ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit trois boite magnifiquement sculpté en bois, j'ai l'honneur de vous décerner l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour toute l'aide que vous apportez à notre pays de par vos connaissances et vos alliés…

- Je...

Mais Harry ne put continuer qu'il fut coupé par le Ministre qui leva la main pour l'inciter à se taire. Eldric souriait, pendant qu'Harry faisait son possible pour détruire le tableau, lui et Rufus avait parlé de ce qu'Harry méritait, et il était fier.

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! Pour la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui en affrontant Vol…Voldemort, dit-il avec détermination en faisant sourire Harry et Eldric, j'ai le plus grand honneur de vous décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Pour terminer, pour votre loyauté envers le Ministère, pour l'avoir sauvé du contrôle de Voldemort, pour avoir détruit l'artéfact, et pour avoir reconstruit les défenses du Ministère, je vous décerne un deuxième Ordre de Merlin première classe.

- Les deux Ordres de Merlin première classe ont été décerné pour une chose que j'ai faites dans une même journée, s'étonna Harry, et c'est pour quelque chose de sensiblement pareil, un seul suffit largement.

- Je vois que vous ne les refusez pas, c'est parfait !

- Vu le sourire qu'à mon grand-père, il est forcément dans le coup, dit Harry en regardant le dit grand-père qui souriait de toutes ses dents, donc je sais que je n'y échapperai pas, de plus des remerciements me fait du bien parfois.

- Vous avez raison, affirma le Ministre, mais pour en revenir à vos deux médailles de première classe, j'y tenais énormément, et je me débrouillerais avec le Magenmagot, habituellement il faut leur approbation, mais compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, vos médailles vous seront automatiquement refusées. Je convoquerais ses membres une fois que les Aurors auront retrouvés les personnes sous Imperium et les auront délivrés.

Le Ministre fit glisser les médailles jusqu'à Harry qui ouvrit une boîte par curiosité.

Une magnifique médaille d'or y était déposée, un grand un était gravé dessus avec des étoiles tout autour et des écritures en latin autour également. Une magnifique licorne était cambré sur chaque côté du numéro un. Elle était magnifique !

- Je suis ému, sourit Harry en contemplant cette médaille.

- Je vous comprends, approuva le Ministre. Vous le méritez !

- Merci, Mr le Ministre.

- C'est un honneur Seigneur Potter.

- Nous devrions y aller, Harry, intervint alors Eldric.

- J'ai quelques questions à poser au Seigneur Potter sur le déroulement de cette matinée, j'ai été quelque peu absent, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, s'exclama le Ministre.

- Je regrette Rufus, mais Harry a réellement besoin de repos, il est exténué. Je reviens cette après-midi pour tout vous expliquer, sans faute.

- Très bien, je vous attends dans ce cas, d'ici là, j'ai des affaires à régler des plus urgentes désormais.

- En effet, dit Eldric en se levant le premier.

Harry se leva ainsi que le Ministre. Ils se serrèrent tous la main, puis sur un dernier au revoir, Eldric disparut emmenant avec lui un Harry Potter épuisé par tous ses efforts.

Ils réapparurent dans l'infirmerie, Harry se délaissa complètement sur son grand-père à peine les pieds posé sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Un lit, murmura Harry en lâchant également les boites, qu'il avait apporté, au sol.

- Je t'y emmène, résistes encore un peu, je ne pourrais pas supporter tout ton poids. POMPOM ! cria Eldric.

Il le déposa sur un lit, Harry entendit à peine les pas précipités de Pomfresh, qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience, ou peut-être un sommeil, il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il tombait en ce moment, mais ce qui était certains, c'est qu'il n'avait plus la force, ni la magie, pour résister davantage.


	19. Le rituel se prépare

**Chapitre 19 : Le rituel se prépare**

Le jour suivant, Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé, Pompom n'arrivait pas à reconstituer sa magie par les potions, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que sa magie se renouvelle et le fasse sortir de son état de sommeil profond qui arrivait lors d'épuisement magique extrême.

Eldric n'aurait pas cru que l'artefact que Voldemort avait créé était aussi puissant et complexe pour que même Harry soit aussi épuisé. Pompom avait vérifié son état mental et l'avait trouvé tout aussi épuisé que sa magie, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur Harry. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Y a-t-il de l'avancement ? demanda Albus en entrant dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'Eldric était assis à côté d'Harry cherchant une solution.

- Peu, répondit celui-ci, Sa magie revient peu à peu, mais pas grâce aux potions que lui fait ingurgiter Pompom, c'est seulement le renouvellement normal, et avec la quantité astronomique de magie qu'Harry a en lui ça pourrait prendre des mois. Quant à son état mental, il revient peu à peu aussi, et ses défense reviennent petit à petit, lorsque toutes ses pensées seront réorganisé nous pourront espérer qu'il se réveille, mais en aucun cas qu'il soit apte à réutiliser la magie.

- J'ai recherchait tout ce que je pouvais dans mes livres, dit Albus, tous les épuisements magique peuvent être guéri par une potion…

- Je suis au courant mais c'est seulement en règle général, Harry n'a jamais fait partie de la généralité.

Albus conjura une chaise et s'assit en face d'Eldric, à droite d'Harry, comme l'était son ami.

- Justement mon ami, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'Harry sort de l'ordinaire ? Si nous trouvons ce qui empêche sa guérison par potion nous trouverons ce qui pourra le guérir.

- Harry est un être exceptionnel en lui-même, répondit Eldric, trouver tout ce qui le rend différent serait long et sûrement inefficace. Pompom est en train de contacter de grand Médicomages pour avoir leurs avis en ce moment même, j'espère qu'elle y trouvera une réponse.

- Faisons un récapitulatif des différences d'Harry par rapport aux autres sorciers en attendant, on ne perd rien d'essayer, dit-il.

- Très bien, accorda Eldric. Mais rien que le fait qu'il soit un Empereur peut expliquer l'inefficacité de certaines potions sur son organisme, surtout celles qui touchent à sa magie.

- Certes, mais soyons plus précis, qu'est-il exactement ! Quelles sont les magies qu'il connait, quelles sont ces compétences ?

- Il est un Maitre Elfique, répondit alors Eldric, mais la magie Elfique n'est pas en opposition avec les potions que nous concoctons.

- Il est également expert en Magie Ancienne, dit Albus, mais je doute que cela puisse créer un problème.

- Cela pourrait, c'est une magie qui se base sur les sentiments, cependant Harry sait qu'il est à Poudlard et entouré de personnes de confiance, il n'était donc pas en état d'alerte pour se protéger instinctivement, contre toutes attaques.

- Il a également la capacité d'utiliser sa magie elle-même dans son entièreté, cela pourrait-il jouer un rôle ?

- Non, la Magie Antique, ne peut en aucun cas empêcher les potions d'agir, une aura n'a pas de sentiments, si c'est sa magie qui empêche les potions d'agir on parlerait plutôt de Magie Ancienne, mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Il peut aussi sentir la Magie des alentours et l'utiliser. Peut-être est-il possible qu'il ressent notre présence sans pouvoir déterminé qui nous sommes, vu l'état dans lequel il est ce sera assez probable.

- En effet, cependant pour utiliser la Magie Arcanique il faut être en légère méditation, Harry est en sommeil profond, il ne peut donc pas nous ressentir grâce à la magie qu'il y a ici.

- La Magie Démoniaque est à prescrire, dit Albus, tout comme la Magie de l'Esprit, la Magie d'Incantation est impossible dans l'état où il est, la Nécromancie, n'est pas non plus à penser, les Runes ne peuvent en aucun cas être en cause…

- C'est possible, s'écria Eldric tout à coup. Pas la Magie Runique en soi car elle provient des Nains, mais Harry est passé expert en magie Vampirique qui utilise les Runes des Vampire qu'ils se gravent sur le corps avec le propre sang de l'utilisateur. Il est possible qu'Harry se soit fait un rituel pour qu'aucune potion n'agisse sur lui, expliqua Eldric.

- Non ! s'exclama une voix qui venait d'entrer. Aucunes de nos Runes ou combinaisons ne créait cet effet, et Harry n'a pas encore la possibilité de créer ses propres Runes Vampiriques et le rituel qui s'accorde.

- Bonjour Vlad, salua Eldric, tu aurais une idée de ce qui lui arrive ?

- De ce que j'ai compris vous cherchez ce qui empêche les potions d'agir sur son organisme. Avez-vous pensé aux dons qu'il possède ? Je ne les connais pas tous, car je sais qu'il en plusieurs, mais le fait d'être Métamorphomage ne joue-t-il pas en sa défaveur ?

- Non, répondit Albus, je connais quelques Métamorphomage et toutes les potions font leur effet sur eux.

-Même si la puissance d'Harry est combinée ?

- Même dans cette situation, répondit Albus.

Eldric réfléchissait aux possibilités que ses dons pourrait empêcher ses soins, mais que ce soit la Métamorphomagie, la Télépathie, l'Empathie, l'Anilanguie, l'Animorphomagie ou l'Auramagie, aucuns de ses donc n'expliquait la situation.

- Je connais tous ses dons, et même si je ne peux me permettre de tous vous les révéler, je puis vous assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'empêche sa guérison.

- Continuons donc sur les magies qu'il connait, dit Albus qui ne voyait que cette solution.

- La Magie Sacrée ne peut pas être responsable, la Magie des trois degrés non plus, la Magie du Temps n'est même pas envisageable, l'Invocation ne pas être pris en compte également.

- Il a appris une nouvelle magie grâce à Devdar si je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Vlad.

- En effet, répondit Eldric. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle la Première Entité. Devdar !

Un flash blanc apparut devant leurs yeux et la forme d'un Elfe de Maison avec un bras gauche prenant un angle anormal apparut.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus s'en s'inquiété d'avantage tout comme les deux autres.

- Juste une dispute avec les Maîtres des Ténèbres, dit-il en faisant bouger son bras qui émit un craquement qui fit faire une grimace à Albus et Eldric. Mais ça va mieux, s'écria-t-il en bougeant son bras dans tous les sens. Que se passe-t-il, j'étais en train de les pourchasser.

- Nous essayons de trouver une solution quant au fait que les potions de régénération magique ne fonctionnent pas, nous avons pensé que la Première Entité puisse en être la cause, expliqua Eldric.

- Impossible, l'Entité Première fait tout pour que son utilisateur se sente bien, l'empêcher d'être guéri ne fait pas parti de sa mission, elle doit l'aider au mieux de ses possibilités, cependant il est en effet étrange qu'elle ne l'aide pas à guérir, dit-il pensant. J'ai cru comprendre que lors de son combat contre le Démons il était tombé dans l'eau puis qu'il avait guéri instantanément…

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Eldric en ayant retrouvé toute sa joie et son sourire. Harry est un Maître élémentaire, nous avions oublié. Un Maître élémentaire peut être guéri par l'élément qu'il contrôle et seulement par cet élément une fois qu'il ait été soigné une première fois. Chacun ayant ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Harry a été soigné par l'eau une fois, plus rien ne pourra lui être bénéfique sauf l'eau.

- Eh bien voilà qui explique l'inaction des potions et de l'Entité Première, dit Devdar.

- Pourquoi l'inaction de l'Entité Première ? demanda Vlad. C'est une Magie, pas un être humain.

- En effet Vlad, accorda Devdar, cependant l'Entité Première, à une sorte de conscience qui lui permet d'être bénéfique à son utilisateur, ou lui créer des ennuis si elle en a envie, elle est la seule Magie qui n'est pas réellement contrôlable mais elle est la plus puissante que tout ce que vous connaissez. Elle est une sorte d'amie sur qui on pourra toujours compter.

- Pour ceux qui savent l'utiliser, voulu ajouter Eldric.

- Exact, et à ce jour Harry est le seul qui soit capable de l'utiliser. On n'apprend pas vraiment à l'utiliser, elle nous choisit.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, dit Albus, je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi ignorant avant qu'Harry reçoive son héritage.

- Comme nous tous, dit Eldric. Ce n'est pas tout, mais Harry a besoin d'eau, et de l'eau naturel donc… direction le lac.

Eldric sortit donc sa baguette, enleva la couverture qui était au-dessus de son petit-fils, puis d'un geste de la baguette le fit léviter jusque devant lui. Il se mit ensuite en route direction le lac.

- Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche de toute façon, s'exclama Devdar, il commençait à sentir fort.

- Devdar, soupira Eldric avec un petit sourire.

Ils se mirent tous en route, passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie sans encombre, aucun élève en vue, tous étant en cours avec leur professeur.

- OU COMPTEZ-VOUS ALLER AVEC MON PATIENT ! entendirent-ils crier alors qu'ils allaient descendre les escaliers qui menaient au hall.

- Eldric pensait donner une bonne douche à notre Empereur, s'exclama Devdar, personne ne le sait mais Harry à horreur de l'eau donc de temps en temps on profite de son inconscience pour le laver. Vous n'avez pas idée de la crasse qu'il a pu…

- Ramenez-le tout de suite dans son lit ! s'écria-t-elle en coupant Devdar qui sembla outré.

- Quelle impolitesse Madame ! Je ne vous pensez pas ainsi. Couper la parole à autrui, ben voyons pourquoi ne pas me prendre mon ménage aussi !

- Devdar s'il te plait, demanda Eldric.

- Calmez-vous Pompom, je vous prie, nous allons seulement permettre à Harry d'être soigné.

- D'être soigné ? s'écria-t-elle indigné en étant dorénavant face à tout le monde. Mon patient doit se trouver au repos complet et dans mon infirmerie pour pouvoir être soigné convenablement.

- Harry n'est pas un patient habituel, dit Albus, il est un Maître élémentaire qui ne peut être soigné qu'en étant dans l'eau de la tête au pied. Aucune potion ou sortilège ne pourra lui être plus bénéfique que l'eau dorénavant.

- Vous voulez dire que toutes les potions que j'ai préparé ne serviront à rien et qu'il fallait seulement de l'eau tout à fait banal pour le soigner, dit-elle déçu.

- En effet, acquiesça Eldric. Maintenant si vous permettez, je souhaiterais retrouver Harry en pleine forme, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

- Attendez-moi, je souhaite voir cela.

- Alors venez avec nous dans cette nouvelle aventure belle demoiselle, et permettez-moi de vous offrir ma main en signe d'escorte, dit Devdar.

- Ça ira ! dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Puis ils repartirent tous en direction du lac, accompagné de l'infirmière qui ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Etre soigné par de l'eau tout à fait banal, elle aura tout vu !

Une fois arrivé au lac, Eldric, le fit léviter au-dessus de l'eau puis, lentement, l'immergea jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse le voir. Une fois ceci fait, il rangea sa baguette puis attendit comme tout le monde.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Eldric, je n'ai jamais vu une seule guérison élémentaire, moi-même n'ayant jamais été aussi avancé dans cette magie que l'est Harry.

Il savait que Merlin avait été capable de se soigner grâce à son incroyable maîtrise de la terre, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en action.

- On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter ? demanda Vlad, ça fait plus de deux minutes qu'il est sous l'eau maintenant.

- Non, il ne risque rien, dit Eldric. Immergé ainsi, dans l'état où il est, l'eau ne peut lui faire de mal.

- Il est dans son élément, rajouta Devdar, comme un poisson dans l'eau, rigola-t-il…seul.

- Désespérant, souffla Pomfresh.

Tout à coup ils virent Harry sortirent de l'eau, lévitant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que son corps soit totalement hors de l'eau. Puis il se mit à léviter dans leur direction, les regardant tour à tour avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bon, t'es propre ? s'écria Devdar.

- De A à Z, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de me mettre à l'eau, mais très franchement c'est la meilleure guérison que j'aurais pu espérer, dit-il toujours lévitant.

Mme Pomfresh, même si elle comprenait l'argument du jeune Potter prit cela personnellement, elle l'avait soigné tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'un simple lac était meilleur que ses potions où ses sorts.

- Vos guérisons étaient superbe également Mme Pomfresh, dit Harry qui était en train de se poser sur la terre ferme en face du groupe, vous avez su me soigner avec un grand professionnalisme, mais pour un élémentaire comme moi, un élément qui me soigne me fait certes du bien, car il m'a soigné, mais il m'a aussi permis de réfléchir beaucoup plus facilement, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais encore plus chez moi que je ne l'ai jamais ressentis, c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

- Ca va, pas besoin de nous faire un roman, dit Devdar. Tu nous aurais simplement dit que tu allais bien ça nous aurait suffi. Je ne te dis pas la perte de temps pour rien dire !

Tout à coup Devdar se fit comme aspirer en direction du lac, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et se retrouva dans l'eau trempé jusqu'aux os.

- C'EST POUR TOUTES LES FOIS OU TU NE DIT QUE DES BETISES ! s'exclama Harry en rigolant.

Harry se retourna ensuite vers le groupe et il vit le sourire sur toutes les lèvres.

-Je réponds à une attente générale ?

- Oui, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir comme j'en ai eu envie ces derniers temps, répondit Mme Pomfresh, mais il est impoli de malmener les Elfes de Maisons des autres.

- Vous savez Mme Pomfresh, Devdar n'est pas un Elfe lambda…

- J'avais remarqué, souffla-t-elle.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire n'hésitez pas, mais évitez les sorts, dit Harry, après tout l'infirmière ne savait pas qu'il était le Dragon blanc, seul les membres de la Nouvelle Alliance le savait.

Harry se fit alors prendre dans les bras par son grand-père qui, à sentir la force qu'il mettait à le serrer, devait patienter depuis qu'il était sorti de l'eau.

- J'étais tellement inquiet, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ne me fait plus cela je t'en prie, mon cœur ne pourrait pas survivre une nouvelle fois.

- J'essaierais grand-père, excuse-moi.

Ils se lâchèrent, un grand sourire éclairant leur visage. Puis tout à coup un coup de poing amical arriva à son épaule, il ne bougea pas, mais sa tête tourna vers la personne responsable.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Harry, dit Vlad.

- Merci, Vlad, je suis content aussi d'être remis sur pied.

Harry sentait tout à coup un sentiment de jalousie l'envahir, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, mais très léger. Il essaya de déterminer d'où ce sentiment pouvait provenir et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il provenait d'Albus.

Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? De quoi pouvait-il bien être jaloux ? Ron l'avait été de lui auparavant, parce qu'il avait de l'argent, parce qu'il était une célébrité, parce qu'il avait du pouvoir, parce qu'il était reconnu…

Mais tout cela Albus l'avait, pourquoi une jalousie naissait-elle donc en Albus. Il fallait absolument qu'il tire cela au clair. Puis tout à coup une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit jaloux de sa proximité envers son grand-père ? Auparavant Albus tenait un peu ce rôle, celui qu'il allait voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Albus lui disait quoi faire avant, comment réagir. Maintenant était-il possible que le fait qu'il soit l'Empereur, qu'il n'est plus besoin de tuteur ou de quelqu'un pour le guider, fasse naitre une jalousie envers la personne qui été si importante à ses yeux ?

Harry décida de se lancer, voyant qu'Albus n'osait pas s'approcher, mais qui pourtant avait un grand sourire et les yeux tout aussi pétillants, il le prit dans ses bras. Harry sentit instantanément la jalousie s'envoler, c'était donc cela, la jalousie du sentiment d'amour qu'il avait avec Eldric.

- Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux d'Eldric, Albus, vous comptez tout autant à mes yeux que grand-père, murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai juste grandit, mûrit, j'ai moins besoin de conseille et de vos lumières qu'avant, mais vous restez à mes yeux et resterez toujours une sorte de mentor sur qui je pourrais toujours compter.

Une pression plus forte se fit sentir dans les bras d'Albus, faisant sourire Harry.

- Merci Harry, sache que je serais là autant que je le pourrais pour t'être utile, murmura à son tour Albus.

Puis ils se séparèrent grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Vous êtes certains que vous allez bien Mr Potter ?

- Oui Mme Pomfresh, j'en suis certain à cent pourcent.

- Moi pas ! s'exclama Devdar qui sortait à peine de l'eau.

L'eau dégoulinait de partout, même de ses immenses oreilles qui étaient rabattu sur le côté. Tout le monde le regardait légèrement inquiet, certains pour ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir sur l'état de santé d'Harry, et un autre, Harry en l'occurrence, sachant qu'il allait parfaitement bien, craignait l'idiotie que risquait de sortir son confident.

Malgré le fait que Pomfresh ne savait pas qu'il était un Dragon blanc, ni qu'il était son confident, elle avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il existait un lien unique entre l'Elfe de Maison et Harry Potter qu'elle avait appris à écouter.

- Comment ça ? demanda Eldric.

- Harry ne va pas si bien qu'il voudrait nous le faire croire, dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry qui le regardait suspicieux.

- Je pense que nous devrions retourner à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse vérifier son état, dit l'infirmière.

- Non, je vous assure que je vais bien, s'écria Harry.

- Explique-toi Devdar, réclama Eldric.

- Vous ne voyez don rien ?

- Quoi ? demanda Vlad surpris qu'ils devaient voir quelque chose en particulier.

- Il m'a jeté à l'eau ! s'écria-t-il d'une façon théâtralement exagéré. Il m'a jeté à l'eau alors qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela auparavant, je suis certain que l'esprit du Calmar le possède !

- T'es vraiment un abruti, Devi ! dit Harry en souriant.

Ils tournèrent tous le dos à Devdar qui rigolait seul derrière le groupe tout en sifflotant un air dont personne ne connaissait.

Harry, accompagné d'Eldric, Vlad, Albus, Pomfresh et de Devdar qui trainait les pieds derrière, retourna au château avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait aussi bien réfléchit, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien que dans l'eau. Si calme, si silencieux, si reposant. Il s'était laissé aller comme jamais. Il s'était réveillé debout les pieds touchant du sable fin, de l'eau tout autour. Il avait au début paniqué car il avait besoin de respirer mais, instinctivement il avait inspiré un grand cou... à partir de là il s'était sentit chez lui, dans son élément.

L'eau avait été plus reposante que Poudlard, ç'avait été incroyable. Tout avait été si silencieux, si calme, si… reposant. Même les petits poissons à quatre yeux qui s'était aventuré à s'approcher de lui ne l'avait pas dérangé, il savait qu'ils ne lui auraient pas fait de mal, il faisait partit des leurs.

- Tu vas beaucoup mieux j'ai l'impression, dit Vlad.

Harry tourna son regard vers le Vampires, toujours un sourire niais sur le visage, à repenser à ce havre si magnifique qu'était l'eau.

- Oui, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, répondit Harry.

- Avec le sourire que tu arbores Harry, je pense qu'on peut tous l'imaginer, répondit son grand-père.

- Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria tout à coup Pomfresh en passant à côté de lui pour se joindre à Albus qui marchait devant.

- Oui, ma chère ?

- Je voulais savoir où en était ma commende d'œuf de triton ? Ça fait une semaine et je ne peux toujours pas faire mes potions.

- Un souci s'est produit lors…

Harry se désintéressa totalement de cette discussion et se tourna vers son grand-père, qui le regardait toujours, l'air heureux.

- Vous avez vu ! s'exclama Devdar en se mettant à gauche d'Harry. Elle s'est totalement désintéressée de moi pour des œufs de Triton !

- Laisse-là tranquille de temps en temps, et elle t'écoutera plus souvent, répondit Vlad en rigolant.

- C'est beaucoup trop amusant de l'ennuyer ! Et toi le vieux, la douche ta requinqué on dirait !

- Oui, je vais pouvoir aller délivrer Miden des griffes de Voldemort, d'ailleurs combien de temps je suis resté à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu y es entré hier, répondit Vlad instantanément.

- Cependant tu vas devoir mettre ton plan de délivrance à plus tard, dit Eldric, ce soir nous organisons une réunion de l'Alliance, tout le monde est fin prêt pour le rituel.

Harry se tourna vers son grand-père, la bouche entrouverte. Cette révélation l'avait coulé sur place, littéralement. Il ne bougeait plus, il regardait Eldric comme s'il regardait un fantôme. Tout le monde était prêt pour le rituel ? Il allait pouvoir retrouver Kavan ? Son familier ! L'eau avait su le reposer et l'apaiser, mais restait toujours cette place de vide qu'il ressentait, même si Kavan avait fait en sorte qu'il ne ressente pas. Le vide était là, présent ! Et il venait tout juste de se faire ressentir encore plus fortement à l'annonce de son grand-père.

Mais il repensa alors soudainement à l'agent Miden. Devait-il le laisser aux mains de Voldemort pour qu'il comble ce vide égoïstement ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? La délivrance de Kavan qui ne craignait pas la mort avec Winsed ou celle de Miden, qui pouvait mourir à tout moment avec Voldemort ? Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le choix, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son cœur lui disait une chose, sa raison une autre. Serait-il un monstre s'il décidait de sauver son Familier en premier lieu ? Il ne savait pas !

- N'y pense pas Harry, dit Devdar qui avait suivi le court de ses pensées. L'Alliance va tout expliquer ce soir, n'en parlons plus pour le moment, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure.

Le beau monde retourna au château, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, sauf Devdar qui était reparti discrètement à la chasse au Maîtres des Ténèbres, Pomfresh ne sachant pas qui il était exactement.

Harry passa la journée à repenser au dilemme. Kavan ou Miden ? Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le repas avait été très calme, Jensen n'avait pratiquement pas parlé, enfin sauf au début. Mais Harry n'avait pas le moral de faire semblant de bien s'entendre avec elle, il avait préféré l'ignorer.

Les cours de l'après-midi, furent tout aussi ennuyeux, Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que pendant les cours de Gentoy et Midlebright il n'avait pas pensé à eux ou fait ne serait-ce qu'attention à leurs faits et gestes.

La réunion arriva très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, mais elle arriva inévitablement. C'est donc après le repas du soir, encore et toujours plongé dans ses pensées qu'Harry se rendit au bureau d'Albus, un nœud à l'estomac.

- Entre Harry, invita Albus après qu'il ait toqué.

- Vos tableaux sont toujours aussi compétent Albus, dit Harry en entrant en essayant d'avoir le sourire même s'il était préoccupé.

Vlad était à côté de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regardant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Albus était évidemment assis à son bureau, grand sourire, son Elfe de Maison à côté de lui, Dumby, l'air sérieux. Burdock était avec Vlad, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, exactement dans la même position, Elfrod était assis en face d'Albus, un visage neutre tourné dans sa direction, son grand-père était également assis en face d'Albus, avec un sourire qui l'enjoignait à s'approcher et se joindre à cette réunion. Devdar était quant à lui juste à sa gauche, à la porte.

- On n'attendait que toi ! dit-il.

- J'ai fait au plus vite.

- Essai plus fort la prochaine fois, rétorqua Devdar.

- Devdar arrête s'il te plait, dit Eldric. Viens t'asseoir Harry, invita-t-il en faisant apparaitre une chaise sur sa droite, la gauche étant prise par Elfrod.

Harry alla s'asseoir silencieusement, Devdar le suivit et se fit apparaitre un tabouret à sa droite. Vlad et Burdock s'approchèrent et fermèrent ainsi le cercle.

- Bonjour, Seigneur Potter, salua Dumby.

- Bonjour Dumby, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, mon Seigneur, je vous remercie, répondit-il de sa voix fluette pleine de respect.

- Bref, on n'est pas là pour cela. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les formalités, s'exclama Devdar. Que vouliez-vous nous dire ?

Harry regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes, et comprit immédiatement qu'à part Devdar et lui-même, tout le monde était déjà au courant. Ils regardaient tous Albus et Eldric tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que finalement Eldric hoche la tête et qu'Albus prit la parole.

- Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant nous nous entrainons tous à un rituel pour nous permettre à tous de transférer notre magie en Harry pour pouvoir localiser le repère de Tahery Winsed. Hier Burdock et Elfrod ont réussi à le réaliser dans son ensemble sans aucune faute trois fois d'affilés. Demain matin nous profiterons que tout le monde dans le château dorment pour réaliser ce rituel dans la grande salle où la magie pourra être contenu beaucoup plus facilement.

- De plus, ajouta Eldric, seul la grande salle est assez grande pour réaliser un tel rituel.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Choisir entre Kavan et l'Agent Miden avait été un choix extrêmement compliqué, mais il avait finalement trouvé le bon choix, le choix le plus juste.

- Je me rends compte que vous avez tous travaillé très dur et avec acharnement durant cette année pour réaliser ce rituel, et tout cela pour moi…

- Nous sommes alliés, Harry, dit Vlad, nous nous entraidons du mieux que nous pouvons, de plus ce que tu nous as demandé ne te permettra pas seulement de retrouver Kavan, mais également de trouver la cachette de cette Fée et tout son peuple. C'est ainsi que nous avancerons dans la guerre.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur solution de faire ce rituel dès demain.

- Comment ça ? demanda Elfrod.

- Retrouver Kavan et pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés… m'enlèverait un poids énorme et remplirait le vide que je ressens mais, Winsed ne fera pas de mal à Kavan, en tout cas elle ne le tuera pas. Par contre Voldemort tuera Miden à coup sûr, je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a enlevé mais Miden n'acceptera jamais de lui donner ce qu'il veut, il ne le gardera donc pas indéfiniment. Miden sera donc ma priorité.

Harry avait parlé avec assurance et entrain, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait, il y avait énormément réfléchit et avait trouvé cette réponse qui était la plus juste. Cependant personne dans la pièce ne sembla approuver. Ils le regardaient tous d'un regard réprobateur. Il pouvait déjà entendre Albus ou son grand-père pour lui dire de ne pas faire cela avec une explication qu'ils penseraient bonne, mais c'est ce qu'il avait décidé, et rien ne pourrait être plus judicieux que d'aller sauver l'Agent Miden en premier lieu.

- L'Agent Miden n'a pas besoin de toi Harry, s'exclama Burdock à l'étonnement d'Harry.

Pas besoin de lui ? Un sentiment de colère monta en Harry, comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Il voulait réellement laisser l'Agent Miden aux griffes de Voldemort ? Le laisser mourir ? C'est inhumain !

- Il va mourir si personne ne va l'aider ! s'emporta Harry en se levant. Et vous, vous comptez le laisser mourir aussi ! s'écria-t-il sur tous les autres occupants de cette pièce.

- L'Agent Miden est un de MES employés Harry ! s'exclama Burdock en se rapprochant d'Harry. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait lorsqu'il a accepté cette mission de sauvetage !

- Calmez-vous je vous prie ! dit Eldric, Harry assied toi s'il te plait, je pense que nous devons t'expliquer pourquoi l'Agent Miden n'est pas notre priorité.

- Je crois, oui, répondit Harry froidement.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Burdock lui-même lui disait que Miden savait qu'il risquait d'être un simple sacrifice et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ? Burdock qui pourtant était si droit, si juste, qui habituellement ne risquerait jamais de perdre la vie de quiconque, celui-là même lui disait de laisser Miden mourir. Que se passait-il ?

- L'agent Miden n'est pas mon seul agent à être enfermé dans les cellules de Voldemort, dit Burdock. Un Agent de grade un a été enlevé il y a un mois…

Harry se rappela ce que lui avez dit l'Agent Miden sur les grades lors de leur petite sortie dans la forêt interdite. Le grade un est le plus haut grade de l'A.S.I, ils sont seul et peuvent recevoir des missions de toutes sortes.

- J'ai donc envoyé l'Agent Miden pour le secourir, mais il a été fait prisonnier également.

- Comment ça vous avez envoyé l'Agent Miden ? Je croyais que seul les Agents de grade un pouvait accomplir des missions en solitaire.

- Oui, l'Agent Miden est passé Agent de niveau un. Ensuite hier une personne s'est présentait, je ne dirais pas qui, et m'a dit qu'elle irait les libérer, connaissant ses capacités, je l'ai laissé y aller même en ne faisant pas partit de l'Agence. Nous verrons donc si demains cette personne reviens avec mes Agents, si ce n'est pas le cas, nous accepterons que tu t'en charges, mais entendons demain.

- Très bien, approuva Harry, toute colère retombé. Dans ce cas nous accomplirons le rituel demain.

- Oui, reprit Eldric, dès l'aube nous devrons être dans la grande salle pour accomplir le rituel. Surtout dormez bien, prenez de la potion de sommeil sans rêve s'il le faut, mais soyez en forme, le moindre écart pourrait coûter la vie à chacun d'entre nous.

Tout le monde acquiesça, puis se dirent au revoir. Au moment où Harry allait partir avec Devdar, son grand-père, qui était resté assis en face d'Albus l'arrêta.

- N'oublie pas tes livres d'invocations ! Je sais parfaitement que tu n'aimes pas cette magie, mais elle pourrait t'être utile, et surtout ne pratique pas seul.

- Oui grand-père.

Puis Harry sortit, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus, et son fameux sourire d'encouragement.


	20. Incarcération

**Chapitre 20 : Incarcération**

Le lendemain de la réunion de l'Alliance, Harry se réveilla d'un grand sommeil réparateur. Il avait dû prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour trouver le repos dont il avait besoin. L'idée de retrouver Kavan l'avait empêché de s'endormir convenablement. Il ne faisait que penser et repenser comment aller se passer cette libération. Mais il avait passé un bon nombre de scénario dans sa tête et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait réellement le préparer à ce qu'il allait vivre dans l'antre des Fées.

Il se leva de son lit, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla tout en regardant par la fenêtre le magnifique soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, annonçant le tout début d'une matinée qui, pour l'Alliance, allait être éprouvante.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps pour aller à la grande salle, il fit parcourir son esprit dans le château pour savoir s'il y avait du monde de lever se promenant dans le château, qui pourrait le voir apparaitre dans la grande salle alors que normalement il était impossible d'y arriver. Mais personne ne savait que seul le transplanage était impossible, pas le déplacement instantané grâce à un élément que l'on contrôle.

Il découvrit donc Rusard se promenant au septième étage à la recherche d'élèves commettant un délit qui pourrait lui valoir une dizaine de coups de fouets. Il découvrit également les professeurs Midlebright et Gentoy dans le bureau d'Albus avec ce dernier et son grand-père. Puis il alla faire un tour au niveau de la grande salle où il découvrit le reste de l'Alliance parlant entre eux.

Il revint à lui sachant que personne ne pouvait le surprendre apparaitre dans la grande salle et en être étonné.

Cependant le fait que le professeur David Gentoy, qu'il pensait être un Mangemort, se trouve avec Albus et son grand-père, en compagnie du professeur Sara Midlebright qui semblait être proche du Mangemort, lui faisait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces quatre-là qu'on lui cachait, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Laissant ses réflexions, Harry se concentra sur sa mission prioritaire, libérer Kavan. Il disparut soudainement grâce à son élément de prédilection, celui dont il était le plus proche, pour réapparaitre dans la grande salle à une dizaine de mètres du reste de l'Alliance qui sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent une grande flamme surgirent de nulle part pour s'éteindre aussi subitement qu'elle était apparu en laissant derrière elles Harry avec un sourire en guise de salutation.

Harry vit Burdock, chef des Paladins pour un grand nombre de personne, tel que les malfrats avec qui ils sont en contact régulièrement, mais pour les personnes haut placés il est l'un des hommes les plus puissant du monde, étant le co-directeur de l'Agence de Sécurité Internationale avec son homologue Moldu. Il était en pleine conversation avec Vlad, le chef de la première colonie de Vampire du monde.

Il vit également Elfrod l'Affreux, le porte-parole des Gobelins, un membre très important dans sa communauté discuter avec Devdar qui n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant quand il avait sondé la grande salle grâce à son esprit.

Bien qu'exaspérant, horriblement chiant, et immature, Devdar était l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie dorénavant, il apporte avec lui la bonne humeur, et le beau temps partout où il passe. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, malgré ce qu'il montre de par ses actions et sa frêle apparence d'Elfe de Maison, Devdar reste le Dragon blanc, le premier et le plus puissant des dragons. Et il détient une puissance colossale.

- Salut Lozeni, s'exclama Devdar enjoué, ils sont où les vieux ? J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à vider ma magie pour tes beaux yeux !

- Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, répondit Harry avec un sourire après avoir rapidement inspecter les alentours grâce à son esprit.

- Harry, tu peux venir ici s'il te plait, l'appela Burdock.

Harry se tourna vers Burdock, qui était en compagnie de Vlad, l'air grave de ses amis lui fit tout de suite penser que la personne qui s'était proposé pour délivrer l'Agent Miden et le deuxième Agent enfermé avait lui aussi était fait prisonnier.

Ils s'empoignèrent la main pour se saluer puis Burdock et Vlad lui expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait en faisant attention que personne n'entende. L'Alliance n'obligeait pas à Burdock de tout expliquer à tout le monde.

Vlad et Burdock lui expliquèrent donc toute la situation depuis le début. Une riche famille Américaine avait demandée aux Paladins d'aller secourir un membre de leur famille qui avait été capturé par Voldemort. Une personne travaillant un Ministère de la Magie Anglaise, l'argent proposé avait su convaincre les deux directeurs de la nécessité du sauvetage de cette femme. Ils avaient donc envoyé leur meilleur Agent sorcier, l'enlevant de sa mission actuel pour aller délivrer cette femme que Voldemort avait capturé. Cependant Voldemort était présent et l'avait lui aussi capturé, Burdock avait donc envoyé l'Agent Miden, qu'il promu au grade un étant son meilleur Agent disponible, mais il avait lui aussi était capturé. Burdock avait donc pensé à lui demandé d'aller les délivrer tous les trois mais une femme était venu lui proposer de l'aider. Cette femme contrôlait deux éléments, le feu et la terre et détenait une puissance supérieur à celle de tous ses agents, il avait donc accepté. Mais il y a un quart d'heure un Vampire sous les ordres de Vlad l'avait prévenu que la femme avait elle aussi était capturé, Vlad avait immédiatement prévenu Burdock.

- Après avoir libéré Kavan, j'accepte que tu t'en charges. J'ai envoyé mes deux meilleurs Agents ainsi qu'une femme plus puissante que mes agents avec un répertoire de sorts très impressionnants et des capacités exceptionnel. Il faut les libérer et je ne vois que toi pour le faire.

Burdock semblait désespéré, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, il avait toujours un regard triste, mais là c'était plus intense, le risque de perdre deux Agents, une femme qui s'était porté volontaire, et une femme qui avait été mise sous sa responsabilité pour la libéré semblait le mettre plus bas que terre.

- Bien sûr que j'irais les libérer, répondit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je te remercie Harry, répondit-il profondément touché.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama Devdar.

Harry répondit à Burdock par un sourire puis se tourna vers les portes de la grande salle où il vit Albus et son grand-père entrer.

- Bonjour à tout le monde, salua Albus.

Tout le monde se rassembla devant Albus et Eldric écoutant ce qu'ils avaient à dire et donner les instructions concernant le rituel de passation de pouvoir.

Dans un endroit sombre et inconnu, Voldemort marchait autour de ses Mangemorts les plus importants, les plus fidèles, il écoutait les comptes rendus de missions, très concentré.

La pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la réunion de ce matin était sombre, lugubre. Elle était seulement éclairée par un énorme lustre où des centaines de bougies éclairaient la vaste salle de pierre froide.

- Dumbledore et Bagdigrys sont très présent au Ministère, dit un Mangemort, il est difficile d'agir sans qu'ils ne soient au courant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosier, Dumbledore et Bagdigrys vont mourir dans peu de temps. Gentoy ! Qu'as-tu à me dire ! réclama Voldemort.

- J'ai appris juste avant de venir que Potter, Dumbledore, Bagdigrys et d'autres personnes qui leur sont alliés vont procéder à un rituel qui les empêchera de protéger Poudlard pendant quelques heures.

Voldemort s'arrêta net en entendant cela, il regarda froidement son Mangemort et s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux, recherchant dans son esprit s'il disait la vérité ou s'il lui disait tout, il n'y trouva rien d'autre que ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Voldemort se posta derrière Gentoy qui était assis entre Rookwood et Malefoy et se pencha pour lui parler à son oreille gauche.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le découvres ! dit-il froidement.

Tout le monde put entendre ce chuchotement, le silence le plus complet devait être de mise lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent pour une réunion.

- Peut-être fais-tu exprès de me donner cette information au dernier moment pour que je ne puisse pas attaquer, c'est ça ?

- Non, mon Seigneur, répondit calmement Gentoy. Potter n'a plus d'amis, il ne dévoile donc jamais d'information utile, de plus, espionner Potter s'avère être une tâche extrêmement compliqué car il est le seul qui me soupçonne d'être à votre service, mais Dumbledore fait en sorte que je sois intouchable grâce aux informations que vous m'accordez à dévoiler. Cependant Dumbledore et Bagdigrys parlent souvent ensemble et j'ai réussi à entendre une de leur conversation alors qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle pour procéder au fameux rituel.

- As-tu réussi à savoir quel rituel ils voulaient réaliser ?

Voldemort se redressa, fier de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur ses Mangemorts lorsqu'il les entendit reprendre leur souffle. Il reprit sa marche autour de la table réfléchissant à ce que cette information pouvait faire entre ses mains, si elle pouvait lui être véritablement utile.

- Malheureusement ils n'en n'ont pas parlé mon Seigneur.

- Bien, je suis fier de toi, David, dit Voldemort.

David Gentoy baissa la tête en signe de remerciement puis il regarda son maître réfléchir alors qu'il tourner autour de la table.

Tout à coup une fumée noire sortit du sol devant Voldemort, une épaisse fumée noire qui fit apparaitre deux personnes. Une que tout le mondes avaient appris à craindre l'autre n'était nul autre que Sara Midlebright.

Tout le monde baissèrent la tête lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la personne qui venait d'apparaitre, ils avaient appris à leur dépend qu'il valait mieux ne jamais le regarder ou regarder ce que faisait le Maître des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort, tu vas avoir cette fille en plus dans tes geôles, c'était une espionne pour le compte de Potter au sein des Fées.

David Gentoy cependant ne baissa pas les yeux, il continuait de regarder Sara, ses habits en lambeaux, contusionné, des bleus se voyaient là où sa peau était visible, du sang séché avait coulé sur son visage et ses yeux étaient enflés. Les coups, les pleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient gonflés, mais une rage montée en lui.

- Qu'elle se débrouille ! s'exclama Voldemort. J'ai mes propres ennuis !

Voldemort tourna le dos à cet être infâme et horrible, apparemment énervé. Mais il semblerait que le squelette n'accepte pas qu'on lui tourne ainsi le dos.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos Voldemort, tu sais ce que tu risques en le faisant, dit-il calmement.

Voldemort se retourna instantanément le regard empli de défi. Personne ne bougeait, tous les Mangemorts avaient la tête baissées, sauf un, son regard était accroché à Sara Midlebright, espérant qu'elle le regarde, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lever les yeux de ses pieds.

- Les seuls prisonniers que nous faisons sont importants et tu le sais, ils nous permettent de se servir d'eux pour attirer Potter, et Potter attirera le Dragon blanc et, lorsque nous aurons les deux, nous pourrons les tuer en même temps.

- Bien ! accepta Voldemort sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! s'exclama soudainement le Maître des Ténèbres en tournant soudainement les yeux vers lui.

Il baissa immédiatement les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait en baver mais, valait mieux ne pas aggraver son cas en continuant à fixer Sara, pour sa propre sécurité, il préférait être le plus docile que possible face à ce monstre.

- La prisonnière, mon Seigneur, répondit-il franchement.

- T'intéresserait-elle ? Je sais que vous êtes collègue à Poudlard, peut-être es-tu toi aussi un espion pour Potter ?

Il entendit un claquement de doigt et il ressentit plus qu'il ne vit que Sara venait de disparaitre, sûrement dans la cellule des prisonniers de Voldemort.

- Non, mon Seigneur, je ne savais pas que cette femme était espionne et qu'elle était si proche de Potter, je ne l'ai vois jamais se parler.

David sentit un souffle dans nuque et il retint sa respiration. Le monstre, le plus terrible être magique qui n'est jamais existé était dans son dos. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il regardé Sara comme un idiot sachant qu'il fallait, quel que soit la circonstance, baisser les yeux quand Squel était dans la même pièce.

- Alors pourquoi tu la regardais si… intensément ?

- Elle me dégoutait ! répondit-il immédiatement. Je ne sers pas la Reine des Fées, mais elle est un traitre au nouvel ordre que vous souhaitez mettre en place.

Il espérait qu'il était assez convainquant pour…

Il se mit tout à coup crié, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tomba à terre, se contorsionnant, ses mains sur sa tête. Ses boucliers d'Occlumencie étaient attaquées comme jamais elles ne l'avaient était. Lentement elles se fissurèrent, il essaya de résista du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais la grande force d'esprit de cet attaquant était beaucoup plus importante que celle de Voldemort ou de Serpentard. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, que sa tête allait exploser. Puis ses défenses explosèrent laissant le champ libre à ce monstre d'accéder à son esprit. Néanmoins il ne cessa pas de se battre pour le faire quitter son esprit ce qu'il parvint à faire au prix d'un effort incommensurable. Il avait au moins réussi à l'expulser de son esprit avant qu'il ne découvre qui il était vraiment ainsi que Sara. S'il avait réussi à savoir qu'ils étaient en fait Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger supposé mort, il ne savait ce qu'il aurait d'eux, sûrement beaucoup plus que ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était lui aussi un traitre.

- Eh bien il semblerait que cette journée soit pleine de surprise, s'exclama Voldemort alors qu'il s'écroula au sol incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

David n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration rapide des Mangemorts présent, le silence était de mise. Mais ses plaintes étaient très appréciées par le squelette et Voldemort qui avait compris qu'il était un traitre.

- En effet, un traitre dans les rangs de Tahery Winsed, un autre dans les tiens qui en est également un chez Salazar.

- Un triple espion, suicidaire ce garçon, dit Voldemort, croyais-tu réellement pouvoir réussir à tous nous berner longtemps ?

- L'espoir fait vivre, répondit David difficilement.

- _Endoloris_, s'écria Voldemort dans la seconde.

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la vaste salle, faisant plaisir au plus dérangé et faisant souffrir les oreilles les plus fines.

- L'espoir n'a plus lieu d'être, dit le squelette alors que Voldemort arrêtait ses souffrances. Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous, tous les traitres seront traité ainsi, et peux vous assurer que ce n'est qu'un début.

Il claqua des doigts et David disparut dans la même geôle que les autres prisonniers.

- Voldemort, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses dans l'esprit de cet homme. Nous allons donc les utiliser. Prépare une équipe d'une dizaine de Mangemorts pour attaquer Poudlard, nous allons profiter du rituel que Potter réalise pour attaquer Poudlard.

- Poudlard est la propriété de Serpentard pas la mienne ! C'est notre marché ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Voldemort se trouvait désormais à un bout de la grande table, le squelette de l'autre. Tous les Mangemorts gardaient leur tête baissée, écoutant l'échange sans s'en mêler.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ton rôle sera la capture d'un autre espion qui se trouve dans les rangs de Serpentard, il ne pourra pas s'en occuper, ses troupes seront utilisé pour faire diversion et te permettre de capturer l'espion.

- Très bien, accepta Voldemort, qui sera l'espion à capturer ?

- Drago Malefoy !

Voldemort posa immédiatement son regard sur Malefoy sénior et vit l'horreur se peindre sur son visage.

Dans la cellule, plus bas, cinq personnes étaient enfermées dans cette pièce dénuée de chaleur et de confort. Tous étaient en mauvais état, aucun n'avait les moyens d'utiliser la magie. Mais lorsque David arriva dans la pièce et qu'il essaya à l'instant même de faire exploser le mur en face de lui, l'explication vint rapidement.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, dit une voix d'homme.

La force de répondre ne vint pas, il s'écroula au sol, effondré. Depuis la mort de sa famille, il pleura.

Avec Hermione ils s'étaient fait démasquer au moment le plus délicat. Les mages noirs arrivaient à la fin des manipulations et ils allaient réellement faire parler d'eux, de vrais batailles allaient se produire dans les jours qui aller suivre et avec toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté ce soir auprès de Voldemort, ils auraient pu intervenir dans beaucoup de plan.

Mais il s'était fait attraper alors qu'Harry allait être vulnérable pendant des heures à cause du rituel. Avec Eldric ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour en parler en sachant que Voldemort n'aurait pas le temps de préparer une véritable attaque au dernier moment, ils s'étaient trompés.

- On a tout fichu en l'air, dit Ron.

- Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, répondit Hermione en l'étreignant.

- Miss Granger à raison, dit l'homme qui avait parlé la première fois.

Hermione se retourna. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de savoir qui l'avait aidé quand elle avait atterri dans la cave des Malefoy, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il y avait trois personnes. Ron se retourna aussi, avec difficulté.

Trois personnes se rapprochèrent d'eux et s'assirent comme si s'était normal de s'asseoir à même le sol.

- Salut, dit Ron.

Il ne s'étonna pas de trouver les trois personnes qui étaient devant lui. Pour les deux hommes il l'avait appris grâce à Voldemort qui enjoignait certains de ses Mangemorts à s'amuser avec les prisonniers, pour la fille il l'avait appris le matin même par Eldric, juste avant de retrouver Voldemort.

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis, Hervé ? demanda Hermione inquiète que son identité ait été si facilement découverte, tout en montrant qu'elle connaissait elle aussi son identité, histoire de ne pas être en reste.

- Je suis un Agent de niveau un, tout comme l'Agent Miden, dit-il en désignant le deuxième homme à sa gauche. J'ai décidé de m'investir au maximum dans cette guerre, j'ai donc des informations importante en ma possession.

- Très bien, accorda Hermione, dans ce cas si on faisait les présentations afin de mieux se connaitre, après tout, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et tout le monde ne se connait pas, dit-elle en regardant la fille.

- Tu as raison, accepta-t-elle, je ne me suis pas présenté en arrivant. Donc je commence ! Je suis l'héritière de la famille McTray, fille de Stephen McTray. Je connais déjà Ron, Hermione et l'Agent Miden, mais nous, on ne se connait pas, dit-elle en regardant le fameux Hervé. Mr McDonald voulait demander à Harry Potter de venir vous chercher mais j'avais entendu parler de vos emprisonnement à tous les deux, donc je me suis présenté pour éviter que l'homme le plus important dans cette guerre ne se fasse attraper, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me faire avoir à mon tour. Je suis une Mage, j'étais prétentieuse, je me suis surestimé.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, tout le monde s'est fait avoir ici, dit Hervé. Excusez-moi mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel était votre prénom.

- Maya McTray, mais à Poudlard on cache ma véritable identité. J'ai pris le nom de ma mère. Nos charmants hôtes me connaissent sous le nom de Maya Jensen, j'espère que les personnes qui peuvent me reconnaitre ne viendront pas.

- Qui ça ? demanda Hervé. Je pourrais peut-être vous le dire, je suis enfermé depuis plus longtemps que vous tous.

- Les apprentis de Voldemort et Serpentard, Taël et Xorok, dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi pourraient-ils te reconnaitre ? demanda Ron étonné.

- Ce sont mes frères, des jumeaux que mon père a adopté, d'un air…coupable ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, comme Hermione. Ils connaissaient Maya depuis un moment maintenant, ils n'auraient jamais pu penser qu'elle leur cacherait ce genre d'information qui aurait pu leur servir pour les attraper.

- Taël et Xorok ? s'exclama l'Agent Miden. Je les connais ! J'ai eu affaire à eux il y a quelques années, c'est grâce à l'un d'eux que j'ai cette cicatrice, dit-il en montrant sa cicatrice du côté gauche de son visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Ron en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Miden. Si on avait su que tu les connaissais on aurait fait en sorte de les attraper grâce aux informations que tu nous aurais fait passer.

Maya baissa la tête, honteuse. Avait-elle honte du lien qui l'unissait à ses deux monstres ou du fait qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas les attraper, c'était ses frères après tout.

- Vous le dire n'aurait servi à rien, mon père est sur leur trace depuis des années sans réussir à les attraper.

Tout à coup ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher et ils virent le squelette apparaitre aux barreaux de la porte.

- Toi, dit-il en pointant précisément l'Agent Miden, viens ici ! Et ne me force pas à venir, ça risquerait d'être douloureux !

L'Agent Miden se leva docilement et rejoignit le squelette qu'était le squelette qui ouvrit la porte et disparut avec lui dans une fumée noire une fois que la porte fut refermé sur l'Agent Miden. Les cris ne se firent pas attendre, et les trois personnes présentes dans la cellule savaient pourtant que les Agents gradés étaient entrainés à supporter la douleur.

- Mr McDonald va demander à Harry de venir nous chercher, dit soudainement Maya après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Hermione, Ron et Hervé la regardèrent, mais ils hésitaient tous les trois entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude de savoir Harry Potter venir les chercher.

- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, dit Hervé, même Harry Potter ne réussirait pas à nous sortir d'ici avec toutes les protections posé sur le domaine et deux personnes aussi puissante que Voldemort et le squelette présente.

Ron savait qu'il avait raison, mais il savait aussi que s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il puisse sortir, Harry le prendrait. Surtout lorsqu'il apprendrait par d'autres espions que David Gentoy et Sara Midlebright était en fait des espions.

La matinée passa ainsi, le squelette venait les chercher un par un pour les faire souffrir. Les prisonniers revenaient dans un sal état à chaque fois, détruit physiquement et psychologiquement.

Hermione fut la dernière à passer, et la peur la tiraillait, mais elle s'obligeait à le suivre pour éviter de l'énervé.

Il la mena dans la même salle qu'il l'avait faite apparaitre quand il l'avait emmené, dans la salle de réunion des Mangemorts, la table avait disparu, seul un fauteuil noir occupait la pièce.

Il la jeta au sol à une dizaine de mètre du fauteuil auquel il y prit place puis il la regarda avec un sourire sadique. D'autant plus effrayant quand on voyait l'homme qu'il était. Un squelette. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quelle magie cet être avait pu abuser pour être ainsi.

- Ta position est très délicate, lui dit la chose. Avoir réussi à ressembler à une Fée et réussir à berner Tahery est très impressionnant. Vois-tu cette Fée à plus de vingt mille ans de pratique de la magie, tu dois donc être exceptionnellement doué pour avoir réussi l'exploit de l'espionner. Encore plus d'avoir réussi à entrer dans son domaine dont même moi, je dois l'admettre, ne peux y entrer sans son approbation. Alors dis-moi comment as-tu fait ?

Sa voix était rauque, grave, elle résonnait sur les murs entrés dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses paroles. Elle préféra répondre, après tout ce n'était pas un secret d'état la façon dont elle était parvenu à entrer dans le domaine.

- J'ai tué une Fée grâce à des informations que l'on m'avait communiquées et j'ai pris sa place, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le domaine des Fées ! exigea la chose.

- On peut y entrer seulement grâce à une magie particulière que la Reine nous procure.

La chose sembla réfléchir, sa main droite frottant son menton. Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas pressé de la torturer, comme il l'avait fait rapidement avec les autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle répondait aux questions. Les autres n'avaient sûrement pas répondu, ils avaient dû refuser avant. Puis la torture avait commencée, Hervé et l'Agent Miden n'avait rien dévoilé, malgré les nombreux maléfices et sortilèges qu'ils avaient enduré. Pour Ron il avait résisté pendant près d'une heure de torture plus horribles les unes que les autres. Maya avait tenu un peu moins longtemps quant à elle…

Elle avait répondu à sa question comme s'il était normal de donner la réponse que l'ennemi attendait. Elle qui, d'habitude réfléchissait aux conséquences de ce qu'elle faisait, n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à ce que cette réponse pouvait signifier. Mais qu'elle mal y avait-il de révéler comment entrer dans le domaine d'une ennemie de toute façon ? S'il pouvait y entrer et tous les décimer à leur place ça leur ferait une épine en moins dans le pied.

- Comment Harry Potter compte tuer Voldemort, Salazar Serpentard, Tahery Winsed, Ged Lenter et moi ? Si jamais tu ne sais pas qui je suis, comme tes camarades, je suis Squel, ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui les Dragolettes ou les Maîtres des Ténèbres.

Que devait-elle dire ? Quelle était la réponse appropriée ? La vérité est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Harry. Elle savait qu'il ne participait pas aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, étant donné qu'elle arrivait parfois au moment où elles se finissaient et qu'elle devait se cacher pour qu'aucun membre ne la voie. Elle savait aussi grâce, aux informations d'Eldric, qu'il ne participait pas non plus aux réunions de l'Alliance auquel il avait pris la place.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait dit quoique ce soit car il était sous l'emprise de Winsed, mais depuis quelques jours, depuis que Kavan, son familier avait rompu le contact avec lui, il était redevenu lui-même en entier. Il avait ainsi réussi à délivrer le Ministre de Voldemort qui, à son tour, avait fait la traque aux personnes manipulé et aux Mangemorts au sein de son gouvernement. Malheureusement, d'après Eldric, les effets de cette purge n'avait pas vraiment était des plus concluante.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si Harry avait une ébauche de plan pour détruire ces êtres immondes. L'ordre ainsi que l'Alliance avait de nombreux plan en cours qu'elle connaissait, mais en ce qui concerne Harry, elle ne savait rien, la seule personne qui pourrait dire ce qu'Harry préparait ou savait c'était Devdar. Même Eldric ne savait pas grand-chose. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'Harry faisait les choses comme il le sentait et qu'il les faisait bien. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder comment il s'en était sorti au Ministère pour voir les résultats stupéfiants qu'il arrivait à accomplir à lui seul alors que de nombreux sorciers plus expérimenté travaillait sur la libération du Ministre depuis plusieurs semaines sans parvenir à ne serait-ce que l'approcher.

Harry avait des plans en tête, peut-être pas ceux auxquels tout le monde s'attendait, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Donc non, elle ne savait pas s'il avait des plans pour tuer les mages noirs, mais elle savait qu'il en avait.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, et si je le savais je ne vous le…

Hermione, qui était jusque-là debout, se retrouva soudainement à terre à crier comme jamais elle n'avait crié. Suppliant l'être d'arrêter ses souffrances, lorsqu'elle arrivait à placer quelques mots. Affirmant ne pas savoir. Il arrêta quelques minutes après, sans avoir au préalable fais en sorte qu'elle souffre comme il ne lui était jamais arrivé de souffrir.

- Quels sont les plans de l'Ordre du Phénix qui semble empêcher les plans de mes mages de se réaliser ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle dévoile le moindre secret de l'Ordre à ses ennemis, elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de prendre le risque de dévoiler la moindre chose qui puisse faire capoter un plan de l'Ordre et ainsi faire tuer plusieurs personne qui font partie du plan.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en restant au sol sans essayer de bouger de peur de souffrir plus qu'elle n'avait déjà souffert.

- Il semblerait ma petite que, pour une espionne aussi doué, tu ne saches pas grand-chose. Cependant je me doute que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, c'est pourquoi je vais devoir aller chercher toutes les informations que je veux dans ta tête ! Je t'ai laissé une chance de tout me dire par ta propre volonté, tu aurais dû la prendre !

Hermione sentit l'esprit de cette chose s'insinuer dans sa tête. Cette intrusion était plus rapide qu'aucune autre, mais plus douloureuse également. C'était comme si une lame de rasoir était lancée à la vitesse de l'éclair sur un énorme rocher, sauf que là, la lame était plus solide que la pierre. Cette lame ne cessait de s'élancer, de frapper, de repartir et de revenir aussi fortement que les fois précédentes. C'était absolument atroce, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour tenir un maximum son bouclier d'Occlumencie.

Puis tout s'arrêta, il la libéra aussi soudainement qu'il était entré. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette attaque de Légilimencie avait duré, mais elle était contente que cela s'arrête. Seul Merlin pouvait savoir combien de temps elle aurait encore pu tenir.

- Je dois avouer que cette époque est bien plus résistante que les précédentes, dit le squelette en se levant.

Hermione le regardait approcher, espérant de tout son être qu'il en avait fini avec elle.

- Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que l'un de vous six va bien finir par me révéler ce que je veux savoir. Pour l'instant je t'ai servi l'entrée, la prochaine fois se sera le plat de résistance. Je vais te ramener à tes amis, et je continuerais à vous questionner un par un jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous me dise ce que je veux savoir. Je vais vous laisser quelques temps pour vous concerter sur les bons choix à faire, pendant ce temps j'écouterais le compte rendu de l'attaque de Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'entendre le nombre de mort qu'ils ont pu causer.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux, effrayé. Ils avaient donc réussi à attaquer Poudlard malgré le peu de temps de préparation. Pendant le rituel ils étaient tous si vulnérable. Harry, Albus, Eldric, Burdock, Vlad, Elfrod et Dumby, l'Elfe de Maison d'Albus qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Que leur était-il arrivé ?


	21. Le Vampire au passé mystérieux

**Merci pour vos reviews, et vos commentaires qui font toujours plaisirs. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angie qui, d'après elle, a eu beaucoup de travail, désolé Angie.**

**Chapitre 21 : Le Vampire au passé mystérieux**

Des protections avaient étaient élevées autour de Poudlard par plusieurs sorciers pour assurer la sécurité du château en attendant que les personnes les plus aptes à défendre Poudlard reviennent à eux.

- Marcus, je crois ressentir des pas qui se rapprochent venant de la forêt, s'écria le professeur de botanique, Lindsey Killingt.

Lindsey Killingt était une femme de quatre-vingt-quatorze ans, elle portait ses cheveux brun grisonnant en chignon très serré. Elle était une femme forte, généreuse, sévère, persévérante, loyale et détenait surtout une vive intelligence. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard il y a de cela des années, mais elle avait refusé car elle travaillait sur une plante nouvellement découverte à l'époque, et ce fut le professeur Chourave qui prit la place. Lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle pour la rentrée de 1996, elle n'avait pas hésitée. Elle voulait pouvoir faire profiter de ses connaissances et de son expérience aux jeunes générations.

Lindsey Killingt avait vécu avec les plantes, par les plantes et pour les plantes. Ses parents avaient été botanistes, et elle s'était passionnée également pour cet art. Ses nombreuses années de travail lui avait permis d'acquérir des connaissances diversifiées sur les plantes et ce qui s'y rapportait. Et malgré l'état actuel du monde à cause des mages noirs, et surtout du pays, elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision d'avoir rejoint Poudlard. Elle était une experte incontestable chez les botanistes, et elle comptait profiter des nombreux sortilèges et enchantements qu'elle avait appris sur les plantes pour protéger Poudlard et ses élèves.

- Préparez-vous, ce que nous redoutions arrive, s'exclama Marcus.

Lindsey Killingt se campa sur ses jambes, baguette fermement serré dans sa main. Elle était tournée vers la forêt, prête à défendre le château et ses habitants au péril de sa vie. Bien que les professeurs de Poudlard soit compétent, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas pour habitude de sa battre. Elle se mit alors à prier Merlin pour qu'une personne vienne les aider, une personne bien plus compétente.

Le professeur Babbling, qui enseignait les runes était très doué pour la traduction d'anciens textes écrit en rune, et savait manier les runes magique avec plus ou moins de facilité cependant, le professeur Killingt s'était vite fait l'idée qu'elle était une sorcière doué, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'elle avait participé à la terrible attaque de l'année précédente.

Le professeur Drohente, qui enseignait les potions, était une sorcière extrêmement compétente, ayant travaillé avec ce maîtres des potions plusieurs fois durant ses travaux, elle connaissait ses magnifiques compétences en matière de préparation. Le professeur Killingt savait cependant que Vifendra Drohente n'était pas extrêmement doué avec sa baguette et ne connaissait pas un répertoire impressionnant de sort, mais portait constamment sur elle un nombre impressionnant de potion.

Le seul autre professeur qui avait accepté de supporter la défense du château aujourd'hui, pendant que les personnes plus puissantes étaient occupées à faire quelque chose de très important, était le professeur Marcus Hendle, qui enseignait les sortilèges et les enchantements.

- Je commence à les voir, s'écria Marcus, ne nous laissez pas submergé par la peur, nous devons protéger les élèves le temps qu'on nous vienne en aide.

Elle n'avait pas connu cet homme auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaitre tout le monde, néanmoins elle avait appris à le connaitre et à le respecter. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé qu'une personne aussi doué que cet homme ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu et qu'elle aurait dût le connaitre. Mais son grand âge lui avait permis de voir que Marcus cachait un secret. Certes il le cachait vraiment bien, mais ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux que le nombre de conversation impressionnant qu'ils avaient eu, ne lui avait pas appris énormément de chose sur ce sorcier.

En plus de quatre professeurs, une dizaine de Paladins avaient été engagé par Dumbledore pour l'occasion, ne pouvant pas se permettre de contacter le Ministère pour leur dire que Poudlard allait être vulnérable pendant quelques heures, risquant des fuites, mais il semblerait que les précautions prises n'avaient pas suffi. Une vingtaine de Vampire, qui était sous les ordres de Vlad l'Empaleur, avait également était dépêché pour les aider, ainsi qu'une dizaine de Gobelins. Voir des Gobelins avec une baguette magique l'avait choqué, mais elle avait vite admit que la magie particulière des Gobelins pouvait leur être d'une aide cruciale.

Elle aurait apprécié que David et Sara soient présents, leurs capacités impressionnantes auraient été extrêmement appréciées mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne manquaient pas de courage pourtant ces deux-là.

Ils étaient donc une quarantaine de personne à protéger le château pour remplacer les personnes les plus expérimentées. Et elle devait bien avouer que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait prendre la place de l'un d'entre eux dans la guerre.

- Préparez-vous ! s'exclama Marcus. Nos protections ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

- Non, en effet, dit un Paladin qui devait être le chef. Il avait les yeux fermés et la baguette pointé en avant. Une véritable armée se trouve devant nous, dit-il. Je sens… des Vampires… des Trolls… des sorciers… beaucoup de sorciers. Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama le Paladin en rouvrant les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marcus avec un calme impressionnant.

Son regard était déterminé, sa baguette tendue devant lui, attendant les ennemis d'un pied ferme, son regard ne se détachait pas de la forêt.

- Il semblerait que Salazar Serpentard nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence.

Merlin tout puissant ! Serpentard lui-même était présent pour attaquer le château. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne rapidement car aucune des personnes présentes ne saurait le défier et en ressortir vivant. Le bon côté de la situation était que le dôme de protection qu'ils avaient placé autour de Poudlard allait ralentir quelque peu les forces du mal. Pas indéfiniment certes, mais peut-être suffisamment de temps pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

Ca y était, elle les voyait, tous derrière Serpentard. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à attaquer les protections qu'ils avaient érigées.

Dans la grande salle, pendant que les élèves dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond, Harry était assis à même le sol, de nombreuses runes lui permettant d'encaisser une somme astronomique de magie.

Eldric, Albus, Burdock, Vlad, Devdar, Elfrod et Dumby étaient également assis, tout autour d'Harry, à une dizaine de mètres de celui-ci. Des runes les entouraient aussi leur permettant de rester en vie sans que leur magie ne soit dans leur corps tout en la transférant à une tiers personne.

Après des heures d'intense recherche Harry avait réussi à localiser une zone où pouvait se trouver Kavan. Cependant la zone était encore beaucoup trop vaste pour faire des recherches approfondies sans la puissance qu'il détenait exceptionnellement.

Il se mit donc à tourner autour de la zone, à chercher la trace de Kavan plus précisément, car il ne pouvait trouver la cachette de Winsed que grâce à la connexion qu'il avait avec Kavan.

Il continua donc son inspection en se concentrant fortement, il devait bien admettre que Winsed avait sacrément bien protégé son fossé. Mais il commençait sérieusement à s'épuiser, malgré la quantité immense de magie qu'il possédait, rechercher un endroit protégé qui avait bénéficié de renforcement depuis des millénaires n'était pas une chose facile. Il avait balayé le monde avec la magie pendent un bon moment et avait réussi à s'arrêter à une zone qui était toujours trop grande.

Il avait donc recommencé à balayer cette zone avec la magie qu'il possédait. Mais il s'épuisait trop vite ! Il décida donc, pour avoir une meilleure chance de retrouver Kavan, de se concentrer sur un endroit plus spécifique et d'abandonner le reste. Il se trompait peut-être mais autant mettre toute les chances de son côté. Si la cachette de Winsed n'était pas dans la zone qu'il inspectait, il saurait qu'elle se trouvait dans l'autre, et malheureusement il devrait finir la recherche avec des moyens plus conventionnels qu'utiliser la magie des autres. Le faire une fois était assez dangereux, deux fois serait du suicide, la magie pourrait ne pas accepter d'être ainsi partagée.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que les forces du mal avaient réussie à détruire les protections qu'ils avaient érigées. Lindsey, malgré son grand âge, combattait avec détermination, c'était une combattante farouche et pleine d'ingéniosité qui réussissait à repousser les ennemis avec plus ou moins de succès. Néanmoins elle fatiguait, ainsi que les autres professeurs, Vampires, Paladins et Gobelins.

Elle remarqua bien vite qu'une personne semblait infatigable, Marcus Hendle. Elle savait qu'il avait du vécu, et qu'il était puissant, mais malgré ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle l'avait tout de même sous-estimé. Il était encore meilleur que ce qu'elle pensait. Il s'était de lui-même mis en première ligne et à lui seul il repoussait des dizaines de Vampires et de sorciers.

Malheureusement, si Serpentard ne participait pas à la bataille, il réveillait à chaque fois les combattants que les défenseurs mettaient hors d'état de nuire. Ca n'en finissait plus !

Elle fit sortir des racines du sol qui s'enroulèrent et enfermèrent une dizaine de sorciers, puis lança un sortilège de stupefixion à un Vampire qui passait à côté d'elle.

Elle ne connaissait pas leur but exact, car il semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas entrer dans le château, ils essayaient simplement de les tuer depuis plus d'une heure.

Tout à coup elle vit un énorme nuage noir apparaitre au-dessus de leur tête et elle entendit une voix crier très distinctement deux mots horribles venant de ce nuage, qui les obligèrent tous à se mettre encore plus sur la défensive.

- TUEZ-LES ! disait-elle.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes sortirent du sombre nuage pour se poser brutalement sur l'herbe de Poudlard, qui n'avait encore souffert d'aucun mort. Elle les reconnut rapidement, des Vampires qui se jetèrent immédiatement dans la mêlé, mais pas comme elle le crut au départ, ils se battaient contre les hommes de Serpentard.

- RECULEZ ! s'écria Marcus immédiatement qui lançait des sortilèges a tours de bras entre les vampires tout frais qui venait d'arriver.

Profiter de l'état beaucoup plus frais des nouveaux arrivants pour permettre aux anciens de récupérer était une bonne stratégie, surtout lorsque l'on voyait que les Vampires s'en sortait très bien vu le nombre impressionnant qu'ils étaient. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en sortir du nuage noir.

- Quand auront-ils terminé ? demanda Vifendra.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Marcus, mais nous devons absolument empêcher que les hommes de Serpentard entrent à Poudlard. Ce qui se passe dans la grande salle est extrêmement important pour la poursuite de la guerre.

Les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés en arrière des combats tandis que les Vampires, les Gobelins et les Paladins n'avaient pas reculé. Les nouveaux Vampires faisaient un carnage ! Si les Vampires de Vlad, les Gobelins et les Paladins avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer, les nouveaux ne se dérangeaient pas, ils en avaient reçu l'ordre et le faisaient sans hésiter.

- Vous semblait au courant de ce qui se passe, Marcus, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas tout, mais je suis assez proche d'Albus et d'Eldric pour connaitre certains détails, répondit-il d'un ton qui ne la convainquit pas.

Marcus en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle faisait confiance en Albus et Eldric qui semblaient mener cette guerre. Et puis après tout, peut-être que Marcus faisait partit de cet Ordre du Phénix dont elle avait refusé de faire partit lorsqu'Albus lui en avait fait la demande.

- Ils partent ! remarqua le professeur Babbling.

En effet, les attaquants retournaient vers Serpentard comme un seul homme, tandis que ce dernier tournait les talons, comme s'ils avaient fini leur attaque. S'étaient-ils découragés ?

- On dirait qu'ils ont fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire, dit le professeur Babbling qui avait également remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose dont ils ne savaient rien.

- Peut-être savez-vous ce que voulez exactement Serpentard, Marcus.

- Non, Lindsey, je ne sais pas. Et je dois dire que je suis curieux de savoir quel était le but exact de cette attaque, dit-il en la regardant sans aucun reproche dans son regard.

Les Vampires venus du nuage se rassemblèrent en face du groupe que formaient les professeurs et les autres défenseurs, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Le chef des Paladins s'avança donc vers eux, sûrement pour les remercier de leur aide inestimable.

- Dumbledore et Bagdigrys ne vous disent peut-être pas tout, dit Babbling.

- Croyez-moi si cette attaque avait un but bien précis et qu'Albus ou Eldric en avaient la connaissance, j'aurais été mis au courant, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la possibilité de vous en parler, mais je le saurais.

Lindsey remarqua alors un homme descendre du nuage, qui se résorba au fur et à mesure que cet homme descendait, pour se placer entre la centaine de Vampire et le chef des Paladins qui s'était arrêtait en voyant l'homme descendre.

De là où elle était, Lindsey put voir que cet homme était habillé comme s'il sortait en soirée mondaine. Smoking noir parfaitement taillé, il semblait très jeune, elle ne lui donnerait pas plus de trente ans de là où elle était. Le chef des Paladins ne sembla pas content de la tournure de la conversation car il tendit sa baguette dès les premiers mots tout en reculant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que tous les défenseurs reprirent leur baguette qu'ils avaient rangée, alors que les Vampires derrière l'homme au costume ne semblèrent pas inquiétés de la baguette tendu sur leur chef.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, déclara Marcus.

- Attendez ! s'écria Lindsey. C'est peut-être dangereux !

Après tout cet homme n'avait pas hésité à donner l'ordre de tuer leurs opposants, donc tuer une personne qui risquait de le contrarier, ne serait sûrement pas un problème pour lui.

- S'il avait voulu nous faire du mal, il ne serait pas intervenu en notre faveur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en balayant du regard les personnes présentent, il ne se passera rien.

Lorsque Marcus arriva près du chef des Paladins et de l'homme inconnu, il lui parla à l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire l'inconnu.

- Suivez-moi, entendit-elle.

Marcus marcha dans leur direction, suivit de l'homme en costume et du chef des Paladins. Le sérieux qu'affichaient les trois hommes était sombre, et inquiétant.

- Qui est-ce Marcus ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux sans les regarder.

- Un homme que l'on croyait s'être détachait de notre but depuis quelques temps.

Elle regarda alors l'homme plus en détail et le reconnut presqu'immédiatement, c'était Ged Lenter, le second de Vlad. C'est ce qu'avait annoncé Eldric pour ses cours d'approfondissement des connaissances des espèces magiques. Lorsqu'il était partit c'était lors d'une bataille entre Harry Potter et lui. Et on lui avait dit, car elle n'y avait pas participé, qu'il était en fait un puissant Vampire qui s'était allié à Potter pour la guerre mais que certaines condition ne lui ayant pas plues, il était donc partit.

- Où allez-vous Marcus ? demanda-t-elle en les suivant.

- Il doit voir l'Empereur Potter, dit-il sans la regarder. Que tout le monde reste ici au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle attaque.

- Marcus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, alors que Lenter les suivait et que le Chef des Paladins retournait avec ses hommes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors Lenter derrière elle, je ne viens pas ici pour faire du grabuge, j'ai des informations importante à communiquer à Potter.

- Vous avez refusé de continuer l'alliance que vous aviez avec Mr Potter, votre duel à était plutôt clair pour tout le monde.

- Vous devriez apprendre à savoir rester à votre place Madame, ce qui se passe entre Potter et moi ne vous concerne pas. J'aurais pensé, qu'à votre âge, vous sauriez réfléchir.

- Lenter, dit Marcus sans se retourner, je ne veux pas de dispute quel que soit la raison. Malgré qui vous êtes je saurais vous affrontez si jamais vous décidez de faire du mal à quelqu'un, vous le savez très bien.

Plus personne ne parla durant le reste du trajet, Marcus lui demanda de retourner avec les autres mais elle refusa en disant qu'aucune attaque ne sera de nouveau lancée désormais car il semblerait qu'ils aient eu ce qu'ils voulaient vu leur départ soudain.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la grande salle et Lenter allait ouvrir les portes lorsque Marcus l'arrêta.

- Il ne faut pas déstabiliser leur concentration, expliqua-t-il.

- Leur… ah, le rituel ? dit Lenter.

- Oui, répondit Marcus.

- Quel rituel ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Vous êtes très curieuse pour votre âge, dit Lenter avec un sourire taquin.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous avez refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre de Phénix.

- Evidemment, c'est ce que je pensais, vous en faites partie.

Lenter s'adossa au mur un pied appuyé sur celui-ci, alors que Marcus resta à sa place, regardant fixement la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle préféra s'asseoir, fatigué de la bataille, elle n'était après tout plus toute jeune.

- Il fait parti de bien plus que de cet stupide Ordre, dit Lenter toujours avec ce sourire suffisant.

- Lenter !

- Si j'accepte d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

- L'Ordre gagnerait un membre fabuleux, dit Marcus en la coupant.

- Mais est-ce que je saurais ce que vous cachez ?

- Non, répondit Lenter à la place de Marcus, son secret est beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il en ait parlé à un nombre aussi grand de sorcier. Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que seul Dumbledore et Bagdigrys sont au courant.

- C'est exact, accepta de répondre Marcus d'une voix neutre.

Lindsey abandonna l'idée de découvrir le secret de Marcus, elle savait reconnaître une bataille perdue lorsqu'elle en voyait une, surtout s'il n'y avait qu'Albus et Eldric qui était au courant.

- On peut entrer, déclara Marcus. Lenter, reste là le temps que j'explique la situation à tout le monde, Lindsey…

- Je viens ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme alors que Lenter approuvait d'un signe de la tête la décision de Marcus, j'entrerais dans tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je veux tout savoir !

- Très bien, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment forte pour encaisser certaines vérités, mais ce n'est pas moi qui prends la décision finale.

- Je comprends, je saurais convaincre Albus.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un geste de la baguette.

En entrant dans la grande salle elle put voir tout le monde debout, se remettre difficilement de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Elle vit également, sur le sol, des traces noires, formant des cercles autour de chaque personne avec un fil les reliant tous au cercle central où se trouvait Harry Potter. Lorsque le regard de ce dernier se leva sur Marcus et elle, Harry Potter fit un geste de la main et tous les symboles gravés au sol disparurent, laissant le sol vierge.

- Marcus… commença Eldric en s'approchant d'eux, assez difficilement comme tous les autres.

- Je sais Eldric, l'interrompit Marcus en prévoyant ses futures paroles. Le professeur Killingt accepte d'entrer dans l'Ordre et, selon moi, elle est plus que capable d'encaisser ce que nous pourrions lui dire.

- Nous te faisons confiance, Marcus, dit Albus. Allons prendre un petit remontant avant le petit déjeuner, les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever.

Tout le monde commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, et Lindsey vit que de toutes les personnes présentes, celle qui semblait le plus en mauvais état était son jeune élève Harry Potter qui était soutenu par Vlad l'Empaleur.

- Attendez, dit Marcus en les arrêtant. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment à cause de votre état mais, certaines choses doivent être dites au plus vite.

.

- On t'écoute Marcus, dit Eldric.

- Lors du rituel, Serpentard à attaquer.

- Il a réussi à la prévoir malgré le court laps de temps qu'il avait ? s'exclama Elfrod, le Gobelin.

Que voulait¬-il dire par court laps de temps ? Avaient-ils fait en sorte que Serpentard reçoive l'information que Poudlard serait vulnérable au dernier moment, en espérant qu'une attaque ne pourrait pas être prévue en seulement quelques heures ?

- Vous avez informé Serpentard que Poudlard ne serait plus aussi protégé ? s'écria Lindsey d'un ton choqué.

- Veuillez nous excuser Lindsey, mais je vous expliquerais la situation après, dit Albus, nous devons absolument reprendre des forces. Marcus, y-a-t-il eu des victimes ?

Lindsey comprit que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle qu'on réponde à ses questions, mais il n'oublierait certainement pas de le rappeler à Albus.

- Pas de notre côté. Et pas grâce à nous, un allié est venu nous prêter main forte et à tourner la tendance en notre faveur dès son arrivée, sans lui nous serions sûrement mort dans le parc à présent.

- J'en doute, mais qui est ce miraculeux sauveur ? demanda Eldric.

- Lenter ! répondit Harry Potter. Hier soir avant de me coucher je l'ai contacté pour lui demander son aide, nous avons parlé des heures avant de conclure à un arrangement qui puisse nous satisfaire tous les deux.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la grande porte, et Lindsey dût se retourner pour voir que c'était l'entrée de Ged Lenter qui les avait fait tourner la tête.

- Baissez vos baguettes ! s'exclama Harry Potter d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Lenter est mon allié au même titre que toi Burdock, ou toi Vlad. Alors je vous prierais de le traiter comme tel.

Se retournant elle put voir en effet qu'ils avaient absolument tous leur baguette levé, sauf deux qui était Devdar, l'Elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, et un autre Elfe de Maison, sûrement celui d'Albus étant donné qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

- C'est ton allié, dit Vlad qui supporter Harry Potter, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est dans l'Alliance, nous le considèrerons donc comme un allié externe à l'Alliance.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette Alliance mais Vlad l'Empaleur baissa sa baguette, suivi de tous les autres et Lenter se mit à s'approcher un peu plus, s'arrêtant juste à côté de Marcus.

- Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour débattre de mon état mais pour communiquer des informations capitales. Mes espions au sein des groupes adverses m'ont appris que vos espions ont été capturés et qu'un autre serait bientôt attrapé. Je pense que celui qu'ils prévoyaient d'attraper plus tard a été attrapé aujourd'hui.

- Connais-tu les noms de ses espions, demanda Harry Potter.

- Tu ne sais donc pas les noms de tes espions, Potter ?

- On me dit pas tout, dit-il en regardant Albus, mais cela va changer ! Qui est-ce ?

- Nous n'avions que trois espions, dit Eldric à la place de Lenter, et d'après ce que vous nous dîtes ils ont tous été capturé, l'attaque de ce matin à sûrement eu pour but de divertir les défenseurs pour qu'un autre groupe capture l'espion qui était à Poudlard.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Lindsey.

Elle venait de comprendre qu'ils voulaient de parler d'un élève, car si l'espion aurait été un professeur elle l'aurait deviné. Elle savait si les gens lui cachaient quelque chose, elle avait toujours eu une excellente intuition pour ce genre de chose. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle savait que Marcus, David et Sara avaient leur secret.

- Le professeur Midlebright était notre espionne dans les rangs de Tahery Winsed, commença à énumérer Albus, le professeur Gentoy avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans les rangs de Voldemort et de Salazar Serpentard.

- Un triple espion ? s'exclama Harry Potter impressionné, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me semblait si louche, alors que Midlebright je ne l'ai soupçonné que plus tard.

- Oui, c'est un sorcier exceptionnel et plein de ressource qui mérite d'être connu, dit Burdock McDonald qui sembla peiné.

- Notre dernier espion avait réussi à infiltrer les rangs de Serpentard avec beaucoup de difficulté, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Harry Potter en tombant presque au sol, mais il fut rattrapé par Vlad l'Empaleur. C'est impossible, je l'ai vu dans son esprit et dans son cœur qu'il n'était pas dans notre camp !

- Je lui avais jeté certains sorts pour qu'il puisse te tromper, dit Eldric. Serpentard ne lui faisait pas confiance à cause de votre proximité, et du fait que tu n'étais plus vraiment froid avec lui. Et puis ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie, tu n'es pas assez fourbe pour cela.

- Je ne veux plus aucun secret dorénavant, ou je vous promets que vous ferez cette maudite guerre sans moi ! s'énerva Harry Potter.

Harry Potter se dégagea du bras de Vlad et se dirigea vers la sortie difficilement sans que personne ne l'arrête, Lenter décida alors de partir ayant communiqué ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis tout le monde les suivirent.

- Cette après-midi je serai assez en forme pour aller les libérer, que ça vous plaise ou non ! s'exclama Harry en tournant à la sortie de la grande salle apparemment très en colère.

- Devdar, tu veux bien aller le calmer ? demanda Eldric en se tournant vers l'Elfe de Maison d'Harry Potter.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, il a raison, on aurait dû être mis au courant.

- Marcus, appela Albus alors que l'Elfe disparaissez par magie, tu veux bien remettre la salle en place ? Lindsey, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau dans trente minutes, je vous expliquerais ce que vous avez à savoir.

Dans la cave des Malefoy, un nouvel arrivant venait d'y être jeté. Drago était dans un sale état après seulement une dizaine de minutes avec Voldemort. Il avait surtout subi des Doloris d'après Hermione mais, son état était déplorable.

Miden avait fait remarquer que l'un d'entre eux allait bientôt remonter recevoir les bons soins de leur surveillant et qu'il fallait absolument se préparer à ne surtout rien dévoiler.

- Est-ce qu'il a réussi à savoir quelque chose ? demanda Maya à Drago.

- Non, dit-il faiblement, il ne m'a pas posé de question. Il m'a juste… torturé pour ma trahison.

- C'est bien assez, dit Hervé.

- On doit trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici, dit soudainement David Gentoy. On ne peut pas permettre qu'Harry vienne nous sauver au risque de se faire lui aussi attraper.

- Potter ne peut pas se faire attraper, dit Maya, il a beaucoup trop de ressource et de pouvoir pour que Voldemort réussisse à le capturer.

- Voldemort seul c'est certain, dit Miden, mais Squel est tout le temps ici depuis qu'ils nous ont tous attraper. Donc, Miss Jensen, il est fort probable que même Harry Potter se fasse attraper avec les deux contre lui. Je rejoins Mr Gentoy, nous devons nous échapper par nous-même mais…

- Je crois, dit Drago en s'asseyant difficilement tout en coupant la parole à l'Agent Miden, que Weasley a oublié que cette pièce a été enchantée pour que nous ne puissions pas utiliser la magie, et sans magie il nous est impossible de sortir, même pour ceux qui savent utiliser la magie sans baguette.

- Ne prononce pas nos vrais nom Drago, dit Hermione Granger alias Sara Midlebright, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes encore en vie.

Drago claqua sa langue sur son palet, ennuyé par les paroles de l'ex espionne.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que ce jeune homme n'a pas tords, approuva l'Agent Hervé. Cependant, vous oubliez que la magie n'est pas tout.

- En effet, dit Miden en se rangeant du côté de son collègue, nous pourrions profiter du fait qu'on vienne nous chercher pour assommer le Mangemort et lui prendre sa baguette.

- Ensuite, il nous restera plus qu'à sortir en éliminant tous les Mangemorts sur notre route, enchaîna Hervé.

- Puis il nous restera plus qu'à transplaner hors de ce domaine, finit Gentoy.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de maudire Merlin pour lui avoir collé des abrutis pareil. Pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Étaient-ils tous si idiot ? Si désespéré qu'ils en venaient à mettre au point un plan d'évasion impossible à réaliser ? Encore une fois, comme souvent quand il était en compagnie de personne aussi stupidement optimiste, il allait devoir les ramener sur terre.

- Vous semblez déjà avoir oublier qu'il y a deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres constamment dans ce manoir, et même si je connais cette maison par cœur, il est impossible que nous réussissions à sortir sans rencontrer au moins l'un d'eux, et aucun de nous ne réussirais à le battre, même si nous nous mettions tous les six ensembles.

- Il a raison, déclara Maya, nous n'avons aucune chance. Quel que soit le plan que nous puissions penser, il sera voué à l'échec. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre Potter.

- Et nous savons tous que saint Potter viendra, dit Drago. Lui et son maudit complexe du héros ne pourront pas s'empêcher de nous venir en aide. Quitte à faire perdre tout espoir de gagner cette guerre en se faisant stupidement coincer.

Il était peut-être trop dur, mais il se savait réaliste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait décidé de faire en sorte que les ténèbres n'envahisse pas son monde, qu'il aimait Potter ou ses amis. Il appréciait Maya, malheureusement elle restait trop souvent avec des sang-de-bourbes.

- Harry est tout sauf stupide, dit David froidement, il aura préparé un plan et réussira à nous sortir de là, même avec Voldemort et Squel ici.

- Ton optimisme me dégoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu plus bas que terre, que tu dois te dire que tu ne peux que remonter à la surface ! Tu es né dans la merde et tu mourras dans la…

- Ca suffit Drago ! l'arrêta Maya d'un ton las. Nous sommes déjà enfermé à la merci de notre ennemi, ne venez pas en plus nous rajouter votre interminable querelle infantile.

Drago se leva avant même qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase et alla s'asseoir contre un mur de la cave, sa tête appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermé.

- Parfait, il nous épargnera ainsi sa présence ! ronchonna David.

- C'est fou comme séparé vous pouvez avoir un esprit très adulte mais réuni être aussi stupide que des enfants de onze ans, fit remarquer Maya.

- Les enfants, appela Miden, Mr Malefoy écoutez-moi aussi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'Agent pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, alors que Malefoy fit seulement un imperceptible mouvement de la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

- Vos paroles sont très divertissante seulement elles vous font perdre votre temps et votre énergie. Nous avons tous comprit maintenant que nous devons attendre l'Empereur Potter pour pouvoir sortir d'ici donc, je vous propose de vous reposer et de renforcer vos défenses mentales.

Alors que les prisonniers se reposaient pour renforcer leur bouclier d'Occlumencie et ainsi se préparer à d'autres tortures et intrusions mentales plus tard, à Poudlard, une réunion entre les principaux acteurs de la guerre contre le mal se passait.

Harry venait de s'asseoir à côté de son grand-père, en face d'Albus, Fumseck était sur son perchoir, semblant dormir. Harry voyageait son regard entre Albus et Eldric depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il venait de sortir de table où Albus avait expliqué que les cours de métamorphose seraient annulées pour la journée, le professeur Midlebright s'étant absenté, et que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seraient assurés par le professeur Bagdigrys. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, interrompant le silence gênant que personne n'avait voulu rompre.

- Depuis combien de temps vous me cachez que Malefoy, Gentoy et Midlebright sont des espions ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Cet été, répondit Eldric, Albus n'était pas encore au courant. J'avais prévu de ne le dire à personne, de garder pour moi les identités des espions pour éviter toute bévue. Je ne voulais pas te le dire à l'époque car tu venais de perdre tous tes amis et que tu étais trop effondrer ce qui risquait de faire de toi une cible facile pour découvrir des informations.

- Et pour Albus ? demanda Harry froidement qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui ait caché des informations tel que celles-là pendant tout ce temps.

- Eldric s'est déjà expliqué à moi, Harry, et j'ai accepté ses explications, dit Albus en répondant à la question à la place de son grand-père.

Peut-être ne voulait-il lui dire la raison qui avait empêché Eldric de dévoiler les espions à Albus pour une raison personnelle, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que cette raison ne concernait pas la guerre ?

- J'ai pensé que le fait qu'il ait eu Serpentard enfermé dans Albus ferait de lui aussi une cible trop facile pour extraire des informations de son esprit par Serpentard lui-même qui connaissait son esprit par cœur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Albus, si nous voulions te parler…

- Si vous comptez m'empêcher d'aller rendre visite à notre ami Tom, vous n'y arriverez pas ! dit Harry calmement. Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit enfermé dans les mains de Voldemort, et encore moins si ce sont des personnes que je connais !

Harry regarda son grand-père et Albus avec détermination et il sembla que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd car aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir le contredire.

- Nous aimerions seulement que tu prennes conscience qu'il est possible que ce soit un piège de Voldemort pour t'attirer à lui, lui dit Albus.

- J'y avais pensé et c'est pour cela que je m'y prépare depuis hier et que je réfléchis à tout ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Tu es extrêmement important pour cette guerre, lui dit son grand-père, seulement il n'y pas que Voldemort qui te veut mort. Tu es un obstacle à la montée des Ténèbres autant pour Voldemort que pour Tahery Winsed et Salazar Serpentard. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es également un obstacle pour Lenter. Tu as beau croire qu'il est un allié de poids pour toi, et c'est ce que je pense seulement, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il pourrait être du côté des trois autres sans qu'on le sache.

- Nous pensons, continua Albus, qu'ils pourraient se mettre tous les quatre contre Devdar et toi pour vous tuer…

- Ce qu'ils ne feront pas ! s'exclama une voix venue de nulle part ressemblant à celle de Devdar.

Une brume blanche s'éleva alors du sol à côté du siège d'Harry. Personne ne bougea sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir de la part d'une brume blanche qui fit apparaitre Devdar dans la pièce.

- J'ai fait une découverte extraordinaire, s'exclama Devdar à peine apparut. Je sais comment détruire définitivement Squel !

- Comment ? demanda aussitôt Harry intéressé.


End file.
